The Doe and The Fawn: The Past Will Haunt
by FuryPossessed
Summary: "Before the year is out... Events past will come back to haunt" the Sorting Hat said. Join Severus and Trixabelle to see what Trix's first year as a professor will hold with the warning of the Sorting Hat forever in the back of their minds. T for language
1. Results

**Wooo! Sequel to _The Doe and The Fawn_ is here! I have many chapters written, up to Twenty-nine are set in stone so don't worry about updates! if you haven't read _The Doe and The Fawn _all of this will make sense unless I put in the occasional reference back to that and the character relationships will be a bit muddy for you to begin with but it's nothing you shouldn't be able to figure out, but please read it anyway as the depth of the relationships will make more sense. **

**For those of you who have read D&F (LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS) this first chapter happens in the summer holiday after TRix's seventh year, so she's just left Hogwarts and she's just received a V.I.P (very imposing package) from the Ministry of Magic - her N.E.W.T results. Wish her luck!**

* * *

><p>"Open it."<p>

"You should be the first to see them."

"I didn't say look at them. Just open them."

"I won't do anything of the sort if you talk to me like that."

"_Please_ open them."

He did.

_Arithmancy ~ Outstanding_

_Art ~ Exceeds Expectations_

_Astrology ~ Outstanding_

_Charms ~ Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ Outstanding_

_Divinations ~ Outstanding_

_Ghost Studies ~ Outstanding_

_Herbology ~ Outstanding_

_History of Magic ~ Outstanding_

_Potions ~ Outstanding_

_Transfigurations ~ Acceptable._

She'd been staring at the parchment for the last ten minutes unable to believe she'd actually passed _transfigurations_. At the start of her time at Hogwarts she hadn't been able to transfigure anything for a toffee and now she had an Acceptable _N.E.W.T. _A N.E.W.T! She never thought she'd see the day. This she decided definitely called for celebrating. Serious celebrating.

"I passed Transfigurations!" she blurted at the table and grinned.

Severus momentarily cringed at the noise haven woken up with a headache. Of course she passed transfigurations she was his daughter after all.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand before he had even realised she had moved and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Trixabelle what are –" he didn't get a chance to finish his questions before he felt the tell tale pull of Disapparating at his naval.

When he opened his eyes he found himself stood outside a comfortable home in Hogsmeade. The garden was well tended and full of Scottish Thistles. _Only Minerva would grow a garden like that,_ he thought. Confused he followed his daughter up the garden path to the door which she quickly knocked on. Moments later a tall gray haired woman opened the door.

"I passed!" Trixabelle exclaimed and unceremoniously threw her arms around the old, startled woman.

Minerva put her arms about Trixabelle for a moment and then pulled back. "Well done dear. What grade did you get?"

"Well it was only acceptable but I guess a pass is a pass."

"Considering that even at the end I wondered if you'd pass at all –"

"Thank you, Minerva. You have a talent of boosting my daughter's confidence." Severus drawled with a slight hint of anger. How dare she make his daughter feel upset when she was celebrating her grades? Didn't the woman know how much they meant to her, especially passing the subject that had given her trouble for the majority of her school life?

"You must want to go and celebrate with your family, Trixabelle." Minerva smiled quickly, wisely, changing subject.

"Yes we're on our way. Thank you for all your help, Professor."

"I'm an old, retired woman now. Perhaps you should call me Minerva."

"Okay. Thanks, Minerva."

"That's quite alright, dear." Minerva smiled and began to close her door.

Trixabelle and Severus walked to their aunt and uncle's house very quickly as Trixabelle refused to slow her pace and was pulling him along. Severus thought about how he acted when he received his N.E.W.T results and remembered how quiet he'd been about it all. The first person he wanted to tell was Lily but then he remembered he wasn't her friend anymore, he had very few acquaintances with other Slytherins and certainly no one he would call friends and so he had kept it to himself and only told people if they asked him. In the end the only people who did ask him were a few professors.

He sighed. If only he'd had someone to tell. He wouldn't have been this excited when he was young but then Bellatrix was her mother. Even though he hated to admit it Trixabelle had inherited a lot of her qualities. She had Bellatrix's happiness and spark of life, her sense of loyalty, passions and so much more. Whereas Bella had used them for evil, Trixabelle used them for the good of others and they made her a beautiful girl.

No. Young woman. He had to stop thinking of her as a little girl now. She was nearly nineteen, grown up and ready to face the world. His heart fell a little at the thought. Soon she would find a job that would take her away from Hogwarts and from him. She'd have a house of her own, probably with Sam, and she would look after and fend for herself. He'd known her two years and already it seemed the world was ready to take her away from him.

"Cheer up, Dad. I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I have no idea what I want to do." she squeezed his large, calloused hand in one of her small, delicate ones.

"You need to think about your future."

"I will. _Tomorrow_."

Trixabelle then practically dragged him up the path to their aunt and uncle's home. She didn't knock on the door but opened it and went straight in, through the living room and into the kitchen. Obviously living with him hadn't rubbed off on her too much. Even though they were in the house of family Severus would have first of all floo called and then Apparated and then knocked on the door and waited instead of barging right in. She still surprised him sometimes with things like that.

"Trixabelle! Severus! How lovely to see you!" Aunt Ruth beamed and pulled her former ward into her arms. "We didn't think we'd see you for a while yet."

"Good to see you, Severus, Trixabelle." Uncle John slowly nodded.

"Here you go, John. This will fix you up in a trice."

"Is that the headache potion I made when I was last here?" Trixabelle asked.

Aunt Ruth nodded.

"Well that makes two of us then." Severus grumbled already annoyed at the noise his daughter was constantly making. He wouldn't tell her to stop it though. Not today. _Great Merlin, _he thought, _I never give in to anyone._

"I passed transfigurations!" his daughter exploded again.

"Keep it down, Trixabelle." He snapped. He picked up a mug from the table and poured himself some soothing tea and added the rest of the headache potion that was sat on the table into it.

"Alright, spoilt sport." Trixabelle said defensively. "I guess I won't show you my results." She waved the parchment in front of him, taunting him.

He looked at her with his black eyes suggesting that she shouldn't annoy him today of all days. The look was flat and unfeeling. One he would use on any student without a second thought.

"You can have a look once the potion had taken effect." She said crisply and tucked the letter safely away in a pocket.

He stared at her impassively for a moment wondering why she didn't give them to her aunt or uncle instead. Maybe she thought that because he was her dad he'd want to be the second person to see them. He kept his smile to himself.

For a brief while they talked about what had been going on in Hogsmeade now that there weren't students filling it with a cacophony of noise every three weeks. The answer was not a lot. The most exciting thing to have happened was Minerva moving in a few doors away. Beyond that the next most exciting thing was a cat getting stuck up a tree and a dog barking at it for a few hours.

A couple more cups of tea were had and then Trixabelle gave her dad her results. She seemed nervous as she handed them over. He couldn't understand why. She was an excellent student, the best the school had seen in a long time. She was a natural magic user. Had been from an early age.

When he looked down at the document he understood her nerves a little more. Art was not something she excelled at and Transfigurations was the lowest grade on the paper. That really didn't matter. She had progressed from not being able to transfigure a needle to a match stick to Acceptable N.E.W.T in two years. Beginner to a fairly proficient user. If she practiced she'd become better, but now that she was finished with school he wouldn't push her to do so. Her future was in her hands now.

"You have done extremely well." He gave the parchment to Uncle John and then looked her in the eye and spoke solemnly. "I am very proud of you."

Trix just stared at him for a minute. The words were one thing but the pride in his eyes… he never showed that much pride to anyone. She felt herself tearing up and before she realised she was moving she was hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, Dad." She whispered and buried her face in his hair and felt even more tears flow free.

"Trixabelle?" Severus asked gently pushing her away from him.

"I'm just glad you're proud that's all. _Merlin_ I'm being _emotional_."

"Do not be sorry for it." he soothed and conjured a tissue before she could wiper her nose on her sleeve or something equally disgusting.

Trixabelle smiled and accepted congratulations from her relatives before Severus said they had to leave as he had business to attend to.

"Can't I just stay here? I hate being cooped up in the house all day."

"I do not stop you exploring, Trixabelle, that is your own choice. I need your assistance with something at Gringotts."

"Oh, alright." She beamed. She loved Gringotts. Or, rather the kart rides to the lower vaults which she found invigorating and said they reminded her of rollercoasters. "I'll come back soon, promise."

"Alright, dear." Uncle John said hugged Trixabelle.

"See you soon." Aunt Ruth said as they neared the front door of the house.

* * *

><p>Gringotts was busy as ever. It was the biggest wizarding bank in the world and also the safest. The only safer place in the world was Hogwarts. Trix still felt a slight tug of awe at the mere sight of its columns and door sentries. Inside was still as big as ever and still as busy. They had to wait a full ten minutes before they got to the front of the queue.<p>

"Prince vaults." Severus said.

Trixabelle elbowed him in the ribs when he didn't say please. When he still didn't say it she rolled her eyes.

"Ah another Prince has come of age." The goblin said in a sage tone. "I will deal with this myself I think. Follow me. You have the key?"

"Of course."

Severus and Trix followed the goblin to the karts and obediently sat in the one they were pointed to. The track they took was to some of the lowest vaults in the bank which were also the safest. Or so everyone thought until a certain _golden trio_ broke in and stole from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Now there were more charms in place and monsters other than dragons to fend off would be thieves. This was the deepest Trix had ever been into the bank. Sure she'd been over to run errands for her father which meant going to the Hogwarts vaults, but even they weren't this deep. An icy chill crept into the air turning their breath white. Everything was dark to the human eye as there were no sconces of fire this far down.

At last they stopped. Illuminating their wands, father and daughter stepped out from the kart and onto a stone walk way. Severus put his hand against the door and the age old locks could be heard un-clicking. The goblin put his hand to the door and a white light shone around it.

"Miss Snape." the goblin said. "Place your hand upon the door."

Unhesitatingly Trix did so. As soon as she did a spike shot into her hand and through the other side. She screamed out in pain but there was nothing her father could do – if he moved his hand it wouldn't work. For now he had to watch as his daughter was painfully keyed into the wards.

Slowly the spike retracted. Trix pulled her hand from the door and was astonished to see all the blood that was spilled creep back into the wound which then closed and healed. It was as if nothing had ever happened. There wasn't even any pain. She looked to her dad in confusion.

"Blood wards. Only you, Uncle John, my mother and I can get into these vaults." He said.

"Right." she flexed her hand and shook it a little. "Weird. Couldn't have just been a needle?"

The goblin walked away and stepped back into the kart. He zoomed off.

Hearing the door open Trix turned back to it and followed her dad inside. It took her breath away. They were in a vault which was lit by fire. The vault itself was one of the biggest she had ever seen. It was full. Full of gold. Heaps and heaps of the stuff sat everywhere in piles or sat in chests. Jewells and tiaras added colour to the otherwise solid mass of gold.

"Dad –" Trix breathed. She could feel her wide eyes and although she prized herself with her composure she couldn't help the childlike state of amazement that arrested her.

So much gold. It was like she was in Aladdin's cave. Or a pirate. Speaking of pirates she saw a sword sticking into a stone very much like she imagined Excalibur would have been. Surrounding it were chests and chests of gold, emeralds, rubies and other gems she couldn't name.

"Chose two items from this room, Trixabelle. Think on them and what they mean." Severus instructed.

"Err… uh… alright?"

"Perhaps more cohesively than that." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Trix smiled and began exploring.

Severus just stood and watched as his daughter, the most precious gem in the room, waded through all the treasure. She had a serious, contemplative expression on her face that he often saw her wearing then she was trying to solve a problem. She picked up a few items here and there and then abruptly sat down with each of them on top of a large chest.

"You have selected some interesting items." Severus observed.

There was a sword; a shield with a red background and a silver serpent coiled around a brass lion head; a tiara that looked like the Diadem of Ravenclaw, but had purple amethysts instead of sapphires; and other things such as maps and a few old books.

She looked at the items some more and then stared into space. A voice ghosted through her mind: _Eligible for all four houses in ample amounts_.

She picked up the shield and the tiara.

"Explain your choices."

"The shield is a defensive tool but can also turn into a weapon when used in the right way. Turning defence into offence takes knowledge and cunning hence the serpent and the tiara – Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Defending those around you takes bravery – the lion, Gryffindors – and selflessness of a Hufflepuff who are represented by the gems in the tiara. The sorting hat said I was 'eligible for all four houses in ample amounts' and I've used qualities of all four houses to get to where I am today."

"You have chosen well. Follow me." Severus stood and followed a path to the back of the vault.

The walls of the vault had been but a distant blur to Trix up until now. Mesmerised by the vast wealth before her she hadn't noticed the many doors that lines the walls. Each door held a different design, some of simple, elegant swirls and others of epic battles. Severus opened one that bore a single tree.

Inside suits of armour stood. All of them were the same shape and style, the same colour and the same height. They all had the same face guards and they all stood on identical pedestals. Plaques on the pedestals bore names going back generations. Although all the suits of armour were the same they were all very different. Each had two items all of which were different. Some had necklaces, others had objects of considerable wealth, there were talismans and swords and many others. Too much for the young Miss Snape to take in.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The Prince vaults. Eileen Prince is my mother. Magical blood runs thicker than muggle blood therefore I am a Prince. Mother just took my father's name to distance herself from blood purity. Your mother is as you know a Black. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. However you are a Prince. Whilst our family may not have done very notable things over the generations we are older than the Blacks therefore our blood is more powerful. This room is the room of ancestors. From the time Gringotts opened we have had vaults down here and have shown our lineage in such a manner. It is, if you will, a family tree."

"And the items?"

"The Princes viewed each other as equals defined only by skills and not status within the family. The objects are a representation of each person's most notable traits. My mother for example was a potioner and a duellist. Her items are a cauldron and a wand. Mine, regrettably, are a wand and a cloak –"

"Ambition and secrecy."

"Yes. When someone dies it is the duty of their children to change the items to reflect the change in the person since coming of age and their death. Coming of age has always been at the end of your magical education. Your job today is to place your items on you suit of armour."

"Alright."

She already knew which one it was – the only one without ornamentation. It was stood right in front of her father's. Reverently Trix placed the tiara on the helmet and decided to leave it at a slightly wonky angle just because she could and to show her fun personality. The shield she stood on the pedestal showing that whilst she was an open and sometimes vulnerable person she would do anything to protect those in need.

"Even the placements have meanings." Severus muttered once again wondering at the brilliance of his daughter. "Come there is much more to see."

"Dad. Answer me seriously. All this is ours?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you still live in a house you obviously hate?"

"I don't know what you mean." He began to walk off.

"I mean the fact the only rooms you willing step in are the kitchen, living room, your room and the bathroom. You come into my room if I need you but you don't like being in there. There's another room downstairs, Dad. I'm not stupid. I saw the glamour last summer. And there's the basement entrance outside which remains locked. You never go in the attic either. Not to mention you always look like you haven't slept much when we're there."

"We will not talk about –"

"Yes we –"

"Enough!" Severus said harshly, his voice filling the vault. "We will not talk of that."

"Alright. Not today at least." Trix knew being defiant wasn't the best idea in the world right now but she had a right to know. He was her dad after all! What if there was something she could be doing to help him, but couldn't do it because she didn't know what was wrong?

"Come there is much to see and explain." He said in a very annoyed tone of voice. He loved her he really did, but she needed to learn when to shut the hell up.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, first chapter. As with last time the first so many chapters are to set the scene but we get to the main story soon. Anyway I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Please review! <strong>

**Next time... Trix annoys the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt!**

**J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter!**


	2. Meeting the Minister for Magic

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The vaults were all amazing. There were twelve in total and each held different treasures. The first was the family tree, the second was full off spools of cloth. The room was dusty with age but the air was fresh and crisp like you would find in a forest. This vault seemed to stretch on forever in each direction. It was impossibly high but it was bright and the ceiling could be seen.<p>

Trix walked into the room once again in a daze. For a while she walked through the room not really taking in what she was seeing. Before her were spools and spools of cloth of every colour and shade under the sun. She ran her hands over them to feel the finest weave she had ever felt. She stared in wonder. They took their time walking to a corner of the room.

The whole corner was very dark, almost completely black. In the darkness something was moving.

"Severus Snape." A voice said.

Trix tried to draw her wand but her father stopped her.

"A new Prince you bring before me. Or should I say _Princess_. I haven't seen a princess in a while. Most born into this line are male. Perhaps my silk will once again adorn the body of a woman."

"Dad is that… an _Acromantula_?" Trix asked and tired to take a step forward but was pulled back.

"It is. Do not go any closer."

"Did he make all this silk?"

"Yes. Not one of the family's finest moments. He was driven insane and has since been kept here and all he does is make silk."

"Oh that… Hey, Dad? Is that one _changing_ _colour_?" she pointed to a spool that had most definitely been pink a moment ago and was quickly change to blue.

"Interesting." He mused and taking a knife cut a large section away. He hid it in a pocket.

After while the riches in the vaults became a blur. There was a potions room full of some of the oldest and most rare ingredients. There were work benches, cauldrons, tools, books on the fine art. The room smelled of spices and herbs. A library that seemed to go on forever and was lit by fires and smelled like all good libraries should – of old, dust and parchment. It contained some of the oldest texts, original volumes of books that were now only found in abridged editions. Another room was simply furniture from all the ages. Furniture and cushions gave way to artwork, artwork to costumes, costumes to artefacts, artefacts to cabinets and so much more.

Severus hadn't ventured into many of the vaults since he was shown around by his mother. He remembered that that was the last time he saw her. These days when he came here he only took silk for his robes and to pick up ingredients for potions. There wasn't much reason to come here – he had his teacher's salary which he could live on quite comfortably even with Trixabelle to look after and acromantula silk was durable and so lasted along time. The ingredients he picked up were some of the rarer ones and most potions he brewed did not use them. Sometimes it was two or three years between visits here.

As he walked around he too felt a slight childish awe creep upon him which he was sure was mostly brought about by his daughter's reactions to the opulent possessions before them.

When they came out of the last vault and into the gold chamber Trix really didn't know what to think. All those riches! All that wealth! Two people didn't deserve all that. She sat down on a chest for some time and just stared at the wall.

"Will you be utilising the vaults?" Severus asked.

"Only as far as necessary. Though I admit I could get used to silk clothes."

"I should have thought of that."

"Nah. At Hogwarts I spent all my time in uniform or pyjamas unless it was the weekend and then I was fine in jeans and a t-shirt. But now… well the option is there isn't it? Why didn't Aunt Ruth and Uncle John access the vaults?"

"I have often wondered that myself. Come we have wasted a whole day here."

"Wasted? I wouldn't say that. We got me a kickass shield and I met an actual acromantula and I can definitely say if I never see so much gold in one place again it will be too soon. I take it you have a smaller vault somewhere?"

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we will celebrate your recent achievements in Diagon Alley." Severus said when they were nestled into their favourite seats at their home in Spinner's End. "The minister would also like to personally congratulate you."<p>

_ "Kingsely Shacklebolt?"_

"I believe that is the name of our current Minister for Magic." Severus drawled.

"Why?" her voice went up an octave.

"Eleven N.E.W.T's is an impressive achievement. He has been interested in your skill for a long time."

Trix narrowed her eyes immediately suspicious. "Why?"

"You are a powerful, talented witch."

"Tell him whatever he wants the answer is 'no'."

Severs chuckled and picked up a letter Horizon, Trix's owl, had delivered for him whilst they were out. He quickly read it.

"We will meet the minister in the Atrium and we will have a brunch with him in a wizarding restaurant of his choice."

"What if I don't want to go to 'brunch' with the Minister for Magic? What if I just want to enjoy my Sunday afternoon with a good book and mug of tea? I am so blaming you for this."

"May I enquire as to why I am to blame?"

"You made me do eleven NEWT's."

"I did not force you into anything."

Trix sighed. "Yeah. In know. Sorry. I need to go to Gringotts in the morning."

"We need to be at the ministry by eleven at the latest."

"Right, well since the only clothes I have suitable for meeting the bloody minister are dress robes I guess that'll give Madam Malkin time to make something more comfortable and breathable."

* * *

><p>Her dress was of a deep, plush red that suited her perfectly as if she was made for the colour. The dress had a flattering neckline that had a slight collar with intricate black lace work showing what now looked like a very delicate neck, but she'd often been thrown around a classroom by magic many times and so the young woman was anything but. Long sleeves had matching lace work at the wrists and a long skirt reached the floor. It emphasised her waist and gave her the illusion of a slightly fuller figure than she had. Looking in the mirror Trix decided that the dress was perfect.<p>

Next was the coat. It was made of black silk that had what looked like black gems woven into it. The bodice fit her frame perfectly; the sleeves were comfortably loose without billowing and from the waist down it flowed nicely and swished around her feet slightly. It fastened with more of those gems that weren't really quite gems from throat to waist.

After fixing her hair into a bun and using a charm to make her lips appear slightly redder she Apparated to the phone booth that would take her into the bowels of the Ministry.

When she got to the Atrium people moved out of the way for her assuming her to be a person of importance and power. She ignored them and their appreciative stares until she saw Arthur Weasley. He smiled and said hello and she asked how his family were. When they were assured of the health of all concerned relatives (not that Trix had much difficulty remembering them all) they bid each other adieu and went their respective ways.

Seeing her dad Trix smiled. When she saw the news reporters and cameras her smile dropped.

* * *

><p>She looked beautiful. For a moment he hadn't recognised her but at the same time there was no mistaking who it was. She'd never looked more like a witch in her life. Normally she was in Hogwarts uniform or muggle clothes with the charmed coat her aunt had made her. Yesterday though she hadn't been joking when she said she was going to get clothes suitable for the occasion.<p>

He'd seen the appreciative stares and had forced himself not to hex them into oblivion for staring at his daughter like that. Instead he focused on the ones who showed her respect and politeness. She conversed with Mr. Weasley for a short time seeming to not care if she kept the Minister for Magic waiting. Trixabelle was doing what he'd come to expect of her in the two years he'd known her – conduct herself with grace, poise and confidence. It would get her far in the world before you even considered her grades. Oh yes, she was a Snape, a _Prince_ alright.

Even though she had to be unhappy with the media attention she didn't exactly show it. When her smile dropped she made it seem natural not of anger. She still walked with the same calmness and took her time walking passed them all as if she hadn't a care in the world. But Severus could see the questions in her eyes, the slight irritation and anger. Sometimes she was just as private as he was and her personal achievements were one thing she never gloated about and never told anyone about unless they directly asked her.

"Trixabelle," Severus began. "The Minister for Magic. Kingsley, my daughter, Miss Snape."

"Kingsley." The Minister said offering his hand.

"Trixabelle." She replied taking it.

The camera's went crazy. Shacklebolt managed to turn her to face them without dropping her hand. So this was it, she was a trophy. Someone who could be used as an example of the brilliance of education. Trix hated the idea and knew that in future she'd do anything she could to avoid situations like this.

"Pleased to finally meet you. Can't help this I'm afraid. Since your appearance the media have been clamouring for an opportunity like this." Shacklebolt smiled as they walked back down the Atrium to the lifts.

"I'm sure they'll be more than pleased for another opportunity should you allow it to present itself." Trixabelle replied.

Severus kept his smirk to himself. Diplomatic yet cutting. Polite yet scathing.

"Yes well, next time hopefully you will be better informed."

"Next time, Minister?"

"I do not doubt I will be seeing more of you around here; however that is a discussion for later."

They had arrived at the Minister's office and he gestured his guests inside and together they Apparated out of the Ministry and into Hogsmeade.

Trixabelle however wasn't paying much attention to what Shacklebolt was rattling on about or where they were going. Severus could almost feel the cogs turning inside her mind analysing every word Kingsley had said. He knew she would make the same connections as he had. Shacklebolt wanted her to work in the ministry, possibly in a position close to him. No doubt Trixabelle was now thinking of ways out of the offers without offending him.

"Madam _Puddifoot's_?" Trixabelle asked incredulously when she saw where they were.

Severus inwardly cringed. Kingsley was many things and one of them was very protective over his favourite places to eat.

"Do you have a problem with my choice of venue?" Kingsley asked calmly in his low, smooth voice but raised his eyebrow, a sign that a wrong answer could land you in serious trouble.

"No." Trixabelle easily lied. "Just surprised. I've seen many a lovers tryst in here. Seen many end in here too."

"You spend a lot of time in here?" Severus asked.

"Sam's the romantic one, not me. I tend to demand we eat outside."

"Then so shall we." Shacklebolt said with a smile and took the chair nearest him.

Obediently Severus and Trixabelle sat at the table and looked at the menus. They all ordered sandwiches and fruit juice which was brought swiftly to them by an eager waitress.

"I would like to congratulate you, Trixabelle. Eleven NEWT's is an outstanding achievement. I have of course been informed of your grades and I am most impressed." The minister said.

"Thank you, Minster."

"I imagine it was a lot of work for you."

"Yes, but I had help." She was purposely keeping her answers short so that the minister would learn as little else about her. If she was going to be backed into a corner she'd do it her way and not without a fight. She didn't want a job at the ministry and making it difficult for Shacklebolt to find out new things about her was one way to make him reconsider.

"I imagine you needed tuition after the school day had finished?"

"Yes. Not all the subjects would fit on the timetable."

"But you coped well?"

"Evidently."

Severus could see it. Kingsley was getting slightly annoyed. He wasn't progressing as quickly as he would like to. He shot his daughter a fleeting warning look which she didn't acknowledge but he knew she saw it. There was only so long the Minister would play her game for and it probably wouldn't last long.

"Did you feel that you were being put under too much pressure?"

"I dealt with whatever came my way."

"Did you enjoy all that work?"

"Yes and no."

"Do you understand that this is an interview, Miss Snape?" Shacklebolt demanded harshly.

"Yes." She responded calmly. "Only I do not understand what for."

"I can put you straight into Auror training."

"I don't want to be an Auror."

It was the first time she'd said that and Severus knew it was a lie. Not long before Sabine, a metamorphmagus under the guise of Bellatrix Lestrange, attacked the school Trix had admitted she wanted to be an Auror but couldn't because she was a Seer. It was simply too dangerous for her. To say that she didn't want to be an Auror hurt her, he could see that much. Her lie however was effective.

"But with your skills you could be on of our best!" The minister exclaimed.

"Skills are nothing if the person in question does not want to do it." the cut went a bit deeper, bled some more.

"Then what do you wish to do with your time?"

"I've not decided as of yet."

"Well another job at the ministry. Arthur's department perhaps?"

"I have no interest in muggle objects."

"Magical accidents and catastrophes then?"

"Minor magic at best."

"Regulation and control of magical creatures?"

"Didn't do care of magical creatures."

"International magic co-operation?"

"Lived in France for the first eleven years of my life and I still can't speak it."

"Games and Sports."

"Yay. Quidditch."

"Law Enforcement?"

"Paperwork and Auror like duties."

"Transport."

"Fixing floo's and confiscating brooms from three year olds? Please."

"Maintenance."

This time she just raised her eyebrow and refused to comment.

"Department of Mysteries more to your taste is it?" Shacklebolt sounded triumphant.

"Nope. Too much like E.M.U."

"Your daughter is a tough nut to crack, Severus." The minister observed never looking away from the young woman in front of him.

"Next time perhaps just ask if I want a job at the ministry. It might save my owl drinking your juice and eating your bacon." Trixabelle said and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Perhaps I might just do that. If you're half as infuriating as Severus now then I hate to think how you're going to be when you're his age." Kingsley batted Horizon away from his now ruined brunch.

"He'll always be thirty odd years older than me. I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Well I must be off. If there is anything I can do for you in the future, Miss Snape, let me know."

"Thank you, Minister."

Shacklebolt Disapparated leaving father and daughter alone.

"Congratulations you managed to annoy the minister on first meeting." Severus drawled.

"He annoyed me first." Trixabelle grouched. "Seriously photos and… this?" she spat. "Remind me to never become the minister of magic or something equally ridiculous."

"I have to go and see the Weasleys about something. Perhaps coming would be a good idea."

"I thought I might go to Flourish and Blott's. Feel like studding ancient runes a little."

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think! It only takes a review! <strong>

**Next time... Severus goes to The Burrow but his visit is sharply interrupted. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	3. St Mungo's

**Hey there! Hope you like this chapter! Leave a review when you're done!**

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it, Severus. Come on in." Molly smiled and ushered him into the peaceful living room. "Arthur will be along in a moment. Would you like anything whilst you wait?"<p>

"No thank you, Molly. I just ate with my daughter and the minister."

"Oh well that's lovely, dear. How did it go?"

"Eventful!" He replied ignoring that she'd once again called him dear.

After the war he'd come here for a time to recover from the mental scars. The Weasleys' always been kind to him and with all of their children recovering from the war the house was quiet and restful. Food was brought to him in whatever corner of the house he was hiding in with the exception of Sunday dinner which he was summoned too every week. His clothes were always clean even if he hadn't cleaned them himself which was one thing he insisted he be left to look after.

In short Molly had been more like a mother to him in those months than his real mother had ever been. Even though he trusted and loved his aunt and uncle there was just something of a healing quality this house now held and he found it soothing. He was given tea even though he hadn't asked for any. It was camomile. As he relaxed a few memories began to lazily wash over him.

_He was sat in the arm chair that was normally reserved for Arthur. He just stared into the fire. Tears of sadness and regret began to freely flow. _

_In the garden one day he began making a potion that would try and lift the sorrow of the house. It was a year to the day that the battle finished. A year to the day Fred had died. _

_In his room he sat reading a book he hadn't read since early childhood. _

"Severus, it's been a while." Arthur said bringing Severus back to the here and now.

"Arthur."

"You're worrying about Trix I see."

"Must everyone use that absurd diminutive?" Severus muttered.

"Alright. You're worrying about Belle?"

"She is still undecided."

"Her future? Well, that's not surprising. She's eighteen, Severus. Give her time." Arthur said wisely. "Don't you have a couple of teaching spots opening up?"

"She has only just left Hogwarts, Arthur."

"Still she might say yes. You know she enjoys teaching."

"She will be the youngest Professor ever if she accepts. Being my daughter will only make it more difficult for her. Some of the staff are –." He quickly pulled an object of seemingly no consequence from his inner robe. Colour drained from his face and he quickly stood up. "I have to go." He said before Disapparating.

Trixabelle was lying on the floor in the middle of the living room, blood pouring out of her. He rushed to her side and immediately began whispering healing spells. Her dress was torn and bloodied, wounds stretched across her back from her right shoulder to her left hip and skimmed over her legs. Three claw marks. They were deep enough to expose bone.

"Werewolf." She whispered. "Werewolf." Over and over again she said it as Severus closed the wounds.

He didn't reply or make any comment. He just focused on his work and ignoring the anxiety in his heart. When she had mercifully stopped bleeding Severus held her hand for a moment.

"Trixabelle?" he asked only now allowing himself to feel some of the pain he'd kept locked behind his occulmancy shields. "Trixabelle?"

"Dad." She mumbled through barely moving lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Stay awake. I'm taking you to Saint Mungo's. Can you stand?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Snape!" the healer snapped. "Sit over there and stay out of my way or your daughter doesn't get <em>any<em> potions!"

Severus glowered and with a swirl of his robes sat in the chair that was in the corner of the clinically white room. Three healers were busily shuffling around his daughter looking at and looking at wounds to ensure they had been treated properly. For their information just because Severus Snape did not have a Medi-Wizard certificate it did not mean that he did not know what he was doing. Years as a Death Eater had taught him much and in some respects more than they would ever know. Having him sit on the sidelines was futile. He could help them! Help _her_!

From his seat he watched them administer potions, bandage wounds that had not fully closed. They checked her magical core which was much lower than it should have been. The Healers made a fuss about it for a while until coming to the correct assumption that being attacked by werewolves depleted one's internal magic. Something Severus could have told them if they had bothered to ask.

Finally they declared their work was done and left the room.

Watching Trixabelle sleep he sat there internally berating himself. He should have ordered her to go with him to The Burrow. He should never have left her side for a moment. How could he have become so complacent with her safety? Even though all the Death Eaters had been captured and sent to Azkaban there were still plenty of dark creatures who would wish him harm after his 'betrayal' of the Dark Lord. If they couldn't get to him then the obvious target, the obvious way to cause pain was his daughter. Damn it. If he couldn't keep her safe then what kind of father was he?

Trixabelle slept on for hours, occasionally calling out in her sleep. Her nightmares sang through the room making the healers pale as they entered. They could only feel that something was wrong in the air but it made them pause a moment before administering potions every few hours.

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. From her toes to the roots of her hair. She could feel the tears in her flesh and the scrapes on her bones. Bruises peppered her skin and aches from spells sang through her magical core. When she concentrated on the pain the memory of how she sustained each injury came crashing back. Many spells had been fired that afternoon.<p>

She became feverish after a while and then noises slowly became louder and smells became stronger. The potions she was given had more taste and texture, but for now she couldn't move. She really didn't want to move unless it was to ask for her dad, but she didn't have the energy to do that. All she could do was sleep and rest.

* * *

><p>He sat there for two days without leaving her bedside for more than five minutes at a time. The healers quickly became frustrated with him as he just sat glowering in the corner when they refused to let him help and threatened to make him leave the hospital for a few hours whenever he became insufferable.<p>

Healer Rachel came to visit in the middle of the night.

"What happened to her?" she asked doing a quick scan of the patient.

"I hardly know." Severus seethed to himself. "I was out of the house when she activated the charm in the living room. I got back and she was covered in blood. She says it was werewolves."

"It's the full moon tomorrow night."

"Of that I am well aware."

"She may not be infected, Severus."

He stayed quiet and looked into the corner for an unknown stretch of time. Rachel left after a while. Moments later Trixabelle moved.

"Dad." She croaked.

Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted. Her eyes were amber. The colour of a werewolf's. Keeping all emotion from his face Severus stared into those eyes resolving himself to become accustomed to them. Any part of her could now take on werewolf qualities and he'd be damned if he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Turn the lights out would you?" she asked and closed her eyes.

Severus flicked his wand and closed the curtains over the windows. He passed her some water which she drank gratefully.

"I feel like crap." She muttered to herself and glared around the room. "Why the hell am I in Saint Mungo's?" her voice was harsh, demanding and a little afraid.

"Do you have no recollection?"

"Nope. None whatsoever." She drawled sarcastically. "Of course I remember every bloody detail of that damn fight! I went home so I wouldn't have to come here. Don't you keep potions at home?"

"A mistake I will rectify."

"I guess you were right. Trouble always follows those Who Lived, huh?" she leant back on her pillows and sighed. "Here I was thinking I could have a quiet stretch of time before I got a job."

"It is the full moon tonight."

"Shit."

"I am sure there is a less vulgar way of expressing yourself."

"Shitting hell perhaps?"

Severus merely shook his head knowing that her swearing was borne of fear and anger. When she was like that there really was no reasoning with her and trying to do so only made her worse.

"You have already had wolfsbane."

"I'm not going to turn into a wolf. I wasn't bitten."

"Then why are you so afraid?"

"Can I get dressed? Then can we leave?"

"Your clothes weren't salvageable."

"Can we leave anyway? Where's Sam?"

Severus paused. He'd sent word to the boy but hadn't heard anything back. He hadn't sent an owl or even left a message at reception. He supposed Auror aptitude tests were taking up much of his time but that was no excuse to not come and visit the person he supposedly loved, even if only for five minutes. Trixabelle wouldn't take it well if the hard expression on her face was anything to go by.

"Don't bother." She said harshly. Her eyes flashed a darker amber then she got out of bed.

She gingerly tested her injured leg for a moment but when it held she strode to the other side of the room and opened the door. She looked into the corridor for a moment and then slammed it shut.

"Don't they have any muggle food machines anywhere?"

Severus made her sit back on the bed and sat opposite her in the chair he'd transfigured from a stool a few days ago.

"They've figured out how to capture moonlight. I heard a scream down Knockturn Alley and went to go and help. Next thing I know there are five werewolves stood around me. They attacked before I could do anything. I Apparated home and then I woke up here." she shrugged.

"Capturing moonlight?"

"Yeah in jars and stuff. They break them and when the light hits them they change." her eyes slowly melted back into their natural blackness. "Can we just go home?" she asked pleadingly. Once again she managed to look much younger than her eighteen, nearly nineteen years and as ever it pulled at her dad's heartstrings. There wasn't much that could make Severus Snape wither in his seat but that was one of those few things.

"You have to stay here tonight."

"Why? I'm not going to turn!" she shouted.

"Trixabelle! You're alright!" a familiar voice sounded at the door.

Severus's hand twitched in his robes. The boy was finally here then. And his wand was only a few inches away. He could easily whip it out and hex him for not turning up before now.

"I've manage thus far Samuel Letcher, I believe I can last another night without your _attentive assistance_." Trixabelle glowered.

Samuel looked rightly stunned and hurt. He stopped walking towards her and his shock heightened when her eyes went amber again.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded.

"Well maybe if you had bothered to turn up before now you'd know."

"I was stuck at the ministry, Trixabelle I couldn't just leave."

"If I can tell Kingsley Shacklebolt himself where to stick it I'm sure you, an Auror in training, can manage your boss."

"Trixa –"

"No, Sam. Just leave."

Sam sighed. "I'll be in the hall if you want me." he quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why are guys in general so stupid?" Trixabelle asked no one in particular.

After that the day passed slowly. Severus transfigured a book into a chess set and they played that for most of the day. They didn't even stop when the healer came to give Trixabelle her potions. At that point she insisted that her dad could manage passing the bottles over just fine and shooed the healer out of the room. Her dad smirked at her and passed the bottles over one by one.

Sam was relegated to the hall the entire time. He had nothing to do to occupy himself and was slowly going crazy. Not a sound came out of the room where Trixabelle was and no one would let him in. All he wanted was to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Instead of complaining he sat on the floor by her door and waited.

Trix didn't sleep that night. True she knew she wouldn't turn but still some fear lingered. But the sleepless night was more from a new werewolf trait she had picked up. Sleeping on the night of the full moon seemed to be no longer an option. She could see in the moonlight almost as if it was daylight. Down in the depths of the hospital she could hear people turning for the night, becoming what they feared most. Even though wolfsbane was easily attainable some people preferred to come here for the full moon. They'd take the potion and then get locked in a cell that would only open the next morning.

Close by she could hear Sam snoring. Her dad was sat in his chair asleep. Nurses and healers made their rounds for the night but no one came close to her room. They were afraid that she would be a wolf and would attack them for no reason forgetting she'd had wolfsbane. Not that she'd needed it in the first place. She was only scratched not bitten. Staying overnight was a useless exercise. One that annoyed Trix.

Her bed at home was comfier and more familiar to her. This place was alien and there were many unwelcome smells and noises that were continuing to assault her newly heightened senses. Morning and her release couldn't come too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Next time... A junior healer asks Trix a bunch of ridiculous questions and Trix and Sam argue. **

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter**


	4. DADA Professor anyone?

**Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Well she didn't turn last night." A junior healer said. "Meaning that although she was scratched and will pick up certain traits of the werewolf she will not turn as she has not been fully infected."<p>

"Tell me something I don't know." Trix muttered earning a raised eyebrow from her dad. "Over in the next room a junior healer is talking about my condition. They're now deciding what action to… they want to log my new attributes? I've not got a tail or anything!"

The room was silent until the healer and the junior healer walked in. The junior one looked at Trix with an awed expression.

"Stop staring at me like that, I'm not actually a werewolf as you just said." Trix snapped. She already got enough stares for being Severus Snape's daughter even two years after her existence was made public, she didn't need it from junior healers she could have hexed when she was seven.

"Sorry, Miss Snape." The young man once again became professional. He held a clipboard in front of him and wrote with a Muggle biro. "Do you have any of the following: tiredness, headaches or aching eyes?"

"No."

"Soreness of body or magical core?"

"I was attacked by five werewolves and a witch, what do you think?"

"I'm afraid I need a yes or no."

"No."

"Really?"

"No you _idiot_ of course I ache everywhere."

Severus smirked to himself and then remembered he should be telling her off right now. He told her to clam down a little but left it at that. If they asked stupid questions they'd get stupid answers.

"Right. Do you have any of the following werewolf attributes: a muzzle, tail or hind legs, claws, paws or tongue, extended ears or fur?"

"Does it look like it?"

He huffed and made some notes. "Do you have any irrational anger?"

"No."

"Desire to kill."

"No." _Yes. You. For asking ridiculous questions. _

"Sudden liking to red meat?"

"I ate red meat anyway. Sunday roasts are too good to pass up."

"Do you –"

"Shall I tell you what I do have? Heightened senses apart from touch and my eyes go amber when I'm really angry. Any other nonsensical questions you'd like to ask?"

"Do you want to be discharged."

_"Yes!"_

"Very well. If I could ask Mr. Snape to sign here."

"I'm eighteen I can sign for my self." Trix snatched the clipboard and signed.

The healer stepped forward from the corner she had been hiding in. It was Rachel. She smiled at Trix and held out a small bundle.

"We managed to fix the bodice but the skirt couldn't be saved. The coat was only good for rags."

"We'll give you a minute." Severus said ushering the healers from the room before they could ask anymore questions.

"If you need anything else, Severus, you can floo me in my office, however I believe she will be fine." Rachel offered.

"Thank you."

The healers then walked away. Severus looked down and saw the still sleeping Samuel Letcher. He nudged him awake with the toe of his boot and then ignored him even when he tried to ask a question. Minutes later Trixabelle walked out of the room. Her skirt which had many under layers was above her knees and the layers showed. They were black and grey. Her black leather boots laced up and reached her knees. One of the sleeves had been torn. Sam was staring with too much interest. Severus slapped him around the back of the head. He then gave Trixabelle his coat but she shrugged out of it.

"You're making an exhibition of yourself." He snapped.

"If I was making an _exhibition_ of myself you'd know about it. And I'd do it much better than this." Trixabelle snapped back and began to walk away.

She was stopped by Sam who grabbed her arm.

"Trix, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied tersely.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Good."

"Let me take you home."

"I can Apparate just fine think you."

"Trixabelle!" he said loud enough to get people's attention. "I'm sorry alright. I'm sorry. What else can I say?"

"That you actually have the brain of a chicken and like marshmallows in your lasagne and you have a phobia of ducks." She replied sarcastically and with venom. She could almost feel the amber of the wolf creeping back into her eyes.

"I have the brain of a chicken." He began solemnly as he looked into her eyes. "I like marshmallows in lasagne." His hands came to rest on her hips. "And I have a phobia of ducks.

Trix looked into those eyes, those sincere eyes that were asking for forgiveness. For a moment her whole world consisted of just the two of them. Her heart was giving out and her stomach definitely wasn't behaving. How could he make her feel like that when just a second before she had been ready to hex him into next week?

"I'm going home." She stepped out of the safe circle of his arms and walked off to the nearest Apparating point. Then she was gone.

Severus turned his eyes to the boy stood a few feet in front of him. He looked angry and rightly deflated. He had watched the whole exchange in silence knowing Trixabelle would want to deal with it herself. Now though his protective father instincts kicked in.

"I expect you to make this up to her." he said in his dangerously soft voice.

"I will, Sir. Have no fear of that."

Severus then walked passed the boy and Apparated home.

Trixabelle was sat fidgeting on the sofa. Her ankle was twitching and her fingers twined themselves in the frayed hem of her skirt. He couldn't see why she was so anxious about the boy. He had done her a wrong and she had punished him accordingly.

"Put some clean clothes on, Trixabelle."

"Good idea." She jumped up and rushed up to her room.

Moments later she was back downstairs wearing dressed in black muggle trousers and a black t-shirt. Over the top she had thrown a black cardigan on. She also wore black socks. She sat back down and immediately began fidgeting.

"Can we do something?"

"Let us pick up where Kingsley left off."

"You're not going to tell me off for that are you?"

"No. It was… entertaining actually. What do you expect to occupy yourself with in the future?"

"I have no idea." She began to relax a little more and leaned back in her seat.

"There are a couple of teaching spots opening –"

"No."

Well it was going as well as he expected. He had actually expected her to interrupt as soon as the word 'teaching' left his mouth so he had got further than he expected. He understood why she was so dismissive. She'd be teaching her friends and there was a lot of responsibility in teaching. A responsibility she could more than handle but was, to begin with, a large burden to bear.

When he had begun teaching at Hogwarts he had made the lessons up on the spot. He'd wanted the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts but had been given potions and had refused to plan lessons in protest to Dumbledore in the hope that he would change his mind. Ever the fool Dumbledore had stuck with his decision leaving Severus in a deep hole on that first day of term. The old man had actually had the gall to say that he was _sulking_. For the entire first week he was nervous that he would do something wrong and so had hidden behind the persona that had become known as the 'dungeons bat', 'the greasy git of the dungeons'.

Teaching had actually been like a balm to him. He was able to absolve some of his sins by passing on knowledge of protection to his students. He helped them toughen up and gave them a view of the world no other professor could do effectively. For Trixabelle though teaching was a joy, a gift she had stumbled upon and looked forward to. At least that was what he saw when he was recovering from the curse he took for his aunt.

How could she not accept this? It was her natural path, more so than an Auror was. Sure she had the making of an Auror and the skill and intelligence to be the best but passing on her knowledge seemed to light a fire within her. She'd even marked work for him in the past without even thinking about it. When the school was under threat she had taken on the role of his assistant with ease. She was only seventeen then and she had been a natural.

He was starting to wonder if there was anything that he was still better than her at apart from potions and transfigurations. _Occulmency and Legilimency you fool. You still haven't taught her those yet. _

"The position of Defence Against the Dark Arts is open."

"No." she said less defiantly and with less conviction.

That was the subject she'd helped with last year. The subject she had temporarily taken over. As well as her experience of teaching it, it was her favourite subject, the area she had the most skill.

"You excel at teaching."

"I'd be teaching my friends! I'd only be a year older then the seventh years!"

"You were a year younger last year and I seem to remember you taught them efficiently."

"I was helping you out. That's all." Her voice was still pitched slightly higher than usual indicating her slight anxiety. Why she was feeling anxious he could only guess was because her subconscious had already made up its mind.

"Trixabelle." He began in _that_ tone.

"Oh no. You're not 'Trixabelle'ing me in that tone. I always do what you want when you use that tone. How about a cup of tea?" she quickly got up and scurried to the kitchen where she put water in the kettle and then flicked it on.

Leaning against the work top she tried to think about it but her thoughts snaked around each other not letting her make sense of them. In the end she let the kettle boil and cool down before she even thought about pouring it. Upon hearing footsteps come towards the kitchen she pulled herself out of her pensive gaze. Her dad was bout to 'Trixabelle' her again.

"I'm going to go and tell Laura I'm alright. I need to see our aunt and uncle and to go to Gringotts and Madam Malkin's again."

Severus silently gave her the key to the vault and let his daughter Disapparate away. She would come round eventually. If she hadn't reacted in a way similar to this he would have questioned her suitability. As it was he knew she knew the pressures and responsibility that came with being a teacher. They'd plagued him often enough in the early years and when the Dark Lord rose back to power so he knew exactly how she felt. She just needed time to order her thoughts that was all.

A Ministry owl rapped its beak on the kitchen window. Severus opened it and took the usual bundle of letters he received at this time of year. It was the new syllabus for each subject taught at Hogwarts. Being the Headmaster it was his duty to send on the relevant pieces of parchment on to the relevant member of staff. He also had to fill in a form detailing every member of staff and what positions they took and who they were replacing if applicable.

This year there was also a note from the Minister.

_Severus, _

_ Heard about your daughter. I wish her well. Take your time with these papers if necessary. _

_Kingsley. _

Well the only reason he was going to take time was to allow Trixabelle to come round but the minister didn't need to know that. He picked up the bundle for the transfigurations teacher and Disapparated to Hogsmeade. He arrived right out outside the Weasley residence and knocked on the door.

"Professor!" Ronald said in surprise as he opened the door.

"I have Hermione's papers for the year." He replied.

"She's in the lounge, come on in."

He stepped into the house which he deemed comfortable if slightly messy. The lounge was rather large for a Hogsmead house but it was tastefully filled with furniture and books, no doubt Hermione's.

"Hello, Severus. I've just seen Trixabelle and she doesn't seem too happy with you." Hermione said gesturing him to the arm chair knowing her preferred chairs to sofas.

"You have spoken to her?"

"Yes. I told her to take the job."

"Good. I have your papers."

"Thank –"

"Mum! Hugo's being annoying!" a child shouted and stomped into the room. She was holding a broom.

"Don't shout dear, we have a guest. Rose this is Severus Snape, Severus my daughter Rose. She will be starting Hogwarts this year."

"Another insufferable know it all." Severus said looking over the red haired child.

"Mum, Rose stole my broom!" another child, this one male, shouted. Hugo, Severus remembered him to be called.

"Only because he was trying to fly it in my room!" Rose said waspishly.

Hugo stomped into the room but stopped when he saw a black clad man in the corner.

"Hugo, how many times have your father and I told you off for flying _in the house_?" Hermione demanded.

"But Mum –"

_"Hugo."_

"Too often, Mum. Sorry, Rose." the boy sulked. He then snatched the broom back and ran outside.

"Run along, Rose. I'll make lunch soon."

"Alright, Mum. Nice to meet you, Sir."

Severus simply nodded and Rose left the room.

"I'd appreciate it of you didn't call my daughter an insufferable know it all before term starts."

"Very well." He stood up and Hermione did like wise. "Until the beginning of term."

"I'll show you out. You'd better be quick before Trixabelle sees you without your excuse."

"Insufferable know it all." He muttered before Disapparating.

* * *

><p>Trix had only just managed to get away form her aunt and uncle's hugs now she was trying to get out of Laura's. She was crying and laughing and talking hysterically.<p>

"It was all in the paper. That witch was caught and the guy in Borgin and Burke's said he saw you get attacked and then you were just gone."

"Laura Isabelle Vayne!" Trix said firmly and pushed the sobbing wreck that was her best friend away from her. "Even I didn't cry this much and I was the one who almost died. Calm down."

Laura's mum walked into the room at that moment and set some tea down on the mantle piece and then left. Her mum was a muggle and stayed out of the wizarding world for the large part as she didn't trust it anymore after what happened two Christmases ago, she did however adore her daughter and welcomed her friends as long as they didn't do any magic in the house.

"You have seen Sam haven't you?"

"Briefly." Trix snorted as she passed Laura some tea. "He didn't bother showing up until I was awake. Apparently he was stuck at the ministry."

"Well Auror stuff is important to him. I guess he –"

"Don't defend him, Laura. He was an arse and he knows it. Dad asked me to be the new DADA professor."

"Do it!"

"No."

"But you'd be good. You were brilliant when you took over for a while and everyone already knows you."

"There in lies the problem. I'd be teaching my friends. How weird would that be?"

"You've done it before."

"Through necessity."

"You're making this more difficult for yourself you know."

"What do you mean?"

Laura let out one of her famous dramatic sighs. It was the sigh you got when she was right and you know it but you were just being stubborn. Needless to day Trix didn't like that sigh.

"Oh no, don't sigh at me like that, Laura –"

"You've already decided you're going to do it, but you're ignoring the clever part of your mind. Again."

"So I have a stupid part of my mind do I?"

"Trixabelle…"

"Don't 'Trixabelle' me either. Dad's already done it twice!"

"Good. And I bet he was a step away from telling you to go bang your head against the wall until you beat some sense into yourself."

"Laura…"

"I'm normally a mellow person, Trix. Don't make me get annoyed."

"How about I take a look at your NEWT results."

Rolling her eyes Laura pulled her result sheet from her desk and gave it to Trix.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**Next time... Trix suggests highlights and pink ribbons might work for her father, Scorpius makes his first entrance and Severus faces the board of governors as a problem arises.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	5. The Ministry

**Severus gets truly annoyed in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You should do it!" Minerva exclaimed.<p>

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Trix grouched and flopped into one of the chairs in her former professor's living room.

"You've already decided you want to take the job."

"Laura told me that too not ten minutes ago." She sank down in her chair but one glance from Minerva had her sitting straight.

"We already know you can do it."

"She said that too."

"And you enjoy it."

"Dad will use that on me later, I bet."

"It is a wonder you are this worried."

"Well I'd have everyone's grades on my shoulders won't I?"

"You've dealt with that before."

"No I haven't I was just filling in."

"Therefore you were responsible for the progress of every student which would affect their over all grade." Minerva said sagely.

That was another tone of voice Trix didn't like being used on her by adults.

"Trixabelle…"

"Oh for the love of God not you too." Trix slouched in her chair again and this time didn't bother sitting upright when her former professor gave her a look. "I've been following everyone's expectations ever since I got here and whilst I didn't complain I don't want to do it anymore."

"Then do it for yourself."

Trix let out a dramatic sigh and picked up her lemonade once more. There was ice in it so she held the glass to her temple. She really needed to decide what she wanted to do. All the thoughts scrambling around were giving her the headache of her life which wasn't doing her temper any good.

"I heard about your accident, dear. I trust you are recovered?" Minerva asked.

"Put it this way if the students are whispering in class or carrying food I'll know about it and if they get me too angry _they'll_ know about it."

"You have decided to take the job then?"

Trix narrowed her eyes at her friend. Minerva retired the summer after Trix arrived at Hogwarts but Trix had visited her on many a Hogsmeade trip since. They had a close student-mentor relationship that would last for as long as Minerva was living.

"Maybe." Trix said evasively even though her mind was saying 'yes'. "Dad's probably having a fit or something and I still need to stop by Gringotts and Madam Malkin's."

"Well I dare say I shall be seeing much more of you as the new term starts."

"I haven't accepted it, Minerva."

"So much like your father. Good bye dear."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Severus demanded as soon as he heard Trixabelle Apparate behind him.<p>

"I went to see Minerva as well, don't worry your pretty little head off." She replied putting a parcel down on the small dining table of their Spinner's End home.

"My head isn't pretty."

"I don't know, some pink bows and highlights might work."

He didn't dignify that with any sort of response apart from a flat, unimpressed look.

"Eye shadow and mascara?"

To stop that train of conversation dead he said, "We still have not celebrated your recent achievements."

"Or me accepting the job…" Severus looked at her expectantly. Trix gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. From behind them she said, "No! I didn't say anything!"

"I suppose I can ask Draco." He turned back to the kitchen table and picked up the envelope. Of course he knew what kind of reaction he was going to get otherwise he would not have said it.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" she scoffed and snatched the envelope from her father's hand. "Draco Malfoy indeed. He'd be more of a hindrance than a help. He'd brain wash them, poor souls. Draco bloody Mal… Wait you knew I'd do that! Bloody Slytherin git." She muttered.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Shall I write your name down?"

"I guess you must now." Trix sighed and opened the envelope thinking: _what the hell have I let myself in for this time? _

It all looked very official and was several pages thick. The ministry emblem sat in the top right hand corner and across the middle of the top was the logo for the education department or whatever it was. Written was the mandate of a teacher and what the ministry and Hogwarts expected of its staff. On the following pages was the syllabus for each year. They didn't go into as much detail as Trix expected which she thought left a lot of room for bad teaching or teaching things other than what was on the list. The order was suggested but flexible as was the time spent on each different topic.

"Can you, like, teach stuff in the wrong year as well?" she muttered to herself as she sat on the edge of the table. She was immediately told not to by her dad and so she absently sat on which ever chair was closest to her.

"You also need to decide which texts your students will be studying from. I suggest the volumes from the series we used last year."

Trix looked up. "You mean you don't just use the same year in year out?"

"Depends on the staff member. I suggest the ones I had you use last year."

"Alright. I'll have a look."

"Lessons need to be –"

"I've already done this remember? I'll start planning once I've decided what books I'm going to use."

"Decide by tomorrow evening. Letters need to be sent out."

Trix nodded and walked into the living room where she was sure she had seen the books her Dad was on about. They came in seven volumes, handily one for each year at Hogwarts. Black covers with embossing and stud work was what Trix jokingly thought attracted her dad to them, but knew that he would only use them if the content was of the highest standard and easy for students to follow. She skimmed the first few chapters of each of them and remembered the flow of the writing and the way she had made notes in the margins of her own copy of the final book in the series.

As she was familiar with the author and her way of explaining things choosing the books wasn't very difficult. And barely an hour after she had left her father in the kitchen she told him she would use the books he recommended. After that she began planning. First of all with her first years she had to perfect their wand handling and then teach them about the wizarding war. Then she could move on to more interesting things. For the rest of the students it was very much a case of spending a couple of lessons making sure they remembered everything from the last year and then carrying on from there making her first week very easy to plan. After that she could only use the plans as guidelines and how quickly they progressed depended partly on how quickly everyone understood what they should be doing and the time restrictions she imposed upon them.

Already the full time teacher gig was starting to pressure her and she hadn't even started yet. There were, as her father reminded her, a couple of months before term even started so there was no real rush.

Later that evening whilst sitting by the fire Severus informed Trixabelle that Scorpius would be staying over for a couple of days as his entire family was needed at the Ministry for some sort of function that Scorpius wasn't old enough to go to.

"I have lessons to plan!" she moaned. "He's going to be all like 'help me with my homework!' like he was last year when they went to that stupid thing."

"I also have to go on Hogwarts business."

"Can I come with you and we leave the brat here?"

"Certainly not."

She sighed dramatically snapped her book open making her annoyance at the situation seem greater than it was. Scorpius could be an annoying brat but teasing him to silence was often very amusing. "What time is he getting here?"

"Before I leave in the morning."

"And what time is that?"

"Seven sharp."

* * *

><p>A sharp pounding on her door had Trix sitting bolt upright in her bed. The curtains had been left open sending bright morning light into Trix's newly sensitive eyes. She blinked sunspots away and quite literally rolled out of bed as she hadn't realised how close she was to the edge. After untangling herself from her covers she pulled a black silk dressing gown, that matched her knee length nightdress, on and trudged downstairs into the kitchen.<p>

"Look what the sewer rat dragged in." Scorpius smirked.

"I hadn't actually noticed anything had been dragged into the house until you spoke up." Trix replied and put some bread in the toaster being extra careful to not burn herself as she did so.

"You're making an exhibition of yourself again." Severus said none too pleased when he entered the room.

"Unless, dear father, you're going to say anything remotely true I'm going to ignore you."

"Trouble in paradise!" Scorpius crowed.

_"Quiet."_ Draco and Severus snapped at the same time as Trix hit the boy around the back of the head with a thick book that she picked up from near the sink.

"Scorpius will be well under your daughter's supervision?" Draco asked.

"Nice to know you have faith in me, Draco. I would never question… Why the hell is it six thirty in the morning?"

"Well you see –"

"Shut up, Rich Boy or I'll make you do homework all day."

Severus and Draco left a few minutes shortly thereafter leaving Trix and Scorpius to cope with each other for the day. Trix sat at the kitchen table for some time eating her toast and reading the _Daily Prophet_ whilst Scorpius sat sullenly in his chair and kicked the legs.

"You're not four, Scorpius. I suggest you don't act it." Trix drawled. "That pile of homework your father left you is starting to look tempting."

"If you make me do it you'll have to help."

"Draco never said I had to and if you make the same fuss as last year I'll just _silencio_ you. Find a book to read or something."

"I'd rather fly my broom."

"Besides the fact that your broom is not here you can't fly in a _muggle_ town."

"Take me to Diagon Alley."

"Nope."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Nope."

"The Leaky Cauld –"

"_Silencio_."

Scorpius tried to talk around the spell even though it was impossible. Trix smirked at him and walked back upstairs and into her room where she got dressed.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt did not look happy. Nor did the Board of Governors.<p>

Severus was in a large meeting room that held a circular table that sat in the middle of the room. Fifteen old witches and wizards sat in a semi circle around it all facing him. They had varying expressions on their faces ranging from angry, perturbed to plain puzzled and strangely happy. The man with the happy face and twinkling eyes reminded Severus painfully of Dumbledore. He wore the same shade of silvery purple robes as the former headmaster and had the same silver hair but no beard. He was the man who spoke.

"Take a look at the papers, Severus." His voice was gravely, deep with age but soothing at the same time. It was annoying how much he reminded Severus of Dumbledore.

Severus looked at the papers that made their way towards him from the centre of the large oak table. They detailed the average grades of each subject for all the first year classes. All looked to be of a suitable high standard apart from Slytherin Defence Against the Dark Arts. The average was _Troll_.

"Not just and average, my boy. Everyone it that class received a _Troll _grade in that particular class." A squinty eyed woman in a pale yellow dress said. Her eyes met Severus's and they deepened in colour. "Bring him forward." She said.

Directly behind Severus a door opened and a chair floated in. On that chair was a person bound by chains. The person was one Severus recognised well. Clive Montgomery, former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He was wearing what looked like a dressing gown and slippers of a gaudy yellow colour that did not match his dark skin or black hair. He seemed unaware of where he was or who he was sat in front of.

Severus remembered the man from when he was hired after the battle of Hogwarts. He used to be a bright eyed man who was quick to answer questions and help people. Now he was a stooped over man who didn't talk much unless he was teaching.

"We asked him to come here yesterday at which point he divulged an interesting tale." The woman continued. "He has been teaching the former first year Slytherins from the Almanac of Augustus Regulus Gamp. A volume which I am sure you know is two thousand years old and out of date. He admitted to putting them under a spell which would prevent the students from telling anyone this. He seems to not have any reasons that we can think of save stress."

Severus listened with an ever darkening anger. How had he not noticed? He was the ex-spy in the school and as shuch he should have been suspicious of something even if mind control magic was being used. Especially so in those instances. He was mandated to keep the students safe from everyone and if that meant from the teachers he would take on the duty with even more vigour.

How could that man have done that to vulnerable children? If Montgomery was struggling to cope the least he should have done was talk to him and if it was causing this kind of reaction he should have retired. Montgomery could have done any number of things to ensure that this never happened. Stress should never have caused this.

"Would you concur that stress could have been the underlying cause for his actions?" the woman asked.

"He was excused as Slytherin Head of House the summer after the attack at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey treated him several times throughout the year for trivial ailments such as headaches which she deemed to be the cause of reading too much."

"Then you deny it was a factor."

"I do." he bit out refusing to look at the man or he would surely do something to physically hurt him.

"Then your judgement must be called into question." Another of the governors said. He was wearing a decidedly muggle trouser suit and had long black hair and intelligent blue eyes. "There have been questions that you paid too much attention to your daughter's education in comparison to your duties as headmaster. Eleven NEWT's is a marvellous achievement."

"Trixabelle already had the knowledge I merely helped her with some theory. One hour a night. I assure you it did not affect my judgement." His anger was boiling. Even though he was in part to blame he could not have acted any differently as there was no sign that there was anything wrong.

"And Samuel Letcher?"

"The same hour I spent with Trixabelle. Twice a week."

"I told you, Septimus," the man who looked like Dumbledore said, "there is no use arguing his judgement. This is merely a case involving Clive Montgomery."

"Then I would like to ask about his staffing choice." Septimus snapped. "You seem to be favouring you daughter more than other, more experienced people."

"Trixabelle is the best magic user we have seen in some time, Septimus." Someone else said in a bored voice. "The Dumbledore of her age. If you want to interrogate him ask about something else."

"Is she capable of resolving a mess like this?"

"I would not have asked her to teach if I did not believe her capable of handling every situation that may occur."

"How about –"

"Septimus!" a deep voice boomed filling the chamber. The voice came from the chairman, a black skinned wizard who had black eyes and dark hair even though he had to be the oldest man in the room. He wore dark emerald robes and had a silver clasp gathering his beard. "I have indulged you more than enough for one day. Severus, forgive his pettiness. We all here believe Miss Snape more than capable even with her short years. I trust we have not taken up too much more of your day than we intended?"

"Not too much, Alaricus." Severus shot Septimus a glare that warned the ferret looking man to never mess with him again.

"Very well. I suggest you get home before Scorpius annoys Trixabelle too much."

Severus nodded once wondering how the old man knew what was most likely happening in his home when he hadn't even been told the youngest Malfoy was there. Maybe it was just something really old witches and wizards could do.

* * *

><p>"Trixabelle!" Severus called as soon as he Apparated into his kitchen.<p>

An argument stopped short somewhere upstairs at his annoyed tone. Two sets of footsteps quickly made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Severus turned on them as soon as the door opened.

"I did not call for your presence Mr. Malfoy must you stick your nose into business that is not yours?" Severus snapped anger burning in his eyes.

Scorpius scurried from the room mouthing 'good luck' to his cousin. As soon as the door was closed Severus put a silencing spell on it so the young Slytherin could not listen in. He then proceeded to explain his trip to the Ministry to his daughter who silently listened whilst making a cup of tea using her wand to heat the water. She placed the cup in front of her still fuming father. He ranted for a little while too and vented his frustrations.

"Camomile. Drink it." Trixabelle ordered.

"I do not require a beverage. I require a solution. The Slytherins will not be able to start their second year studies without the knowledge they should have already gained."

"I'll go over it quickly but thoroughly at the start of the year. Extra homework will enable them to catch up swiftly enough."

"This should never have happened in the first place."

"From what you've said it sounds like there was nothing you could do."

"I should have done something."

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You drink your tea and I'll ensure Scorpius I'm still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Grrr... Bad Prof. Montgomery! Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... The werewolves make a second appearance. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	6. Fiendfyre

**Another day another chapter. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>For the next month or so the Snape household was quiet. Severus went in and out of the ministry for various pieces of Hogwarts business and Trix spend a large chunk of her time planning lessons – especially the second year Slytherin class where she would have to teach them twice as much material as she should have to. With all of her friends apart from Laura in Auror training Laura was the only one to visit which Severus allowed her to do regularly as she was quiet, helped Trixabelle with planning her lessons and always cleaned up after herself. Severus noted she was also uncommonly polite and respectful – qualities he respected deeply.<p>

Horizon, who had made a nest for herself in a tree in the back garden, flew in through the back door one afternoon before another owl, this one tired looking flew in and sat in the middle of the table where Severus and Trixabelle were eating a late lunch.

"Just like his owner – ill mannered and does not know how to behave at the table." Trixabelle chimed talking of her young cousin. "This can not be good."

A couple of nips and bites later she managed to get the letter from the very possessive owl.

"'Dear Book Worm'," She began and scowled muttering, "Bloody Rich Boy. 'I and our dear cousin Teddy Lupin are being placed in your care once again on the twentieth of August. The reason for Teddy coming also is that he is staying here for the weekend as both his grandparents and the Potters are away at present. I look forward to seeing you once again, S. Malfoy.' I can almost see the sarcasm in his handwriting. Tell me you're here this time."

"I will be at Gringotts all day finalising the school budget for the year. By then they should have already purchased their school supplies from Diagon Alley."

Trix groaned to herself and ignored Horizon's attempts at comfort. She quickly replied to the letter with just to words: _Can't wait_.

* * *

><p>The twentieth came around far too quickly. Trix was once again awoken far too early and went downstairs in her pyjamas. Scorpius and Teddy had already been dropped off by Draco and Astoria. Severus left very soon after leaving Trixabelle to look after her two cousins.<p>

"Help me with my homework." Scorpius whined. "I've got loads."

"Has that pile actually decreased in size since I last had the pleasure of your company?" Trix drawled not looking up from the morning newspaper. She'd definitely been living with her father for too long. Before she came to Hogwarts she never read the paper this early.

"You've already had to babysit the Rich Boy? I feel so bad for you." Teddy interjected and tried to help himself to Trix's toast but she batted his hand away.

"You're from our family, you can't talk!" Scorpius snapped.

"My grandmother was disinherited because of your family's stupid blood purity ideals–"

"We don't believe them any –"

"Sure –"

"Quiet!" Trix bellowed over the top of them. "Teddy, I'm sure your professors will want you to begin reading your books as you are entering your final year. I'm sure you want to make a good impression." She made the Defence Against the Dark Arts book snap open in front of him. "Scorpius, do your homework in silence unless you're asking a sensible question."

Both boys huffed but started their appointed tasks in silence. They occasionally glared at each other over the tops of their books which Trix ignored. They both worked fairly quickly until lunch time.

"Do you know who the new professors are?" Teddy asked. "I mean Neville –"

"Professor Longbottom." Trix corrected.

"Professor Longbottom," Teddy conceded with a grimace. As he knew Neville out side of school calling him Professor was strange to him. "will take over Herbology but what about DADA?"

"No idea." Trix replied imaging their looks of shock when they saw her sat that the staff table when they arrived at Hogwarts for the welcoming feast in a few days time.

"But you're the headmaster's daughter, surely you know something."

"I'm not privy to all of Dad's business. I expect I can trust you to work whilst I go for a shower." Trix got up from the table and cleared up after herself before going into the bathroom.

She hadn't even washed her hair when she smelt it. A werewolf. In her house. She jumped out of the shower, grabbed her wand and made a towel wrap around her and her dressing gown fasten around her waist. That happened in the blink of an eye and without even a pause in her step she ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Her sense of smell told her that Scorpius and Teddy had not noticed the danger they were in – they hadn't seen the werewolf and so were not scared. Their fear did not puncture the air until she heard the _fiendfyre_ spell be whispered. She heard someone Disapparate.

"Teddy! Scorpius!" Trix bellowed, almost screamed, over the suddenly roaring flames.

Teddy appeared at the bottom of the stairs and tried to make his way to the kitchen. Trix grabbed the back of his jumper and pulled him backwards.

"Outside. Now!" she then blindly ran forwards

The kitchen door was closed but she could still feel the heat emanating from the small room. She could see the heat waves in the air and it burned her skin and dried her eyes. The door handle scorched her hand through the fabric of her dressing gown. When the door opened a wall of heat and fire rose up before her, as high as the ceiling and as solid as Trix was afraid. She shouted into the flames and listened carefully for a response.

Blindly but unhesitatingly she delved into the deadly world of flames. The scars on her back and leg roared out in pain as terrible as the flames were beautiful. Smoke filled her lungs and clogged her throat. The stone floor was hot beneath her bare feet and sweat drenched her back which had only moments ago been clean. The song of dancing flames deafened her to all but their deep, life destroying voices. Everything around her was a maze of orange, a solid mass of light and heat.

"Scorpius!" she shouted heading for the kitchen table. "Scorpius!"

As she drew closer his fear was tangible in the air. Guided by the smell of his perspiration and fear she made her way, crawling to where she thought her young charge was.

"Scorpius!"

She carried on crawling straining her ears.

"…belle…" a cough whispered.

"Scorpius!"

There. Movement under the table.

"Scorpius!" Trix breathed to herself, excitement crept into her voice.

She crawled the last few feet and reached a hand out to him. Fear filled eyes of steal gray looked out to her and one of his hands grabbed hers tightly.

"Don't let go." Trix said, her voice coming out hoarse.

Then she Disapparated.

They landed roughly in the alley next to the house. Teddy ran up to them and pawed over them for a moment.

"Trixabelle?" A deep voice questioned.

Trix looked up to see her dad kneeling next to her concern in his eyes. For a moment she wondered what he was doing there but then she remembered the alarm charms he had set up all over the house. The ones in the kitchen had obviously alerted him to some kind of danger.

She tried to answer but ended up coughing up smoke and dust.

"Werewolf. Fiendfyre. Kitchen." She spluttered. "Wards contained the flames but not smoke." Coughs interrupted her words.

In her arms Scorpius was coughing and crying helplessly. His shoulders were shaking and Trix could feel his tears seeping through her dressing robe. Remembering the pain in her hand she examined it for a moment but it was just red, not properly hurt.

"Take your cousins to our aunt and uncle's house."

Trix nodded and coaxed the young Malfoy in standing. Teddy gripped her upper arm and she Disapparated.

Her aunt and uncle were more than shocked when they arrived and collapsed on the floor. Minerva's voice could also be heard. Teddy was the first to rise having not inhaled nearly so much smoke as Trix and Scorpius and explained what happened. Trix was the next to rise and whilst wheezing pulled Scorpius onto the sofa. Blankets were passed around but Trix gave hers to Scorpius who was by now shivering with shock.

"I'll get some tea on. John, will you get some milk?" Aunt Ruth asked.

"I'll go." Trix said and stood. "Need the air." She coughed a little more and left as soon as she was given money.

The afternoon in Hogsmeade seemed too quiet after the deafening roar of the fire. Birds lazily sang and bees droned as they flew from flower to flower. She gained a few looks as she walked down the street. She remembered that she was wearing just dressing gown and a towel and had bare feet. Not to mention she probably looked like a beast from hell with soot and dust covering her. She also suspected she had a few minor abrasions on her face.

The air was fresh in her abused lungs and she wanted nothing better than to sit on the nearest patch of grass and fall asleep. She knew that the tea would make her cousins feel better though and so she carried on. Slowly adrenalin left her system and she began shaking from the withdrawal. Unexplained pain came back to her scars and she began limping, the scars on her leg giving her the most pain.

"Trixabelle?" a voice up ahead called.

Trix looked up. "Oh hey Bill, Fleur."

"Belle, what happened?" Fleur asked in her French accent.

"Werewolves and fiendfyre. I'm getting milk."

"I'll go for you." Bill offered.

"Bill, I need the walk." Trix insisted.

"We will come with you." Fleur said. "Oh you're limping!"

"Scars hurt that's all. Nothing to do with the fire."

* * *

><p>Severus had captured the werewolf who attacked his home and taken her to the ministry for questioning in one of the wizenmagot court rooms. She had been restricted to human form as it was still daylight hours which was fortunate. The only reason Scorpius and Teddy were still alive.<p>

The person in question was a young woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. Raven hair fell in a straight line to her shoulders accenting her high cheekbones and green eyes. Black clothes were fitted close to her body and added to her angular figure. Red lips curved up into a triumphant smile and her eyes glittered with a manic joy.

"Why did you attack with _fiendfyre_?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No reason. But _fiendfyre_ is terribly bad for we werewolves. It kills us slowly, tortures us until we die. I remember Trixabelle sustained a significant injury when last we met. I hate to think what it's doing to your angel, Severus."

Severus stood from his seat and glared an unforgiving, hate filled glare at the she-wolf stood before him. As if from far away he heard Kingsley tell him to go and where the nearest Apparating point was.

* * *

><p>Bill was looking over her when Severus opened the door to the guest bedroom. Her scars stood out more than before, red with heat and pain.<p>

"Trixabelle, let go of your wand." He instructed.

Trixabelle shook her head which she then buried in the quilt of the bed she was lying on.

"Phoenix tears." She whispered through her pain.

"They are masking the true extent of your injuries." Severus explained. Gently he took her wand hand in his. Slowly she let the wand go.

Welts immediately appeared on the surface of her skin which was even redder than before. Trixabelle tensed for a moment and then fell unconscious.

"Stay with her. I will be back shortly." Severus told Bill and then Disapparated.

Moments later he was back holding two potions. Trixabelle had regained some consciousness, just enough to swallow a potion. The other he poured over her back and the scars on her leg. She then fell into a peaceful healing sleep. To Bill he gave more of the two potions and a small glass dice.

"Wolfsbane and a salve used for such _fiendfyre_ injuries for your personal use. Activate this charm when Trixabelle awakes. I will be back before morning I should think."

Glancing one last time at his daughter he Disapparated back to the ministry.

"Ah Severus." Kingsley greeted. They were in his office even though Severus had headed back to the Apparating point near the court room. Obviously the location had been diverted. "The werewolf has been dealt with and being sent to Azkaban as we speak. How is Trixabelle?"

"Recovering."

"Well there's nothing more you can do here, Severus. Go home."

* * *

><p>Trix awoke in the morning still wearing the clothes she had thrown on the day before. For dome reason she couldn't fathom her scars weren't hurting anymore and her leg supported her weight when she walked over to her wardrobe. Only she wasn't in her room but the guest room. Sighing she wrapped the towel tighter around herself and fastened her dressing gown with a very secure knot and made her way over to her room where she remembered she'd let Scorpius recover. Having no idea if he was still in there she knocked on the door.<p>

"Scorpius and Teddy were taken back to Malfoy Manor late last night." A deep voice said making her jump and spin round. It was her dad. Now she realised why her scars weren't hurting.

"I have organised some people to repair the damage at home. Miss Vayne is also there supervising for the time being."

"Alright, I'll grab a shower and head on over."

Severus nodded. Trix made her way over to the bathroom.

"Trixabelle."

"Let me guess, I'm 'making an exhibition of' myself?"

Severus didn't say anything but made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, leave a review please! <strong>

**Next time... Severus gets very angry**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	7. Snap

**So we see what makes Severus Snape snap. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Spinner's End was a mess. The wards around the kitchen had contained the fire but not the smoke leaving every room in the house smoke damaged. Black stained all of the walls and furniture and permeated the air. In the living room soot coated the bookcases and books, dusted the ceiling and windows. The fireplace looked like it had been used for a year without being cleaned. Smoke rose from the carpet where ever Trix stepped.<p>

The glamour on the door to the other downstairs room had fallen. The door was of plain wood, unpainted and uncared for. Desperately wanting to venture inside Trix quashed her curiosity knowing that what lay behind that door was for her father to confront. She rested her hand on the door handle a moment before turning away.

Upstairs hadn't faired any better. If anything it was slightly worse from the smoke rising. The only time she paused was to magically clean some clothes and put them on in the same way. Before changing she would have said she was 'making an exhibition of' herself whereas her father had failed to comment even when baited. Now that she was properly dressed in a dark denim miniskirt, plain t-shirt, dark tights, boots and noticing the nothing matched her father would make his ridiculous comment if he was around. She shook her head and made her way downstairs.

The kitchen was scorched and burned beyond recognition. Everything was black nothing of the old units or appliances existed anymore. The only familiar thing was the figure of her friend Laura who was presiding over proceedings.

"How's it all going?" Trix asked instantly finding herself in another bone crushing hug.

"Your ad told me what happened. Are you alright?" Laura let go of her hold and looked Trix n the eye.

"I'm fine."

"He come over to my house early this morning and told me what happened. Asked me to watch over things until you arrived."

"Count yourself lucky, there aren't many people he asks for help. Was it like this when you arrived?"

"Worse actually. It's a good job those wards held well, do you know what was in that front room?" Laura asked wide eyed and lead Trix into the back garden.

On the lawn sat three large crates all holding bottles of fire whisky. Trix ran her hands sadly over some of them now knowing what part of her father's obviously troubled childhood was filled with. Either one or both of his parents drank. A lot.

"He was going to confront this himself one day. It won't be the same now." Trix murmured.

"We had to move them in case there were any lingering effects of the curse. We had to do it."

"I know." Trix sucked in a deep breath. "What are they here for?" she said meaning the workmen who were spelling the walls of the house clean.

"Just cleaning and replacing the furniture –"

"Not necessary. Just the cleaning will do."

"But your dad –"

"You know you always wanted to re-do the home rooms at school?" Trix asked devishly knowing that her friend was about as good at art as she was at Defence Against the Dark Arts and wanted to be an interior decorator. "How about you do our house?"

* * *

><p>"Oh great Merlin, wow!" Laura breathed.<p>

They were in the Gold Chamber of the Prince vaults and Laura's eyes were wide with shock.

"Somewhat of a family secret. I trust you can keep it that way even to our friends?"

"Why –"

"One word: Dad. He'd probably lecture me like I was some first year if he found out I brought you here."

"Right. I'm guessing you didn't bring me here to show off your wealth?"

In reply Trix made her way to the back wall and to a door with the picture of a house on it. It opened slowly and took some persuading. Once inside Laura almost fainted in that was her definition of heaven. She touched pieces of furniture, stroked her hands over bolts of cloth. Trix watched from afar and wondered around the room herself taking more time to study individual items than she had last time she was there. Everything still astonished her and she felt like a child in Aladdin's cave once more.

It was noon time before they could bring themselves to the task in hand. Trix floated a few large trunks into the middle of the room and enchanted them to fit inside each other without losing their volume but allowing them to shrink down to as small as just one of the trunks could go. Trix had to threaten Laura to allow her to pick out furniture for her father's room knowing her friend would pick out items all together too elaborate for her father's tastes.

Surprisingly when they were done Trix didn't have to omit any of the items or bolts of cloth Laura had picked out and they quickly shrunk everything down as small as it would go before stowing it away in the trunks.

Taking everything beck to Spinner's End was easy enough as was putting everything in place. Laura's decorating skills sped everything up and kept the house clean. The living room was now as elegant as it was before with dark wooden furniture with covers of dark green. A new light fitting of wrought iron hung form the ceiling with five candles glowing brightly. The floorboards had been polished and a large green rug sat in the middle of the floor. The dark, heavy curtains had been replaced again with green but they were of a lighter material that let lots of light through. The windows were cleaner than they had been in years which meant even more light made its way into the room.

The kitchen was made up of matching cupboards that had been found deep in the vault. There were of old, age darkened oak and had black worktops. The largest cupboard was charmed to keep fresh food cold and fresh. There were a few wall mounted cupboards, one of which had glass panes and held a collection of glassware. The walls were painted a deep red but the newly enlarged window looked out over the now setting sun making the whole room glow.

The narrow, book case hidden staircase had been charmed to look lighter as it was really narrow and the landing window no longer had a heavy drape over it so sunbeams were allowed to filter down the stairs.

The bathroom had a claw footed tub with a shower head, a matching sink and loo. It was painted a dignified slate gray and had matching coloured floor tiles which were charmed to stay warm if the occupant of the room so desired them to do so. A large oval mirror hung over the sink. Laura had thought it was a good idea to have a mirror that would talk to you in the mornings but one simple glare of disapproval had her dismissing the idea but laughing at the same time.

Trix's room was more adult than it had been. The colours were no longer a garish light blue or dazzling off white. The wall were the colour of purple wine – crisp yet dark hued. Her double bed had a brass headboard of swirls and loops. Clawed feet rested on brown, dark floor boards that met each other perfectly with not a crack or an unlevel board to be seen. The frames around her window were white with pale curtains. Her shelves, desk and wardrobe were also of a dark cherry wood and were dated to a couple of hundred years ago but were inlaid with a preservation spell so they looked almost new. On the wall candle holders stood proudly giving the room a soft glow in the evening pre-darkness.

Severus's room was a colour somewhere between forest and hunter green. The perfect floor boards were once again exposed. A four poster bed of dark wood sat alongside one wall with thick drapes of black acromantula silk. Dark furniture held the clothes had had not been damaged beyond repair. Black curtains framed the window.

"Do you think he wants a desk?" Laura asked once they finished straightening the covers on the bed.

"I have no idea if he had one before. Honestly this is the first time I've been in here." Trix explained. "If he wants one he'll get one himself." she shrugged.

"Want to stay at my place while this one fumigates?"

"I was going to see if Teddy and Scorpius are alright."

"So you do care about him!" Laura smiled triumphantly.

Trix picked up the pillow she'd just straightened and threw it at her friend. "He is my cousin you know. I'm not totally heartless even if he is annoying and rich."

"You're rich too."

"I'll live of my wage and this," she gestured to the furniture around the room. "Was an emergency and I didn't actually spend a ridiculous amount of money. Come on let's go."

* * *

><p>The fire place she emerged out of at Malfoy Manor was in a part of the house she had never visited before. She was in what looked like a ball room that needed dusting. She guessed that the family didn't use it so much anymore. They were still making their way in society after the whole siding with Voldemort thing put them out of favour. Maybe she was in a whole wing of the house that was no longer used.<p>

She brushed soot off her clothes and once again noticed her lack of matching items. She shrugged remembering that most of her clothes were too smoke stained to be called rags now and waked the length of the once grand ball room. The ceiling was way over head and left in darkness. The tails of the floor clicked under her heals but the grime on them prevented her seeing the pattern. Apart from one long table set for sixteen the room was empty.

The other side of the stubborn to open doors was a dark corridor that led to what she'd been told was the grand entrance. Getting her bearings she decided that to get to the family rooms she needed to follow the corridor to the other side of the doors and carry on for a while until she got to a turn towards the back of the house.

"BOO!"

Trix spun round and drew her wand.

"Trix it's me!" Teddy yelled before Trix could lower her arm.

"Well I see you're perfectly recovered."

"Uncle Snape said the same."

"He's not your uncle. You know he hates you calling him that. Come on, we're not supposed to be here." Trix grabbed his arm and had to drag him down the corridor.

"It's my house too."

"You're a Lupin not a Malfoy. Through your mother Andromeda Tonks née _Black_ you are entitled to the _Black_ fortune, _not_ the Malfoy one. Same as me. Walk properly or I will continue to drag you everywhere."

"God you sound like Uncle Snape."

"Oh for the love of Merlin! My mother and father were never married. He's not your bloody uncle!"

"He considers me family."

Trix scoffed. "The day that happens is the day he wears yel –"

"A moment with my daughter, Mr. Lupin." A baritone voice said from the shadows.

Trix huffed. What use were werewolf senses if she couldn't tell her dad was a few feet away? No bloody use at all! Honestly she was trying to find upsides to being attacked but her new 'powers' as the junior healer had dubbed them were quick to desert her.

Teddy shiftily looked at where the voice had come from and then made his way back to the family wing. Trix focused her eyes and turned them to the shadows. She found him stood behind a pillar and walked towards him.

"Where'd you go this morning?" she asked.

"Gringotts to finish some business. I briefly saw you there with Miss Vayne." He replied his tone telling his daughter he was expecting an explanation.

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind you calling her – Alright, I asked for her help and made her swear to secrecy. She won't even tell our friends. Wizards Oath."

"Very well. The potions had the desired effect?"

"Of course."

"People were constantly staring at you." Severus remarked in a none too pleased tone.

Knowing what he was hinting at Trix boiled over. All summer, almost every morning she'd had to put up with his comments. Well not any more. "Only because nothing matches. A purple top and orange costume boots are bound to attract a few stares!"

"You are constantly making an exhibition of yourself. I will not allow you to continue to do so!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" she exploded.

Anger seized him and boiled over. He gripped her upper arms and pushed her back towards the pillar he had been hiding behind. Putting his face close to hers he snarled one simple word.

"Everything."

Oh how he wanted to make her see sense. He wanted to shout at her, shake her until she saw sense. Saw how she was advertising herself to the lowest of the low. He wanted to…

Trixabelle cringed away from him trying to become invisible, as small as possible. She shut her eyes tight and turned her face to the floor. Fear twisted her features.

As quickly as he was there he was gone. The insane pressure was gone from her arms and she could comfortably breathe again. Her breath came shakily, impossibly shallow. He never got that angry. Not _her_ father. Not the man she had come to know and love. He had to be someone else. An imposter. Someone playing a cruel practical joke.

_Oh stop denying it, _her brain said. _He lost control plain and simple. _

"I know." She whispered to herself and sank to the floor.

She sat there for what could have easily been hours before a blonde figure sat down beside her.

"Your dad seemed pretty mad. Scared Dad and Granddad." Scorpius said.

"Are you alright, Riches?"

"Thanks to you, Books."

Trix nodded and then sat there staring at the wall. Scorpius got up and walked away leaving Trix alone which was what she needed. Unfortunately only moments later he came back with his father.

Draco knelt before her and tried to coax her into looking at him. She kept her eyes glued tot the floor.

"Oh get it together Trixabelle he was only angry." He snapped.

Trix's head flew up so she could look into his eyes with a burning anger. "What the hell would you know about it?" tears clouded her eyes and before rational thought could stop her she had flown to him and buried her head in his neck.

Awkward hands encircled her and lifted her form the floor. She was carried somewhere and then sat on a bed and then left alone upon her dull, dejected request.

* * *

><p><strong>Eek! Angry Severus indeed! <strong>

**Next time... Severus tells Trix a few things about his past. *Warning scenes of abuse* **

**No matter what I do J.K. Rowling will always own Harry Potter**


	8. Memories

**I'll warn you now this one's kind of graphic with many instances of physical abuse. If you're sensative to that don't read it, PM me and I'll give you a basic overview of what happened. **

* * *

><p>"You can't go back there!" Scorpius bellowed at the breakfast table making a rather sleepy Teddy Lupin jump.<p>

"I have to." Trix simply responded and took another sip of her tea – the only thing she could stomach.

"You're still pale, dear." Narcissa began softly. "At least wait until you feel better."

"You're going to just let her go back to him? He _hurt_ her!" Scorpius shouted and banged his spoon holding fist on the table.

"Enough, Scorpius!" Astoria snapped whilst Trix subconsciously rubbed a hand over the dark purple bruise her father's tight grip had left. "Unless you can add something useful to the conversation you will refrain from saying anything at all."

"She can't just –"

"Scorpius!" Draco snapped and sent him a death glare. One he'd learned form a certain Potions Master.

"I still don't think she should go." He grumbled and mushed his fruit and yoghurt into an unappetising mess.

"Nice to know you care, cousin." Trix said to get him to keep further out of the conversation. "I think I'll Apparate."

"Alright, dear." Narcissa said with a small smile of reassurance. Trix almost teared up.

Abruptly standing she said, "I'd best go now before he goes to Hogwarts or something."

She didn't wait for anyone to accompany her to the garden where she Apparated back to Spinner's End.

She arrived in the kitchen as that was where she thought he'd most likely be. It was empty as was the lounge. She made her way upstairs and almost bypassed her room to get to her fathers but sat that the door was ajar. She opened it a little more and saw that her father was sitting on the edge of her new bed resting a hand in the middle of the duvet. The cover was one he had brought her for Christmas. The first Christmas they spent together. It was a cream colour with a dark purple banner down the side. It had matching pillowcases.

"I am surprised you did not use Ravenclaw colours." He murmured.

"Home is where the heart lies. Hufflepuff heart and all that." Trix said trying to lighten the atmosphere but failed. She sighed and leaned against the door frame.

Severus looked up and felt his world shatter. He'd promised himself, promised her, that he would not be like his father. He vowed on his own life that he would never hurt her. But there she was standing before him with a bruised arm. Bruised from his hand. His temper.

"Shit." He muttered.

"I'm sure you can find a less vulgar way of expressing yourself." Trixabelle drawled in a way Severus noticed was very much like himself.

_"Fuck."_

"Dad!" Trixabelle gasped and then realised where he was looking. If only all the swear words in the world could take that back she sadly mused.

"I will get a potion from Hogwarts." He said.

"You don't – alright. I want to grab a shower and get changed."

Severus Disapparated.

The shower was a welcome distraction. It had been two nights since the fire and this was the first shower she had had as her father's strange, silent exit from her aunt and uncle's house had completely distracted her and she'd just Appartated to the house. She was glad to find that the shower had a setting where it was both hot and pounded at her skin like liquid hailstones. She spent some time just standing there and only quick washed when she heard her father get back.

She pulled on the dress she'd had Madam Malkin make for her after the werewolf attack and then headed back to her room.

"You do not have to –" her dad began looking over the floor length red dress his daughter was wearing.

"It's all I have left. Good old acromantula silk." She sat on her bed next to her father who applied an ointment to the hand shaped bruises on her arm. They instantly began to look better.

"I will apply more after dinner."

Trix just nodded and they sat in silence for a while. They were both sad for their own reasons and the feeling permeated the air.

"You have some explaining to do, Dad."

"Yes I do." Severus murmured. "This will take a while."

"Well let's get comfy then. No sense in not being comfortable if we're going to be sat here a while." Trix scooted to the head of her bed and motioned for her dad to do the same.

* * *

><p>He wondered how to explain it all. How to explain the years of heart ache and pain. How to explain that he'd seen his mother be shouted at and beaten week after week whilst he sat there and did nothing but cry.<p>

_ "Ever since I married you!" Father shouted and kicked her once again. "Ever since I married you." For every word he said he kicked her even though she was lying on the floor doing her best to protect herself. Bruises had blossomed on her skin which had once been pale but was now yellow from the weeks of torment and punishment. _

_But punishment for what? For being who and what she was. A witch. He had loved her once. Courted her and married her. The day she moved in, the day of the wedding everything went wrong. The mill closed and he lost his job, the baby, the bloody baby was conceived, the money ran out and they could do nothing about it. And the baby. The bloody baby. They could have got by if it weren't for the baby._

_He had to take a job as a simple labourer in a local factory. Before that he had been a foreman. Well paid and well clothed, well fed and well groomed. Now he was reduced to poverty. _

_ "Now I work to live. Not live to work. I hate it. I hate work. I hate living here. I hate you. I hate the boy." He snarled and took two thunderous steps towards the boy._

_ "No." she whimpered from the floor. "No. Not my boy." She pulled herself up with a grimace and stumbled towards her child._

_He wasn't crying anymore. From watching his father beat Mother he knew that the more he cried the worse it would be. He didn't want it to happen but knew it would. At least he wasn't hurting Mother anymore. If Mother was alright he would take the pain. He'd take it for her for the rest of his life if it meant she was alright. _

_ "Are you scared, boy?" his father snarled holding his son's collar so they were face to face. _

_ Severus did not know what to say. He never asked Mother this. "Yes." He replied truthfully. _

_ "No boy should be afraid of his father. I'll make sure you're so used to it you're not afraid anymore." _

_ "NO! Five years old, Tobias. He's Five. Please." _

_ "Quiet, woman!" He bellowed and backhanded her sending her flying across the floor. She hit her head on the table leg hard._

* * *

><p><em> "I'm sorry." Mother said the next day when He was at work. "I'm sorry he did that to you. No father should treat his son like that." <em>

_ "Why don't you use magic?" Severus innocently replied with big, round eyes. _

_ "It makes him angry. I'll only use it to help you get better." _

_ "And you." _

_ "No, Severus my dear boy. Only for you." _

_ "Will my magic make him angry." _

_ "You can't control your magic, Severus." _

_ "I don't want magic if it makes him angry." _

_ "Don't say that. Never say that. It will help to keep you alive. Magic is a wonderful gift and you will be a great wizard one day."_

* * *

><p><em> "Boy!" He bellowed. "Boy!" <em>

_ "Yes, Sir." Severus politely replied as he walked into the lounge. _

_ "Where's my drink?" _

_ "What would you like, Sir?" _

_ "What would I like?" He stood to his full, imposing height and loomed over his son. His pathetic excuse of a son. The boy who didn't deserve to be called 'son'. "Insolent little wretch!" he shouted and back handed the boy hard enough to send him sprawling to his knees. "Eileen! Get in here now." _

_Mother carefully walked into the room knowing that even just walking or breathing wrongly would earn her a beating. She looked down at the floor only raising her eyes a little. _

_ "Tobias." She said softly. Fear laced her and she was trying her best to not tremble with it. He liked to see fear and it made him beat them all the more. _

_ "The boy has earned himself his usual punishment tonight. You will watch." _

_ "Yes, Tobias." She accented and looked up so that she would not anger him anymore than he already was. _

_Some sort of joy seemed to accost him. A dark spark of light steeled over his eyes which became merciless once more. A dark impulse took him and he slowly stepped towards his wife, his boots clunking on the floor like the sound of a fist hitting a chest. Slowly he brought his hand up to his wife's face but she didn't flinch. She was used to being hit and showing any sign of weakness only made it worse. Instead of hitting her He brushed some hair away from her face. _

_ "I think the message will mean more if it comes from you, Eileen. You know the routine. Miss anything and I will begin from the top. Wait while I go and get my beer."_

_Mother and son stayed silent and still until the door was closed. _

_ "I won't." Mother whispered. _

_ "You have to." Severus whispered firmly. _

_ "I will not beat my child." she hissed. _

_ "You have to."_

_ "You're eight, Severus." _

_Footsteps come towards the room. Both retreated to their previous positions. _

_ "Use your magic to help me. I trust you, Ma." _

_The door opened and Tobias sat down and with a gesture of his bottle told Eileen to begin her task. _

_She made the blows look hard. They sounded hard. But they weren't. She used a dampening charm and only hit him where he was clothed so that He would not realise there were no injuries. Severus didn't have to act scared. He was. But not of his mother. If He found out there would be no telling what would happen._

_That night, for the first night in years, Mother cried. Severus held her until she fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em> "Lost. My. Job." He growled each new word came with a new blow to the stomach. He then pushed his son to the floor and stepped over him on his way into the house. <em>

_Severus was nine, used to the beatings and numb to them. He didn't let his mother see his emotions either. It made her worse. Everything made her worse these days. Nothing seemed to make her smile anymore. Not even his magic. She didn't even encourage him to practice when He was out of the house anymore. _

_He walked back passed and through the door for which Severus was grateful. If he was out at the pub then they would have a second night off. A well deserved break. Time to heal._

* * *

><p><em> "Don't come back until summer." Mother said. <em>

_It was Severus's first years at Hogwarts and she was so very proud of him. He was wearing clothes that actually fit him for once instead of Salvation Army give outs and he looked so very smart. He seemed excited but also sad. _

_ "Don't worry about me, my dear boy. I will manage." _

_ "But what if –"_

_ "No. No talk of that. You are going to Hogwarts today. Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?"_

"You will be a great wizard one day." _he quoted. _

_ "Yes. Now go and make it happen. I love you." _

_ "I love you too." he kissed his mother goodbye and then Lily dragged him onto the train._

* * *

><p><em>When he went home for the summer he had to make his own way home. Mother was lying in a healing sleep on his bedroom floor when he found her. <em>

_From there it only got worse. Every summer he saw how much worse it got for his mother. She eventually turned to drink like her father only coming round enough to use his wand to heal both of their injures. Then there was that night, that night when he was seventeen._

_Mother had been out of the house for hours and hours. He was asleep in the other front room surrounded by beer bottles. Only it wasn't just beer anymore but Firewhisky. So he had another way to torment his mother. He got her to buy wizarding alcohol so there was no place safe for her anymore. Now even the wizarding world was tainted by him. _

_Severus left the house knowing that He would not awake until morning. There weren't many places in the small neighbourhood he could think his mother would have gone to. Unfortunately the first one that came to mind was the local pub. _

_Unfortunately he was right. But he had arrived at the right moment. His mother was stood outside with a man. A man who was stood too close to her and whispering things in her ear. Severus did not like to see anyone stand that close to her. Then the stranger began to kiss her. Hard. On the lips. _

_Anger tumbled out of him in rolling waves that were molten hot. He clenched his fists by his side and stormed over there, still in his billowing school robes. He pulled the man off his Mother and pushed him away._

_ "No one touches my mother like that." He snarled. _

_ "What are you doing, Severus?" Mother demanded. _

_ He turned back to her. "Taking you home." He said bluntly and gripping her upper arm dragged her away even though she protested. _

_ "I was happy. For the first time in years. You ruined that!" Mother spat. _

_ "I ruined nothing." _

_ "You do no know –"_

_ Severus rounded on her. "What if you ended up with child? Would you have Him do what he's done to us to another?" _

_ "No."_

_Severus looked at her and for the first time realised what she was wearing – a very short skirt, heeled boots and a top that was very close fitting._

_ "Wear this." He said putting his school coat around her shoulders. "You're cold."_

* * *

><p>"Your attire reminded me so much of that night. I made a vow that I would never turn into him. I did anyway."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously don't blame you if you hate me for what I made Sev go through when he was a boy. I hate me too. Pleave review anyway!<strong>

**Next time... Severus and Trixabelle very impotrtant discussion**

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter. Always has, always will.**


	9. Discussions

**Hey guys and gals, nothing as traumatic as last time, I promise. In fact it gets quite light hearted towards the end! Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"No. No you didn't." Trixabelle said. She didn't use a soothing tone but one of truth. "You were angry with your past and with Tobias."<p>

"That is no excuse." Severus spat and stood up. He waked towards the door.

"Not an excuse." Trixabelle caught his hand in hers. "But a reason. A very good reason.

"I still hurt you. I am exactly like him."

"No. No you're not."

Trixabelle towed him back to the bed and made him sit down. She sat next to him and faced him whilst he looked at the floor. Keeping hold of his hand she spoke.

"You were angry, yes. You hurt me and made me scared, yes. But you're showing remorse. You're angry with yourself, ashamed and upset. Tobias was none of those things. That is why you are different. You're nothing like him, Dad."

"Not different enough."

Trixabelle cupped his cheek in her hand and turned him to face her. "You are my Dad and I love you. I forgive you." When it was clear he was not going to turn away she held his hand once more.

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because you asked me to."

A tear fell from Severus's eye and he gathered his daughter up in his arms wondering how in the world he deserved to be cared for and loved by someone like her.

"I'm so very sorry, my Little One."

"I know. It's all going to be okay, yeah?" Trixabelle said shakily blinking back tears as she held her dad.

What the hell happened to her brave father? The one who stood up to Voldemort and lied to his face. The one who protected her all those years, the one who made so many brave sacrifices. Her dad was strong, could master his fear no matter the danger he was facing. Now he was _going to her_ for comfort when surely it was meant to be the other way around because he was invincible.

_No he's not, you just always pictured him to be. He's human just like the rest of us. _Her brain corrected. _You've seen him scared before. Scared for you. _

_But this is different._

_Only because no one's here to pose a threat to him. It's his past. A childhood of trauma. Stop being a child and be the adult he needs you to be. _

"It's alright, Dad. It's gonna be alright." Trixabelle soothed and hugged him a bit tighter.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell didn't you take him out of there?" Trix demanded.<p>

She had just Apparated into her aunt and uncle's Hogsmeade home and they both looked taken aback at their niece's outburst. She hadn't even paused to say 'hello'. However the elderly couple didn't remark upon it for they saw that Trixabelle's hands were clenched at her sides and anger flushed her cheeks.

"Take who out of where dear?" Aunt Ruth asked.

"Severus, my dear." Uncle John said and patted his wife's arm. "We did what we thought –"

"Was what? _Best?_ You left a child, _my dad_, in a house where he was beaten by his father!" anger getting the better of her objects around the room began to shake and pieces of paper turned to flames.

Uncle John extinguished the fires with a flick of his wand.

"Do try to calm down, dear."

"No I will not 'calm down'. You left him there when you had nothing to fear."

"My sister," Uncle John began incensed as he rose to a standing position, "told us not to interfere."

"Because she was too scared to say anything else! Just because you were a Slytherin it doesn't mean you have to be stupid."

"Trixabelle Eileen Snape!" Uncle John snapped. "You will not –" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she Apparated out of the house. In the air she left a message in fire.

_Apologise to him._

* * *

><p>Spinner's End remained quiet for the rest of the day. Both occupants of the house sat in their rooms thinking things over. For a moment Trixabelle thought about smashing something but decided that it would accomplish nothing. Instead she opened her window wide and let the unseasonably cold air flood the room helping her calm down. She mulled over what her dad had told her, shed a few tears of her own and vowed to herself that she would help him somehow.<p>

Severus sat in a chair he transfigured thinking… just thinking.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on his door bringing Severus to full wakefulness. He'd fallen asleep in is normal clothes having not moved since sitting down in the chair the previous afternoon. His stomach growled.<p>

"Come in." he said.

Trixabelle poked her head around the door before coming in. She was holding a wooden tray with a plate of pancakes, a jug of fruit juice and two glasses sat on it.

"Morning, Dad." She trilled with a smile. "Didn't anyone ever tell you a man of your age shouldn't sleep in a chair? Bad for your back you know."

"My, Trixabelle, such impertinence this early in the morning does become you ever so well." Severus said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"One of my many amazing qualities. Hold this a moment."

She walked over to the chest that was sat under the window and opened it. After rummaging around for a moment or two she put a couple of small objects on the floor which she enlarged. A table and chair grew in the middle of the room.

"I wasn't sure what you had in here before as the decorators banished everything that wasn't worth saving so I left a bunch of things in that chest for you." She explained and began helping herself to pancakes. They were dripped with jam and syrup alternately.

"You have outdone yourself."

"Laura helped a lot. Told me when I was being an idiot. Did you now she was so good at art?"

"I believe she dropped the subject during her final O.W.L year as she found it too easy and was growing increasingly disinterested."

Trixabelle chuckled and they sat in a comfortable silence whilst they ate breakfast. For both of them it was just the kind of cheerful meal they needed after what was passed between the two yesterday. It helped them feel a more grounded and reminded them they had much business to attend to as the school term started in just seven short days.

"Your notes were retrievable?" Severus asked.

"No but I sent a spare copy ahead to Hogwarts in case I forgot to pack them."

"Your first duty as a professor will be helping to prepare the Great Hall. However before that there is a customary, traditional, staff dinner." He sneered slightly when he said traditional and Trixabelle guessed that the meal was one of the least appreciated of Dumbledore's creations. "It is tonight. From thence forth you will be required to stay at the castle."

"Tonight?" Trixabelle groaned. "Well I need to go to Diagon Alley to get some teacher appropriate clothes, then I'll come back and pack and meet you there?"

"Very well. You may still use your room as opposed to the traditional Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's rooms if you wish."

"Thanks, Dad. Anything you need from the Alley?"

"Some potions ingredients, I will write a list in a moment."

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was a refreshing change from Spinner's End, Malfoy Manor and Hogsmeade. She saw many pupils of Hogwarts rushing around to get their school supplies. New students were fitted with robes for the first time and purchased their very first wands. Excitement filled the air as well as children's shouts and squeals of delight. Shop owners and road side vendors smiled at this happy time of year, the busiest time of year. It was only half ten in the morning and some already looked like they had done a full day's worth of work.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss." A timid voice at her side asked.

Trix turned to see a woman in her mid thirties looking around in confusion and awe. Wispy blonde hair was tied back into a low ponytail and a light covering of makeup hid the slightly pale pallor she had. By her side was a scared looking eleven year old boy who was holding his mother's hand. Blonde hair flopped into his brown eyes. Muggles obviously. Trix smiled.

"Hello."

"Erm, we got this letter saying we had to come here today to get Dan's school supplies. We got let through the wall and ended up here. The instructions I was given went over my head a little I admit." The woman weakly laughed.

"Have you been to the bank yet?"

"No. I brought money from home."

"Well, Ms…"

"Abby Norland."

"Trixabelle Snape. I'm a professor at the school. You need to get your money exchanged at Gringotts."

"Oh yes, the man did say something about that." Abby blushed a little.

"I'm going there myself, I'd be happy to escort you."

Trix lead the mother and son to the bank explaining what was around them and what each shop sold. Once at the bank Dan's eyes lit up in wonder at the sight of the very first goblin he ever laid eye upon. He let go of his mother's hand and ran up the steps and promptly began poking the goblin's nose.

"Look, Mum!" he gasped. "The prosthetics are so cool!"

"The first nose poker of the year." The goblin sneered.

Dan jumped backwards and lost his footing on the steps and tumbled down them. When he stopped rolling Dan looked back up to the goblin bewildered.

"Mum! It talks!"

Trix chuckled, picked the boy up and set him straight. She then herded the small family up the steps where they stopped in front of the goblin.

"Hello, Dilwort." She smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Snape. Hogwarts business?"

"Partly. I'm afraid Dan here has never seen a goblin before."

"Well he has now so he can stop staring." Dilwort grunted and resumed his sharp vigil.

Dan stared at Dilwort wide eyed and didn't look away from him until he was blocked from view. Once inside Trixabelle lead them to the long queues whilst explaining a little about the building. Abby and Dan stared around in wonder the whole time and had to be prompted to talk to the goblin through their amazement. Trixabelle suggested an amount of money to exchange.

"I leave you here to attend to some business. Here's a map but stay well away from Knockturn Alley. I suggest Slug and Jiggers first as most people tend to get their potions ingredients last because they stupidly don't like the subject. Anyway, I have to go. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for all your help, Miss Snape. Dan, say thank you." Abby prompted her son who was looking eagerly at the coins in his hand.

"Thank you, Miss… err… Professor Snape."

"That's quite alright. I might see you around the Alley at some point later. Have fun."

An hour later after visiting both the Hogwarts and Prince vaults Trixabelle emerged into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley, squares of cloth in hand and money in her pockets. She stepped into Madam Malkin's which was as busy as expected with students buying robes from the racks, some of the wealthier ones, purebloods, were having theirs tailored. A couple of assistants were helping out at the till and helping people find robes that fit. Trixabelle hung back from the crowds and looked over the new styles of dresses that Madam Malkin had. There were a few that interested her as well as some trouser suits. Slowly the shop began to empty ahead of lunch time.

"Miss Snape! I didn't see you there!" Madam Malkin exclaimed with a smile. "I see you've brought more silks with you."

"Yes. I'm in need of quite a few clothes this time round."

"Found a job have you? Well that's nice dear I'm sure we'll find out soon enough what it is. Your father was in here earlier."

"He was?"

"Yes only a fleeting visit of course. Well hop up onto the stand here."

Trix did as she was ordered remembering her memorable first trip here where the tape measure attacked her. Not wanting a repeat experience with so many familiar eyes likely to see Trix held her arms out when instructed and let Madam Malkin wrap different coloured cloths around her.

"What sort of style, Trixabelle?"

"Smart but good for… um…" glumly Trix realised there was no way of telling the seamstress what she needed without telling her what her job was. Damn. "I'm a professor, Madam Malkin." She huffed. "Something suitable for that."

"Oh my!" Madam Malkin's eyes lit up in wonderment and excitement filled her features. The assistants all took a few steps closer. "The youngest teacher in the history of Hogwarts!"

"A fact I am painfully aware of." Trix huffed again and realised that once again she sounded like her father when he was in a mood. _Spending way too much time with him. I so need to get out more. _

The rest of her stay at Madam Malkin's was as traumatic as she expected but she managed to get away whilst the clothes were being made. She was just opening the door when Abby Norland reached for the handle.

"Teacher business?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Need suitable clothes and all that. I don't think the headmaster will appreciate it if I turn up on the first day of term wearing a miniskirt." Trix smiled.

"Isn't the headmaster's name Snape too?" Dan asked after concentrating for a moment.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Trix shrugged.

"Aren't you really, way young to be a professor?"

"Daniel!" Abby chastised.

Trix smiled. "It's okay. In our world you can become a professor of any subject as long as you have a NEWT in it as soon as we leave school if the headmaster believes you to be capable."

"A newt?"

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. Muggle equivalent is an A level Mum." Dan rolled his eyes as if she should know all this. "And they call you clever."

"Enough of that young man." Abby snapped at him. "I really don't know how he remembers all this stuff."

"Another Ravenclaw to be sure." at Abby's confused look Trix said, "I'll let Dan explain it all, I trust he's remembered it. Anyway I have to go to Slug and Jiggers."

* * *

><p>"Hey Trix!" a familiar voice called.<p>

Trix turned from the jars of bat eyes that she was looking at and saw her fellow Ravenclaw friend Arbela Lock bounding towards her.

"Hey do you know who the new DADA professor is? Only I got an 'A' and I wanted to know if that was still high enough to go to NEWT?"

"It's not." Trixabelle said flatly hating what she was doing.

Arbela was a really talented witch who she'd pegged to get an 'O' in the subject but a long time ago she'd decided that she would treat all of the students the same even if they were her friends. She watched as Arbela's face fell.

"Well could I appeal? Or study it in the evening like you and Sam did?"

"No."

"God you're being blunt today. Your dad upset you?"

"No. What happened in the exams?"

"Lost focus for a split moment and singed his beard. Sure I can't appeal?"

"If you lost focus then you don't have what it takes to be in my –" she quickly shut her mouth and cursed herself seven ways to Sunday for letting it slip. True she hated turning a friend and obviously talented witch who wanted so very desperately to be an Auror down but that was no excuse to slip up.

"Your class… Wait. You're our new professor?"

"If you wish to take the class that much take it to the headmaster. I'd be glad to have you in my class but I can't treat you differently just because I know you. No one else knows I am your new professor, I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way."

"Fine." Arbela snapped and stormed out of the shop.

"Shit." Trix whispered.

* * *

><p>After collecting her clothes from Madam Malkin's Trix Apparated home directly into her bedroom. On the bed was a brown paper parcel with a note resting on top of it. Recognising her dad's handwriting she flipped the card over.<p>

_We did not celebrate your recent achievements. I hope this will suffice. _

Trix smiled having completely forgotten he'd said they'd do something. She unwrapped the parcel to see a dress staring up at her. The soft material in forest/hunter green colour fell elegantly to her ankles in a slight southern belle style just without the hooped underskirt skirt. Capped sleeves had black gems around the cuff to match the ones on the fitted bodice and the bottom of the skirt. Undecided of whether to wear her new black boots or new green ones she wore one of each. She tied some of her now elbow length hair up to keep it out of her eyes in a black clasp, packed with a flick of her wand and then Apparated to the castle that would once again be home for the next few months.

In the living room of her and her dad's rooms her dad's trunk sat unattended with pieces of parchment sat on top of it. Noticing the time Trix quickly made her way to the Great Hall.

"Sorry I'm late." She said once she was close to the circular table that was sat in the middle of the otherwise empty room. "Diagon Alley was busier than expected."

Most of the staff seemed glad to see her. It was only Professor Dashworth that glared in her direction. Not worth the time of day Severus and Trixabelle both ignored her.

"Odd boots as well now dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a slight smile.

"She's not is she?" Trixabelle heard her dad whisper. No one else had heard it, not even Filius who was sat next to him. It was thanks to her werewolf hearing which had finally stabilised along with the rest of her senses that she heard it.

"Yes dear father I am. I see you've stuck us newbies together." Trixabelle said taking the only empty chair which was directly opposite her dad.

Dashworth harrumphed and looked pointedly away. Already feeling her heckles rise Trix glanced at her dad who with a simple glance told her to rip the woman to shreds.

"If you have a problem, Ms. Dashworth I suggest you voice it now before we think you have an embarrassing ailment you are hiding. We here are all equals and I'm sure we can handle any complaints you may have however unfounded they are." Her voice was sickly sweet to match the smile she was wearing.

The quieter teachers looked to their plates without saying a word whilst others looked curiously between the two. Hermione, Filius and a couple of others hid smirks. Severus sat there impassive once again silently applauding the way his daughter used her words. In those two sentences she had addressed the other woman in a way that made them equals but showed dislike, embarrassed her and made her look a fool whilst remaining polite. How the Sorting Hat hadn't put her in Slytherin he'd never know.

"I was not aware you are now allowed to address me in such a way, Miss Snape. Show some respect."

"Respect is earned." Trixabelle shot back and then turned to the young woman to her right. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Hermione almost, almost burst out laughing. Severus simply smirked. Dashworth's mouth hung open in disbelief. How dare the little chit dismiss her so? Quite easily appeared to be the answer and without second thought.

"Nathalie Greengrass. No relation. Junior healer of Saint Mungo's. Potions Mistress." The confident young brunette said with a smile. She wore deep purple robes and a black blazer over the top and had black nails. Green eyes shone brightly wherever she looked.

"Trixabelle Snape, completely related, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hey, Nev'." She greeted seeing the new herbology professor the other side of Nathalie Greengrass, no relation.

"Hello, Trixabelle. Good summer?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"The best. Drowned in paper work and planning, played babysitter to two rather annoying cousins, almost died a couple if times and… err… tape measure attacked."

"Madam Mal –" Nathalie began but was interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah light hearted stuff compared to last time. Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... Everyone is busy preparing for the students return. Remember how many sheepskins Professor Montgomery had in the last story? Well...**

**J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter no matter how much I beg her to let me have it. )': **


	10. Preparations and Butterflies

**Hey everyone! You know the drill - please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Now that we are all acquainted I will call dinner." Severus said over the top of Ms. Greengrass's reply to Trixabelle. The dinner was intolerable enough without having to listen to young women gossip about clothes.<p>

Everyone at the table became more business like to which the three new and very confused members of staff followed suit. What was so important about calling dinner apart from finally being able to eat? Nathalie asked Trix what was going on, or maybe she was just asking herself – the heightened hearing was confusing sometimes so Trix kept quiet.

"The staff meeting will be tomorrow therefore, in Professor Dumbledore's words, 'tonight is an evening to enjoy and catch up. Welcome back'."

Everyone applauded which once again the three new members of staff blindly followed suit.

"Bloody old coot." Trix heard her father mutter to which she smirked at him.

Dinner appeared on the plates serving everyone something different. Trixabelle received a dish similar to her fathers – some kind of cottage or shepherd's pie with roasted vegetables. Glasses were filled with individual wines.

* * *

><p>"Grown hasn't she." Filius said to Severus part way through the meal.<p>

"Trixabelle is the same height as when she arrived." Severus drawled.

"True, but as a person she has come far."

"Nonsense. She merely does not hide away anymore."

"She has become more like you than you are willing to admit."

"Is there a point to this conversation, Filius?" Severus asked his sometimes friend sometimes personal inquisitor. After the attack two years ago Filius had often tried to engage Severus in such conversations each and every time succeeding to irritate him. What was the point in making these observations when he could see them himself and, more importantly, knew Trixabelle better?

"Just engaging in light conversation, Severus." Filius smiled.

* * *

><p>"Insisting on going on the Hogwarts express even though she lives next door." Hermione said to Hagrid.<p>

"The 'ogwarts Express is the best bit! I remember you, Harry an' Ron from yeh first year. All excited you was. 'Sepcially Harry."

"Well we all know why that was." Hermione said sadly.

"I saw Duddly again this year. His son, Harry, is comin' here this year. Looks just like our Harry."

"No way!" Hermione squeaked.

"Perfessor Snape sent me himself." Hagrid said triumphantly.

"No way! Professor is this true? It can't be."

"I assure you, Miss Granger it is perfectly true." Severus silkily said whilst admonishing her for making a spectacle of herself. Half the table had gone silent and was looking in their direction.

"Does Harry know?"

"I saw no reason to inform him of the fact. He has not contacted his _relatives_ since the year you went Horcrux hunting."

"You have to tell him!"

"If you believe it to be that important, Miss Granger, tell him yourself."

* * *

><p>For Severus the end of the meal could not come too soon. He was about to stand up from his seat when Dashworth attacked his daughter again.<p>

"I have heard about the predicament you find yourself in with the second year Slytherins."

Trixabelle rolled her eyes and loudly dropped her spoon into her bowl. She sat back in her chair and turned her eyes to look at the woman. She fixed her with a simple, black glare.

Dashworth gulped. "How do you propose to deal with it?"

"By teaching them the things that they should have learned last year. Obviously."

Miss. Greengrass snickered.

"As well as all that they have to learn this year?"

"No. I'm going to fail them in the same way Professor Montgomery did last year and allow the problem to persist." Sarcasm enough to rival Severus's own dripped from Trixabelle's words as she continued to send Dashworth a flat look.

"How do you propose to teach them twice as much material as they should have to learn?"

"Quickly." She replied her temper visibly, to Severus at least, running thin.

"That does not seem good enough. You have to go through it thoroughly."

"Thank you for giving me the benefit of your wisdom, I hadn't actually thought of that."

"Do tell us, Trixabelle?" Professor Sinstra asked.

"Very well. I will teach them the second year material in class and will take one of their passing periods a day to teach the first year topics until we are back on track. I expect it to take most of the year unless they progress swiftly."

Dashworth sniffed. "That time is to be used for –"

"Studying. Which I think you'll find is _exactly_ what they will be doing. Nathalie your chocolate frog is trying to drink your wine."

* * *

><p>Trixabelle gratefully flopped onto the sofa in her father's living room as soon as she possibly could. Dinner had been wonderful but she was sincerely glad it was over. If she had to endure another conversation with Dashworth she'd probably hex her until kingdom come. Severus smirked and sat in his armchair.<p>

"Duties tiring you out already?"

"Why haven't you sacked her yet?" Trixabelle asked with a pout.

"She teaches well no matter her methods which are well within the guidelines given."

"In that case then the ministry _is_ stupid. Is it really that late?"

"Ten in the evening is hardly late, Trixabelle."

"Feels late. I'm going to bed. Your ingredients are on the desk over there. 'Night, Dad."

Severus nodded once, his back to her as he examined the jars on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Trix called in the morning before her dad had even knocked on her door.<p>

She was stood in front of her mirror in a navy blue trouser suit tying her hair at the nape of her neck.

"What up?" she asked. "And don't say my English."

"At four in the afternoon we will be preparing the Great Hall to allow the enchantments to settle. Do not be late. Breakfast's on the table."

"Any restrictions on how dusty I am? Or how many cobwebs I have in my hair or sheepskins I'm trying to sell off?" she muttered the last to herself realising her father had mysteriously wondered off without even finishing the conversation. Really she should be used to it by now but it still sometimes irritated her.

* * *

><p>Severus called a house-elf to his office. He was the one he regularly made requests to – a slightly brown skinned, amber eyed one called Tufty.<p>

"The common rooms and dorms are almost ready?" Severus asked, going through his mental list. "The classrooms and library, other common areas, gardens are in good keep and the tables and benches are now placed in the Great Hall?"

"Yes Master Headmaster Snape, Sir." Tufty squeaked. "Everything is clean and tidy, Headmaster."

"Very well. You may go unless there is something you need?"

"No, Headmaster. Shall Tufty bring up Sir's lunch?"

"One-'o'-clock will be fine, thank you." The elf popped out. "Mr Filch, is there anything else that needs sorting?" Severus said looking over a letter he had just received from another disgruntled Slytherin parent.

"Nothing new, Headmaster, just Professor Montgomery's office and room."

"Trixabelle will take care of that. Make sure that cat follows you out."

Filch bowed once and then swiftly left the room. Severus pulled a copy of the letter he'd sent to all the Slytherin parents he'd herd from so far from his desk and instructed an owl to deliver it.

After attending some other menial business he Apparated to the hospital wing where Poppy and Miss Greengrass were brewing potions to keep on hand in the event of an emergency.

"She's simply delightful, Severus." Poppy beamed. "Brews potions like it's as easy as breathing."

"Don't fawn over her Poppy I'm sure she finds it condescending." Severus said.

"Not at all, Headmaster. I can concentrate quite well." Miss Greengrass said without looking up from the complicated potion she was brewing, a blood replenisher by the look of it.

"Then tell me why you forgot –"

"I haven't forgotten anything, Sir. I didn't earn my mastery to fudge up a blood replenisher." She replied calmly not rising to the oldest trick in the book. "There." she said extinguishing the fire that was under the cauldron. "Leave it to stand for twenty minutes, Poppy, and it will be ready to bottle."

"Thank you, Nathalie. Now run along and talk to Severus. I know you've been dying to talk to him about potions and such." Poppy smiled flapping her assistant away.

"I am otherwise engaged at present. I came only to give you these." He put a box down on the potions bench and re-enlarged it. Inside were the ingredients Trixabelle had bought the day before. He then swiftly left the hospital wing to a soft gasp from Miss Greengrass.

"They _never_ have these when I go!"

* * *

><p>"Hagrid!" Trix called down the corridor.<p>

Hagrid turned back to her.

"Need any sheepskins?"

"Sheep skins are jus' what I need actually. I had some last year but they seems to have all gone missin'." The jolly half giant smiled and walked back towards the office.

"I think I know where too." Trix muttered and stepped back into her office.

Inside there were four piles of sheepskins that stood almost as tall as she. They had all gathered dust since being brought in here but there was still plenty around the room. The desk was buried under a pile of parchment that looked to be homework that was never given back as well as scrawled notes in 'old Monty's' own handwriting. The rest of the office she hadn't even bothered to move onto yet. _One step at a time _had become her mantra over the morning.

"You know what, stuff it." she said aloud and Apparated to her dad's office.

"Trixabelle, so nice to see you again." Dumbledore smiled voicing the thoughts of many of the other portraits. "I'm sorry about your summer, my dear."

"How?... You're a painting? Never mind. Where is he, Dumbledore?"

"I have no idea."

"You know about my summer but not…" she ground her teeth realising that _a painting of all things_ was trying to fool her. "Spit it out, _Dumbles_."

He didn't look terribly amused but wasn't angry either. "Coming up the stairs now. The gargoyle did not tell you Severus wasn't here?"

"Evidently _besides_ the fact I Apparated."

The outer door opened and clunked closed.

"Ah, my boy, Trixabelle was just looking for you." Dumbledore said happy once more. "I suspect she wishes to ask a favour or you."

"Would you also like to tell him what that favour is, _Dumbles_?"

"No. I will leave that pleasure to you, my dear."

"You may ask Miss Vayne to help you with your office if that is what you're here to ask." Severus said whilst looking in the draws of his desk for a small instrument to help him with his net task.

"How? Ugh. Never mind."

* * *

><p>"I don't even want to look at the rest of it." Trix grouched as she showed Laura the tiny portion of the office she had cleared.<p>

Seconds later something exploded and sent some spells outward. Instinctively Laura ducked but Trix pulled out her wand and contained the spells before reversing their effects and letting them go. Another of the sneakoscopes had exploded.

"I think I'll leave that corner to you." Laura said dusting herself down. "I'll begin cleaning."

* * *

><p>"Are you –"<p>

"I'm gonna be sick." Trixabelle put a hand to her mouth and hurried to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged and looked paler than before. The butterflies in her stomach hadn't abated all day but had turned from a light fluttering into a storm. She'd woken early and with a start, her heart pounding and head spinning the only thought going through her mind being _it's the welcoming feast tonight._ She'd spent the vast part of her day going over lesson plans and tidying her office even though it was immaculate, and had been for the last few days, thanks to Laura. When that hadn't worked in distracting her she'd taken to walking around the castle aimlessly. Then she had taken to incessantly talking to her father whilst he was trying to work.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" Severus asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure you know when the welcoming feast is."

"It is merely a feast, Trixabelle, there is no cause for you to be reacting like this."

'Merely a feast'? _'Merely a feast'?_ Why the hell wasn't he sweating this or at least seeing why she was so worried? Her stomach was doing flips and somersaults even though she was telling it to behave. Tonight all the students would find out that she was their professor and tonight she'd be judged. She knew there would be some tension between her and those she knew well as they found out where they stood with her and she didn't doubt that some would oppose her and tell her she was too young. Others would even go as far to say that she'd only got the job because she was 'Daddy's little girl'. Oh she knew what was coming alright but that didn't mean she was prepared to face it head on.

Oh no. If anything she had the sudden urge to run and hide. Which was stupid. She was a Snape for Merlin's sake. Her father's daughter. The daughter of the bravest man on the planet. And she was scared of a feast. A feast!

"A calming draught. Take it." Severus ordered.

"You know the last time you gave me one of these I smashed it against the wall." Trix said ruefully and turned on her heel to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So Trix is a little nervous huh?<strong>

**Next time... The welcoming Feast**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	11. The Welcoming Feast

**Chapter 11 - The Welcoming Feast. Writing this chapter was fun. Who would have thought that Trix would be so nervous about a feast? **

* * *

><p>The Great Hall looked as magnificent as always. The tables were already laid out with place settings for everyone and dishes lined the middle of the tables waiting to hold the gift of food from the kitchens down below. Floating candles illuminated the ceiling and would stay there for the rest of the year, always alight but never in need of replacing. The enchanted ceiling reflected the night sky which was for once just a sea of stars nestled in black velvet instead of the usual rain and thunder that graced the beginning of the new school year.<p>

Not that this really held Trixabelle's attention for long. It was just the Great Hall and it looked the same as always. What held all her attention was the staff table. She already knew where she'd sit. She was taking the place of Professor Montgomery and so she'd sit in his former place next to the Slytherin head of house, Edmund Macmillan who was the potions professor. The other side of her was where Hagrid would sit once he had brought the first years over the lake and next to him would be Neville.

There was an order to how the staff sat at the table. Severus sat in the middle as all headmasters and mistresses did. To his right was Filius, deputy head and head of Ravenclaw and next to him was the new Head of Hufflepuff, Aurora Sinstra the astronomy teacher. From there all the art subject teachers such as Professor Spat, the divinations teacher, cooking teachers and so on sat.

To his left sat Hermione who had been Head of Gryffindor since Minerva's retirement last year. One might think that Severus would not want the insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor, the third member of the Golden Trio at his side but he found her to be more intelligent conversation and less irritating than the Head of Slytherin who sat on her other side. Then there was Trixabelle, Hagrid, Neville and professors of other such lessons. On the far side of that end were Madam Pomfrey and Nathalie Greengrass.

For Trixabelle even what was now a year since Minerva retired it was still slightly strange not seeing her there. What was stranger still was Pomona Sprout not sitting there to talk to Filius. Alright she hadn't talked to the former Hufflepuff head all that much being too busy first of all trying to stay alive whilst a sadistic Death Eater looked for revenge and then studding for eleven NEWT's but a familiar face in the crowd was still a familiar face in the crowd.

Sybil Trelawney not being there still filled her with unease and seeing her replacement made her shivers race down her spine as she remembered the day Trelawney left, the day she had the Death Day vision. That day her greatest fear had hurtled towards her, merciless and unforgiving.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder bringing her out of her revere. Her dad was by her side and with a movement of his eyes he gestured her to make her way towards the table.

Slowly she walked as she gathered her confidence. It would not do for the students to see her as nervous as this. They would use it as a reason to call her unfit for the position she had been given. She didn't want that. She already had enough trouble handling Dashworth as it was. She knew it would never be easy to begin with but she had at least expected cooperation from all the staff. True she and Dashworth had never seen eye to eye and it had caused some spectacular arguments in the classroom and corridors but she had expected the woman to have more of a professional approach to her now.

"You do not help the situation." Severus whispered to her in a voice so low only she could hear. He then pulled her seat out for her and she sat down only now realising that they were at the table.

_Get a grip! _She sternly told herself. _Get a grip. _

"You alright there, little 'un?" Edmund Macmillan asked. He was a tall gentleman, pureblood with some lingering pureblood ideals, had short brown hair and muddy brown eyes. He smelt like some of his less pleasant ingredients at present as he had been brewing all day in preparation for his classes, but Trixabelle expected that she was the only one who could smell it thanks to her heightened sense of smell. Over all he was a pleasant enough man to talk to she remembered thinking over their brief conversations but she wasn't completely sure about him.

He'd taken over the position as Head of Slytherin House right after the attack on the school. Her father had decided pretty much straight after the attack that Montgomery should focus solely on teaching and given the position to Macmillan. Before the attack happened the Slytherins had finally integrated themselves with the rest of the school. They'd made friends in all the other houses and had gained the same respect as the other houses in the school. After Macmillan took over things started to revert back to how they used to be. They detached themselves from the rest of the student body, went back to bullying and often using family lineage as an excuse for their actions.

She supposed some of the change was that they were no longer in danger and so felt like they could just do as they pleased once again, but she wasn't so sure that was the only reason. Keeping her suspicions to herself she replied that she was fine and 'for the final time will you _quit calling me that_?'.

"Seem a bit nervous to me."

She shrugged. "Big day that's all."

"Indeed. Well, not to worry it will soon be over."

As if on cue the doors to the Great Hall opened and the second through seventh years entered led by the head boy and head girl. For a few moments no one seemed to notice Trixabelle sat there but then the whispering began. Some of it was excited, some was surprised. She was sure she heard one person boast that he had won a bet. A lot of it was annoyed. It came from Slytherins mostly which Trixabelle wasn't all that surprised about if she was being honest with herself.

"Shut up, Scorpius. If she weren't your cousin I'd say you were only saying that because you're in love." Someone hissed.

"Shut up, Black. She'll do a way better job than Monty."

Ah so the student pet name for their slightly loopy professor still existed even though he had a rant about it one evening in the Great Hall stunning everyone to silence. It was a day Trixabelle remembered well as the man had been stood right in front of her.

"Biased."

"Telling. The. Truth." Scorpius went red with anger and his hand was twitching at his side wanting to reach for his wand.

Over the other side of the Hall the seventh year Gryffindors were grumbling amongst themselves.

"Bet Snape only did it because she's his daughter."

"Could have got someone who actually looks older than us."

"Bet if she did her make up right she could pass for a first year."

The Hufflepuffs stayed mostly silent but the Ravenclaws were positively raving. Well most of the Ravenclaws were raving. There was one, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes who was glaring at her. Arbela. Arbela who she'd told wasn't good enough to be in her class. Arbela whose prospects of being an Auror she'd ruined. Guilt wrenched through her gut and she looked away. At the Gryffindor table Teddy clouted one of his friends with a golden diner plate and told him to 'grow the hell up!'.

Severus watched the reactions off his students seeing his daughter at the staff table. The Slytherin reaction he was expecting, the Ravenclaw reaction was down right predictable, Hufflepuffs' was quieter than expected and Gryffindors', well they were being the annoying, hard headed Gryffindors he expected them to be. He gave them a few minutes knowing that most of the students just wouldn't be able to sit quietly for half an hour unless they had had time to talk about it. Then he called for silence.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Filius led the new first years in. They looked around with the expected amazement and awe. A few gasped and pointed at the ceiling and floating candles. The castle ghosts streamed in on horses and called their joy at the prospect of new people to meet. The rest of the school applauded them as they walked up to the front of the hall.

At the front of the hall stood before the staff table was an old wooden stool and on the stool sat a hat that look as old as time. It was a brown hat with a large rim and a tall, conical point. It was aged with the ware and tare of many generations.

The first years all watched in amazement as a large rip near the brim of the hat opened and it proceeded to sing a song in its low, mournful tone.

_Today is a day of things great, _

_At last is over the wait,_

_Of the beginning of a year new._

_The Slytherins are distant, _

_The Ravenclaws excited, _

_Hufflepuffs mellow_

_And Gryffindors indignant. _

_What happened to Great Gryffindors,_

_Shining Slytherins,_

_Righteous Ravenclaws _

_And Heroic Hufflepuffs? _

_Before the year is out _

_Needed shall they be_

_As events past will come back _

_To haunt._

_Back to tonight a time of joy and celebration_

_Before the change comes the youngsters of _

_A new generation must be_

_Sorted. _

_So to Great Gryffindor_

_Shining Slytherin_

_Righteous Ravenclaw_

_And Heroic Hufflepuff _

_I shall sort you. _

The song ended and was met with a polite applause from the present students, enthusiastic applause from the first years and distracted applause from the staff. _Events past will come back to haunt. _

Filius, although still puzzling over the warning informed the first years of how the sorting ceremony was conducted and invited the first person on the list to sit on the stool. The Sorting went as planned, the usual loud cheering form each house as they gained a new member of their family and the usual slightly tedious waiting for the Hat to sort the trickier students. The youngest Potter was immediately sorted into Gryffindor and then a few minutes later Rose Weasley stepped forward before her name had even been called out.

"Insufferable –"

"Shut up." Hermione hissed at Severus.

"Humm… Same problem I had with your mother. House of the Great or House of the Righteous? You hare however a Weasley through and through therefore GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors yelled in triumph. The youngest Weasley skipped to the table and sat next to her brothers and various cousins.

"An insufferable know it all and a _Gryffindor_." Severus said under his breath.

"You thought me about that once, Severus." Hermione said in a very pointed way.

"Sometimes I still do."

"Are you going to tell your Slytherins off?" Trixabelle demanded harshly interrupting the conversation and the sorting. Everyone in the hall stared at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Both Severus and Hermione turned their heads to their left and observed what Trixabelle would do.

"I will punish them when I see fit." Macmillan retorted.

"Well obviously you need glasses. For the last ten minutes they have been making snide remarks to Scorpius and the only thing that has stopped him from hexing them is his _decorum_."

Severus glanced over to where Scorpius was sat and the Slytherins in question looked properly chastised. None of them moved to apologise but they were all looking at their plates. It wouldn't last long but the sorting needed to be finished.

"I believe they have been punished enough, Trixabelle. Humiliation before the whole school is a Slytherin's worst nightmare." Severus drawled his voice carrying to the whole school. "Carry on, Filius."

"Yew, Claudia." He called and a small, black skinned girl quite happily hopped up to the stool.

"Slytherin." The Sorting Hat called bringing a close to the Sorting Ceremony.

Filius took the stool and Sorting Hat into another room before taking his seat at Severus's side. Once again the entire hall fell silent. Saying sat in his seat Severus made the start of term announcements.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. There are some new additions to our staff this year. Many of you will remember Professor Longbottom, he will be taking over Herbology." Neville awkwardly stood up and waved. "Professor Sinstra will be taking over as Head of Hufflepuff House." The Hufflepuffs cheered immensely and for a long time before quite descended upon the room once again. "Madam Pomfrey has an assistant this year, Miss Nathalie Greengrass." She stood up and waved with a smile. "And we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Snape."

Before the words had really left his mouth the whole Ravenclaw table, apart from the new first years, was positively raving with noise. They clapped their hands, stamped feet and cheered. Teddy and Scorpius cheered just as much as the Ravenclaws but the rest of the room were merely applauding out of politeness.

Trixabelle stood up with trepidation and her heart beating in her throat. She mastered her features to show nothing more than they needed to see – confidence but not arrogance. She made a slight smile appear on her face and waved for a moment before slowly sitting down. For a moment she felt she was seventeen all over again sitting up at the staff table to tell her fellow classmates that Bellatrix was coming to attack the school. Back then she had forced herself to sit down slowly too. As she sat down she noticed some money being passed between a couple of brothers at the Ravenclaw table and decided to ask them about it tomorrow.

Well it wasn't quite as bad as she expected. Sat back in her seat her stomach finally began to settle and dinner sounded like the best idea in the world. Worrying all day it seemed made people extremely hungry. Her stomach growled but fortunately it was muffled by Hagrid coughing.

"Bit o' water in me lungs afraid." He whispered.

Trixabelle merely nodded as she knew that her father wanted to get the announcements over and done with. She knew for a fact that he hadn't eaten since mid morning and just had to be hungry too even though he looked as impassive as always.

"The Forbidden Forest is, as always, out of bounds. Mr. Filch has a list of items that are prohibited from being brought into the castle and is as ever pinned to his office door. Over the summer the _Daily Prophet_ has no doubt made you aware of the plight the second year Slytherins now face. For this I offer my apologies. As such second years you will be covering the material you should have learned last year as well as this years topics, Professor Snape will detail how this will be accomplished in your classes. Prefects will lead their houses to their dorms in a respectable manor after dinner."

Then food appeared on the dishes in the middle of the tables raising excitable gasps from the first years. Noise filled the room as amiable chatter rose from all the tables.

"Yeh first feast as a perfessor then." Hagrid said whilst piling food onto his plate.

"Strange seeing it from over here." Trixabelle mused taking a sip from her goblet. It was pumpkin juice and for the first time in a while wondered how her father was coping with the troublesome beverage and if he had a napkin to hand.

"Yeh will be great." he thumped her back knocking the wind out of her.

"Thanks, Hagrid." She choked out to keep him from trying to help her which would no doubt result in the gentle half giant only making things worse.

"Alright there, little un'?"

_"DO not call me 'little un'." _Trixabelle growled and glared at Macmillan.

The older man flinched so much he knocked Hermione's goblet from her hand.

"Have a care, Edmund!" she fussed and began mopping the table with his napkin and his coat sleeve.

Macmillan turned to help the situation giving Trixabelle the opportunity to show her annoyance to her father who predictably, annoyingly, smirked in response. She glared at him a little more this time directing her annoyance straight at him to which he rolled his eyes and turned back to his plate.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so traumatic was it?" Severus pointedly asked his daughter when they were back in their rooms. The feast had just finished and finally the space around them was quiet.<p>

"If that man calls me 'little un'' once more I'll hex him every which way to Sunday." Trixabelle grouched with venom as she took off her boots and fell heavily into her usual seat. "You know what I think I understand now why you didn't let me take potions last year – you would have had to find a replacement very quickly."

"You seemed to converse with him without trouble before."

"For five minutes at a time. He's only doing it because I'm the youngest on staff." She began pulling her hair out from its tie and poured herself some juice and smirked. "I see your drink behaved itself tonight."

"Amusing, Bella… Trixabelle." He looked guilty for a moment and sipped some wine. "So much like her before she went to Azkaban." He whispered to himself forgetting whispers could now be heard by his daughter.

"Forgetting the fact I'm not a sadistic Death Eater or infatuated with Voldemort himself."

"Not her best qualities I admit."

"That's putting it lightly."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time - Trix's first day as Professor Snape **

**As always, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	12. A customary Wish of Luck

**Sorry for the late update. My head was on another planet yesterday and I couldn't focus on anything for more than three seconds for most of the day. Anyway here it it is - Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"I believe a wish of luck is customary." Severus said to his daughter.<p>

"This is going to be like the Spanish Inquisition." Trixabelle replied in a hard voice.

"I doubt there is need for melodrama, Trixabelle. You will cope adequately."

They had left breakfast early, both of their own accord. It was by chance that they met near the base of the Defence Against the Dark Arts tower by Trixabelle's office door. To this day the young witch wasn't sure why the subject needed a tower – she only used one classroom and her office yet the subject was given over the use of a whole tower. It wasn't the largest in the castle, but a tower still seemed a little over the top. Whilst here as a student she'd heard other people call it 'Monty's Tower'. She hoped people wouldn't start calling it 'Snape's Tower', it was just too weird.

"Have you have looked over the papers I gave you earlier?"

"Yeah. Thanks for making them reconsider. Got sixth years first actually."

The bell marking the end of the breakfast period and the beginning of the first lesson of term tolled. Trixabelle unlocked the door to her office and Severus left murmuring something about 'good luck' as he went.

Trix stayed in her office as her first class entered the classroom. As she listened to the voices go by the base of her… no _the_ tower she listened out for one in particular. Unfortunately she never heard it. Sighing she made her way into her classroom. The class was made up of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, better than the houses of the _Greats_ and the _Shinings_ in the same room together as the old animosity had flared up between them again. Not that the Slytherins got along with the Hufflepuffs any better but the Hufflepuffs were less likely to retaliate to the torment they were subjected to.

The Gryffindors, however, seemed to be the house least happy with having a teacher who was a student only a year ago. In her head she sighed. On the outside she schooled her face into near disinterest of the situation with a hint of challenge in her eyes. Oh if any of them dared to defy her they'd face the consequences alright. Get her angry enough and the wolf within might rise.

"Morning class. I trust none of you stayed up so late you're going to fall asleep in your first class of the year." She said for the benefit of a Gryffindor in the second to last row. "Although many of you already know me I still expect you to call me Professor or Professor Snape, I do not expect to have to enforce this. Stop whispering, Miss Grant."

The girl was sat in the back row in a dark corner and by all accounts her barely audible whispers shouldn't have been heard by the person in front of her let alone someone at the front of the room.

"If your discussion is so important then please share it with all of us instead of leaving us wondering with bated breath." Trix continued.

"Well, _Professor_," Miss Grant of Gryffindor began. "we're not sure you're qualified to teach us."

Several of the Ravenclaws glared and others simply huffed or rolled their eyes.

"I have eleven N.E.W.T's, one in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I assure you, Miss Grant, I am qualified to teach. Today's lesson…" a hand went up at the back of the class next to Miss Grant. "Unless this question is about defending against the dark arts I won't answer it as I do not have time to answer insignificant questions as to whether I am qualified to teach." She arched her eyebrow and the hand went down. "Clear the desks to the side of the room. Does anyone know where Arbela is?"

"Last I saw Tr… er… Professor, she was going to the common room." one of Arbela's friends said.

"Go and fetch her, she's missed enough of her first class."

"But she –"

"Go and fetch her." Trix ordered.

Ten minutes later Arbela arrived looking puzzled.

"The ministry," Trix began as she helped one of the Ravenclaws with his silent spell work, "saw fit to review your grade in this subject and owing to circumstances have given you _Exceeds Expectations_."

"Really? Thanks Trix, I mean Professor."

"Get to work. We're learning silent spells and you're already behind."

* * *

><p>The Slytherin seventh years had a better idea of intimidation when they arrived for their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. They arrived early and unlocked the door using <em>Alohomora<em>. Once inside they cast concealment and forget-me-not charms around themselves and sat in their chairs. Upon their faces they had added mutations such as missing eyes, scars, burn marks and other such defects. They all planned to drop the concealments at the same time to scare her.

As it was when Trix opened her classroom door she could smell the people occupying the room and quickly figured out what was going on. Playing along she sat at her desk, where someone had 'spilled' sticking tar but she vanished it. She made her self busy marking homework and waited for them to unmask themselves. As it was she had to wait for the bell to toll before there was any movement from her class. They all tired to leave but Trix charmed the door to lock and she lifted the concealment charms.

Not looking up from the marking she was doing Trix said, "As you missed your lesson you will each lose ten points from your house making one hundred points in total. You will also present yourselves here after your last class of the day during which time we will conduct today's lesson." She looked up at her class for the first time. They were all gathered by the door looking speechless. "Why, Miss Black you're looking uncommonly pretty today." Trix observed.

Miss Black scowled and pulled the door open just as Trix unlocked making the door fly open much faster than the student had anticipated. Miss Black momentarily stumbled and the people the other side of the door, second years, laughed even though the ones at the front were Slytherins. The seventh years then remembered they were still wearing their guises and promptly dropped them before striding out of the room sending some Gryffindors to the floor.

"Gryffindors will you wait outside while I talk to the Slytherins?" Trix asked.

"No running away, Mr Potter." Severus's voice growled just before he stepped into the room after the Slytherins. He closed the door and stood at the back of the class.

"Sit down, Slytherins." They did and Trix began her explanation of how they were going to learn two years of stuff in one year when there was silence. When she finished there was a general outcry of unfairness.

"You can't make us do that!" one of them protested. "What if I get onto the quidditch team?"

"If your performance in flying class is anything to go by I do not believe that will be a problem." Severus said. Most had forgotten he was there and they jumped at the sound of his voice.

"This is the only way to teach you everything in order for you to pass your exams." Trix continued.

"But the extra work!" the same person continued. Remembering him from the Sorting last year Trix remember him to be called Luke.

"You are not the only one with extra work, Luke. I will have twice as much homework to mark from you, I lose time to mark homework of other classes not to mention preparation time and other students have less time to ask for help if they need it. Believe me, Luke, you're on the best end of this deal. If the headmaster does not have anything to add I'll invite the Gryffindors in."

"I will join the class whenever I can as this is partly my fault. If any of you have any particular anxieties with this arrangement you may come to my office after dinner and we will discuss it there." Severus then left the room billowing his coat behind him.

The Gryffindors streamed in after he was gone and quietly took their seats. The rest of that class pass by quietly as the Gryffindors were still subdued after their brief encounter with Headmaster Snape.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to know which one of you to go to if someone simply says 'go and see Snape about it'?" a fourth year Slytherin asked.<p>

Scorpius actually banged his head against the desk. Trix wished she also had that luxury. Seriously how could a fourth year be so stupid? She held in a frustrated sigh and realised this particular Slytherin, Jake Gray, was one of Scorpius's friends and was just making her life difficult. She answered the question anyway.

"One, I believe most people in the castle have more respect than that. Two, no one would be stupid enough to say that under the circumstances perhaps apart from you. Three I believe most people would be able to figure out which one of us to go to if that be the case. Anything else?"

"Err… What do you have to call him now?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you went back to work, Mr. Gray." With a flick of her wand Trix opened the book that sat in front of the student to the correct page and covertly expressed her exasperation to Scorpius with a roll of her eyes. He then mimicked killing himself with a muggle gun and got back to work.

Strange, Trix thought, how her relationship with Scorpius had drastically improved since the fire. Alright she had no doubt he could still grind on her last nerve but they did seem to be able to converse now without their efforts resulting in an argument.

Turning back to her desk she picked up her mug and took a swig of what was supposed to be pumpkin juice but was actually aniseed syrup. She spat it back out and gently put her mug back on her desk. Taking out a stomach reliever and a potion that would reverse the effects of the aniseed she slowly she turned to her class and made the room go cold. She downed the potions before she could throw up the contents of her stomach or her vision could go black.

"Who swapped my drink?" she asked in a low, silky tone her eyes flashing amber. The only person in the room who seemed to register her danger in her voice was Scorpius as she had, after all, used the very same tone on him a few times in the summer.

The class stayed silent. They all looked at the wall in front of them and held their hands on the top of the table. Trix prowled between all the tables without looking at anyone as she did so. Fear spiked in a couple of places. Once her tour of the classroom was complete she went back to the front of the room and leaned against her desk.

"There is only one thing in the world I am allergic to and it just so happens to be aniseed. It boggles the mind to wonder how students could have found that out. Perhaps misters Gray and Goyle could enlighten us."

She paused. They said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Goyle?" she asked. With a movement as fluid as silk she stood and walked back to Goyle who was by now almost shaking. "Or have you forgotten how to speak?"

Still receiving no answer she slithered over to Gray. He let out a sharp whimper which he bit down. His eyes flickered to the text book in front of him and then stayed there. Sat in font of him Scorpius had spun round so his friend could see his appalled look and was shooting daggers. His face flushed red in anger.

Trix leaned over the desk and into his ear and said, "Coward."

"He made me do it!" Gray burst and rose from his chair. Hot angry tears sprung from his eyes and he pointed an accusing finger at Goyle.

"What?" Goyle demanded in a low tone. "No I did not."

Trix recognised the sound of a threat, or the reminder of a threat.

"He made me do it. He made me break into Madam Pomfrey's records because he's too cowardly to do it himself. He said he'd make life hell for Lucy if I didn't. Then he made me put it in your mug. I think it's stupid you being a teacher but I'd never go as far as that. That's why he made me do it so when he could say that he didn't do it he'd be telling the truth and then he'd get away with it and I'd be –"

"Yes I believe the whole class gets the gist of the idea, Mister Gray." Trix said as she heavily leaned against the desk behind her. Fortunately it was only Scorpius she squashed in her near faint. "Both of you go to the headmaster's office. Now." Conveniently a Hufflepuff prefect poked her head around the door.

"Escort these two to Headmaster Snape's office if you would, Casey. Give him this." She picked up a scrap of paper and wrote a few words on it and gave it to Mr. Gray to give to Casy.

Confused the girl nodded and held the door open. The two boys stalked out of the room.

Amber faded from Trix's eyes and suddenly she was immensely tired. However she had second years to teach before dinner so she couldn't just go to bed after class. Even so she dismissed her fourth years there and then and headed immediately for her bathroom a couple of floors up. There was only so much a stomach calming draught could do when it was used against an allergic reaction and it was quickly losing the battle it was waging against her body.

* * *

><p>"Indeed." Severus said. Annoyed he conjured a handkerchief for the snivelling Mr. Gray and prayed he would stop it before his already stretched patience snapped.<p>

For the last fifteen minutes he had been listening to Mr. Gray tell him of how Mr. Goyle had threatened him and his sister, how he had been forced to break into Madam Pomfrey's office and steal the file and then sneak the substance into Trixabelle's drink with ever rising anger.

Fortunately he had the skills of occulemncy to hide his thoughts and dangerous temper. For now at least.

"Thank you, Mr. Gray. One evening in detention tomorrow for not coming forward until after the event, but ten points for standing up to your house mate no matter how late the act was. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir. Sir?" he ventured. "I'm sorry."

Severus nodded once and the boy left. He then turned to the child sat before him absolutely seething. He made sure to stay seated as there was no telling what would happen if he allowed himself to get too close from the boy. He also put his wand in a draw of his desk. The boy gulped and his face paled. No doubt he was thinking he really had got one the wrong side of the headmaster if he was making sure he could not reach for his wand. Severus again looked at the message his daughter has hastily scrawled.

_Don't expel them – please. _

"Never in my time as student, professor or headmaster has someone tried to kill a member of staff." He glossed over Draco trying to kill Dumbledore, those were strange, dangerous times and need not be included.

"Kill?" the boy gulped. "It – it just said allergic not… not allergic enough to kill or anything I swear Headmaster. If I… If it said that I wouldn't have –"

"You should not have done so in the first place!" Severus thundered and rose from his seat. "Never has a student had so little _respect_. Breaking into the office of a member of staff is crime enough do not even make me consider what I would have done to you had not Trixabelle had the potions to hand. A term in Azkaban already faces you should Trixabelle wish to take it further. Tell me why you did this." He had subconsciously moved to loom over the boy and he crossed his arms as she waited for an answer.

"Your daughter should not be allowed to teach us." the boy said simply. "She only got the job because of you."

"_Professor Snape_," Severus snarled disgusted with the lack of respect the boy was showing, "is one of the most powerful witches of her time, more talented than perhaps even Dumbledore. The Minister for Magic approved the decision. Are you questioning his judgement?"

"No, Sir." The boy gulped but didn't dare shake his head in case his headmaster struck him with magic whilst he wasn't looking. He was as pale as if it was he who had almost died today. He was shaking with fear and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Until I speak with Trixabelle about this and discover what she wishes to do you are confined to your dorm, and I mean your dorm. Venture from there once and I will only make things worse for you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Get. Out."

The boy left. The portraits exploded in indignation. Severus cast a muffilato around himself so he did not have to listen to their outbursts and reeled in his anger. He had a meeting with his new members of staff in just ten minutes and it would not do him well to take his temper out on them. Longbottom would probably start snivelling if he did and he did not think he could deal with another snivelling child tonight.

There was a knock on the outer door to the office and two sets of footsteps entered the room. Miss Greengrass and Mr. Longbottom entered.

"Excuse me." Severus said and swept by them.

He swiftly made his way down the spiralling stairs and only came to a stop when a very wan looking Trixabelle appeared before him. She was leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths.

"Trixabelle?" Severus asked and supported his daughter.

"I fell like death." She mumbled and heaved. "Tell me you got potions for this in your office."

"I still do not see why you insist on coming to me for your medical needs when Poppy is more than capable of looking after you." Severus replied and began to help his daughter up the stairs.

"Trus' you." She mumbled and spilled the contents of her stomach on the stairs.

From there Severus managed to get her into the office where he let her collapse into the nearest chair and with the help of Miss Greengrass administered the necessary potions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... Meetings, memories and presents**

**J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter.**


	13. Meetings

**It's kind of a random chapter title but I'm supposed to be getting ready to go away for a few days. I also haven't really checked for spelling and grammar so sorry if there're any bad mistakes. Hope you like the chapter anyway. **

"We can come back another t –"

"Nonsense, Neville I'll be fine." Trixabelle snapped feeling quite better for the potions she'd had and the mug of tea in her hands. She was wearing her dad's coat as a blanket but poked her hands out of the sleeves so she still had the use of her hands. Cold as she was she didn't want anyone to take pity on her just because she could pass for twelve at the moment. "What we here for, Dad?"

"Progress reports. You will have one of these a term from here on in. I will begin with you –"

"Nuh, huh. I want to see if their weeks were as bad a mine first."

"Oh the week can't have been that bad." Miss Greengrass chuckled.

Mistake.

"Alright, Miss Greengrass, no relation, how about this: I have to defend myself in every class for the entirety of it, my students either insult me or completely ignore me as far as they can without getting into trouble, pranks are frequently played, detentions given out in almost every lesson and to top it all off a _fourth year_ almost killed me earlier." she said it all in a very normal almost conversational tone of voice but Severus knew that under the surface there was a miasma of emotion just waiting to let itself out. But she'd wait. She was so much like her father like that. Happiness and joy she'd show without a care in the world but sadness and hurt she kept to herself more often than not unless it was just her and her father.

She dipped her head back to her mug and took a long, slow drink.

Severus watched her for a moment contemplating. Thinking at maybe she wasn't ready for this after all. As she'd said a number of times in the evenings: teaching friends is hard. Whilst not all of the people she was teaching were friends a lot of them were just a year or two younger than her and some looked years older than her.

Capable as a teacher as she was maybe asking her too tech had been a rash decision. In a few years time she would have been in a better position it do this. She would have been older, more experienced in life. The students would have had more respect for her, she would have been sure of her position instead of trying to figure out if she was treating her friends too fairly or harshly. In short the whole situation was a mess. One that he'd created.

"Mr. Longbottom then. You have been prompt to your lasses I believe."

"Yes, Sir. However some of the students, Slytherins mostly, have been turning up late." Mr Longbottom explained. "A few of them have even been falling asleep."

"Has this been happening in your class, Trixabelle?"

"If only all they did as fall asleep. In short no." Trixabelle turned to stare out of the window the effects of her potion making her wind wonder. "I'm a novelty they're trying to break. Bloody Slytherin idiotic, stupid… idiots."

"Indeed."

There was a pause in the room in which all three other occupants stared at her for a moment before Miss Greengrass snickered and then swallowed her laugh. Trixabelle looked back over from the window and began laughing for no reason that she could think of. It felt good to laugh after such a tough week. A week of keeping her temper reigned in and swallowing insults that she could do nothing about. Throughout the whole week she had been doing her best to conduct her classes with the little cooperation she had received.

Laughing was a strange way to let the disappointment and anger out but never the less she began to feel better, lighter. For a while she just laughed to herself not completely in control but then she contained it and composed herself.

"Better?" her father asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Much. Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you for giving me permission to continue with my own meeting."

Under normal circumstances she would have said 'you're welcome' but as it was a staff meeting they were having she contained herself and instead finished her tea.

"Any other complaints of your students you'd like to make?" Severus asked Neville.

"No sir, just the Slytherins sleeping and making some of the classes more dangerous than they should be."

"Everyone listens attentively?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Trixabelle?"

"They get the work done. Homework is alright I guess."

"Very well." He made some notes on a piece of parchment. "Do you feel you are settling in well?"

"Let me guess." Trixabelle interrupted, "These interviews are a ministry idea."

"Yes." Severus bristled. "Mr. Longbottom you feel welcome here."

"Of course."

"Trixabelle?"

"Sure."

"Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, very welcome, thank you. Poppy has been very accommodating. A couple of other member of staff however have not been quite so welcoming."

"Such as?"

"Professors Dashworth and Macmillan."

"Bloody pureblood." Trixabelle muttered. "And as for her…"

"She's been giving you trouble too?"

"Goes without saying. Never liked me that woman. I'm afraid she's giving you a hard time because we get along quite well."

"Do you have proper grounds to suspect this?" Severus asked.

"Not really but its likely. Either that or she's picking on her because she's new."

Severus nodded in understanding. "What do you believe to be the cause, Miss Greengrass?"

"I'm not sure Headmaster. When I was here as a student she left me well enough alone as you no doubt remember."

A small smirk played across Severus's face. Oh he remembered that day well enough. An angry to the point of tears Professor Dashworth stormed into his office whilst he was floo calling the ministry. She was dragging a furious Miss Greengrass who was still mouthing off behind her.

_ "Unless I'm not mistaken this is unnecessary restraint of a student which I believe will get you into serious trouble when I go to the ministry. If you don't' want me to do that I suggest you _get the hell off me_." Miss Greengrass had growled._

_ "Never in my life, Headmaster! Never in my life!" _

_ "Never in my life either!" the young girl stormed over to Severus's desk and glared at him. "That _woman_," she pointed, "is giving me a month's worth of detention for miss reading the assignment and doing more homework than I should have but some guy who doesn't even do it has been given twenty house points! Tell me, Headmaster, how that makes sense." _

_ "I do not believe it does." _

_ "Thank you." Miss Greengrass turned back to the professor who was stood behind her. "I will not be attending that ridiculous detention and you can give it to Mark and you can take those points off him and give them to me." _

_ "Fine!" Dashworth snapped and stormed out of the office. _

Ever since then Miss Greengrass had been left alone by her Ghost Studies professor and Severus had harboured a certain amount of respect for the usually placid Hufflepuff.

"Perhaps she held a grudge all these years or maybe it is as Trix said." She shrugged.

"And Edmund Macmillan?"

"I have a pureblood name but am half-blood of all lowly things." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Everyone else is fine. I haven't had much interaction with the students as of yet besides a few cold and the such like. They all seem alright, happy with their lot and all that."

"Very well. Professor Sprout experienced several problems with ordering many plants and herbs over he last couple of years, have you experienced any of these difficulties?"

"No, however the herbs that were lost in Romania two years ago have just arrived."

Trixabelle snickered. Stopped and then pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket of her robes.

"A list of all the irreparable equipment that needs replacing. I've already had to adapt my lesson plans."

Severus took the parchment and looked at it for a moment realising that it listed most of the equipment she would need for this terms lessons and more. He sighed and put the list on his desk.

"Don't worry, Dad the sneakoscopes needed be in the best condition." Trixabelle shrugged. "This over yet?"

"Unfortunately not."

* * *

><p><em>Trixabelle,<em>

_Auror training is going well. It's difficult but we're all doing alright. Steven, Archie and Sophia all say 'hi' and wish you well. Got to go. Sorry. _

_Back. Anyway, we're all okay and hope you are too. _

_Listen, I'm sorry for what happened in_

_You're a teacher! Why didn't you tell me? Sophia came over to me a few minutes ago with a copy with the _Daily Prophet_ and showed me the article. Why is it Trixabelle that I only find out about these things from the newspaper and not from you? _

_I don't think it's a good idea. You're too young. Only a year older than the seventh years. They won't like that. Especially the Slytherins. And the Gryffindors. Really, Trix I didn't think even you would be daft enough to do something like this. Teaching your friends, Trix! Your friends! _

_And do you have no self respect? You know the way lots of guy looked at you once you arrived. Now you're a teacher! Even more exciting to go after! Do you have any idea how many people I had to fend off after the whole Bellatrix thing was over? Do you? Or were you secretly enjoying it? _

_I can't believe you didn't tell me. Me. Your boyfriend. Do you have any idea how it looks? The whole team knew about it before I did. They're all assuming we're arguing now even though we're not. _

_Yours awaiting a reply which better be damned good_

_Sam. _

"Trixabelle?" a voice asked. Someone knocked on the door and came in.

Until that moment she hadn't realised just how much she'd been missing Sam. They hadn't talked since that day she left him standing there in the middle of St. Mungo's on the day she was discharged. Since then she'd been ignoring the hole she had felt building inside her. She'd buried herself in work, repairing the house, preparing herself for teaching and so many other things. Since that day she had barely stopped and always had something to occupy her mind.

Sitting on her bed reading the letter she hadn't been able to escape the reality of what was happening. Since they had known each other they had spoke every day and sent letters to each other during the holidays. These past weeks had been the longest they hadn't talked. The hole seemed to get bigger as she stared down at the letter that was in her hands. Vaguely she noticed it was tear stained and realised she was crying. She sniffed her tears away behind her hand.

A figure knelt before her and took the letter away from her and then disappeared. Moments later the figure appeared again brushed away a tear.

"Dad?" she asked.

"I am here." the soft baritone timbre of his voice was soothing and disarming.

Before she had even realised what she was doing she had thrown her arms about her dad and rested her chin on his shoulder. She hadn't really thrown herself at him like this in a fit if tears since she had had that first, painful vision.

"I didn't think this week could get much worse." Trixabelle whispered into her father's robes which she had bunched up in her hands.

"I will take care of –"

"No." Trixabelle sat up and shook her head. "He's just… Well I don't know what he's being apart from an arse. It's been a long week that's all. Haven't even opened my presents yet and my birthday was three days."

"Then let us not delay it further." Severus said going over to the desk where a pile of presents sat.

Walking back over to the bed he had to struggle to keep them all in his arms.

"I swear, Dad, you've never looked so undignified." Trixabelle laughed.

"Do you wish to open Mr. Letcher's gift?"

"It'll stop it staring at me." she sighed and took the purple wrapped gift.

It was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand but was very heavy. Slowly she unwrapped it and into her awaiting hand fell a stone.

"He remembered." She whispered looking at the stone.

It was a pure shiny black save for one mark in the shape of a 'T' which was either blue, purple, red or green depending on how the light fell on it. A simple gift, but one that brought back memories of a happy day amongst the turmoil of the last week. She sighed and turned to the rest of the presents.

From Laura there was a scarf of cashmere and a stamp sized sheep skin which made her chuckle. From Sophia there was a book from a muggle shop about a planet called _Diskworld _and a note telling her she may find it amusing. Steven and Archie had pooled their money and brought her a bunch of things from Weasley Wizard Wheezes no doubt so she could unleash them on unsuspecting students. From the Malfoys there were various ornamental items such as crystal hippogryphs, a house-elf made from emeralds and a few clothing accessories. Andromeda and Teddy gave her a photo album with the message that they expected it to be filled by the end of the year as well as some sweets. Scorpius sent a set of exploding snap knowing that the set she had kept at home had been destroyed in the fire and Teddy junior replaced the chess set.

Reaching into his pocket Severus drew out one last present from the depths of his robe. It was a small gift wrapped in black paper and was obviously a scarf or something similar. A look of confusion swept across her face when all it was was a long piece of red silk.

"I believe your previous one made a very reliable bandage for a foolish wizard once."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Trixabelle smiled. "Got enough for a wand yet?"

"No. Nor do I plan on. I believe this will also be of use to you." He passed her a book.

Transported back to the night before 'Bellatrix' arrived at Hogwarts Trixabelle recognised the book as the one her father had read to her from. She knew there was some magic about it but still to this day wasn't sure how the little black thing was able to give the holder words of advice.

"Think of your problem," Severus explained as if reading her mind, "then turn it in your hands three times. The more pages you turn the more pieces of advice it will give you."

After activating the charm Trixabelle opened the book to its first page where two words were written: _man up. _

She huffed and Severus smirked. Turning the pages father and daughter read the messages with varying reactions.

_Get over it. _

_They're students and you're a teacher. Need I say more. _

_Just put them in detention until they get it into their thick skulls you're boss._

_Grow up._

_Deal with it. _

_Let them know you're in charge. _

_You're nineteen for Merlin's sake, do what you think is best._

_Be assertive. _

"So it gives you a story and all it gives me is snarky one liners?" Trixabelle snorted. "Alright," she said and turned the book over in her hands as she spoke. "I have a book in my hands that is supposed to give me advice but is instead giving me crappy one liners, what do I do?"

_Respect said book or it won't help you next time. Honestly you're supposed to be clever. _

Severus chuckled deep in his chest and smiled, quite annoyingly, at his daughter.

"Alright. I would like a mature response to my previous problem."

_Show them who's boss. _

"Really? That's as mature as it's going to get?" Trixabelle scoffed and slammed the book closed. "You got any ideas?" she asked her dad.

"Show them who's boss." He smirked at her incredulous look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it's alright. Please leave a review! I'll be back to updating on Tuesday. <strong>

**Next time... Severus takes a trip away from the castle. **

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rolwing**


	14. Diagon Alley

**Okay, okay I know I said I'd update by Tuesday and it's now Thursday but when I got back from holiday I had this college thing to go to and since then my boyfriend has dominated my time. As it start college proper on Tuesday coming updates will probably move to once a week as I have like, three hours of travel plus homework to do within waking hours.**

**Anyway, chapter long over due...**

* * *

><p>"Alright Hufflepuff, here's how it's going to be. I ask a question and you will answer it within five seconds. If I do not get a response in that time I will take five points from your house." Trix said, quite harshly, to her first class of the morning.<p>

She was teaching a class of seventh years and getting answers from them was like drawing blood from a stone. In order to 'show them who's boss' Trix had gone from wearing her usual colourful robes to a black dress that reached just below her knees and green heeled boots that laced up with black laces to her mid shin. A leather jacket completed the look. It was done up with hook and eye fastenings and had brass coloured, dome shaped buttons that were purely ornamental down either side of the fastenings. If she were a muggle she'd be mistaken for some sort of biker-Goth.

As it was her 'new look' had attracted many a curious stare as she took her place at breakfast half an hour ago. Severus's expression stayed blank but Trix knew that he was hiding a smirk. Oh yes she definitely looked like the headmaster's daughter now. With her carefully schooled expression even if she wasn't dressed as she currently was or threatening her students the look upon her face was enough to give away whose daughter she was. Her students in their outrage of her new proposal seemed to be forgetting this however.

"You can't do that!" a guy in the middle of the class exploded in indignation.

"Answer the questions and I won't have to." Trix sent the boy, a Mr. Johnson, a particularly withering glare that made him seem to reconsider his outburst. "This week we you will be learning how to defend against Dementors. Can anyone tell me the first sign a Dememtor attack is inevitable?"

Silence.

"Two…" Trix counted down, "On –"

"Darkness. Everything goes dark." A girl in the first row said.

"Good. The second?"

"Coldness. It feels like you're never going to be happy again."

"What should be eaten after an attack?"

"Chocolate bewitched to bring about happiness."

"What does a Dememtor take from you?"

"Happy memories."

"The worst case scenario?"

"Dementor kiss."

"And the charm to stop that fate?"

"Expecto Patronum." Most of the class intoned at once.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Trix sent another withering glance to her whole class. A few of them seemed a little ashamed of their past actions but a few would need a little more convincing. "Desks away." she flicked her wand, so as not to startle her class, to clear the desks to the side of the room even though she didn't have to. The class took places around the room making sure there was a lot of space between them.

"First of all you will earn how to produce the patronus charm. You need to think of a memory, the happiest memory you have. The charm acts as a shield and that is what the Dementors feed off until it is driven away. if you are ever attacked you will need to bring forth the memory and cast the charm all the while focusing on that happy feeling."

A few of the students began trying to cast the charm of their own accord but Trix did not stop them. She wanted her students to feel as though they could try things by themselves in the safe environment of her classroom. With her there as long as they followed the safety precautions they had learned back when they were first years they could do whatever they wanted in practical lessons… well, within reason. They were seventh years and should be able to be trusted to use their own judgement.

Trix walked about her class and gave each of them pointers of how to improve, encouragement and praise. By the end of the double lesson everyone could produce the charm and concentrate for long enough to stave off a regular Demenetor attack however their hard work had only just begun. After today they would have to learn to control their patronuses from there they would have to control them and then a boggart in the guise of a dementor would be unleashed and then they would face the real challenge – the boggart being released and _then_ casting the charm. A long, arduous process but one that the ministry had deemed necessary just before the term began.

Her question was: if the ministry deemed it so necessary why was it only being taught to the NEWT students and not the final year OLW students? If it was so important why wasn't everyone in the school going have the chance to learn it?

"Because it takes an extraordinary amount of magic." Her father patiently said later that evening over a mug of steaming tea in their living room.

"Everyone needs learn this, Dad. What if the Dementors strike back or something?"

"There are enough competent magic users to cope with the situation."

"While everyone else has to hide in their homes in fear of getting the kiss." Trixabelle snapped.

"If you feel so strongly about the matter why did you not join the ministry?" Severus countered.

Trixabelle stayed silent and went back to marking some forth years' homework. It was only the second week into the job and already she felt that she was perpetually drowning in marking. She worked well into the night sometimes so that she might have the weekend off but always something seemed to come up to divert her from her never ending task whether it be detention or…

"You are to patrol the halls in dungeon tonight." Severus said after sipping his tea.

"I thought Macmillan did that?" Trix huffed. Really all she wanted to do was mark homework to get it out of the way.

"Usually. You need to go or else you will be late."

"Alright. How long for?"

"As long as you think necessary."

Sighing overly dramatically Trixabelle left the room pulling a back coat around herself as she did so.

* * *

><p>Next morning Severus banged on Trixabelle's door but got no groggy response. Upon opening the door he found the room empty but with all the signs of her having prepared for the day ahead. Wondering what could have motivated her to get up before half six in the morning he headed into the lounge and saw that she had also already breakfasted. Most strange indeed.<p>

Ruminating on this Severus completed his morning rituals of shaving and showering before he set out for the Great Hall where he would call breakfast for the few early risers before making an early start at his work. Today would take him out of the castle and into Diagon Alley and the Ministry where he would endeavour to purchase the many pieces of equipment Trixabelle needed for her classes. Normally this was a job he reserved for Filius but he felt the need to get away from the castle for at least a little while.

Once in the Great Hall he noticed the Scorpius Malfoy was not there. Over the past few days the child had made a habit of being one of the first into breakfast and one of the first out. Sensing no foul play Severus quickly called for breakfast, took some toast from the Ravenclaw table as was his supreme right especially when he had so much work to do, and headed for his office.

Much to his surprise Filius was already sat in a chair talking to a few of the portraits with a smile on his face that had no right to be there. Not this early and when there was so much to be done.

"Filius took the liberty of calling for some muggle coffee, my boy, won't you join him?" Dumbledore asked as if the office still belonged to him.

"No unless he wishes to speak with me whilst I have a migraine." Severus said. "What may I help you with, Filius?"

"I understand you plan on going to Diagon Alley this morning." He happily replied.

"Yes."

"Anything you wish me to do whilst you're gone?"

"Watch over Scorpius and Teddy. I believe their house mates disapprove of their loyalty towards Trixabelle."

"Very well. I shall go and preside over breakfast."

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was the first place he went to. He knew he would only be able to purchase so many things from the various shops but his willingness to scour the alley before going to the ministry was testament to how much he hated that place. It was crowded and noisy, messages flew everywhere and there were always a few sycophants who tried to talk to him even though he had made it quite clear that he had no desire to be in the same building as them much less within a few feet of them.<p>

Standing in the middle of the street Severus took a moment to get his bearings right and then headed for one of the small side streets. Down there he would find a shop that sold a lot of school equipment. It was owned by a thin rake of a man called Master Stubbs. He was an elderly gentleman who had very white hair and was almost blind but could still somehow see things at a distance. He walked with a limp from when he was attacked by a couple of Death Eaters in the war and his right hand suffered arthritis so badly he could not move it.

Severus didn't take much pity on the man as most did. He'd got off lightly in the war. People had been killed or lost entire families, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured to insanity leaving their son to the strict upbringing of their mother, lives had been destroyed. None had sacrificed as much as he apart from those who gave their lives. And Lily, precious, sweet Lily was dead.

No, Severus had no pity for the man as many in the alley did. He did not hate the man just the attention he received when there were people out in the world who needed and deserved it more.

Stepping into the shop a feeling of isolation befell Severus. Coming to this shop was never a good idea. It always made him think of the past and that was never a good idea. Before he could ruminate too much the old man stood from his stool.

"Potions Master." He greeted.

Severus inclined his head and closed the door behind himself. Placing the list on the counter top he asked if any of the items on the list were in stock.

"As luck so has it I believe I have much of this equipment in the back room." Master Stubbs shuffled to the back of the shop and opened the door gesturing Severus in.

A candle lit itself on an overhead chandelier and moments later the rest of the candles followed suit illuminating the rest of the room.

"Monty told me the new professor might need to replace a few items." Master Stubbs explained when Severus began looking at the equipment.

The store room wasn't large by any means but he was surprised at how much stuff there was in there. Shelves lined three of the four walls from floor to ceiling and held every sort of class room equipment imaginable. Boxes and crates sat perilously on the edges of shelves or stacked atop each other, boxes littered the floor, some of them as tall as a man. More boxes were stacked against the fourth wall as well as some ornate chests and cabinets.

"Everything you're looking for save the boggart and sneakoscopes. You'll have to go to the ministry for them. There's enough of everything to teach an average size class."

"The Hogwarts Express passes through tomorrow, will you load everything onto it?" Severus asked.

"I'll ask my nephews to help."

Severus nodded and then made his way back through the shop leaving the correct amount of coins by the till.

Out in the street once more he took a deep cleansing breath as if it would blow away the memories that were still threatening to break the surface. He quickly Disapparated to the phone box in London that would take him to the heart of the ministry.

After having his wand weighed he headed to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which was on level four. Once there he diverted to the Beast Department. A pretty looking witch who was obviously an intern was stationed at the desk. Severus very rarely had the time of day for interns but this one somehow looked familiar.

"Morning, Headmaster, my name's Adora Tonks, how may I help you?" her hair changed from the ostentatious purple to what was perhaps its natural blonde. Either way Severus realised why she was familiar – she was a much younger cousin of Nymphadora from her father's side.

"Hogwarts requires a Boggart." He replied.

"Alright. Here's the form. Normally I have to go through it with you but I guess you'd rather do that yourself. How soon do you need it?"

"Within the week." Severus didn't look up from the overly simple form.

_With a form like this anyone will be able to get their hands on a Boggart,_ he thought in disgust and scribbled through the rest of the form. From there he visited the Auror department where a certain green eyed golden boy was having a conversation with Charlie Weasley.

Coupled with the memories that were still trying to surface seeing Potter almost broke the potions master. All the pain from those years of hardship came rushing back with the force of a train. All that kept him from leaving the room was Harry looking over with eyes so much like Lily's and smiled.

"Pleasant surprise, Sir." Harry said.

"Really, Potter must you keep calling me 'sir' you are not a student any more though there is still the matter of your N.E.W.T's which you have yet to complete." Severus snapped.

Fortunately Harry knew better than to replay having been on the receiving end of the man's anger for enough years of his life without needing a repeat experience to remind him how angry this man could get. Instead he continued his conversation with Charlie Weasley as if nothing had happened.

"Professor Snape." The latest head Auror greeted. Her name was Alicia Sharp, another former student of his from when he was a potions master. Severus remembered her to be one of the few students to not be in the D.A yet stand up to the Carrows whilst the Dark Lord had control of Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is in need of sneakoscopes for the sixth years' class." Really the memories needed to learn when to go away. They were only supposed to bombard him when he was in the safe isolation of his rooms and only when he allowed them too. Not when he was at the ministry on important business.

"We only have five spare I'm afraid and then they are not in good repair and our mechanic hasn't had the chance to fix them."

"You have the spare parts?"

"You want them any way?"

"The new professor has a… unique way of teaching the topic."

"Very well. I'll have them sent over in the morning and any other broken ones that might turn up but really, they're in a bad way."

"No matter. Thank you, Ms Sharp." Severus turned away.

"Oh, Sir." She called. "Congratulations. Your daughter and all."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... Severus makes a trip to The Burrow and meets a three year old **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	15. The Burrow

**New chapter! Updates will be irregular from here on in, unfortunately as I start college on Tuesday. I'm glad I'm going but I'm going to miss being able to wrote a lot. Oh well. You gotta do what you gotta do.**

* * *

><p>The Burrow was a welcome sight. Already the memories clamouring to be the first to spill over seemed to recede into that box he had banished them too. After he had presented himself to the remaining Hogwarts students and staff the portrait of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had told him that simply hiding the memories away was the worst thing he could possibly do. Unfortunately it was all he knew how to do. Ever since he was a child all the bad things in his life had been locked away in a black box in the corners of his mind. When he did that he didn't have to face them. He could pretend they had never happened.<p>

But as this day was striving to prove was that the bad things had indeed happened. Oh they had happened alright. Pretending they hadn't was easier. If he could banish the first thirty eight years from his mind, bar the few happy memories, he would be happy man who could restart his life and try to be a better person.

No matter how much he wanted that to happen he knew it never would. For better or worse the incidents in his life had shaped him into who he was and nothing could ever change that. Nothing apart from his daughter. When she had arrived so unceremoniously in the Great Hall things had begun to change in his heart. Before that day he had been working to simply absolve himself for his many crimes. He wanted redemption which seemed the only reason to carry on in his darker days.

Trixabelle had changed all that. She gave him a reason to live again. She was the shining star in his night sky which was slowly turning into a beautiful sunset. He'd remembered how to love again, how to reach out to another person and to confide in them. He'd not confided in anyone apart from Albus and Filius for such a long time he had forgotten how to open up to anyone else. Somehow without even really trying Trixabelle had found a way into his heart. He supposed she'd always had a place in his heart but she'd quickly become the apple of his eye. Since she arrived he'd begun to feel lighter, like the bad things weren't quite so bad anymore.

Childish as his thoughts were he didn't deny them. It was kind of relieving to express himself in such a simple way for once. There were few places where he would think like that. His rooms in Hogwarts, Spinner's End now that his daughter was there, and The Burrow.

For a few months after the battle, what was actually the time it took to repair the castle and the summer holidays, Severus had lived in the Weasley household unable to face the lonely emptiness of his small house. The last time he had been there he had made the Unbreakable Vow. Vowed to kill Dumbledore. His mentor. The only father figure he had ever had.

Sighing Severus knocked on the front door of the Burrow.

"Oooh who is it now?" the ever busy vice of Mrs. Weasley cooed as she came closer to the door. "Oh, Severus, do come in, dear. My you look like you've been busy. Come in, come in." she fussed guiding him into the kitchen. "Rebecca! That's hot! Don't touch!" she scaled an infant who remained out of sight on the floor.

Severus took a seat at the table and looked around. He'd done this many times whilst he was recuperated. For weeks on end he'd just find a place to sit and stare at the wall or the floor or at something in the middle distance. Those were dark times for him. Dark times that seemed to want to come back.

"Here's a cup of tea, dear." Molly softly said and went back to cooking a large meal. "Charlie and his wife, Arla, are here for the week with their youngest as well as George and his family. Percy is coming over tomorrow and Bill and Fleur will be here in a few minutes for lunch. I swear this house hasn't been as full since… well in a long time."

Severus merely nodded.

"Who you?" a loud child's voice asked.

Severus looked to his left where the miscreant child now sat. She was about three years old and had the trademark Weasley hair and blue eyes. Her clothes looked like she'd been out in the garden at some point in the morning and her hands were caked in dirt.

"Leave Severus alone, dear –"

"Eberus. That a funny name!"

Severus gave the infant a cold look but, somehow she didn't seem bothered by it. Many a Hogwarts student had been reduced to tears under that gaze.

"I want you play with me Eberus." The chit pulled on his hand to make him rise from the table but he wasn't having anything of it. "Now Eberus!" she whined.

"I do not play with children, especially those that whine." He drawled.

"I not whine. I being…. Stu… Stu… Stubbum."

"Indeed." Severus's eyebrow raised and quickly fell. This is what he had missed with his daughter. He'd missed her growing up and missed her learning to talk and walk and so many other things. Guilt stabbed his heart as he remembered his own daughter's accusations.

_Whilst I was _reading_ about him he was off visiting Sophia and her family every now and then._

_I just wish he would have at least written or something. I mean he no doubt saw her grow up and he just left me there._

The child climbed into his lap and poked him in the face a few times before Severus caught her wrist.

"It is not polite to poke people."

In reply she raised her other hand and poked him in the face.

"I prod. Prod, prod, prod, prod, prod!"

"Harry, is Rebecca poking Professor Snape in the face and getting away with it?" Ginevra Weasley whispered to her husband in astonishment. They were both stood by the back door half way through taking their out door coats off and doing impressive impressions of goldfish.

"She is not getting away with anything Miss Weasley I assure you." Severus drawled and placed the infant on the floor.

"Play with me!" she shouted and stomped her foot. "Or I prod!"

"Are all children so disagreeable, Molly?"

"She's a dear!" Molly chided. "Come on, Rebecca why don't you say hello to Aunt Ginny?"

"Evil, boring, playless man!" the child grouched as she slumped her way over to her aunt who immediately fussed over her.

Shortly thereafter the rest of the Weasley brood arrived. Severus excused himself and went to go back to the castle but some compulsion had him ascending the creaky stairs of The Burrow. More than half way up he stopped and rested the palm of his hand on a door. The room had once belonged to Percy Weasley but very soon after the war he had moved out to a house nearer the ministry. This room had then become his. For a week he had stayed in there only allowing Molly to bring him meals. For a long time he contemplated what there was to live for before finally emerging.

Feeling rather than hearing someone behind him Severus took his hand from the door and sighed.

"You only ever look like this once you've been to Master Stubbs." Harry observed.

"Not playing quidditch has not dampened your perception I see." Severus opened the door and stepped in.

The curtains were still drawn closed as Severus last remembered them. The room looked like it had hardly been touched apart from being spring cleaned. The bed was still in the far corner, a wardrobe stood behind the door and a chair was sat in front of the windowsill. On the ledge of the window was an envelope addressed to Severus. He knew the contents by heart.

_My dear boy, _

_ Though we may have had our arguments especially concerning Harry, I hope this letter reaches you on friendly terms. _

_ I am proud of you, my boy. The world is once again free and you achieved much to make that happen. Now I fear what you will do with yourself. Minerva informs me that you are presently living with Molly and Arthur Weasley. For a time there you will be content I expect but that will ware off soon enough. _

_ Though the war is over I would ask one more thing of you, Severus. Minerva has expressed her wish to step down as headmistress therefore I would like you to take up the position. If you do not want to do it for yourself do it for the children. They need someone to keep them safe in these still troubled times and I believe you can do it, my boy. _

Even though the letter was written in Minerva's hand the name at the bottom was Albus Dumbeldore. There was even one of this bloody lemon drops in the envelope. Severus remembered the old man's twinkle eyed welcome when he stepped into the office as headmaster for the first time that year. He immediately cursed himself for falling for it again. Dumbledore had appealed to his better side and made him accept on the grounds of keeping everyone safe even though Dumbledore just asked him to do it because he could. That day Severus decided that having a close relationship with someone could be a bad thing not just because they were able to betray you but because they could twist your arm.

To this day Severus hadn't found a way to make the portrait shut up when it was off on some tangent.

Harry sat in the chair and Severus took the bed. It was a familiar occurrence in the small room. When Severus was telling Harry all that he had done for the order they had sat like that whiling away the afternoons with questions and answers. Some questions would never have answers that could be expressed in words but still they had tried. Harry had asked about his mother and how she was friends with Severus. Severus asked about that year he took to find the Horcruxes and all manor of things.

When he thought he was going to die Severus had finally seen him as Lily's son as well. Not just the constant reminder of James and all that was wrong with his Hogwarts life, of the man who took Lily away from him and all that he hated. Suddenly Harry was a person of his own, with a name of his own and an identity of his own. He had asked Harry questions about his time at Hogwarts and asked for forgiveness. He'd treated the boy abominably but the damn brat had such a forgiving heart that Severus had been forgiven immediately.

To begin with their conversations had been short, awkward and fleeting, but then Severus found Harry sleeping in the chair one afternoon. He'd woken in the evening from a nightmare and only Severus had been able to console him. From then on it wasn't uncommon for Severus to wake up to hear soft snores from the window when he awoke in the morning.

Both had done a lot of healing and thinking in those months between the end of the war and the new school term. Harry had to come to terms with the fact that Dumbledore wasn't the man he thought he was as well as the loss of his godfather, Fred, Lupin and Nymphadora, Alastor Moody and so many others who had worked so hard to protect him and fight alongside him. Being the man he was he felt that he was responsible for their deaths when that wasn't the case at all. It was all the work of the Dark Lord.

"A lot has changed in Seventeen years." Harry murmured. "We've both changed too. Everyone's changed."

"It was a war, Potter. War changes people if you hadn't noticed from the first three times you blindly fought off the Dark Lord."

"Snarky dungeons git." Harry muttered.

Severus heard him and rolled his eyes. "Maybe not everyone's changed after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, mellow Severus. I'm glad he's just had some own time. Hope you liked, please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... another scene in The Burrow, Trix talks to Scorpius about his breakfast habits and there're more letters from Samuel Letcher. He's annoying me even though I wrote him, lol**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and nothing will ever change that. Though if I could own it I'd have Severus, Tonks and Mad-Eye survive. **


	16. Passing Time

**Chapter 16, this one, isn't the best chapter in the world but please forgive me, I wanted to move things on a little. Bare with it, the next chapter is better I promise ;D**

**Oh, sorry for the huge gap in u[dating. i had planned to UD earlier but my bf's been dominating my time. It's kind of annoying actually. **

* * *

><p>A few hours later Harry re-entered the room with a quiet knock.<p>

"Dinner's ready."

"I do not wish to disturb your family gathering." Severus replied and went back to staring out of the window.

"You won't be. Besides you know how Molly is… She'll come up here herself and drag you down there if I return without you." Harry smiled just wanting to see it happen reckoning it would be the most undignified position he'd ever see his former potions professor in.

"Why do I not doubt that?" Severus asked as he stood.

The kitchen was inevitably a place of noise and conversation. Severus did his level best to stay out of it only answering Bill's questions as to Trixabelle's recovery from her summer scare. As soon as he could leave he did using business at Hogwarts as an excuse when Molly begged him to say.

* * *

><p>When he got back to the castle he closed himself in his rooms and poured himself a calming glass of wine.<p>

Trix was waiting outside her office early that morning knowing that Scorpius passed down that way to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. It wasn't long before he came into her line of sight.

"A word, Mr. Malfoy." She said formally in full teacher mode lest any of the paintings gossip to the ones that favoured the Slytherin way of thinking about her being a teacher. She opened the door and Scorpius sullenly waked through.

"Look Trix, I know my homework wasn't that good –"

"On the contrary it was exemplary, Scorpius. Anyway we're not here to talk about homework." Trix walked to what had once been a bedroom but was now a squashy lounge area.

In the middle of two large armchairs was a heavy looking table that held breakfast. Trix gestured her cousin to a chair and then sat down herself. Scorpius helped himself to bacon, eggs and beans and tucked in. Trixabelle took a lighter breakfast of toast and fruit with a glass of raspberry juice.

"What's this all about, Trix?" Scorpius asked after polishing half of his breakfast. "You're never this nice."

"I am actually just not usually to you. What's with getting up at the crack of dawn recently?"

"Aren't I allowed to get up early?" he asked aloofly.

"Yes. Under normal circumstances."

"I'm at Hogwarts, how much more normal do you want to get?"

"At Hogwarts without you being bullied by your house mates because you think I'm 'an awesome teacher'."

"Always with the gloating."

"Quoting. You actually."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Don't make me turn all teacher and threaten to tell your parents." A warning flashed in Trix's eyes and voice. As far as she was concerned there was no need to tell his parents yet, but she knew Scorpius didn't know that making it a threat. Long ago Trix had learned to always know every angle your opponent could take and make contingency plans to back out of any situation that may arise. Oh what power she had over her little victim because he didn't know the rules that made up a teachers duty.

Scorpius sighed and put his knife and fork down. Guiltily, as if betraying his own trust, he looked up to his cousin.

"They say bad stuff about you Trix. And about your dad. Black is the worst and she makes her 'friends' follow her in everything she does."

"Apart from what I've seen." Trix asked in a tight voice, "do they do anything to make life hard for you?"

"No."

_"Scorpius?" _

"No. Nothing. I just hate being around them. I'd spend more time with Cassandra if they would leave me alone but they'll just get worse and make it bad for her too."

"What do I not doubt that?" venom filled her voice and her grip on her spoon tightened. Miss Black was a seventh year, one she happened to be very loosely related to, and should have known better and had a hell of a lot more maturity. Though as she was related to Bellatrix she wasn't exactly surprised at the vindictive behaviour.

"What you going to do?" Scorpius nervously asked.

"I'd hex them for you if I could."

"You know maybe that fire was a good thing in a way." Scorpius mused.

"Yeah I was finally allowed to redecorate." Trix laughed to break the atmosphere for which she received a cushion to the face.

The day passed quickly for Trix even though she had to deal with most of the Slytherins she taught. By the end of the day she was beat but forced herself to mark work. She then reluctantly picked up a quill to pen a reply to the letter Sam had given her a few days ago.

_Sam, _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself but no matter what you say I'm not going to quit so just get used to it. And as for not arguing goes I beg to differ especially as you had the indecency to call me a whore. One who likes _school children_._

_Yeah most people think I shouldn't be a teacher but I'm old enough and more than capable enough so don't you dare throw those in my face again! I've never doubted you in your quest to be an Auror – I bloody well begged Dad to let you do those after school classes – so do not doubt me. _

_As for your reputation among 'the team' I really don't think any of them are shallow enough to think that you finding out by paper that I'm a teacher is a problem or makes you inferior in anyway. They're better than that and their observations about us arguing were only an accurate prediction for what was to come. _

_I know the way the guys used to look at me but I was quite happy to ignore them. It was you who made a big deal of that not me. And anyway they don't spare me a glance now as most of them are protesting me even being here. I can handle myself. Don't worry I won't cheat on you. I have plenty of self respect thank you very much. _

_As for thinking it's not a good idea well, it's my choice not yours. My 'mistake' to make not yours. Butt out. _

_Trixabelle. _

Horizon very quickly flew on her way just as the outer door to the living room opened. Turning around Trix saw her dad looking worse for ware. He poured himself a glass of wine and heavily, without even really noticing her, sat in his armchair and stared into the fire.

Gathering her emotions and locking them away Trix sat, quite unusually, in the other armchair and stared into the fire also. In the air she could feel his sorrow even though there was no trace of it in his face, just a bone deep weariness. Knowing there was nothing she could do until he told her what was wrong, she sat there ready to lend her strength.

"Events past will come back to haunt." Severus murmured.

Understanding dawned on Trixabelle. The war. It could only be the war that made him look so…_tried_.

"I can go if you want."

He stayed silent apparently having missed her question so Trix took it upon herself to quietly leave the room.

* * *

><p>The next day passed almost without incident save for a surreptitious message to 'talk to him' from Filius at the dinner table as he passed to get to his seat, and the next day brought another letter for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.<p>

_Trixabelle, _

_Face it – you're not old enough. You don't have the life experience you need to teach that subject. They'll start staring at you again before long. It'll only take time for them to get used to you being there for them to start again. I want you out of there as soon as possible. _

_Sam. _

Before classes could start she wrote back.

_Sam, _

_I'm not leaving get over it. Besides you just said it yourself they'll 'get used to' me being here. And I have plenty enough life experience to do this job. More than you Sam and you know it. _

Without bothering to sign it she gave it to her owl and headed into the living room where her dad was sat once again deep in thought. He had that sad expression on again, the one he'd been hiding since he had got back from purchasing her equipment. So much so was he acting strangely that had Filius asked her to try and talk to him even though they both knew it was a subject he seldom thought on let alone talked about.

Resigning herself to her fate Trixabelle plonked herself on his knee and looked him in the eye.

"Are you going to sit in a grump all day or are you going to talk about it?" she asked.

"Do not talk of such things so lightly." Severus harshly replied.

Trixabelle looked rightly chastised and lowered her eyes in apology.

"You're just worrying us that's all. We don't want you to hide it away just to talk about it."

"You were the first good thing to come from that war. I have many regrets, Trixabelle and leaving you in France for so long is my greatest.

"Bearing in mind I saved your life when Sabine attacked maybe it was a good thing you did."

"No. There is no excusing what I did. I could have raised you, Trixabelle."

"Wait. That's what you're all choked up about? Not the war?"

Severus gave her an exasperated look for her lack of appropriate use of words to properly describe his emotions.

"There was nothing I could do about the war outside what I did. Your up bring on the other hand is another matter entirely. I could have –"

"Dad." Trixabelle interrupted. "None of that matters anymore."

Once again her statement was met with an incredulous look.

"Alright it matters to you but there's nothing you can do about it now. Chin up and let's go to breakfast." She kissed her dad on the cheek and pulled him to the door.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why you are here, Miss Black." Severus ordered.<p>

Miss Black had been sat in his office for the last ten minutes refusing to talk. As usual he had left the offending student to ruminate in silence for five minutes whilst he carried on responding to a letter from Dudley Dursley concerning his son and how he should handle the child when he went home for the Christmas holidays. Severus had read the letter with a mix of anger and amusement. Dudley Dursley was one of the people to make Harry's life hell and now he had a magical child of his own.

When he had finished responding to the letter he had looked up to see that Miss Black did not seem to be cracking in the silence and so he had taken to observing her as she sat waiting. When he asked his question she flinched a little.

"I was sent here." Miss Black glibly replied.

"Of that I am well aware for I did not request your presence. For your sake I hope you tell me why you are here before you take up much more of my day." the reply was casual, lazy almost but anyone with any sense of self preservation knew to answer him properly.

"Bad behaviour."

Severus bristled. He leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands on the desk. "Miss Black, it appears you did not understand me. Tell me _exactly_ why you are here."

Something in his eyes must have held a deep warning for she seemed to deflate and crack right before him.

"Snape sent me here for hitting Jonas Flint with knee-reversal hex." Miss Black admitted.

"Why did you do this?"

"He was talking in class when Snape wanted quiet." She shrugged.

"And so," Severus intoned, "you thought to sort the problem by creating an even bigger one, one that involved causing great pain and discomfort to a class member."

"He wasn't talking much after that." Slytherin tactics to the core.

"No I suppose not. However, Miss Black, you should not have done it as I hardly need to remind you. Two evenings in detention with me starting tonight after dinner. Twenty five points from your house for using the hex and a further ten points for each time you disrespected Professor Snape. All in all forty five points from Slytherin. Report here promptly after dinner. I dare say Professor Snape will devise some sort of detention also."

"Yes, Sir." Miss Black sulked and left the room.

* * *

><p>"A further twenty points for disrupting my class and you will report here on Saturday afternoon for detention." Trix intoned.<p>

"But Quidditch try outs are Saturday."

"If I cared Miss Black I still would not change my mind. Saturday immediately after lunch which you will take at the regular week day time."

"Fine."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Back late, Dad?" Trix said that evening. It was almost ten in the evening and Severus had only just come back from his detention with Miss Black.<p>

"Anyone would think that girl has house elves to do everything for her." Severus said by way of explanation.

"She probably does. Cleaning cauldrons?"

"Desk tops."

"Well she won't like my detention either." Trixabelle smirked and sipped some more of her hot chocolate as she marked Seventh year Gryffindor essays on 'how to use the patronus charm' as some of them had called it. She huffed and corrected another title to 'The Ways in Which a Partonus Charm can be Used and How to Achieve the Desired Effect.' It was never going to be a long essay but they were the only class struggling with controlling their patronuses more than expected and she hoped that writing an essay would help them. As it was they were writing the wrong essay but she'd mark it anyway and then make them do it all over again.

"Something equally below her?"

"Carrying all the equipment that arrives at the Entrance Hall to my tower. The top if it if I still feel particularly vindictive. You're so getting a 'T'." she said in disgust to the essay she had just picked up. "And this one. Did you ever fairly give out this many troll's for one lot of homework?"

"Constantly."

* * *

><p>"Gryffindors!" Trixabelle snapped the next morning. It was her first class of the day and she was still half asleep and her voice was slowly becoming a thing of the past. "Tell me why I was only able to give out a two dreadfuls and one Acceptable when I expect all of you to get acceptable at the very least." Her fading words were met with silence. "Well then, as you all did so poorly and all managed to only do half of the essay I originally set you will all do it again with the proper title." she made it appear on the black board to save her voice a little. "I expect it to be in tomorrow." After feebly coughing she said, "Back to what you were doing yesterday."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the best chapter ever but please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... Well the title is Quidditch, need I say more? **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	17. Quidditch

**Getting back into the swung of learning again and have my bus times for college sorted so hopefully I'll be able to update more consistently and regularly now! Here's the Quidditch match promised!**

* * *

><p>Miss Black arrived for her weekend detention carrying her broom and still in her quidditch robes. Face still flushed from a morning of hard flying she dumped her sporting things in the corner of Trix's office she was pointed to and then followed her professor out to the entrance hall. Severus was down there talking to the couriers and giving them money.<p>

When they saw the two women approach the three workmen stopped what they were doing and tipped their caps in respect. Both Trix and Miss Black nodded back the perfect picture of aristocracy even though Trix had been brought up as anything but. However dressed in a deep purple dress and black coat that slightly billowed behind her no one would ever guess that she wasn't.

Two years ago she wouldn't have even contemplated wearing anything other than muggle clothes and most certainly not a dress.

"All here and accounted for, Headmaster. Where shall we take it?" the man who appeared to be the leader asked in a Yorkshire accent.

"Don't worry about that, I've already got someone to do it." Trix intervened.

"Alright." Miss Black said and pulled out her wand.

"Without magic."

"But-?"

"Off you go, Miss Black, my office will do. For now."

"Yes." She sighed and as an after thought added, "Professor," as she picked up a large, heavy box.

Severus, Trixabelle and the workmen watched as the aristocrat lumbered off for a few moments before turning back to business.

"We'll be off then, Sir, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Trixabelle offered when her father just inclined his head at the man and began examining the equipment. "Manners, Dad." She jokingly whispered to him in her losing battle to make him use them more.

"The sneakoscopes are here?" Severus asked.

"Aye, big box in the middle and they came with a bunch of spare parts too." the workman said.

"Very well."

The workmen then left and Mr. Filch was set to the task of observing Miss Black in her task and was allowed to give her muggle equipment if she asked for it. As for the two Snapes they spent the day making Duelling Drones, putting the light box projector together, ensuring the sneakoscopes were in a reasonable state of repair for the sixth years to work on after the new year and testing various other bits of equipment as and when Miss Black delivered them to the office.

"Scorpius seems to be experiencing some problems with his house mates." Severus commented.

"I asked him about that the other morning. He says it's just easier to avoid them. Gets to breakfast super early every morning."

"Have you informed his parents?"

"Strictly off the books that conversation. It's the only way to get him to open up and even then he didn't –"

"Right that's the lot." Miss Black announced with Filch hovering behind her. "And it's almost dinner time, can I go, Sir?"

"I believe this detention is being conducted by Professor Snape." Severus replied.

Miss Black ground her teeth, "Professor Snape?"

"I do not expect to have to give you detention again, Miss Black."

"I do not expect you to give me, a pure blood, one." Miss Black spat.

"For that I, a pure blood of older lineage of yours, am giving you another detention. Carry all that stuff to the top of the tower. No magic or assistance of any kind." Trixabelle was pointing to a large pile of Duelling Drones and unopened boxes.

Miss Black huffed but got to it quickly realising that she'd only eat after she had finished her latest detention.

* * *

><p>Hours later a loud crashing noise near the door made Trix look up from the light-box projector she was tinkering with. Miss Black was in a heap by the door. She looked gray in the face and more exhausted than she should have been from the work she had been doing. Jumping up from the stool she was sat on Trix hurried over to her student's side, wand drawn to conduct a diagnostic spell.<p>

"Put it away, Snape. I'm hungry that's all." Miss Black snapped and pushed the wand arm that was hovering over her away.

Trix stood up and extended a hand down to Miss Black who took it and hauled herself up and was guided to a dining table that was large enough for six people.

"Professor Snape to you." Trix said. "And you should have told me. When did you last eat?"

"Breakfast. Was late in from practice."

"Should have said, Alya. I'm harsh but not in the habit of starving people. Taffy!"

An elf popped into the room.

"Dinner for Miss Black. I believe she has a liking to rice pudding as well."

"Yes Miss Snape. Would you be liking anything?"

"No. Thank you, Taffy."

Moments later the table where Miss Alya Back was sitting had a large dish of food sat on it. Alya tucked in without hesitation whilst Trix went back to putting the projector together ignoring the smell of food wafting over to her.

* * *

><p>Severus was just laving his office for the night when Trixabelle all but crashed into him on the stairs he was about to say 'have a care, Trixabelle' but she beat him to words.<p>

"Back in there, Dad." She said and passed him.

Severus looked perplexed for a moment but did as he was told and re-entered his office. Trixabelle was going through the stacks of official parchment. When she found the one she wanted she took a quill from his desk and began to fill it in. Severus waited in silence until she was almost finished before inquiring as to what she was doing.

"Black fainted. I knew I should have asked her if she had eaten." She growled with disappointment.

"Trixabelle if she had had lunch, as per your agreement, she would have lasted out the night."

"But –"

"Trixabelle," he took the parchment away from her, "with the amount she eats she would have been fine. You assumed she had eaten, as had I."

"Uh huh, and what happened to not assuming things?"

"The habit of as spy not a nineteen year old child."

"I'm not a child!" Trixabelle snapped and snatched the parchment back and completed filling it in. "I gave her dinner in my office so she's alright now. I escorted her back to her house rooms."

"As I would expect you to do. You did nothing wrong, Trixabelle."

"I caused a student to faint, Dad! What part of that isn't wrong?"

Severus took a deep breath against his child's insufferable notion of right and wrong. Like him she was too harsh on herself sometimes, mostly times when her faults were harmless. Sometimes she reminded him of Potter and his selflessness which on many occasions almost got him killed.

"Give it to me." he ordered and held out his hand.

When the parchment was firmly in his grasp he took out his wand and turned it to cinders.

"You only have to fill one of those out when a students ends up in the hospital wing." He patiently said. "I believe Professor Sinstra was mumbling something to you when the topic of these documents was broached in the staff meeting."

"Oh." Was all Trixabelle said and she slumped in her chair, probably in relief.

"I believe you gave her some what of an attitude adjustment today."

"Well she did call me professor without prompting before she left however grudgingly she said it." Trixabelle sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "It's a start I suppose."

"Miss Black seems to be Slytherin princess."

"Why am I not surprised? God I have so much marking to do tomorrow."

Trixabelle stood from her chair and with her dad following her she walked out of the office and to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Sunday and from her office Trix could hear final quidditch tryouts and two weeks later was the first match of the year.<p>

It was a chilly day that the sun tried to warm up to no avail. The ceiling in the Great Hall looked down upon a rather noisy breakfast of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors jeering each other during the pre-match meal. Old insults came into play and the inter-house friendship was forgotten for the day. Even close friends swapped insults with each other knowing that tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

The Slytherins sided with Ravenclaw just because they wanted to see Gryffindor lose the cup this year and the Hufflepuffs supported whoever they wanted causing some rivalry on their own table.

"I don't understand the fuss behind quidditch." Hermione stated.

"A chance to throw yourself off a broom without being told off seems to appeal to the students." Severus noted.

"It's an amazing game, Severus!" Macmillan stated. "Not to mention all the people playing this year are exceptional fliers. It should be an interesting match. Have you chosen the commentator?"

"Madam Hooch chose Alec Hooper from Ravenclaw."

"Ah that'll be a blast!" Trixabelle exclaimed.

"The question is who are you backing?" Macmillan cried.

"Ravenclaw obviously."

"Trixabelle! Why not Gryffindor?" Hermione asked putting her spoon down.

"In case it escapes your memory, Trixabelle was in Ravenclaw last year." Severus intoned.

"But still, we have the cup!"

"If memory serves, it was down to Lillian falling off her broom early in the match after injuring her eye." Trixabelle shot back with a smile on her face. Oh yes she could get used to bantering with the other staff about quidditch. Not only was it just fun to be able to tell her former teachers they were being ridiculous but it was great to seem them acting not much older than the students for once. Well with the exception of her dad.

"She was just clumsy."

"Hermione, seekers are never clumsy."

Not too long after everyone made their way over to the quidditch pitch and everyone very quickly took their places in the stands. There was a loud buzz of conversation which would last until the commentator called for silence.

"As a professor, Alec," Trixabelle began, "it is my duty to remind you not to be biased. As a friend," she whispered, "completely ignore that."

Alec smiled and turned to his microphone apparatus.

"Gooood morning Hogwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrts!" he called in his ever cheery voice.

The crowed cheered and banged the sides of the stadium.

"Today is the first match of the year. Gryffindor, the current cup holders, are playing last year's runners up, Ravenclaw!" the crowd cheered again and began chanting. Alec let them for a few minutes until Severus nudged him with his boot to carry on. "First of all let us welcome Ravenclaw to the pitch. They have the same team as last year save one new beater. Captained by my brother Sean Hooper the team is: Hooper as shooter alongside Tanya Briggs and Sophie Lockhart, beaters Tom Sanders and new man Harold Newman, keeper Roxie Reynolds and seeker Lillian Downs!" throughout the announcement the team had entered the arena and the crowd cheered each person. The players waved to their schoolmates and bantered with each other.

"And for the current cup holders of Gryffindor we have: Captain James Follows as beater alongside Tommy Goldsmith; shooters Gemma Blythe, Greg Wise and Allan Collins as the first new man on the team, second new man is second year Tommy Holt as keeper and finally last year's seeker James Potter!"

There was the same fan fair that met the Ravenclaw team but it was cut short by Madam Hooch who made them all get into position and did the start of game announcements. She paused for a moment and the crowd fell silent as one as if drawing a collective breath. Then the snitch was released and the whistle blew.

The players all began zooming around to the continued roar of the crowd.

"Ravenclaw are quick to take possession of the quaffle and Gryffindor beater Follows hits the bludger towards the wrong end of the pitch, is that a sign of things to come? Are Great Gryffindor in trouble already? Blythe and Wise close in on the Briggs, Lockhart and Hooper. Ouch that was a close hit from a bludger, careful Bro'! Meanwhile seekers Potter and Downs are circling the air trying to seek out the golden snitch. Remember whoever takes possession of the snitch ends the game and is most likely to win! Important match this one. After Downs's accident last year this is almost like a re-match of last year's final!"

"Hooper is playing well, don't you think?" Filius asked Trixabelle who was sat next to him.

"Not quite as well as last year at the minute but he'll settle into the match. Merlin that was close!" Trixabelle's sentiments were repeated by Alec as a bludger almost knocked Potter from his broom.

"Foul!" shouted the Gryffindor supporters.

"Madam Hooch is letting the game carry on. Remember players this is supposed to be a clean match! Gryffindor are nearing the Ravenclaw goals. Time for Reynolds to show her stuff. Come on Roxie block that quaffle! Blythe passes to Collins, Collins back to Blythe, Blythe to Greg Wise. Wise to shoot….. Oh good work Roxie! Excellent save! Bad luck Gryffindor."

The Ravenclaw shooters zoomed towards the Gryffindor goals and a long, hard kick from Reynolds sent the quaffle towards them. Beaters from both teams fought for possession of the bludgers and the shooters….

"Potter's spotted the snitch! Potter's spotted the snitch. Come on Lillian! That's it chase him! And the seekers zoom pass the teachers box and zoom out of sight… Into rain clouds that weren't there just a moment ago! Don't know about you but I hope they're wearing waterproofs. Back here Trix… err Professor Snape informs me that Ravenclaw have the quaffle. They're close to Gryffindor goals – Briggs is unstoppable. Swerves passed Blythe and Collins who collide, passes to Lockhart, to Sanders, round the back of the goals, round to the front and… SCORE! First goal of the match ladies and gentleman! Ten points to Ravenclaw just as the rain comes. Umbrellas up guys! Ooh Gryffindor beater Goldsmith flies straight into a bludger and makes a controlled fall to the ground! Time of Madam Pomfrey to make her first appearance of the year! A cheer for our in house medi-witch Madam Pomfrey!"

And so the match lasted with a few injuries and barely a sighting of the two seekers. The rain slowly became heavier and heavier but did nothing to dampen the spirits or quieten the noise of the crowd. Most had come out in light jackets and jeans but never once did they complain. As Macmillan had predicted it was a very interesting game to watch, the tactics of each team making it a battle of brains as well as brawn.

"And the seekers are back! Flying behind Slytherin they're both focused on one point – the Golden Snitch. Never thought I'd say this but I hope they catch it soon! Potter dives in a Wronski faint but Lillian doesn't fall for it and carries on flying straight. Potter climbs to intercept her but Lillian is undeterred. Could it be that Ravenclaw win the match? They're already twenty points clear! Potter's in front of Lillian but… oooh has to swerve to avoid a rogue bludger giving Lillian a chance! She reaches out! Come on Lils! Just a little closer! The snitch doubles back but isn't quite good enough to throw Lillian off as she all but does a loop the loop on the spot and is once again after it. Potter's not far behind! It's gonna be close! Potter and Lillian are neck and neck. Longer arms may be all that gives Lillian the advantage over her third year rival. They both reach out! A bludger comes close, and the quaffle! Potter looks around! Lillian… she's got it! Lillian Downs has the Golden Snitch! Ravenclaw win the match!"

Almost gratefully all the players flew to the ground and celebrated or commiserated respectfully. The crowd cheered and only began to filter out when the players left the pitch to go to the changing rooms.

Predictably lunch was a noisy affair with celebrations all round for one of the best matches Hogwarts had seen in years. The Gryffindors were only slightly mollified but, as all Gryffindors were, more than happy to join in the celebrations.

The teachers were the first to leave the great hall after lunch all off to do various jobs unaware that the happy atmosphere in the castle would only last until dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duhhhhhhhh! Sorry I had to :P Please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... Trix disrupts dinner, and Slytherin are in for a huge shock **

**As always, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	18. Trixabelle of Gryffindor

**Just a short one today as we find out why the happiness of quidditch only lasted for a few hours. **

* * *

><p>Trix locked the door of her office with a flick of her wand and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Rain was hammering on the windows their black clouds making everything as dark as night. A deep chill permeated the castle even though it was only the beginning of October. It wasn't even usually this cold for the first Hogsmeade trip but here it was – the beginning of an early winter. The air was muggy with the promise of a thunderstorm before the end of the week.<p>

Walking down the silent corridors Trix realised how late for dinner she was and began to quicken her pace. On Sunday there was no specific time for dinner however as a member of staff it was expected that she be there with the rest of the staff unless she was working all the way through the meal time and well into the evening. As she had just let time run away from her she knew she had to be there. Late or not she had to be there.

Up ahead a tapestry moved in the windless corridor meaning she wasn't the only one late for dinner. When she drew level with the tapestry an instinct made her draw her wand. Using magic she slid the tapestry aside and immediately two people darted out and ran down the corridor to the Great Hall but not before Trix could notice that they were Slytherin prefects. What held most of her attention was the prone form of Scorpius.

He was lying on the floor of the passageway, bleeding in several places and a couple of hexes marked the air. His wand was also drawn but hung limp in his right hand. Snapping into action Trix knelt over him and began murmuring counter hexes and healing spells. Scorpius softly moaned but slowly started to look more conscious.

"Come on, Rich Boy, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." Trix said as she supported Scorpius's weight.

* * *

><p>"Poppy!" Trix yelled as soon as she opened the hospital wing doors.<p>

Scorpius was slowly falling asleep and was kind of heavy so Trix just dropped him onto the nearest bed and once again leaned over him. There were still a couple for jinxes to lift but they were barely a problem for her.

"Poppy!"

"What's up?" Nathalie Greengrass asked coming to her side.

"Attacked by Slytherin prefects. He'll need some dittany and other healing stuff. Can I leave you to it? I have a head of house to shout at."

"Go." Nathalie said and waved her away.

Out in the corridors on the way to the Great Hall Trix let her anger rise. When she had been seeing to her injured cousin she'd kept it locked away so that she was able to help him. Now all she had to focus on was giving that ignorant, lazy excuse of a man a piece of her mind. As she strode to the Hall her robes billowed out behind her in a blazing cloud of fury. When the doors to the Great Hall were in front of her she made them bang open reducing the Hall to silence.

Taking no heed of the silence, the people watching her every move or the perfect stillness of all the people who had been in the process of eating dinner, Trixabelle Eileen Snape stormed up to the staff table all the while shooting daggers at the Slytherin Head of House with her amber eyes.

"You wretch!" she snarled ignoring the gasps of the staff and students alike and pointed her wand at the man.

Dishes on the table began to clatter. A golden goblet glowed red with heat, candles burned so quickly they smoked and melted there and then on the table. Fear lined Macmillan's face and clouded his brown eyes. Slowly he put his glass down and clutched his napkin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." her growl was low, almost animal, another sign of the wolf traits within. Her eyes glowed amber.

"What – what is the meaning of this?" he stammered, sweat trickling down his brow. His breath was sweet with the sickly smell of fear and isolation. A glass exploded.

"I have just had to carry Scorpius Malfoy to the hospital wing after your sixth year _prefects _attacked him. Did you even know he was being bullied by his own house mates?"

"I always keep an eye on my snakes." Macmillan said defiantly. "I saw nothing wrong with him."

"Turned a blind eye more like. You're a pathetic –"

"I believe this conversation would be better had in my office." Severus's silky smooth tones interrupted. He was stood looming behind Macmillan with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Drop your wand Trixabelle, cursing him no matter how much I would sympathise with you for doing so, will not solve anything."

Trixabelle slowly leaned back and then lowered her wand, keeping it trained on him for as long as possible before stowing it away in the sleeve of her robes.

* * *

><p>Macmillan sat in a chair opposite Severus's desk. The headmaster did not sit behind his desk but stood by the disgrace of a man's shoulder. The effect of standing there was expected – the man looked shifty but refused to show his weakness by looking over his shoulder. Trixabelle stood behind the desk leaning on the window sill looking imposing even though she held a casual, almost bored stance.<p>

"Tell me again, Macmillan, why you let Mr. Malfoy's troubles come to this." Severus said in a quiet voice that almost promised danger.

"He never came to me –"

"Because he knew you'd do nothing." Trixabelle growled. "I asked him why he hadn't told you about it a couple of weeks ago. He said 'it's not anything I can't handle' but I beg to differ. Masking your incompetence more like. Tell me, why would he do that?"

"Slytherins stick together."

"This night you've done anything but." She moved from her comfortable perch and rounded the desk. She leaned down to Macmillan's level and spoke in dangerously soft tones. "Tonight you abandoned him. Again. Since term began he's been but an outcast in his own house. He hasn't trusted you for a long time and now we've all seen why. Do you have no defence? Are you just going sit there and –"

"Enough." Severus said making Macmillan jump.

Trixabelle glared at the man for a few more seconds before turning away and resuming her vigil from her window sill.

"I am discharging you from your duties as head of house and your occupation as potions professor is on the line. If there is no evidence of improvement in your performance in the next three days you will be replaced. Get out of my sight."

Macmillan left the room and banged the door closed behind himself.

"Come in Teddy, Alya." Trixabelle called out to the room that sat before the office.

Sure enough Teddy and Miss Black rounded the corner preceded by the prefects that attacked Scorpius who were being held at wand point.

"Any final words to your peers before you're dismissed?" Severus asked Teddy and Miss Black.

"Only this, if Scorpius is still in the hospital wing tomorrow evening they'll have my punishments to deal with as well. Slytherin or not." Teddy snapped and left the room before he could inflict any actual damage to the Slytherins.

"They're not Slytherins." Alya sniffed as haughtily as her Black heritage could muster up. "They're _traitors_." She then too left as the Slytherins flinched at her words.

"Miss Black is right." Severus intoned. "Slytherins are supposed to look out for one another. Tell me why you saw fit to injure Mr. Malfoy."

"For –"

"Shut up!"

"For supporting her." the male said ignoring his female counterpart. The young man in question was rather stocky in build and his tanned skin clashed with his red hair but he was a skilled wizard who was likely to go far in the future.

He jutted his saw out at Trixabelle as he carried on. "She shouldn't be a teacher. She's only eighteen."

"Nineteen, Mr. Burke. Professor Snape is nineteen. Your reason, Miss Brown?"

"Same as his. She don't know _nothing_." Miss Brown, the tall, mousy girl spat.

Unable to put up with the insolence before him Severus dished out punishments. "Both are here by permanently expelled. Your parents will be here to collect you in an hour I suggest you go to your home rooms and pack. _Now_."

The students scuttled out of the room as a patronus fluttered in. It was in the shape of a butterfly and its voice was almost musical.

"Mr. Malfoy's parents are here. He'll be out of hospital in the morning."

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass." Severus nodded. "Come, Trixabelle, we're having a staff meeting."

Trixabelle did as she was told even though all she really wanted to do was go and shout at Burke and Brown for their crimes and maybe hex them a little. The walk down the staff room was short and all of the staff were already gathered and fell silent when Severus entered. Trixabelle shut the door and took a seat next to Hagrid and Professor Sinstra who was nursing a cup of tea.

"It seems," Severus began, "we are in need of a new head of Slytherin House."

A ripple of conversation flowed through the room before Severus held a hand up for silence.

"I am sure you can guess why that is after what happened in the Great Hall."

Trixabelle, unsure of that was a quiet telling off or praise for her actions, looked to the floor.

"Are there any volunteers?"

His gaze swept the room and every time he met someone's eyes they dropped theirs to the floor. Trixabelle looked up and saw the gazes drop or people turn their heads to the person next to them. The room remained silent.

In that silence Trixabelle's temper once again flared. How could they all just turn their backs on students who needed them? She excused the staff that were already heads of houses from that statement as they couldn't just turn their backs in their own houses and Hagrid couldn't spare the time, but the rest of them she was quick to brand as cowards. Sure the Slytherins were difficult to deal with but that was no excuse. They should have all stepped up to the mark and said they were willing to take on the responsibility.

For a few long moments there was complete and utter silence in the room.

"I'll do it." Trixabelle said.

Oh he knew she'd say that. Knew it from the moment the question left his lips. No one else was willing and therefore she took it upon herself to do it. He turned his gaze to where she was sitting and once again remembered she was only nineteen.

"No. You're too young." Severus said and turned away from her.

"No one else is volunteering, Dad and I'd hate for anyone to have to do something they don't have the guts to do." she said it all very conversationally but to a few in the room the insult was very clear.

"You don't have the life experience!" Dashworth snapped.

"Do I see you volunteering, Pricilla?" a moment of silence. "Well then." Trixabelle stood up and began walking to the door. "I'm off to shout at my Slytherins. Is there anything anyone would like me to talk to them about apart from falling asleep in class?"

When she was met with a stone wall of shocked silence she opened the door and left the room.

When she was in the dungeons she went into the potions room she'd studied in with her father last year and leaned against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked herself. "What the hell are you doing? You're not ready for this and you know it."

And just because that one thought alone was reason enough to quit she went to the Slytherin common room anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear Trix what have you let yourself in for this time? Please leave a review! I love reviews!<strong>

**Next time... Trix faces her Slytherins... And her father. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	19. Slytherins

**Wooo new chapter and not too long after the last one either! Hope you like it and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Not without the password."<p>

"Just let me in Salazar. I'm the bloody head of house! Open this door now." Trix growled.

"I wish you luck." Salazar sneered as the portrait swung outward to give her entrance to the Slytherin common rooms.

The room was of bare stone like most rooms in the castle and was lit with torches. A set of steps lead down into the main part of the room where most of the house were sat at tables and expensive looking furniture. Few were doing homework as they should have been but were talking and playing games.

"Miss Black." Trixabelle called to her.

Instantly the room went quiet.

"Professor?" Alya asked from her chair. She was actually doing what looked like the essay Trixabelle had set a couple of hours ago.

"Gather the rest of your house mates here."

Miss Black looked round.

"We're all here already. What happened to Rose and Hubert?"

"Expelled. Professor Macmillan has been relieved as your head of house and I am his replacement."

Everyone looked at her in shock for a moment before a general cry of indignation rose in the room. The only person who didn't join in was Alya who instead looked curiously at her new head of house.

"She isn't good enough to be our head of house. Too young!"

"Shut up, Nott." Alya snapped. "She scared Macmillan half to death."

"Are you siding with her now?" Nott asked incredulously in the otherwise quiet common room. He stood up and loomed over her.

Alya calmly looked up at him from her seat. "So what if I am. Are _you_ going to go against _me_?"

Nott mumbled something and then sat back down.

"She's not pure blood." One of the first years said.

"That is of no consequence." Trix snapped regaining the attention of the room who all saw that her eyes were once again amber. "Being pure blood will no longer be an excuse in this house for laziness or bad behaviour. Or falling asleep in class. As you can not make a judicious decision of when to go to bed I have no choice but to impose bed times for you for the time being." She raised her hand to silence the only person who at the minute dared to interrupt her. "Don't argue the point, Miss Black. First years eight, second years eight thirty, third years nine, fourth between nine thirty and ten, fifth half ten, sixth and seventh midnight."

The announcement was met with grumbles all round and muttered swearing between people. Ignoring it Trixabelle carried on.

"I won't be like Macmillan and play favourites. If you do something wrong I'll punish you accordingly. And as for the actions of you as a whole I do not want to hear members of staff grumbling about your behaviour in class, you falling asleep or homework to be of a lower than expected standard. You need to shape up, Slytherin and do it quickly! If there is another attack on a student, no matter the reason, you'll soon wish you had never done it. Believe me you'll come out worse than Brown and Burke." The threat was as clear as cut crystal and made a few people flinch. "Am I clear?"

No one answered.

"I said am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor." They mumbled.

"As Slytherins I expect you to look after your own, not attack each other. Miss Black has already branded Brown and Burke traitors and I'll be damned if anyone else becomes one whilst I'm in charge here. No one and _I mean no one_ is to raise their hand or wand against another Slytherin or any other person in this school. If anyone does you'll face the most severe consequences. Never in the time Headmaster Snape has been in charge has a student been attacked so severely that they have been sent to the hospital wing and it will _not_ happen again."

Subdued, perhaps guilty silence met her words.

Before she left Trixabelle said, "Spend the rest of the rest of the night studying. I expect you to all be awake for Mondays's lessons. All of them."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Severus asked, almost gabbled, when Trixabelle entered the living room of their quarters. He strode over to her and put his hands on her shoulders so she could not turn away and looked her in the eye. "Do you have any idea at all what you are doing?"<p>

"Excuse me?" Trixabelle asked arching an eyebrow.

"Did you even pause to think before you blindly dived into the situation you now find yourself in?"

"I had plenty of time to think whilst the rest of the staff were busy _abandoning_ your students." Trixabelle spat back. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle it."

"You are. You're only nineteen!"

"I've not been a little girl in the entire time you've –" she abruptly stopped and took a step backwards wide eyed at her own harsh words. Guilt flooded her as she replayed her words in her head _the entire time you've known me. _

She knew the words cut him like a knife. Leaving her in France was one of her father's greatest regrets and it was still a sore spot, one that was seldom talked about. Severus's face became an impenetrable wall of stone and his whole body went rigid at the accusation.

"This conversation is over." He coldly said.

"Dad I…" the look Trixabelle was given was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She only stood there a few seconds longer before slowly turning to walk to her room.

"I'm sorry." She softly said before she closed her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Even though dawn was close Trix still couldn't sleep. Instead of tossing and turning she got out of bed and wrapped a dressing gown around herself before entering the lounge.<p>

Severus was sat in his arm chair staring at the fire. Once again feeling guilt build up inside her Trix paused where she was unsure of what she should do. Would it be best to leave him to his thoughts or should she try and resolve it?

Without realising she was doing it she sat on the sofa and drew her knees up to rest her head on them. She too looked into the fire.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Do you have any idea how hard this will be for you? Did you not stop to think about the responsibility you now shoulder?" Severus asked without looking at her.

"Not really. I did ask myself what I was doing but the thought of giving up made me do it anyway."

"You're not a Gryffindor, Trixabelle, don't act like one." Severus snapped. "Blindly becoming head of house even though you know it is a bad idea, were you not thinking at all?"

Trix stayed silent knowing the question was rhetorical. Suddenly she realised how stupid she had been, but she'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

"During the course of the night I have been considering what you have done and although it pains me to admit it I believe you're the only one with the ability to make Slytherin the house it was when you arrived two years ago. Do not pretend that this means I think your actions any less rash for they were born of your _Gryffindor_ instincts. However I will support you in your duties should you be in need of assistance."

"Thank you."

"You addressed your house last night?"

"Yes. They weren't too happy when I set them bedtimes but they seemed to accept it. Alya was curiously some what of a help in swaying them."

"Your detention and treatment of Macmillan must have struck a cord with her. A letter came for you." Severus inclined his head towards the letter bringing the previous conversation to a close.

"From Sam." Trix said reaching for it and sighed.

_Trixabelle,_

_Why can't you see that this is a bad idea? I bet your father put you up to it didn't he? Answer that truthfully, Trixabelle. _

Trix rose from her chair and went into her room only to come straight back out of it holding a box that Severus remembered had contained the birthday present she had received from Samuel Letcher. She then sat back on the sofa and penned a reply on the same piece of parchment that Sam's letter was on.

_Once you've got over yourself you can give this back._

Was all she wrote before folding it up and putting it in the box that the stone Sam had given her was in which she then tied to Horizon's leg.

"Don't worry, girl. Last trip I promise." She petted her familiar a little more before taking her to the window and opening it. She then stood by the open window for a long time just staring at the pre-dawn sky.

After a while Severus came to stand beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trixabelle swiped a tear away and put an arm around her dad and leaned her head against his chest.

"If he has any sense he will apologise." Severus said in what he hoped was a comforting tone rather than accusing growl. "You doubt he will?" he asked when she stayed silent.

"I don't know, Da'."

* * *

><p>Instead of spending the rest of the day ruminating their separate thoughts Trixabelle and Severus made their way over to the hospital wing once the breakfast bell had sounded. The corridors were colder than the night before and the sky was darker. Most students were wrapped up in multiple layers or using warming charms to stop their fingers and toes going numb.<p>

Severus was, as ever, shrouded in his black robes and Trixabelle was wearing thick, warm tights under her dress that was hidden behind the coat her aunt Ruth had made for her. The coat was quickly becoming thicker and lined with soft fur – the work of the latest charm that had been placed on it.

"She spoils you." Severus said.

"Well she doesn't have a daughter of her own does she? Merlin knows I'd just suffer in silence before admitting weakness and use a warming charm."

"Gryffindor pride."

"Oh shut up, you still love me." Trixabelle countered and effectively ended the conversation as she opened one of the large, hospital wing doors.

Scorpius was the only patient in there however one would think there were a whole host of students in there with the amount of visitors he had. First of all there were his parents, then his grandparents, Andromeda and Teddy, Teddy junior and, curiously enough, a Hufflepuff. Now with the arrival of Severus and Trixabelle there were ten people sat and stood around his bed.

Scorpius himself was still dressed in hospital issue pyjamas but had thrown an expensive looking jumper over the top and was happily conversing with the Hufflepuff girl. Cassandra Trix remembered she was called.

"If I hadn't had my wand on me I could have died." Scorpius said to Cassandra in a rather pompous tone.

"If I hadn't come along and rescued you more like." Trix intoned.

"I see you've stopped your mother hen act." Scorpius smirked.

"I was merely obligating my staff duties. Cousin or not you're still a rich spoiled brat."

"You're just jealous of my social standing."

"Who's the one on a first name basis with Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Trix smirked back when she saw her cousin's triumphant face fall.

"Come now, Trixabelle, you'll scare Miss Withers away." Lucius said.

"Not at all Uncle Lu', just trying to knock him off his high horse."

Cassandra, who had so far remained silent and had watched the exchange like a muggle tennis match, stifled a giggle and hid behind her hands until she had control of herself. When she emerged she was a pretty shade of pink which seemed to endear her even more to the youngest Malfoy.

"Please do explain yourself, Miss Withers, I'm sure we'd all like to know what you find so amusing." Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, sir, but she called him 'Uncle Lu''." She began snickering again and Scorpius joined her.

"You're going to bring about my ruin one of these days, Trixabelle." Lucius said lazily but with a hint of annoyance.

"Always chipping away at that pedestal, Unc'. Always chipping away."

"Insufferable chit."

"Rich lazy man."

"Trixabelle." Severus warned. "Perhaps we can now get to business."

"Sorry, Dad. I'm head of house and they were both expelled.

"Is that all I'm worth?" Scorpius asked.

"Scorpius!" Astoria snapped. "Be grateful for what you've got. Merlin knows you get more than you should at home. Deal with it."

"Sorry, Mum." Scorpius hung his head and planned on keeping silent for a while.

"You'll keep an eye on him, Trixabelle?" Draco asked.

"I don't need babysitting!" Scorpius exploded. So much for keeping quiet. "She's just –"

"In a position to help you, son. Let her." Draco lectured.

"Fine."

"Oh stop being a brat, Scorpius." Cassandra snapped at him which seemed to have more of an effect on him than either of his parents' words had. He mastered himself and made do with his lot there and then.

"Anyway I'm going to get breakfast. I still expect that essay in tomorrow you two." Trix said and waited for their chorused 'yes professor' before leaving.

Severus then excused himself and made Teddy Lupin come to breakfast as well. Merlin knew Trixabelle would need all the support she could get with the news he was about to deliver to the whole school.

_Make a deal of her volunteering for the post, Sev, _he told himself.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall turned suitably quiet as the father and daughter duo made their way up to the staff table. Macmillan was nowhere to be seen. For a moment Severus was glad he wasn't there but then remembered that once again the man was shirking his duties.<p>

"I'll get him if you want." Trixabelle offered.

"Don't bother." Severus murmured back in a tone low enough for only his daughter to hear.

"Announcement." He said and then turned sharply to face his students. "No doubt all of you are aware of events that transpired yesterday evening. After a staff meeting Professor Snape has volunteered to take over as Slytherin Head of House."

The Slytherins dutifully applauded, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors did the same with the exception of Teddy who cheered and whooped as loud as the Ravenclaws who were once again making up for the lack of noise in the room.

"You show 'em Trix!"

"Yeah, sort them out!"

"Quiet!" Filius barked. "Do not insult the Slytherins. Anyone from my house who does will have me to answer to and I' m sure the other heads will say the same."

Hermione and Sinstra nodded in agreement.

"The same goes for my house." Trixabelle said from her new seat next to Hermione. "Treat each other with the respect you would treat your own house mates with and there won't be any problems. Breakfast, Headmaster?"

* * *

><p>"Don't you find it weird calling him headmaster?" Nathalie Greengrass asked.<p>

"Sometimes even though I've had to do it for two years now. Yuck, he left a mouldy muffin behind." Trix replied.

The two women, Trix and Nathalie, were in Trix's new office – the one she had for Head of House duties and the such like. It also came with an adjoining bedroom much like her Defence Against the Dark Arts office. At the moment she was sitting behind the desk going through the many draws to see if Macmillan had left any useful items behind. She was working on the child's logic of 'finder's keepers – loser's weepers' on the basis that she was the youngest on staff and could probably get away with it on 'cute factor' as Nathalie had put it a couple of days ago.

Macmillan had spent the last day and a half moving things to his potions area abode but had done his best to leave rubbish and mouldy food behind. No doubt the elves would be more than happy to clean it all up, but to Trix it didn't seem fair that they should have to clear up after staff who knew better than rely on other people all the time and who were more than capable of doing it themselves.

Not able to stand the thought of cleaning anymore Trix excused herself from the conversation and floo called Laura who was more than happy to do another decorating job.

"God this is ghastly." Laura winced as soon as she stepped through the floo.

She wasn't far off right. Every wall was covered in some sort of theatre advertisement or picture of a dancer. Trix had thought that Macmillan would want to collect his collection and so was more than surprised to walk in and find it still plastered to the walls.

"Yeah but he might want them all back so try to save them. Anyway, let me introduce you. Laura this is Nathalie Greengrass – no relation – our resident trainee medi-witch. Nathalie, my old housemate Laura Vayne."

The witches shook hands and then Laura went off into her own world of redecorating.

"Just let her do her own thing." Trix murmured to Nathalie. "She'll come to in a while."

* * *

><p><strong>So Slytherin are being typical Slytherins huh? Hope you liked it, please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... Laura's past catches up with her, Hagrid makes an appearance, Dumbledore interferes (in a good way for once) and Severus has a nice mental rant ;D **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Always has. Always will.**


	20. Moving out

**Woo, new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Trix and Nathalie talked for quite some time about being the youngest two on staff and the problems, such as condescension, that came with it. It was passing lunch time when Nathalie paused in her answer to Trix's latest question to look over her friend's shoulder. Trix looked too to see a small lounge area surrounding the gothic fireplace. The small figure of Laura sat on the sofa staring into space.<p>

"I think I'll leave you to it." Nathalie softly smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Trix stayed sat behind her desk until Nathalie had closed the door behind her and then quietly moved to sit beside Laura. She looked sad more than anything with just a hint of jealousy.

"It's not fair, Trix." Laura whispered keeping her tears back. "Whilst you guys are all off training to be Aurors or teaching I'm stuck at home doing nothing. I should have stuck with the art OWL."

The room darkened and the atmosphere turned sad as a result of Laura's accidental magic. Sombre music sounded and a solitary tear fell from her eye. An unexplained ache pulled at Trix's heart. How hadn't she seen it before? She was supposed to be the most observant of her friends and so far she'd been blind to her friend's pain and regret.

"I'm sorry, Laura." Was all she could think of saying.

"Why? You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"But I know how you feel. I wanted to be an Auror too but I can't because of the Sight. I was insanely jealous when they all went off to do that." Regret now lined Trix's voice and she looked at the floor.

The friends sat there in a contemplative silence taking in the tea that Taffy thoughtfully put on the coffee table.

After a long time Laura sighed and put her cup back on the coffee table. "I suppose I could work in the muggle world."

"No." Trix said harshly, defiantly and jumped up from her seat. "You're way better than that you could do so much here."

"What you mean… here, as in _here_?" Laura's eyes started sparkling as her imagination ran wild.

Without saying anything Trix grabbed Laura's hand, pulled her up and dragged her from the room.

"Trix, what are you doing?" Laura asked as she trailed behind Trix who was walking very quickly down the corridor. Students watched them as they went by with the occasional greeting to Laura from fellow Ravenclaws.

"Oh just keep up would you, I have an image to uphold now you know."

"Oh you've not gone all like your dad was when he was teaching us have you?"

"No, but I do now have some sense of decorum that is definitely being tarnished right now."

"Alright, alright." Laura laughed and sped up to keep in step with Trix. "Where are we going?"

"To ask him of course."

"Ask…" Laura stopped and let her jaw hang for a moment. "No. Trix you know what he'll say."

"Well it will definitely be a no if you just stand there." Trix called over her shoulder and carried on in the direction of her father's office.

"Look, Trix. Wait!" Laura called and ran to catch her up. "Just… talk it over with him for me. I don't want to be there when he says no."

"Self fulfilling prophecy." Trix joked knowing full well that Laura would take it seriously. "Go and talk to Hagrid or something, he was asking how you were the other day. Ah speak of the man."

"Laura! How are yeh?" Hagrid chuckled as he strode towards them and pulled his former student into a hug. "Buckbeak's bin askin' after yeh jus' like he used to. Fancy comin' to say hello?"

"Sure!"

Trix shook her head as Laura and Hagrid bounded away. How Laura let that Hippogriff fly all over the castle grounds with her on his back she'd never know. Suicide that's what that was, and Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever! Then again flying was the one form of wizards' transport that did not agree with her stomach which was why she spent most of her infancy banging pots and pans with the small broom her aunt and uncle had given her.

"Lemon drop." She said to the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance to her dad's office.

At the top of the stairs she could hear her dad giving someone a lecture and so stayed in the chamber that led to the office so as not to intrude.

"I expect more of you two. Your father did not sacrifice himself just so you could almost get each other killed. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for a reason as you, James, well know from your last illicit escapade, but to lead Albus in there too!"

So the Potter boys were in trouble again, only this time it was more serious than usual.

"Albus, twenty points from Gryffindor. James, thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Professor Weasley and you will miss the first Hogsmeade trip. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." The boys despondently chorused and left the office.

When they saw Trix she gave them a disappointed glance which had them looking to the floor once more. She then entered the office proper and spared her dad a sympathetic glance.

"They'll send you gray those two." She joked.

"As you well know, Trixabelle, there is no evidence to support that old wives tale." Severus intoned and looked back down to whatever he had been doing before he was interrupted by the obnoxious Gryffindors.

"Well teasing you about it is fun."

"Why are you here, Trixabelle?" he asked not rising to the bait.

"Can't I just pop in to see my dearest father?" she pouted. "Laura needs some help."

Severus looked up from his paperwork. "Miss Vayne?"

Trix rolled her eyes. "Yes, Miss Vayne. How many other Laura's do we know? She's in need of a portfolio and I wondered if you thought the staff room needed re-doing."

"You would like Miss Vayne to redecorate? At what cost?"

"I doubt she'll need paint or anything and I'm sure there's plenty of treasure hidden way in these ancient walls. Labour costs might not go amiss along with somewhere to sleep whilst she's here. And a reference. Hey what about the common rooms?"

"You would have her redecorate the whole castle if left to your own devices." Severus shot back. "I do not believe –"

"Now, now, my boy," Dumbledore chirped.

Severus glanced over the portrait with narrowed eyes. Even after death the old coot had not learned when to keep his opinions to himself. Fortunately he couldn't offer those blasted lemon drops anymore.

"Would it be too hard to help the young girl out? She's you daughter's friend after all."

"Come on, Dad. Apart from the odd potion or two when have I asked you for anything?"

"Odd potion or two indeed." Severus huffed recalling the many potions he had given his daughter over the past two years. Every time she got sick she would come to him instead of going to Madam Pomfrey, not that he minded but it meant he spent a large chunk of time brewing – which again he did not mind. Then there was the whole Peeves incident where he had had to _invent_ a potion for her. 'The odd potion or two' was the understatement of the century! But she was right. Apart from her basic needs she had never asked for anything. She hadn't even accepted a new pair of gloves for winter when he found her trying to repair her old ones stating that she liked 'this pair just fine'.

"Very well. Have her bring me a plan of what she wishes to do. Assign her an elf to help her find the material she needs about the castle. She has two days starting tomorrow to present the plan. I will introduce her to the school at dinner time which I expect you to be there for this time." He said pointedly not happy at all that she had missed lunch. "Next time you invite her to the castle I would appreciate it if you informed me first."

"Will do. Where's she going to sleep?"

"Guest housing. Give her the room Lucius occupied two years ago."

"Trix!" a voice shouted through a closed window.

Both Trix and Severus turned to look out the window the owls normally used to see Laura floating there. Then she was gone with a scream.

"Bloody suicidal she is." Trix muttered. "Stupid Hippogriff will kill her one day."

"You will of course remind her that she is no longer a student here and as a guest is expected to act with decorum."

"I don't think she knows the meaning of the word in the same way as you." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Alright I'll get her to act more responsibly. When she's working she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Two galleons, three sickles and twenty knuts an hour! Trix that's –"<p>

"Ten pounds, eighty seven point two pence. More than most people get for two hours worth of work. Hell I think that's more than what I get. A galleon isn't worth a pound, more like five these days at a guess." Trix explained in a huff. She'd better get a raise for being head of house.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting. That's loads!"

"You're only allowed to do three hours over time a day and the hourly rate will be cut in half –"

"Trix I can't accept that much money! It's –"

"What will get you by. Just think you could go freelance. Anyway I've got to go and talk to Dad."

"Alright." Laura replied in a dreamy way. "Dinner went well didn't it?"

"Yeah until you stole Dad's party piece from him. I'm glad you had a napkin. I'll see you later."

"Miss Trixabelle! Miss Trixabelle!" an excited voice called.

Turing on her heel Trix saw that Winky had popped into the room. The elf was smiling a lot and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Miss Trixabelle is talking to her friend. Winky did not mean to interrupt. Winky is so happy, Miss Trixabelle. Winky is very happy indeed." Winky beamed and pulled on the bottom of Trix's skirt.

"What about?"

"Winky is with child!" she exclaimed and began spinning round on the spot. "Winky is very happy indeed."

"I can understand why, Winky. That's great!" Trix smiled.

"Winky is going to tell the headmaster! Winky is very happy indeed!" and then she was gone leaving Laura and Trix to smile at each other and laugh at the way Winky had expressed her happiness.

* * *

><p>Severus wasn't in his rooms when Trix arrived. Slowly she trailed her way into her room. When she had first arrived at Hogwarts it was just a plain room with a simple bed and a night stand but in the weeks that she was recovering from Peeves' 'joke' and during the run up to Christmas that year she had made it look more welcoming by putting photo's on the walls, put cream drapes by the windows as opposed to the black ones that had been there before. She'd found a desk sitting abandoned in a desolate classroom and brought it in. It held some of the ornaments that Narcissa had given her for her birthday, as well as a stack of work that needed to be marked in the next two days. A wardrobe held her clothes and her chest sat at the end of the bed. The bed itself was of the plush, squishy kind that she sank into each night and a few cushions propped up her pillows which were today in green covers.<p>

This room had slowly become hers and now it was strange to be thinking of leaving it behind in favour of her room in the dungeons near her newly acquired Slytherins. In truth she wasn't moving all that far – she would still be in the castle and knew she'd always be welcome here, but in a way it was like moving out and getting her own house.

"Do you require assistance?" a voice asked. It was Severus.

"Only if I really have to swap rooms." Trixabelle replied in a smaller voice than she had meant to use. She cleared her throat. "I mean it's not like I can't just charm the door to activate a charm whenever someone knocks on it."

"As head of house you have to be within easy reach should your students need you. My rule not Dumbledore's."

"See now if I didn't think you were right this would be where I give you the 'daughterly rights' spiel."

"You have far too many of those." Severus said shrinking the already full chest down to almost pocket sized.

"And there I was hoping you weren't going to realise you spoil me rotten."

"I do not spoil you."

Trixabelle pulled her clothes from the wardrobe and resized them so she could fit them in a small crate. Laura had said she had put a new wardrobe in the bedroom when she had redecorated it so there was no need to take the one from this room to the new one.

"Maybe not," she countered, "but I get away with murder."

Severus harrumphed and picked up the parchment from the desk. Trixabelle smiled at her victory as it wasn't often she beat her father in their war of words. They finished collecting the things Trix wanted to take with her – Severus happily noting that she had left some clothes behind – and then left the room.

They were quite quiet as they made their way to the dungeons. When they did arrive Alya was stood outside the door waiting for her head of house.

"What's up, Alya?" Trix asked as she unlocked the door with a large key.

"I was wondering if you can help with the homework? I know it's Sunday but either I got the title wrong or you're… busy with your new duties that you made a mistake." She said noticing her headmasters look. She was going to say 'or you're stupid' but thought better of it. "I can come back later seeing as you're busy."

Craning her neck to read the title Trix saw that it was the correct one.

"Come back in an hour with your text book."

"Thanks, Professor. Evening Headmaster."

Severus nodded once and then followed his daughter into her new room.

"It's bloody huge!" Trixabelle gasped.

"Have you not seen it before?"

"No. Was busy working and Nathalie got interested in this potion Macmillan left in the desk and she wouldn't shut up about it for a while."

"What was it?"

"Beats me. Something she 'didn't even get to brew when doing the mastery'."

She gave up trying to keep up with the conversation and looked around. The first room was the office which she knew held a desk, shelves and a small bookcase and the sofa and chair near the fire, but she'd seen all that before. What was captivating her was the room that lay beyond the open door way.

The large room had been styled as a comfortable living room complete with squishy armchairs and sofa, the fire was roaring illuminating a portrait. It was of Trix and her father stood outside the Entrance Hall. It was a copy of the photograph Aunt Ruth had insisted on taking on the last day of term last year. It was an unmoving painting but it still held all the wonder of a moving photograph. A dark purple rug covered the majority of the huge floor space and only fell short near the other side of the room where there were two wingback chairs sat in front of a well stocked set of bookcases that covered two walls. Between the two chairs was a glass orb containing softly glowing flames that were for now a deep red.

One of the bookcases had an archway in it that led to a dining room where eight people could comfortably sit and while away the evening at the circular table. Walking back into the living room Trix saw a staircase that wended its way up to what she correctly assumed was the bed chamber.

It was an airy room that had views over the lake by way of enchanted windows. Normally windows of that sort were created to mimic the outside world but Laura's were of the variety that acted as a spyglass and would show exactly what was happening out there. The ceiling was enchanted to show the sky and was now showing a clear night of the full moon. The light of that moon softly looked down upon an average size room that held a dark coloured wooden chest of draws and wardrobe, a quaint chair sat next to a window and a four-poster bed of aged ash.

Trixabelle and Severus put the things down that they were carrying and enlarged them.

"That's the bed I used before I became Headmaster." Severus explained. "But I believe it has been in storage ever since."

"Good bed?" Trixabelle asked. "Stupid question, you wouldn't have used it otherwise. She's done a good job."

"Another item for her portfolio." Severus agreed. "Will you be comfortable here?"

"If I'm not you'll be the first to know." Trixabelle smiled. "Not giving up the right to moan at you at ten in the evening just because I moved out."

"I wouldn't spend my evening any other way." he drawled.

"Well I'll moan at you more often then. You realise you're paying Laura more than me right?"

"Head of house duties earn you an extra fifteen galleons a week." He retorted.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Leave a review! Please!<strong>

**Next time... Dashworth pops up and Teddy uses his skills as a metamorphmagous to great, entertaining effect. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	21. Balance

**Balance is the new chapter today. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Come in." Trixabelle called through to the office and Miss Black quickly came inside only three minutes late. Tonight for once Trix didn't really mind. "You sticking around, Dad?"<p>

"I have to observe you." Severus rolled his eyes and made his way over to the office with Trixabelle following him. "Do you realise how much work Montgomery has inadvertently given me?"

"Ah give yourself a raise." She shrugged. "Good evening, Miss Black. The headmaster will be observing us for a while."

"Alright," Alya shrugged. "I much prefer this office now. The posters didn't do the ribbed vaulting any justice… Sorry personal interest."

"Don't apologise. Take a seat. Which essay is it again?"

Alya passed it over to Trixabelle once she had sat down. It was one about controlling your patronous, the one that she had set Ravenclaw a couple of days ago and they were all on track to get good grades for the on going extended task. She quickly skimmed over it and then gave it back to Alya.

"It's exceeds expectations at the moment. What's troubling you?"

"I want to get an 'O', I…" she coughed for a few moments. "I want to be an Auror you see and you need good grades and stuff. Got your throat thing as well."

"Oh, sorry. Well, for your essay you need to add in examples of when this has worked –"

"But I've already done that!"

"Let me finish. You need to add in examples of when it has worked for you. We'll be moving onto that in class tomorrow. Your introduction could do with some work and there're a couple of spelling mistakes but otherwise it's fine."

"Well, what about the middle bit? The bit about how to produce the charm?" Alya seemed to be panicking a little and refused to look up from the parchment.

"Alya, it's fine. You'll be able to improve it tomorrow. Now what are you really anxious about?"

"Err… I guess I'm not used to doing this with the headmaster here." she admitted.

"Ignore him. He's supposed to be a bat on the wall."

"Errr, yeah, well since I can't do anything about this right now I'll errr… go back to the common room and keep Scorpius company." Alya got up and very quickly exited the room without further adieu.

"Strange." Trixabelle said still staring at the closed door.

"Very."

"I'll keep an eye on her." she stood from her chair and went back into the lounge asking if she's passed.

"Yes." Was all Severus said. He'd known she would pass the pointless observation session but he knew he had to do it anyway. He had to provide evidence of his staffs' professionalism and work ethic for the ministry and he did not doubt that if there was even the slightest disagreement when they looked over the paper work that they would hesitate in asking for his memories.

"I believe the expression is 'fly on the wall'." he said whilst Trixabelle poured herself a drink.

"You're wearing black. More, you know… bat like." She replied whilst feebly imitating wings with her arms.

Severus laughed at her as she 'flew' to an armchair that made her look tiny and much younger than her years. His laugh was a light but heartfelt baritone that also lit up his eyes. Trixabelle smiled at him knowing that it could be a long time before she heard that musical sound once more.

Severus stayed in his daughter's rooms for the rest of the evening and well into the night as they conversed about all manor of things from that their days held tomorrow to when they expected to see Aunt Ruth and Uncle John next. It was nearing midnight when Severus stood up to leave.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He said.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to set an alarm."

"Yes. I do not wish for you to forego another meal."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Good night, Trixabelle."

"'Night, Dad."

Severus opened the door.

"Oh, Dad."

"Yes."

Trixabelle gave her dad a hug. "Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Trix!" Laura called in the otherwise quiet staffroom.<p>

It was Monday afternoon and Trix had just Apparated into the room during her free lesson. A cup of tea seemed like the best idea in the world as well as a slice of cheese cake.

"Miss Vayne!" Professor Sinstra scalded. "This is the staffroom!"

"Sorry." Laura blushed and walked over to Trix who was knelt by the fire waiting for the kettle to boil. "Hey, I was wondering what you think the new staffroom should have."

"Cubby holes that send marked work and other stuff straight to our offices and the other way round. Saves first years knocking it out your hands and leaves you free to catch yourself when you fall." Trix grouched flexing the fingers on her right hand.

Laura took the injured hand in hers and waved a healing spell over it.

"Good idea. Anything else?"

"Windows."

"Everyone's said that."

"Oh and some of those chairs you put in my lounge."

"Two of a kind I'm afraid. Winky and I have already trekked all over the castle trying to find some. Look, this is the kind of thing I'm thinking, do you think your dad will like it?"

Trix looked over the plan Laura pulled from her pocket for a couple of moments and then nodded.

* * *

><p>The seventh year Slytherins were being more difficult than normal which Trixabelle had previously thought impossible. She was coaxing blood out of a stone when the door slammed open.<p>

There stood all six feet and two inches of her very angry father. He somehow looked taller and more intimidating than usual.

_Strange, _Trix thought. _Oh well, let's see how he copes. _

"Good afternoon Slytherin." He began in a soft voice. "I trust you are all behaving yourselves. I have heard reports all over the castle that your behaviour has been deplorable over the past couple of days. Can anyone tell me why that is?" Snape rounded on the class who were watching fear stricken. They all knew what this man could do in a rage and didn't want to anger him further.

Trix, however, sat back trying not to laugh. It was a good show all things considered. It was only his scent that gave him away. Fortunate that none of the Slytherins had any werewolf blood.

"Mister Nott. Perhaps you can tell me why exactly Professor Granger has filed a report of you less than appropriate behaviour this morning."

"I…" Nott began, "I haven't done anything sir."

Actually he hadn't.

"And Miss Black, tell me why you still disapprove of Professor Snape?"

"I don't, Sir!" Alya hotly began. I wanted to warn her but I thought that it would be fin to let it all spin out for a while. "You were there last night when I asked her for help with my homework! If anything, sir, along with Scorpius and Teddy Lupin I am one of the people who most supports her outside of Ravenclaw house."

"Even so, the behaviour of Slytherin as a whole is deplorable and this must come to an end. Miss Blishwick, I heard that yesterday in this very class you –"

"Teddy." Trix calmly interrupted.

"Yes?" Snape quickly spun round on his heel and faced Trix. Just as quickly Snape changed from that of Severus Snape to Teddy Remus Lupin.

The class as a whole burst out laughing. Alya the most. Stood in transfigured clothes that were too big for him and still looked like Snape's Teddy realised his mistake.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Shit indeed. Now," Trix continued, "as you seem to be taking such an interest in my father today I will allow you the pleasure of one of his detentions."

"Awww, Trix, really? Come on, I mean…"

"No, Teddy. Go unless you want me to dock house points for prolonging the interruption of my class."

* * *

><p>Tuesday found the corridors of the lower castle cool and a sharp relief after spending the last two days cooped up in his sun blinded office. Severus had time to spare and made his way to Miss Vayne's room at a leisurely pace so that he might maximise his time away from his desk before spending the rest of the week cooped up in there. <em>Sometimes, <em>he thought, _I really miss my potions classroom. _

The room Miss Vayne was stationed in was one that offered her the most space to work as it had a lot of empty floor space. It came as no surprise to him to find an easel stood in front of the largest window, set at an angle so no shadow could fall over it. Pieces of parchment were strewn here and there and one had to be careful not to knock over pots of paint as they approached the artist at work. Miss Vayne looked to be enjoying herself and was quietly humming a melodic tune to keep her company.

"You have a fine taste in music." Severus commentated.

Miss Vayne spun around and then glowered at her former professor for almost giving her a heart attack. She then turned round and resumed painting.

"I was going to come up in ten minutes." She said. "Oh help yourself to a drink or anything, they're um… under those notes there."

"Even Trixabelle did not make this much mess." Severus muttered to himself as he moved the notes and poured himself what must have been his forth goblet of pumpkin juice in half as many days. "Your notes seem thorough."

"I asked a bunch of Professors what they wanted and have adapted it all to fit. It's dry if you want to have a look."

Severus made his way over to the easel and studied the proposed idea for the new staffroom. The most noticeable improvement was the addition of enchanted windows that depicted light streaming into the room. They were as large as the ones in the Great Hall and were arched and vaulted in the same way. Stood in front of the windows were a cluster of tables, curiously with Professors Flitwick and Weasley sat marking papers and reading a book, respectively. Further into the room were groupings of chairs and sofas with elegant coffee tables nestled amongst them.

Another picture showed series of wooden compartments affixed to the wall some with objects in them but most were empty.

"Trix's idea. You can put stuff in them – anything from work to cups of tea and potions, and it will be sent to the corresponding one in either your office or classroom and vice versa. You can make things stay in there and then call it to the one on 'the other end'. Professor Flitwick helped with the charm work a little and say's it's safe. There's a prototype in a storage room."

"What materials do you need for this to work?"

"Winky found some of this," Laura said picking up a small plank of wood, "in one of the storage rooms. Gorgeous isn't it? Anyway I can knock them together fairly quickly and charm them. You can use anything really." She shrugged only afterwards remembering how much her former headmaster disliked shrugging.

"And those that have more than one office?"

"They can have more than one box, simple as. The one in the staffroom can send them to whichever box said person wants with just a simple sending charm. Trust me between Professor Flitwick and I we've got it covered. He's all excited about using them already."

They both whiled away the afternoon looking at every aspect of the designs. There were movable flames, which Hermione had suggested, dotted around the room to give extra light and warmth for the depths of winter when the fire alone wouldn't be enough to keep the cold at bay. In addition there were rugs, coat stands, cabinets for kettles, tea pots and other various pieces of serving equipment, a board for notices to be pinned on, paintings that hung in various places and everything else that Laura deemed necessary.

Severus thought that some of the comforts were not needed such as warming stones to keep ones feet warm on the coldest of winter days, but he knew some found them comforting even though a simple warming charm did the same thing with less effort. To him the room would have been fine with just a few new chairs and a few regular sized windows but that was just him. His taste leant towards comfortable but elegant, simple yet pleasing. As he looked over the design one last time before giving his verdict, Severus noticed that the furniture used although a mishmash of comfortable, down right squishy and the simple elegance he preferred, it all seemed to blend together to create an all round room of homey-comfort yet still advertising that this was a place to work, not laze around.

"How long do you expect this to take?"

"Well, the charms will take a while, maybe a day just to make sure they're working properly and the rest, constructing the wood work and everything else another day perhaps if I start preparing this afternoon."

"Begin as soon as you can."

Miss Vayne's face went slack with shock and her eyes bulged. For a moment or two she couldn't say anything.

"Really?" she asked.

"In the seven years you have known me, Miss Vayne, have I ever said anything I have not meant?"

"No, Sir." Miss Vayne grinned. "Thank you, Sir!" she said before all but throwing herself at him in a tight hug.

Severus stood there, statue still.

"Oh, come on, Dad. You give the best hugs." Trixabelle laughed behind him. After, Severus noted, he heard the tell tale click of a camera. If that damned Skeeter woman was anywhere near…

For Trixabelle seeing her father get attacked by her friend was one of the funniest things in the world, especially since he just stood there like a lemming and looked horrified.

"I assume you do not plan on taking the same liberties with future customers in the same way." Severus drawled.

Laura stepped away and cleared her throat. "No, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I'll get back to work."

Severus swiftly turned away from her and strode to where his daughter was stood by the door and held out one hand. Slowly she dropped the camera film into it.

"And the other one. You gave it up far too easily." He demanded.

Trix looked sullenly to the floor and fiddled about with the back of the camera and gave him the film. "I'll remember to be more reluctant next time." She muttered.

Severus then left the room closing the door behind himself.

"Rotten spoilsport."

"Yes, just imagine what he'll do tomorrow when he finds that picture on his desk anyway." Trix mused and produced a third film, the one that was originally in the camera from the pocket of her robes.

"Three films, Trix? Well I knew you were good, but no that good. He's gonna go crackers!"

"And I'll have another camera set up to take a photo then too."

"Are you trying to embarrass him?"

"No." innocence laced Trix's voice. "Why would I want to do a thing like that to my dearest father?"

"And you still find time to be a teacher." Laura muttered shaking her head in mock reprimand.

"Occasionally. Anyway, I've got an hour, let's have a look."

* * *

><p>"Miss Snape." A clipped voice shot from a dark corner.<p>

Inwardly Trix sighed and mentally slapped the woman.

"Ms. Dashworth." She almost growled and turned to face her 'in house' nemesis. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I would like to know why you are late to your second year class. Again."

"Last time it was because of matters out of my control as you well know since you bloody well _fainted on me_ yesterday. Today it's because you're _talking_ to me." Trix carried on walking even though Dashworth protested at her leaving.

The one sided conversation of 'I still disagree with your father' and 'you shouldn't be head of Slytherin' lasted until Trix got to the base of her tower where she rounded on the pest of a woman.

"I do not care if you think me competent or not, or whether this is a good idea or not because fortunately someone else, someone with a much greater sense of what is and is not a good idea, is the one doing the decision making. If you have a problem with me being here then take it up with the headmaster." her eyes momentarily flashed amber, daring Ms. Dashworth to challenge her. And then she was gone. Gone up her tower to the classroom not giving Dashworth the opportunity to protest.

She banged the door to the classroom open and was about to bark at the now quivering second years to open her books but then saw that her dad was stood at the front of the class dictating. To her left Petunia Greengrass was writing a note. Trix slapped her round the back of the head.

"Concentrate, Miss Greengrass. Sanders, put your wand away. Albert, you're not even on the right page."

The class fell into a silence of dread lest they be the next to be on the wrong side of their normally calm professor. They watched her as she sat behind her desk and glared at the opposite wall.

"Do not even think about eating that sweet, Miss Danes. Even your brother did not dare eat one of those in art last year when I told him not to, and that was without the power to give him detention with Mr. Filch."

From that point onward Severus conducted the class with total silence. Meanwhile Trix wondered how Archie's sister had made it into Slytherin, and how they'd never had a conversation until she had become a teacher even though Archie had talked to her a lot whilst they were all students. She also then began to wonder how closely she and Alya were related.

"It is not often you are late, Trixabelle." Severus said after he had dismissed the class.

"Blame Dashworth. She knew perfectly well that talking to me would make me late. All but yelled at her at the bottom of the stairs. I mean why can't she just get off her high horse and accept it already?"

"I will –"

"No. She'll just throw your efforts back in my face. If I want people to respect me then I have to deal with it on my own."

"Very well. I have business to attend to in Gringotts at the weeks end, I wish you to accompany me as usual if you are able."

"Willingly. I really need to get out of here for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Poor Teddy getting busted like that. He was doing well don't you think? Well let me know in a review! <strong>

**Next time... Trix has a rant and a moan and the Slytherins... well, they're in for it. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	22. Winky

**Hey, been a while, sorry. I've been focusing on my latest HP fic called 'I'm His Daughter I'm His Demise' (shameless plugging I know) about how Voldemort's daughter is brought up to spy against him by our dearest Potions Master. Go and check it out of you want. Oh, and if you do please leave a review! **

**Anyway back to this chapter, it's call about our second favourite elf, Winky. Well the main crux of the chapter is about her... anywho...**

* * *

><p>"Well, Miss Vayne, you have excelled yourself once again." Severus stated when the new staffroom was opened on Friday afternoon during the passing period after classes had finished for the day.<p>

The room was light just like the paintings had promised. Already the staff were taken by it and claiming seats of their own with the people they conversed best with. Trixabelle was busy talking away with Filius and Hermione where they were sat in some overly soft chairs. They had taken the only grouping of three chairs and they were converged around a circular table on which was a bowl containing purple flames. Severus wasn't sure how much time Trixabelle had spent in the staff room before now but suspected she would make more visits here in the future. He suspected he would too.

"Well everyone seems to like it." Miss Vayne smiled.

"Laura!" Hermione called and waved her over.

Both Severus and Laura made their way over.

"Harry and Ginny are thinking of redecorating Grimmuld Place –"

"At last." Severus muttered.

"How about I get him to contact you? I'm sure he'd take you on."

"Err… wow. Yeah. That would be fantastic. Thanks, Professor." Laura smiled.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Laura made herself busy in the staff room taking photos of different things for her portfolio and was even allowed to take pictures of different members of staff doing work. She'd leaned the art from her mother and was going to utilise the skills for all their worth. She also made her way over to Trixabelle's rooms where she took a great number of pictures.<p>

"How about you go over to Spinner's End for a while and go snap happy there?" Trix suggested that evening whilst marking work. She was a little annoyed at the constant flashing and had said it to get her to stop but Severus took the idea seriously.

"Trixabelle can take you there at the week end and then bring you back when you are finished."

"Thanks, Sir. That would be great."

_Click! _

"Alright, Laura! Put that thing away or I'll ban you from these rooms! Seriously, it's been three hours! Haven't you got –"

Someone banged on the door hard and threw it open. Seven teachers flooded in all looking angry, waving parchment around and shouting over each other. Professors who made up the gaggle were: Sinstra (Astronomy), Hermione (Transfiguration), Neville (Herbology) Filius (Charms), Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures), Macmillan (Potions) and Douglas (Arithmancy).

Trix looked taken aback for a moment before glancing at her dad who was looking on with interest.

"Quiet!" she barked. They all fell silent. "Would you calmly tell me what is going on?"

There was a pause before they backed up a step leaving Hermione in front to explain.

"Whilst the Slytherins aren't falling asleep anymore it seems that…err… well their homework's…"

Frustrated Trix took parchment from Hermione and leafed through it. Most of it was barely started and those who had written more than three lines all only received 'dreadful' at best.

"I take it the rest of you are here for the same reason."

The rest of them mumbled a yes.

"This would never have happened with me in charge!" Macmillan said rather loudly. "Headmaster I suggest you put me back in charge."

"No." Was the only reply he received.

"I'm going to go and talk to them now." Hermione said and began to march out of the room only to find the door slam closed before she could get close enough to open it.

"I will deal with _my_ Slytherins myself. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's –"

Trix raised her hand for silence. "Most of them will be abed by now. Leave the work here and I'll make them re-do it. I will talk to them tomorrow."

Reluctantly the teachers departed leaving the work on the table beside the door. As soon as the door was closed Trix flopped back into her chair and groaned.

"Bloody childish…" she started but didn't finish because she could not find the words to express her exasperation and anger towards her house. "What the hell am I doing? I knew this was a bad idea."

Laura took that as her cue to leave.

"You are coping very well. Better than I had expected." Severus soothed. "They are difficult by nature but when you gain their respect they will obey you."

"Not just this, Dad. Teaching as well. I knew I should have said no."

Severus sighed knowing how this night would go. A few times during her seventh year Trixabelle had felt crushed under the pressure of taking eleven N.E.W.T's and had spent the night wallowing in her stress and moaning about the whole idea of doing a 'stupid, crazy amount of exams'. As intolerable as the moaning was he was there for her and she felt better the next day.

"You would have regretted it for the rest of your life if the opportunity did not arise again." he said.

"But it's stupid, Dad. I'm nineteen and the only experience with this stuff is Sabine and damn well near dying a couple of times. They're all right. I –"

"No!" Severus barked. "Do not allow yourself to believe them. If you do, it will be the greatest mistake of your life." A mistake that he would not allow her to make as well.

"But it has been nearly a month and a half and still the Gryffindors are being difficult and now the Slytherins are rebelling just because I'm their head of house. And most of them are still being difficult because I'm they're teacher. This was _stupid_. Should have listened to my head instead of my heart." she sniffed.

"Anything else you'd like to moan about?"

"I bet it wasn't this hard for you. You and your 'dungeon bat' guise and hitting people with books."

"It worked."

"I don't want to be like that!" Trixabelle exploded. "I just want to be accepted for who I am. Odd socks and all! Is it so difficult to get everyone to accept me for who I am?"

She stood and made her way over to the refreshments that were in a glass fronted cabinet in the corner. She picked out the wine and began to pour herself some. Recognising the self destructive behaviour from his own past Severus strode over to her and took the bottle and glass from her.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

"You're not drinking this. Not now."

"Why the hell can't I?"

"Because it is a very bad idea. Trust me."

"Fine." She snapped and sat back down in her chair all the while muttering. "Whatever. Control my whole life why don't you."

"I do not –"

"Eleven NEWT's, Dad. Do you really think I wanted to do _eleven_ NEWT's? You didn't even ask me if I wanted to do astronomy or all the others! And now, because you're my employer I have to put up with Slytherins and Gryffindors doing their best to make my life hell!" she shouted at no one in particular flew from her chair. Tears came to her eyes and rolled freely down her face, unabashed and full of heat. "I knew this would never be easy but never this hard." She choked.

Severus moved from his corner by the drinks and slowly walked towards his daughter. She was staring at whatever was in front of her and was trying to control her breathing. Severus took her hand and towed her back to the chair where he sat her on his lap and cradled her as if she were an infant.

"Why are people so vindictive?" she whispered.

"Because they do not know what to think of you."

"Well that makes them stupid."

Severus rolled his eyes as he dryly noted that 'stupid' seemed to be her favourite word and accusation of the night.

"It makes them afraid and angry therefore they lash out. Do not let them get the better of you, Trixabelle. Please try."

"Okay." She nodded. "I still think this is a stupid idea."

"Did you not rush into that common room after telling yourself that?"

"Yeah. Stupid Gryffindor pride."

"Will you refrain from saying that?" Severus used his exasperated tone.

"_Stupid_ is a stupidly great word to be used in the stupidest of stupid situations and only sounds stupider the more you say it therefore reiterating how stupid the situation is. Stupid logic that, huh?"

Severus chuckled a little and held his daughter closer to him, this time just because he could.

After a moment or two Trixabelle sat up and looked at him. "You're going soft." She accused in a teasing tone.

"I can assure you I am not."

"But you could get used to this, huh?"

He didn't say anything but gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and hugged her again. After a while he realised that she had fallen asleep.

This was one of the images he'd made in his mind when he was still spying for Dumbledore. He would imagine sitting in front of a fire with his three year old daughter on his lap sleeping after a long day of him collecting ingredients for potions in Professor Sprout's greenhouses and she would follow along and pick any flowers that interested her that poked up here and there. In his imagination they would have just had dinner and she had talked all the way through it about the flowers she had picked. These days he was fairly sure she would have picked what Pomona branded 'weeds' and still loved them all the same. In this image he would have been answering one of her questions as best as he could whilst keeping his answer simple enough for her to understand and she'd fallen asleep listening to him.

_If only it had all been that simple, _he thought. _Stupid war. _

"Yes." He whispered to her. "I could get used to this."

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday and just before lunch Trix supposed that now was as good a time as any to drop in on her Slytherins. Work in hand she slunk into the common room.<p>

"Stupid, elf. Do as I say!" Burke shouted. He was sat in a dark corner surrounded by his followers. "This will teach you to disobey my order!"

"Winky is a free elf!"

"Why you little –"

Burke raised his hand to the elf and backhanded her. Winky fell hard, doubling over a low table but defiantly stood her ground. Eyes a dangerous shade of amber, Trix Apparated across the room and landed just behind Winky. Burke made to strike again but Trix caught his wrist and held it in an impossibly tight hold. He grimaced at the pain.

"When you are quite finished." She growled.

Burke's friends all made to move but with a single glare they all sat back down. Trix released Burk's hand and shoved him backwards into his seat. She then turned to Winky who had moved to hide behind her leg and was trembling, rubbing her hands over her stomach. Trix knelt down to her level.

"Apart from the obvious, Winky, what's going on here?" she asked in a soft voice. The elf was scared enough as it was, she didn't need to be afraid of the person who was trying to help her.

"Winky is a free elf. Winky came anyway, Miss Trixabelle, because Headmaster Snape is a good man, but Winky is a free elf. They calls us here. They always calls us here to tidy and light fires. We do that because it is an elf's job. Elves like making fires and serving our masters. Winky came up here expecting to do the same. Winky was happy making cakes for her friends when Master Burke called. He says to Winky 'do my homework' but Winky said no. Winky thinks that Master Burke should do his own homework. Winky is a free elf and Winky does not want to do it. Miss Trixabelle is not going to make Winky do Master Burke's homework is she?" Winky's eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up at Trix.

"No. I'm not. Who has been asking you to come here?"

"Everyone. Everyone apart from your cousin, Miss Black and your friend Mr. Archie's sister. They've been good to us. Winky likes them very much."

"How long for?"

"Since everyone came back to the castle."

"Thank you, Winky. I'd like you to go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"Winky does not think that's a good –"

"_Winky is with child_." Trix sternly reminded her, not that it was necessary as the elf hadn't stopped rubbing and patting her stomach. "I'd like you to go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her what happened."

"Winky will go. Thank you for coming, Miss Trixabelle."

"Not at all, Winky."

Winky popped out leaving Trix to deal with her snakes. She fixed her golden glare upon Burke for a long moment and then turned away from him.

"Yesterday," she said to the whole room, "I was approached by several members of staff who were less than pleased with your current efforts with homework. Just imagine my surprise when I come to talk to you about it I find you _abusing_ house elves!" she looked each and every one of them in the eye and most had the decency to look ashamed. "Let me make one thing clear. If you have a problem with me being your professor or head of house you bring that problem to me and _do not_ take it out on anyone else. When I started teaching this year I made it clear to every class that I was willing to discuss any reservations any of you may have but so far only _you_ have been immature enough to make a deal of it outside the classroom and let it affect other classes. _It stops now!_" she made eye contact with everyone once more.

"I came here to give you all your appalling examples of homework back which I will still re-do, you will complete it to the very best of your abilities. Hand it all in by Wednesday. As further punishment you will tidy your house rooms yourselves without the use of magic. For a week. I will send Mr Filch up momentarily to give you equipment and to supervise you. Scorpius, Alya, Miss Danes, you are exempt as you have done nothing wrong but I would like a word with you in my office." They got up and left the room. "You," she glared at Burke, "are coming with me. I suggest you all make a start on tidying the mess in here."

Burke made his way to the door with Trix following. Just as she stepped out the door she turned back into the room to see everyone slowly standing.

"Prefects," she said and extended her arm and held her palm out flat. Everyone turned to her. "Your badges."

A ripple of shock went round the room as the prefects trudged up to her and placed their badges in her hand. They then went back to work.

"I expect all of these rooms to be spotless by tomorrow afternoon." She commanded and then left.

* * *

><p>"From you two at least I would expect a calmer reaction than last night's… exhibition." Severus said to Filius and Hermione. He'd asked them to come up to his office not long after lunch. He was disappointed in them to say the least.<p>

"As you well know Trixabelle is doing her best and the added pressure of being Head of House is another responsibility she is adjusting to."

"Sir, I'm still not sure she'd ready." Hermione tentatively ventured. "She's not that much older than the students –"

"No, Hermione she's much older than them. That, however is not the question here. There are few people I'd trust to be the head of any house and she is one of them. Two of the others are sat before me being chided for their lack of forethought and handling the situation in an inappropriate manner. You know what I –"

All three heads turned to the outer room as the door banged open and pieces of equipment rattled.

"Dad!" Trixabelle thundered and stormed into the room dragging Mr. Burke behind her. Roughly she pushed him into a chair. "I found this… _brat…_ beating Winky in the common room."

Severus cut the fourth year a glare. Never in the while history of Hogwarts had anyone student _or_ staff abused an elf. How could it be that now, seventeen years after the Wizarding Wars, that students think it proper to abuse elves? His anger only rose to complete incredulity as Trixabelle told him the rest of the narrative.

Blood thundering though his veins gave colour to his complexion and only served to make him look angrier. Heat seemed to radiate of him in pulsating waves of malice. If he could do to the child what he had done to the elf… If only he could administer a punishment harsh enough to fit the crime.

"You are aware, Mr. Burke, that that particular house elf is with child, are you not?" Severus said in a silky soft voice with a cool expression to match. Burke however wasn't fooled by it and gulped. "It is unacceptable for a student to strike a member of staff –"

"Member of staff? It was an elf!"

"A free elf!" Severus thundered his hackles rising. "Most in the castle are unaware of this but most of the elves who work here are elves who have been unfairly dismissed by their masters and are _employed_ by the school. Trixabelle, go to the hospital wing and ensure that Winky will recover and _deal_ _with_ _your_ _Snakes_. I will deal with Mr. Burke."

Trixabelle nodded once and left.

* * *

><p>The hospital wing was very quiet as Trix opened the doors. There were a couple of students in there with flu and other such winter ailments but screens were only drawn around one bed down the far end. It was the bed closest Madam Pomfrey's office. As Trix drew nearer Nathalie stepped out from behind the screens and let out a long breath. When she caught sight of Trix she smiled.<p>

"How is she?" Trix asked.

"Bruised and will be sore for a while but she'll be alright." Nathalie busied herself writing a note to the headmaster.

"And her child?"

"Fine as far as we can tell. Winky's going to stay here the night and then go back to the kitchens in the morning."

"Thank you. Is she awake?"

"No. She was pretty tired when she came in. She says it's all part of the healing process but neither Madam Pomfrey or I have much experience with elves."

"Why don't you get another elf to check her out? I mean she's asleep right now and I know it's probably going against her wishes but if it's going to help her…"

"Yes I thought that. I'll have to try and convince Poppy."

"Right. Well I need to be off. Thanks, Nathalie."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really giving the Slytherins a hard time of it aren't I? You knwo what, I don't feel particularly sorry for any of them except maybe Scorpius, I kind of like him actually. Anyway please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... Punishments are dolled out and Trix gets 'one over' on her Dad. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	23. Punishments

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating - went on holiday and didn't take the trusty ol' loptop with me. Anyway new chapter called: Punishments. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Not wanting to waste any time walking Trix Disapparated back to the Slytherin Common room. To her satisfaction people were cleaning under the watchful eye of Mr. Filch who was looking around with glee at the students before him who were doing work that they considered far beneath them. With a nod to the care taker Trix exited the room to go to her office.<p>

Scorpius, Alya and Miss Danes were still stood outside. Remembering that she had locked the door Trix unlocked it and asked Miss Black in first. She sat on the lonely chair in front of the desk. Trix sat behind it and put the prefect badges that were still in her hand on the top of the desk.

"Yours too, Miss Black."

"But I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed.

"You did not tell a member of staff what was happening even though you, as a prefect, most definitely should have. You have more responsibility than most and should have told before now no matter your fears. Your badge."

Sighing, Miss Black unpinned her badge from her jumper and placed it with the others. Trix took it in her hand and held it up too the light.

"Whilst the rest of the prefects will never get the badges back, you may yet but you will have to earn it."

"Yes, Professor."

"Why did you not tell me?"

Miss Black looked at the floor, disappointment on her face. She sighed, ran a hand through her straight black hair and then sighed again. "I tried too. I knew the homework was good I just…"

"You just?" Trix prompted.

"I… I chickened out." she admitted and blushed. "I wasn't prepared for the headmaster appear and… well. Yeah." She shrugged.

"But this has been going on since the start of term, Alya. Why did you not tell someone before now?"

"Trust is a hard thing to come by." Alya sadly mused.

There seemed to be more to the words than young Miss Black was letting on but Trix did not press her for more. She knew through experience that trust was one of the most difficult things to give another person.

"Very well. Go and wait outside and send Miss Danes in."

Alya silently left and Miss Danes timidly entered the room. Looking to the floor she sat down on the stool and waited to be spoken too. Trix looked over her bowed blonde head and remembered that her name was Lucy. She was eleven years old and was one of the youngest in her year and so would only turn twelve close to the summer holidays.

"You have a question, Miss Danes?" Trix asked.

Big blue eyes looked up to her. "Why doesn't Alya have her prefect badge anymore?" her voice still carried the sweet innocent musical note most children's did. Somehow it was disarming.

"Why do you think?"

"Emmm…. Because… She should have told and because she didn't you had to take it away from her. Does that mean I'm in trouble too?"

"Some. Though not as much as your other house mates I should think. Why didn't you tell anyone, Lucy?"

She shrugged. "I thought they were allowed too, Alya and Scorpius always told me to tidy up after myself but I still thought they were allowed to. I thought it was a new rule this year. Erm… what going to happen now?"

"A decision will be made by the headmaster. Send Scorpius in would you?"

Scorpius came in, head bowed, and sat on the stool.

"I'm down right ashamed of you!" Trix scalded as soon as he was sat. "You know your grandfather's rule 'a year without the assistance of a house elf for every year I abused our own'. Scorpius, he did that for a reason – to gain redemption and so you would not do the same, but by standing by and letting others abuse elves you've only gone and done worse!" she paused to allow her words to sink in. "There are reasons elves are not accessible to students. For a reason you well have seen tonight. Tell me Scorpius, why you did not say something earlier?"

"You know how they treat me, Trix because I support you. How much worse would it be if they knew I was the one to tell on them?"

"You are a Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. Of the house that prides itself for cunning, you should have used it.

"You're not going to tell my father are you?"

"No. You are. Ask the others in."

Alya and Lucy re-entered the room and stood behind Scorpius, unconsciously flanking him like two guards even though they knew no harm would come to him.

"I'm disappointed in all of you. Although you did not partake in the house elves abuse you allowed it to carry on. The headmaster will make a decision on how to proceed from here. You will accompany me to his office."

* * *

><p>Trixabelle entered the first chamber of her father's office and waited there with while she listened to the punishment Severus was giving Mr. Burke. Knowing she was there Severus finished his meeting with the fourth year quickly. He spoke harshly in an unforgiving tone.<p>

"Permanent expulsion from the school. You will be visited by someone from the ministry who will confiscate your wand and destroy it. You will not be allowed to practice magic any further. I suggest you go back to your dormitory and pack."

Scorpius and Lucy gasped in shock, Alya muttered under her breath about it serving him right and Trixabelle stood in silence. Mr. Jason Burke walked morosely out of the room and into the antechamber where his house mates and head of house were waiting. Ashamed he did not look at them but quitted the office altogether.

"Wait here." Severus heard Trixabelle tell whoever was with them before she came to stand in front of his desk.

Although it was only mid-afternoon she looked like she'd been working for a full two days. She didn't look tired but stressed. She was still wearing 'normal' clothes as she called them – jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a light jacket with a muggle zipper and flat, black shoes. Her hair was in a simple ponytail but it was starting to come loose and wayward strands fell in her face.

"He's fourteen, Dad. Can't you give him some other punishment?"

"Fourteen is more than old enough to know that treating anyone in such a way is unforgivable. Expulsion is the only punishment harsh enough that I can give him without sending him to Azkaban."

Feeling her heart sink Trixabelle accepted the punishment and sat in a chair. Letting out a long, frustrated sigh. Severus knew exactly how she felt and sat back in his chair for a moment before asking Trixabelle why she was here. She told him about the conversations she had had with Alya, Scorpius and Lucy and how they were almost innocent in this whole debacle and asked him not to expel them too. She told him how she had taken the prefects badges and the punishment she had so far given her house.

"Goyle will be expelled also –"

"But that's not proportionate to his crimes!"

"He almost killed you earlier in the year and was warned that one more foot out of place would earn him expulsion. I am not a man to go back on my promises, Trixabelle, there is no need to discuss the point further."

"Expel any more of my students and there won't be any left. First those sixth years who attacked Scorpius, now Burke _and_ Goyle. Dad, you're not just being over protective are you? Goyle even said the record did not say how allergic I am and wouldn't have done it if it did."

_"I do not care!" _Severus snapped. "Goyle will be expelled just as soon as I have spoken to those three out there. Later I will have words with the prefects and the rest of your house. Send them in and go and fetch Mr. Goyle."

Trixabelle stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind herself.

After half an hour of discussing the severity of their crimes with Miss Black, Scorpius and Miss Danes Severus gave them detention with Hagrid in the forbidden for the next fortnight but did not take any house points. He then dismissed them. Goyle came into the room.

He looked ashamed and close to tears. He stood in front of the desk and looked straight ahead at the wall behind his headmaster. Trixabelle stood behind him leaning against the back wall of the office glaring at her father.

"I've given my uniform to the school spares box." Goyle started in a v0ice that he had to control so that it did not tremble. "I've left my books in the common room so others can use them. The rest of my things have been packed. I'm sorry, Sir, for what I've done. I would like to apologise to Winky if she'll let me. I can see now that I've been… acting in a less than appropriate way." tears fell from his eyes unobscured and unabashed.

Dumbledore caught Severus's eye and held his gaze in a meaningful way. Severus then looked to Trixabelle who now only had askance in her eyes.

_Damn it! _Severus thought, _damn loyalty and being sentimental and caring to hell! _

"You have shown that you are ashamed with yourself, disappointment and regret," Severus began, "which is enough."

Hope returned to the boy's eyes and the tears stopped flowing. Trixabelle came to stand next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Once again regaining his snarky dungeons bat persona Severus spoke harshly.

"Next time I will not be so lenient. You owe Dumbledore and Professor Snape your eternal gratitude and respect. Go back to your house rooms and join your house mates in your punishment."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"

Trixabelle gave him a tissue and gently pushed him in the direction of the door. When he was gone she spoke to her father.

"Thank you." She said. "You to, Professor." She said to Dumbledore.

"Keep him on a tight leash, Trixabelle. I do not expect to see him in my office again."

"I'll ensure you won't."

"You better. Send your prefects up after dinner and in form the whole house they have lost their Hogsmeade privileges until after Christmas and that I expect them to study in that time."

"What abut Macmillan? Surely he new about this."

"I will speak with him after."

"Alright. Why does this office smell like cheep perfume and… charcoal?" Trixabelle asked. "Skeeter isn't here is she?"

Suddenly Rita Skeeter was stood right in front of Trixabelle, blinding her with her unnaturally blonde hair after transforming from her animagous form. "As a matter of fact I am. What do you have to say on the matter at hand?" the quick quill notes hovered at her side and the quill was already scribbling away. "Do you resent your father for giving you the post as first of all professor and now Head of Slytherin House? Do you think you're still up to the job?"

"I won't give you an interview of any sort until the matter is fully resolved at which point I will contact you and suggest a time and place for an interview. Now if you will excuse me it's dinner time and I need to watch over the Slytherins."

Skeeter stood there for a moment statue still as Trixabelle left the office. Severus smirked and ordered the reporter out of the office, with a few rather graphic images if what he would do to her if she reported any of this, so that he could leave for dinner himself.

* * *

><p>"Miss Greengrass?" Trixabelle softly called into the hospital wing.<p>

All was quiet save the soft murmurings of a couple of elf voices. Once again it was dark early and the candles the other side of the screen hiding Winky from view flickered making the silhouettes of the other elves dance. Taking her gaze from her friend's bedside Trix saw Nathalie giving a potion to a first year who seemed to have an ear infection if the colour of the potion was anything to go by.

"Miss Greengrass," she said pulling Nathalie to the side. "Headmaster Snape needs you in his office now."

"Alright I just have one or two more to –"

"Poppy will deal with the rest of your patients. Come."

* * *

><p>"Miss Greengrass, take a seat." Severus intoned and gestured her to one of the comfortable chairs in the lounge area of the office.<p>

Wearing a slightly puzzled look Miss Greengrass did as she was told thinking that now of all times wouldn't be the one when her employer decided to talk about potions as promised. Trixabelle however didn't look surprised and helped herself to the tea that was sat on the coffee table. She also poured some for her father and Nathalie.

"After conversing with the former potions professor,"

Trixabelle snorted into her cup when he said 'conversing'. She'd been there for the 'conversation' and had winced at the loud, harsh, often down right scary tone of voice her father had used.

Ignoring her Severus carried on, "I have learned that he encouraged the Slytherins to call upon house elves. As that is not acceptable he has lost his position as Potions Professor therefore I am asking you to stand in until a new teacher can be found."

Miss Greengrass spat her tea back into her cup and almost dropped it. Doing an impression of a goldfish she stared at her former headmaster.

"Do close your mouth Miss Greengrass before you swallow a fly." Severus drawled.

She closed it with an audible click and composed herself by sipping her tea.

"With all due respect, Sir, I'm training to be a medi-witch not a teacher."

"However you have a mastery in the subject. You will only be needed for a few days."

"I don't know how to teach, or what they're doing or anything!" She panicked.

"Calm down, Miss Greengrass. Macmillan, for all his faults, fortunately had the sense to make lesson plans which are easy to follow. I will take any detentions you give out and mark any homework that you take in."

"Nathalie, think about it." Trixabelle gently interrupted. "The Slytherin second years are already a whole year behind, now they'll have potions to catch up with if you don't help them."

"I'll make my way down to his office once Madam Pomfrey says I'm free to go." Miss Greengrass said in a slightly dazed, breezy voice that was oddly reminiscent of Trelawney. She then got up and walked out of the office without waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you." Severus said.

"Don't worry about it. The whole school would fall apart without me." Trixabelle brightly, jokingly replied.

"More often than not recently that seems to be the case." Severus murmured and finished off his tea. "I would still like you to come to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I can't, Dad! My whole house is in trouble, in detention for the whole week end, considering what's happened I can't just…" she stopped mid sentence and narrowed her eyes art her father. "You're testing me again, aren't you?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" humour lit his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Because if I said 'yeah sure, I'll go with you' you'd have fired me there and then. Bloody Slytherin git." She muttered the last and sipped her tea.

"Impertinent chit."

"Ugh you know I hate that word."

"Very well I will simply call you a chit from now on."

Trixabelle threw a cushion in his face. " 'Impertinent' isn't the word I hate and you know it."

"This is an office space, Trixabelle." He lectured.

"Taking rights to abuse the space as the bosses daughter." She said loftily and put her feet up on the sofa even though that was a sin in her father's books. Especially as she was still wearing shoes.

"You get spoiled rotten." Severus muttered to himself.

Trixabelle jumped up into a standing position and pointed at him. "HA! He admits it!"

Several of the paintings chuckled whilst Dumbledore laughed heartily. Only a couple such as Pheinas Negulas complained that she was taking too many liberties and acting inappropriately.

"Oh, shut up." she grouched at Pheinas. "Even you have to admit he wasn't supposed to let me hear him say that."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! he admitted it! I'd been waiting ages to write that scene! Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... the months pass by and with the threat of Christmas on the horrizon Trix laments her situation with Sam and a rather late invitation for the Malfoy Christmas ball arrives via a rather... snappy owl.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry potter... I still can't believe it's over. If you're leaving a review, please comfort me! lulz**


	24. The Owl

**Long delay I know but here's ****Chapter 24. Please leave a review**

* * *

><p><em>Mother, Father,<em>

_ As you will no doubt read in the Daily Prophet in a couple of days people in Slytherin have been abusing house elves by calling them to the house rooms to do extra chores and Goyle even beat one of them, Winky, yesterday. She is with child but other elves have informed us that she and her child will both survive unhurt. Whilst I did not participate in the abuse I allowed it to continue by not informing one of the professors. The abuse has now been discovered and put to an end. _

_ Trixabelle has been made head of house and is in the process of supervising the House punishment. Whilst I do not share the same punishment I have been instructed to write this letter to you confessing my sins and Headmaster Snape has given myself and two others in my same position detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest for the next fortnight starting tonight. _

_ I did not tell anyone what was happening because I was afraid of what they would do to me if they found out I was the one who told on them. Another action I regret. _

_ As I write I am coming to understand the severity of what has happened. I am ashamed that I did not act sooner – Trixabelle's scalding was enough to make me ashamed and now I feel that same shame again but worse. I intend to apologise to the elves for my lack of action if they will let me. _

_Scorpius _

"Is that alright, Trix?" Scorpius asked.

"Do you believe it to be so?" she asked back.

"I hope so."

"Then you may send it."

* * *

><p>"This just arrived. A letter from Mother and Father. They wished me to show it to you." Scorpius said to Trix a few days later.<p>

It was breakfast time on Monday morning and he had walked up to the staff table with a serious expression immediately catching Trix's attention. She took the letter he was holding and read it.

_Scorpius, _

_ We were most displeased to read of your actions. We trust nothing similar will ever happen again. We would lecture you if we thought it would make any difference but now it is too late for that. After speaking with Severus of the punishments you have already received we were going to ban you from playing quidditch this year however that privilege has already been taken away from the team. As it stands the only punishment we could give you is brining you home for the rest of term but Severus does not agree that is necessary and so we cannot do that either. _

_ For now you will have to live with your shame, regret and guilt but we will talk of this when you come home for Christmas._

_ Show this to Trixabelle. Perhaps she will be able to devise another punishment suitable for your disgraceful actions. _

_Mother and Father_

Trixabelle silently gave the letter back to him and took a sip of her juice to clear her throat.

"You are fortunate that you are being allowed to attend the Halloween feast. I will not punish you any further however I expect you to never let something like this happen again."

Scorpius looked relieved as he knew that Trixabelle's punishments were starting to gain the same infamy as Severus's had. Luck seemed to be on his side.

"One foot wrong before Halloween and you're not attending the feast. Got it?"

"Yes, Professor." He replied and turned from the table.

"Scorpius." He turned back to her. "Make up something pretty dire to tell the Slytherins and stop by my office tonight. Eight 'o' clock.

Scorpius grinned and then turned back to his table.

"Are you shore you should not have been put in Slytherin, Trixabelle?" Hermione asked.

"'Eligible for all four houses' the hat said. I might ask it some time if it still thinks Ravenclaw was the right decision."

"It was." Severus said defensively and glared a little. He then stood from the table and called for silence. When everyone was looking at him to told everyone what had happened in the Slytherin common room over the weekend and then sent everyone to class.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was only three quarters full on the night of the Halloween Feast. All but three of the Slytherins were confined to the Slytherin common room as further punishment for their past actions. Thinking that Alya, Jennifer and Scorpius were getting lonely Trix thought about sitting at the Slytherin table but knew it was not allowed.<p>

The hall was filled with carved pumpkins, Halloween treats and the merry laughter of all the students. First years looked around in amazement and pointed to the uniquely carved pumpkins each trying to find a scarier one than the last. Everyone was happy with the exception of one stoic face in the middle of the staff table.

Thirty six years. Thirty six years to the day was the night that truly destroyed him. On that night he'd become callous, had closed his heart off to everyone. Only on the anniversary of that fateful night did he let any emotions show and even then only when he was alone. Only two people had ever been told about his feelings for her. One of them was dead. The other was her son. The son he had treated abominably during his school years because he had been too afraid to accept the truth because he knew that if he did he would feel the hurt and pain all over again.

He remembered the night perfectly. The Dark Lord had summoned his followers and told them that he had located the Potters. Severus had been confident that Lily would survive – although the Dark Lord was a monster when he gave his word he stood by it. But then close to midnight his heart went cold. Lily had always had a pure heart, had always put others before herself, would sacrifice herself for a stranger. If she would give her life for a stranger then there was no way she would allow the Dark Lord to kill her son without a fight.

A fight he knew the Dark Lord would win this time. She'd vanquished him three times before but that night would be her end. The Dark Lord would allow nothing to stop him killing an innocent child – a child he believe to be the only one who could kill him.

Died she had. She sacrificed herself to save her child.

Thirty six years ago Lily died.

Thirty six years and still the pain was the same as if it had only just happened.

Thirty six years.

"She's watching over you, Dad." Trixabelle's voice whispered.

Severus jolted from his thoughts and turned to face his daughter. He saw concern in her eyes and softness in her heart. The dark cloud of misery that had been growing into a tempest retreated if only a little. Lily may be lost and the pain may still break his heart but he had Trixabelle. A daughter. The one person who had been able to break through the ice around his heart and show him what it meant to truly live again.

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked.

"Because, Dad," she rolled her eyes, "your mood was depressing Hermione. Besides she prefers what the elves gave me to eat and I really fancied…" she looked at the plate, "Pasta bake and… ugh, lemon juice."

"She has a cold, Trixabelle." Severus said the corners of his mouth slightly turning up as he watched her swap their drinks over.

"No excuse to drink that stuff."

"No, but a legitimate reason."

"What're the odds a troll is going to break into the castle this year?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Trixabelle." Severus said more like himself than he had been in the last few minutes.

"Halloween's ridiculous yet we still celebrate it." Trix raised her goblet and took a long draught of spiced pumpkin juice. It warmly travelled down her throat and carved a path through the cold in her chest and stomach.

"Events past will come back to haunt." She murmured so lowly that no one could hear.

"The castle is warning us of something, Trixabelle." Severus intoned. "The last time it was this cold in October was nineteen ninety four."

"We'll be ready for it. We always are."

* * *

><p>And so October passed into November. For Trixabelle November brought fights with her Slytherins, retaliations from Teddy and Scorpius which often earned them detention, however by December the troublesome snakes had simmered and were making do with their lot. They had been put to the task of tidying the common room every weekend with the exception of Scorpius, Alya and Jennifer. Then Christmas came which saw Trixabelle and Severus leave the castle for a while.<p>

They were in Diagon Alley on the first afternoon of the holidays to buy presents for loved ones. Snow was gently falling turning everything into a white wonderland. They took an early supper in a café and had the soup of the day – tomato and basil. Trixabelle seemed to think that it was there to play with as apposed to eat.

"Something is troubling you." Severus stated.

She dropped her spoon into the soup, sighed and sat back in her chair.

"I don't know whether to get him anything or not." she said meaning Sam. Her arms rested on the arms of the chair and she stared out of the window at the falling snow.

"Surely he has been punished enough." Severus replied thinking back to his own childhood and when Lily had refused to forgive him. He'd spent most of his spare time buried in books or experimenting with potions so he did not have to feel the pain. When he wasn't busying himself he wallowed in his loneliness. However much he was still angry at the boy for not visiting her in hospital before she awoke he wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"He hasn't apologised yet." She said sadly, tears pooling in her eyes. Quickly she blinked them away and gathered herself.

"Perhaps he does not know how to seek forgiveness."

"All he has to do is write sorry on a piece of paper. It has to come from him, Da'."

Severus tilted his head to the side. "Why do you call me that?"

"First word apparently." She shrugged. "I don't know. Being sentimental I guess." She stayed silent for a long moment. "So what do I do?"

"If you want him to apologise first then you shouldn't buy him anything."

"Ugh I feel horrible." Trixabelle sat forward and began to eat her half cold soup.

After purchasing the last of their gifts Severus and Trixabelle made their way to Spinner's End where Lucius Malfoy's great horned owl called Maximus was bullying Horizon from her nest. Horizon gave as good as she got and then some by clawing at the other owls wings. Screeching against the pain Maximus flew through the open window and landed with little grace on the table. Severus immediately began using healing spells on him while Trix took the letter from him before it could get too bloodied.

As soon as the last spell was said Maximus flew out of the room and perched itself in the tree furthest away from Horizon and closed its eyes to sleep.

Trix opened the scroll which bore the Malfoy crest of dragons and snakes intertwined around a shield. Predictably it was in green wax.

_Dear Severus and Trixabelle, _

_ You have been invited to the Malfoy Christmas Ball (commissioned by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt) which is to be held at Malfoy Manor on 23rd December commencing at 7pm. Dress code: Black Tie and Ball Gowns. R.S.V.P by December 4th. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius Malfoy. _

_P.S. Don't even thinking about wearing those hideous dress robes you have, Book Worm._

_P.P.S – Severus I expect you to wear something other than your usual attire. And you will come, won't you? _

"Charming." Trix stated and passed the scroll to her father.

He quickly scanned it and smirked.

"Do you realise the date, Trixabelle?" he asked.

"Twenty third," she shrugged. "Why?"

Severus gave her a deadpan look.

"What?"

"The ball, Trixabelle. What date is the ball?"

"Twenty third. Why?"

For a moment he actually considered banging his head against the wall.

"What?" she asked.

Could she, a Ravenclaw, really be this dense?

"The ball is today, Trixabelle."

Her jaw dropped. Hopefully at her own stupidity. "Well I have that dress you gave me a few years ago." She shrugged. "What?" she asked at her father's look of disbelief. "I've been being clever and all responsible for the last four months, can't I be stupid once in a while? What time is it?"

"Six fifteen."

"Ah well. Fashionably late. I'm going to go and get ready." Trix stood from the table and randomly kissed her father's forehead as she passed.

Just as she was about to leave the room the fire place turned green and Scorpius's head appeared in the flames.

"Merlin, Book Worm you're not wearing _that_ to the ball are you?" He said disdainfully and with a sneer.

"No, Rich boy. Your father's oh so reliable owl only just delivered the invitation. We'll be there soon, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Ohh, good one, Trix." Teddy said shoving Scorpius's face out of the fire. "Nice to see you looking ravishing as always." He said with sparkling eyes.

"Do not talk to my daughter like that." Severus drawled.

"Who says I was talking to Trix, Uncle Snape."

"Oh shut your face, Teddy. Go get your dress on." Trix jested back and rose from her kneeling position to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you can't wear that." Trix grouched as she left her room.<p>

The dress she was wearing looked as new as it did on the day he purchased it two years ago. Silver beads adorned the lace flowers of the bodice and the full skirt silently skimmed the floor as she walked. In her hair was a bejewelled flower headband of diamonds. In her ears and around her neck sat simple diamond shaped jewellery, inset with the most delicate of diamonds. She'd never looked so beautiful, Severus thought. He also thought that it wasn't fair that she looked so grown up.

"I assure you my attire will suffice." He replied.

"Until Aunt Cissy sees you and transfigure it all for a morning suit. Come here." she pulled her wand from a concealed pocket and pointed it at her father.

The clothes he was wearing transformed into a dinner jacket and smarter trousers. A black shirt and tie finished the look making him look expensively attired even though no money had been spent. The suit looked perfectly tailored and, for the first time ever, he wasn't wearing a billowing cloak but a smart coat with a winter scarf and gloves. Of course he was still wearing black as usual but the change was surprisingly extraordinary just because the style was so different.

"Your aunt has influenced you." He stated.

"Better me doing it than her having you wear something other than black. Besides if you were truly adverse to wearing a proper suit then you could easily change it back. Come on, we're ten minutes late." She held his arm tightly and Apparated to the Malfoy residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best written chapter ever, I know. Sorry. But please leave a review anyway. <strong>

**Next time... Trix gets very angry at the ball and Lucius makes a bet**

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	25. Christmas Ball

**New chapter, this one number 25, all takes place at Malfoy Manor. Hope you like it and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"You're late, Severus." Narcissa gently admonished. Her elegant dress was a soft shade of blue.<p>

Severus rolled his eyes and stood by the floo waiting for his daughter to step through.

Lucius was stood by his wife's side, his cravat and waist coat matching Narcissa's dress. Not too far away Draco and Astoria were mingling in matching emerald green attire. Scorpius, also wearing green, was talking to Teddy, in Red, at the foot of the stairs with some other people their age.

The floo flashed green once more and Trixabelle stepped through.

"You look beautiful." Narcissa breathed.

"But the work of a moment." Trixabelle shrugged with a smile.

"Where is that charming young man of yours?"

"That 'charming young man of' mine is off being an arse." A scowl crossed Trixabelle's face. It was twined with a little sadness and regret. Severus wanted to admonish Narcissa for bringing the boy up but Draco appeared, at the right time for once, and changed the subject. Astoria came with him.

"I see the Belle of the ball has arrived." Draco smirked.

"Oh ha ha. Good one."

Severus couldn't have put it better himself if he tried.

"At least you look nice." She complimented.

"My, Trixabelle a compliment!" Draco replied in mock astonishment.

"Your dad looks better." she quipped back with a smile.

Draco scowled, Astoria giggled and Lucius outright laughed.

"My, my, Severus, you have something of a daughter here!" Lucius said still loudly laughing. "Perhaps you should have encouraged her into politics instead of teaching. She'd give Kingsley a run for his money."

"She already has." Severus drawled.

"Trix you look ravishing!" the ever annoying voice of Teddy Lupin called from half way across the entrance hall.

People around the room went quiet and watched on expectantly. Many of the guests knew Trixabelle by reputation and they all knew Severus though experience and could only guess how protective of his daughter he was.

Scowling, Severus wondered why the insufferable brat had to be so socially unaware.

"Oh shut up, Teddy. You're just jealous you'll never have her good looks." Scorpius called after him. His friends laughed.

"See what I have to put up with at Hogwarts?" Trixabelle murmured to her father. "Scorpius, can I talk to you and Teddy a moment?"

When they were both stood in front of her she slapped both of them round the head.

People in the watching crowd laughed and turned back to their conversations.

"Do you two have to be such utter morons?" Trixabelle asked in her teacher voice.

"Aww what you going to do, Trix?" Teddy pouted. "Put us in detention?"

"Oh for the love of God! Is dinner ready yet, Uncle Lucius?"

Lucius called dinner fifteen minutes later and the waiting guests were ushered into the dining room. The last time Trix had seen the grand wing of the house it had been covered in a thick layer of dust, grime had coated the windows and the air was despondent. Now though as the guests walked the halls and marvelled at revived paintings everything was shiny and exuded expense. The ceiling decoration was gold leafed and reflected the candle light, brass was polished so that it perfectly reflected every image that graced its presence. The Banquet Hall was unlike anything Trix had ever seen before.

The wooden floor was polished to shine, circular, green clothed tables were placed around a centre point which would later become the dance floor. An orchestra sat on a raised dais playing welcoming music. The real beauty of the room were the paintings of dragons. They were enchanted to move lithely around each other as if dancing. Exotic colours entwined with each other making the beasts appear more beautiful than deadly. Fluid movements made the movement of the paintings almost unnoticeable unless one studied them for a long time and with great concentration and yet was somehow obvious.

Above the paintings which reached the ceiling were great chandeliers of diamonds and emeralds which glistened and gleamed in the candlelight, refracting the light into a rainbow of hues.

Very quickly everyone found their seats. Trix was sat at the same table as her aunt and uncle, his son and their family, Teddy, his grandparents and her father. In the middle of the table were cut crystal tumblers and a jug of water. When everyone was comfortably sat wine rose in the glasses beside their plates.

"Uncle Lu'," Trix leaned over and asked him in a whisper, "why the hell did you put Teddy next to Dad? You know Teddy only succeeds in running his temper short, right?"

"Perhaps, Trixabelle," Lucius murmured back, "that was precisely my reasoning."

"He's going to murder you when he finds out."

"He won't." he said confidently.

"Want to bet?"

Lucius paled knowing that Trix really would tell Severus. He was about to protest her telling when Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped onto the orchestra dais and called for silence. Tonight he was wearing dark blue robes and his hoop earring.

"Good evening." He said in his deep, calming voice. "Welcome all to Malfoy Manor."

People around the room obediently applauded.

"Many of you may think that Malfoy Manor is a… controversial choice of venue for the annual Christmas Dinner however our coming here marks the end of an era in Malfoy history and the beginning of a much brighter future for the family. After the end of the war the family pulled themselves out of their previous circles in high standing society, allowed all their elves to work at Hogwarts and have lived in only seven modest rooms of this magnificent house. They have done this for every year that they took their house elf Dobby for granted. Now, eighteen years after the war the Malfoys have paid the penance they imposed upon themselves and are re-joining society."

It was a polite speech, Trixabelle and Severus thought. It glossed over their alliance to the Dark Lord and painted them in a better light than they perhaps deserved. However everyone in the room knew the insinuations that lay under what was said and understood the meaning and true impact of the words. The Minister of Magic was officially welcoming the Malfoy family back into society and all was forgiven.

Once again everyone applauded.

"With the coming of Christmas comes the close to another year. We will all look back on this year as one of great triumphs and personal successes. Much has been achieved this year – Hogwarts has a new youngest ever professor who has been warmly commended by her peers."

"Really was that necessary?" Trixabelle muttered but put a smile on her face for all the people from other tables who turned towards her and applauded.

"Finally I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" everyone chorused.

Once the toast had been drunk to the first course of the banquet appeared at the tables. It was a small piece of salmon and some salad with a parsley source.

"Hey, Uncle Snape," Teddy Lupin began.

Steeling himself for what promised to be a conversation only worthy of dunderheads Severus glanced at him.

"I'm having some trouble with some homework Trix set. Can I come over during the holiday to get some help?"

"Perhaps it has escaped your memory, Lupin, but Trixabelle is remaining at the castle for the holiday." Severus replied.

"Then maybe she could come to our house?"

"Did I not just inform you that she is residing at the castle for the holiday?"

"Well yes but…"

"You are spending your with the man who killed the Dark Lord for a time are you not?"

"Yes?"

"Ask him."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, Unc' he's getting frustrated already and it's only the starter." Trix said.<p>

"Severus will be able to endure it. He endured the Dark Lord after all."

"Teddy takes annoying to a whole new level." Trix sagely replied.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Uncle Lucius, he's about to lose it." Trix warned as everyone conversed once the meal was over.<p>

"Half an hour more and the dancing will start."

"Like he's going to use that as an escape… Oh, Uncle Lucius, you are brilliant!"

"Yes I do try."

"What are you two planning?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps you'd like to join in on our fun, my dear." Lucius began. "Severus is a reluctant dancer. Teddy is in on our plan. However I believe an extra… fellow conspirator would be useful."

A mischievous light sparkled in Narcissa's brown eyes and an impish smile flittered across her lips. Trixabelle had never seen her look so… young before. Years of playing host to Voldemort hadn't physically weathered her but it had aged her inside. The damage could be seen in her eyes. Trix decided that she'd have to make her aunt remember what it was to be young more often.

"As we are partaking in the exchange of stories from our past perhaps Lucius you should remind Severus of his escape from Madam Pomfrey?" Narcissa said loud enough to attract the attention of everyone at the table.

Play acting to make the story seem more dramatic than it was, Lucius leaned back in his chair and smirked. Trix looked over to her father who, already frustrated with conversation, now looked ready to hex whoever was closest. Or directly opposite him. The person who was lucky enough to have that honour was Lucius.

"Severus was in Madam Pomfrey's care after being nearly killed by Sabine. I am sure you all remember that the Daily Prophet covered the story?"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"And we all know Severus to be a sensible, responsible man?"

Again everyone nodded.

"It seems Severus on this day felt the need to assure everyone he still has it in himself to act like a Gryffindor on occasion."

Knowing that however silent her father was being he dearly wanted to protest at being likened to a Gryffindor Trix made the insult worse.

"An idiot Gryffindor I believe I called him, Uncle."

"Ah yes, forgive me. It was in the evening when it happened. All I know of the first part of the tale is what Trixabelle told me. He stumbled into his chambers after fleeing the Hospital wing and all but fainted into a chair. Trixabelle asked me to convince him to go back to the hospital wing and so I went to pay Severus a visit. Sure enough there he was sat in his chair fighting off sleep by marking homework –"

"Incorrectly." Trix interrupted.

"After… persuading him for a few moments Severus reluctantly agreed to go back to the hospital wing where he was chastised by his daughter and then instantly fell asleep as if he were a child." Lucius finished to many amused chuckles from his captive audience.

"Excuse me," Lucius said rising from his chair. "But I must open the dance floor. Narcissa?" he pulled his wife's chair out for her and took her hand as they walked through the tables.

"_So_ that's why I saw you stumbling through the castle!" Teddy exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Wasn't it obvious what he was doing from the look of fright he had on his face lest Madam Pomfrey found him?" Scorpius asked.

Trixabelle tried to imagine the scene but failed as even the concept of her father being afraid of a medi-witch made her collapse into a fir of laughter. Severus glared at her for a moment. He did not see how this was at all amusing. This night was proving to be as insufferable as he had predicted.

"What ever is so funny, Trixabelle?" Andromeda asked.

"I…" she paused to catch her breath. "It's just so funny… Dad running away from Poppy!" again she was arrested by her laughter. She wiped tears from her eyes and sipped some water to calm herself.

"I believe I saw him refusing her help once when we were students." Andromeda said. "He had been… carrying a large stack of books and had tripped down a staircase. He was bleeding from the head and was still stood there, flapping his arms about telling her to leave him alone and that all he needed was a plaster. His shirt was dripping with blood I tell you!"

"See now that I can imagine." Trix laughed.

Suddenly Severus abruptly stood from the table.

"Excuse me." he said and swiftly left.

At the table all was silent for a moment.

"Oops." Scorpius said.

"Indeed." Trix replied and stood up from the table. "Excuse me."

She quickly headed into the crowd she had seen her father dive into. Now would be a perfect time for him to be wearing his usual clothes but, of course, she had made him follow Narcissa's orders to wear something else. Most men were wearing black dinner jackets. She spotted him heading for the exit of the hall. She groaned to herself knowing he was heading for the floo.

"Dad!" she called as soon as she had left the cacophony of noise that was the ball behind.

Severus did not stop. Sighing Trixabelle picked up her skirts and ran after him.

"Merlin, Dad! We were only telling stories!" she said as she pulled him to a halt.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me?" he asked.

"Just come back to the ball will you?"

"I am going back to Hog –"

"No." Trixabelle irritably snapped. "You can't keep running from stuff like this. It's a party, no one expects anything of you than to be your usual snarky self, there's plenty of intelligent conversation and you can stand back and ignore the dancing. This is unless you want Lucius to owe you."

Severus raised his eyebrow.

"He's no doubt made a bet that you'll dance if everyone at the table was able to annoy you enough or something like that. When he finds out that you knew about the bet he's owe you for earning him some extra cash."

"You believe that is temptation enough?"

"Alternatively you could tell him in front of the people who lost the bet that you knew about it making it void and he'd have to give the money back."

Severus didn't reply but began to walk away.

"Dad." Sadness entered Trix's voice. She held his hand a little tighter.

Severus slowly turned around to see that tears were in her eyes. She seemed annoyed that she was crying and swiped them away.

"They're playing a waltz. They're easy to dance to." she said.

"Tell me what is wrong first."

"After."

"_Trixabelle_."

She didn't answer but walked back to the ball. Severus, cursing her for her stubbornness, caught up with her.

"I get it from you, you know." She said as if reading his mind.

They re-entered the ball room and Trix pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You know I have no idea how to waltz." She said.

Sighing Severus told her to follow him and began to twirl her around the floor. She quickly picked up the rhythm and the order of the steps of the dance as Severus had expected. Unbeknown to them Trix could hear the soft murmurings of the people who were watching them. They were all most surprised that Severus Snape had taken to the dance floor and many now owed Lucius a fortune of galleons.

"Just like I said. Lucius is making a fortune. When shall we break it to him?" Trixabelle asked.

"In the morning I believe would be best."

"Ah. Allow him to be smug for a while and then shatter his pride and make him owe you in one go. Slytherin git." She teased.

Severus rolled his eyes and spun her on the spot.

After a few more moments of dancing Kingsley interrupted and requested her for the remainder of the long piece of music. Knowing that her father would prefer any other activity to dance Trix accepted his request.

"You will soon need an appointments card." Kingsley joked.

"So it would… Are Harry and Draco _laughing_ together?"

Kingsley turned so that he could see the sight for himself. Sure enough Harry and Draco were stood near one of the dining tables laughing together as if they didn't have a less then nonexistent friendship. Then Draco began to morph into Teddy Lupin.

"Thank Merlin for that – the world's not going to implode!" Trix laughed.

"You are now the head of Slytherin. An important role for one as young as yourself." Kingsley said quickly changing topics hoping the venue would lighten her mood enough to loosen her mind into accepting his proposition.

"The ministerial inquisition all over again, Kingsley? Anyone would think you didn't trust my father's judgement." She smiled.

"I am surprised he allowed you to take it."

"He didn't 'let me' exactly as you put it. However he believes me to be competent. I did uncover and resolve the issue of abusing house elves, have gained their respect even though at the outset they did not even think me worthy to be their teacher."

"You would be an asset to the ministry." Kingsley said seriously.

"Not going to happen." Trix said with the same seriousness as Kingsley had just used. She also hoped the tone in her voice warned him to never ask her that again. "Oh dear, sweet Lord no." Colour left Trix's face for a moment as she spied someone she had hoped to never meet again.

"Miss Snape?" Kingsley asked as Trix fumbled a dance step.

"Madame Maxime is here. Hide me!"

Kingsley chuckled deep in his chest, a soothing tone that she had only thought could belong to her father.

"You have no idea how much trouble I used to make of myself and how many times I bad mouthed her! Threatened me with expulsion a few times a year! She hates me! And now she's coming over here."

"I'm all astonishment, Miss Snape! You, the most powerful witch of our time, a genius no less, are afraid of her former headmistress?"

"No I just do not particularly wish to converse with her."

Trix looked back over at her former headmistress and saw that she had _the look_ in her huge, almond shaped eyes. _The look_ was a look she had often received before being given _the talk._ _The talk _was a talk about her not trying to integrate herself into the school dynamic, not paying attention in class and putting herself in the hospital wing once a month with a few broken bones from falling out of impossibly high trees. _The look _was only reserved for her and it never meant anything good.

Sighing and preparing herself for the worst Trixabelle continued dancing with the Minister and conversed with him about trivial matters. She smiled and waved to the people she knew as they danced by each other. Then the song ended.

"The next dance?" Mr. Jake Gray, the very same Mr. Gray who had stolen her file a few months ago, asked.

Scorpius had probably put him up to asking for the dance as they were more or less joined at the hip, even more so after he'd been lead astray by Mr. Goyle. As such Trix had come to know him quite well as Scorpius had often made her sit down and play chess with him whilst they were kept in the castle on Hogsmeade weekends just so that he would be beaten for once. It had knocked him down a peg or too and he didn't boast about winning any more as he knew that Trix would only stride over and beat him in a few minutes.

He'd actually grown on her and had, dare she say it, become one of her favourites.

"Sorry, Jake, I can't." Trix painfully admitted. "I'll be over there with the half-giantess. If I look like I'm about to kill myself, or hex her, send Fleur Weasley over. I don't think she's spotted Mad Maxime yet and it should look innocuous enough."

"Fleur Weasley?"

"Yeah, pretty blonde part Veela. Can't miss her."

Doing her best not to drag her feet Trix walked over to the table where Madame Maxime was sat and took the chair that was a couple away from her – it gave her a good position to suddenly escape if she became too angry.

_Ah what the hell, _she thought.

"_Bonjour_, Madame Maxime." Trix confidently said. Only then did she anticipate the lecture she would get.

"Eet is only now that you have left Beauxbatons that you theenk it is appropriate to speak in French? You should have done that while you still resided there." Madame Maxime's eyes board into Trix who refused to wilt beneath her.

"You should have made sure I was being educated properly then." She bit back. "If this conversation does not have a point I'm going to leave."

Maxime sat there in astonishment for a moment.

"Talk." Trix demanded.

"You father he did not hurt you?"

"No he did not!" Trixabelle snapped shooting up from her chair.

Objects on the table began to shake and grow hot. People close to them who could hear the conversation over the orchestra music stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene unfolding before them.

"Anyone would think," she continued in her dangerously soft voice, "that after all Dad sacrificed that you would trust him. Did he ever give you reason to doubt him in the end?"

"He killed Dumbley Dore!" Maxime hissed back keeping to her chair. She did not need to stand to look Trixabelle in the eye.

"To keep his cover!" exasperation filled her voice. "He had to be the ultimate spy so that the light could defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore was dying anyway. If he wished to make that sacrifice then so be it! The only reason Dad followed his stupid plan was so that he wouldn't have to watch his friend, his _father_ _figure_, suffer longer than he had to!"

The glasses and jugs smashed and silver goblets were blown away from the table. The flames of the candles on the table leapt up into huge columns that almost reached the ceiling. A few shocked cries from the captive audience were heard across the hall making the room go silent. Shields were hastily thrown up and flying objects stilled.

Madame Maxime stayed statue still in her chair for fear of further angering the witch before her. Fire, huge columns of it extended from the once small candle flames, heated Trixabelle's eyes turning them amber and flushed her skin a dangerous shade of red.

Subconsciously Trix brought her wand to her hand but knew it was folly to use it. Many around her already had their wands drawn so even if she did plan on using her wand no one would be harmed so what would be the point?

Suddenly from above a travelling white light descended.

* * *

><p>Severus was stood, bored out of his mind, in a dark corner with three Hogwarts students gossiping before him. One was Mr. Gray, the others Scorpius and Teddy. For the seventh time he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been talking about girls for the last fifteen minutes and how Teddy was still dating Victorie Weasley. It was sickening.<p>

It only stopped when several people at the other end of the room shrieked and caught their attention. Immediately alert Severus strode from his hiding spot and drew his wand. Focusing on the epicentre of the disturbance and used a trick the Dark Lord had taught him.

He flew into the air ascending in a flurry of brilliant white light instead of back mist as when he last did this. As suddenly as he was in the air he was at his destination. He landed amid many gasps from the gathering crowd to see his daughter staring down a half-giantess. He remembered Olympe Maxime to be a more the competent duellist but knew his daughter wasn't daft enough to begin a duel in the company of so many.

Lucius was let through the crowd and he stood to the side, wand quietly drawn.

"Trixabelle?" he questioned.

"Nothing going on here, don't worry." With that Trixabelle turned away from Madame Maxime and exited the hall leaving a pathway behind her.

She did not cancel her accidental magic leaving her father to sort it. When the candle flames had returned to their normal sizes, glassware was repaired and goblets returned to their rightful placed, Severus turned to follow his daughter but the pathway had closed and she was gone. Everyone turned back to what they had been doing when the orchestra started up again.

* * *

><p>Outside under a heated veranda Trix was nursing a very large bottle of very vintage wine with Teddy, Scorpius and Jake Gray.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, they're much appreciated!<strong>

**Next time: Hangover hell. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	26. Wearwolves

**Chapter 26 brings Trix's most... let's just say cheerless christmas to date. **

* * *

><p>Groggy and wincing Trix sat up in bed.<p>

_In bed… Oh no! _

Further thought was beyond her. Her head pounded and the little light that was in the room hurt her eyes. Blurrily squinting at the clock she saw that it was nine in the morning.

And her father's travelling cloak was draped over a rocking chair that sat in the corner.

"I am never drinking again." she groaned and held her head in her hands.

She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a nightdress that didn't belong to her. Sighing she almost literally rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the door at the other end of the room which was a bathroom. Once in the familiar space, for she always took this room when she visited over night, she stripped off and turned the shower on cold. Once her grogginess had lifted she turned the water warm, had a quick, refreshing shower, and then dressed.

Unfortunately the only clothes she had were what she was wearing last night. Sighing once more Trix pulled the dress on, picked up her father's cloak and headed downstairs.

The light outside her bedroom door was even brighter so she scrunched her eyes up and ignored the stabbing pain behind her eyes.

"Never again." she darkly muttered.

She took the stairs slowly lest she stumble and fall. She also held to the balustrade for dear life. Once at the bottom the walk to the family rooms was a straight line and then another straight line into the dining room.

"Morning." Astoria said too brightly and buttered a slice of toast.

Grinning for all it was worth Draco pushed a class of cold water in to her hands. She held it to her throbbing temple and closed her eyes just thankful that there was also ice in there to take the temperature down even further. She was also thankful that no one seemed to be bothered that she was slouching.

"I think I've pickled my liver." She moaned.

"I second that." Teddy mumbled.

Trix looked to see that Scorpius was lightly snoring in his seat. Jake Gray was sat next to him silently nibbling his toast. Teddy was sat beside her.

Astoria passed Trix two rounds of buttered toast. Trix pushed it away mumbling something about it crunching too loud. Scorpius then fell forward in his chair and splatted his face into his toast. He jerked back upright his toast stuck to his face. Everyone else at the table laughed until Teddy, Scorpius, Jake and Trix all moaned that it was too loud.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucius called into the dining room.

The three hung over teens groaned in unison and banged their heads on the table and then groaned again when that hurt.

"You slept through Christmas Eve, Miss Trixabelle." Winky said. She was walking by Lucius's side and smiling far too much for this early in the morning. "Master Headmaster Snape asked me to bring you home."

"Shit!" Trix whispered and jumped up in her chair. "No need Winky, I'll Apparate from out there," she jerked her hand over her shoulder to the outdoors. "I need the walk."

"But Master Headmas –"

"I'm Apparating back to the castle." Trix growled.

"I hope you have a good excuse for your father." Lucius intoned.

"They're bad influences." She pointed to her cousins and swiftly left the hall before hearing their replies.

* * *

><p>Severus arrived back at the castle late at night and was not surprised to see that Trixabelle hadn't made it back for breakfast. He, Draco and Lucius had found the four miscreants snoring on a bench in the veranda, the bottle of wine still in Scorpius's hands. It was large even for an 1800's vintage bottle and it was mostly empty. They must have had a couple of pints each and with it being over two hundred years old… Well it was lucky that they weren't passed out an in hospital having their stomachs pumped.<p>

Of course before moving them Draco had insisting on taking a few photographs.

"Is Trixabelle alright after what happened last night?" Hermione asked at the breakfast table. She had been at the ball as were the rest of the Order, and had been at the front of the crowd when Trixabelle had shouted at Maxime. She was also the first to throw up a shield.

"I doubt she will remember the ball." He replied with a smirk. Most would think him completely adverse to his daughter in taking alcohol but he knew that she would have to learn that lesson for her herself.

"Oh dear." Hermione said and spooned some more scrambled eggs into her mouth. Once finished she said, "I hope you have a headache potion on hand for when she returns. I was surprised to see you dancing, Sir."

"There was a purpose behind by actions." Severus dismissed.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Alya." Trix, still in her ball dress, said to her only Slytherin who had remained at the castle. Most, to her knowledge, had gone home with promises of further punishments from their parents.<p>

Christmas morning was half way done; snow was falling from the sky turning everything even colder than before but the dungeons common room was cosy. A tree stood in the far corner, its candles glistening and reflecting on the glass decorations it held. Fake snow sat under its branches where a small stack of presents sat. Alya was sat before it wearing dark blue jeans and a white polo neck jumper. Red earrings reached her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Snape." She replied with a smile. A box was in her and partly unwrapped.

Trix sat in a chair near the tree and slouched into it. She was never getting drunk again she told herself for the thousandth time that morning. Sporting the mother of all hangerovers, Trix sighed and closed her eyes.

"Indulged yourself a little too much, Professor?" Alya asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Trix replied. "Open your present."

Alya did so and gasped softly when she saw what the small black box contained.

"Professor… do you really think…"

"I would not have given you your badge back if I did not believe you worthy of it. You have conducted yourself with decorum and have shown yourself to be a role model since October. Your prefect duties begin after the holiday."

"Trixabelle!" Severus called into the room.

Trix winced and was glad her father couldn't see it; however she was prepared for the lecture he was going to give her.

"Two glasses of vintage wine." She muttered to herself so low that no one could hear it. "Yes, Dad?" she asked and turned to face him.

"I must speak with you in my office."

Trix, noting the quiet urgency in his voice, stood and swiftly followed her father. Something told her she wasn't going to be chastised for her behaviour but that something more sinister was at large.

* * *

><p>"I received a letter moments ago from one of your snakes." Severus passed the piece of parchment to his daughter.<p>

It was comprised of two words: _help me. _

Headache forgotten Trix asked, "Is that… blood?" Her heart was beating ever faster. She knew that writing, she'd marked it numerous times. How could he be in danger? He was from a respectable family who had always appeared to be loving and protective of their own. The elder Mr. Gray was the deputy head Auror!

"Yes. You recognise the writing?"

"Jake's. Where did he go for Christmas?"

"To his family home. Aurors have been sent to his house to retrieve him and conduct an investigation."

"I'm going too. I know where he lives and can Apparate there."

"Very well."

Not wanting to waste any time Trix Apparated back to her rooms. Taking the stairs two at a time she unzipped her dress and took it off as soon as she was in her room. Where she got the fright of her life. Laura was sat on her bed, smile on her face and presents in hand.

"Whoa, save it, Trix!" Laura squeaked and hid behind her hands.

"Sorry, Laura, got to go." Trix said proceeding to change behind the screens that had been placed as decoration. "Find my wand would you?"

Hearing a soft 'accio' Trix pulled some boots on and the coat her aunt had made her a couple of years ago. She picked up a box from the dresser and gave it to Laura who gave her her wand.

"Merry Christmas." She said before Disapparating.

* * *

><p>Aurors surrounded the house, some having wounds tended, others keeping watch. The house was in the middle of nowhere in Leicestershire. Under normal circumstances Trix would have thought the morning view beautiful, but she barely spared it a glance. Taking in the Aurors once again she spotted a familiar face.<p>

"Millicent!" she called and walked over to her.

Millicent was having a shoulder wound tended to and looked a little faint. However upon hearing the familiar voice she looked up and managed to crack a smile.

"I'd hoped never to see you again." she joked.

"Yeah me too. Where're young Mr. Gray and his family?" Trix asked.

"St. Mungo's. Bloody werewolves. Jake might make it if we're lucky, just a scratch or two but they're bad. His mum and dad, however, were killed. They also killed two of my men and have turned another five."

Trix stood there in stunned silence for a moment. There were twenty Aurors here at the moment with the dead and other five counted there had been twenty seven of them. How many wolves had there been? It wasn't even the full moon yet so captured moonlight had been used. Anger boiled up with in her. Clenching her fists to her side she calmed herself.

"How many were there?"

"Thirty. I suspect they had taken wolfsbane before turning. I've never seen anything like it, Trix." Millicent sighed and ran her mobile hand through her hair. "They worked together as a pack, communicated and were perfectly organised. Truth be told we're lucky most ran away."

"Harry's on his way?"

"He seems to have been held up somewhere but yeah, we called him. still need to contact Kingsley."

"I'll do it. Where does he live?"

"Two doors down from Harry. Number fifteen I think?"

"Okay, I'll see what the holdup with Harry is as well."

* * *

><p>Grimmuld Place was crawling with Aurors. Bodies lined the streets. Many were wounded. St Mungo's doctors and nurses arrived moments later to tend those who needed it or to transport them to the hospital. People who looked like junior aurors followed seasoned colleagues and took notes. The road was closed off and muggles were being asked to stay inside.<p>

Seeing Kingsley Trix strode over to him. He was talking to Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione were near by as was Ginny.

"Miss Snape what beings you here?" Kingsley asked when he looked up from the clipboard harry was holding.

"Mr. Gray's house was attacked. Millicent and a bunch of Aurors are over there. Four people dead, five turned, most injured in some way. Mr. and Mrs. Gray are among the dead."

"Merlin." Kingsley cursed.

Harry paled and had to steady himself on the wall that was behind him.

Kingsley saw his reaction and said, "Harry, we'd best go and talk to Millicent."

Harry composed himself, called Ron over and told him what was going on and placed him in charge. Then he turned to Trix.

"We sent our children to Minerva, take them to the castle would you?"

"Of course."

"I sure hope no one else survives that curse, we'll never get a moments peace if they do." Kingsley joked before Disapparating away.

Harry followed him and then Trix left for Minerva's Hogsmeade home.

* * *

><p>Minerva looked a little worn when Trix arrived. There were children everywhere, both the Potters and Weasleys were here. They were set to the task of entertaining each other without causing mischief, something that was a challenge in itself with James and Albus around. Lucy was reading a book, Lily was putting a jigsaw of a Scottish castle together, Hugo was playing wizards chess by himself. James and Albus were complaining about not being allowed to go out in the snow.<p>

"James, Albus!" Trix snapped.

No one had yet realised she had appeared and all jumped. Minerva poked her head around the door from the kitchen and a relieved smiled flashed onto her face.

"Shut up and sit down for a moment."

They did as they were told, both acutely aware that she could punish people in the same, cold hearted way as her father.

"Your parents are all fine, however they will be busy for a while."

"Why did the werewolves attack us?" Lily asked. She was ten and would be starting Hogwarts next year.

"Because your dad is the Head Auror. Your parents want me to take you to the castle, do you have any thing you brought with you?"

"No." they all said.

"Mum got us out of bed really early this morning." Lucy Weasley yawned. "Then she brought us here and left. Was it really werewolves?"

"Yes." Trix replied. "I'll tell you more later. Minerva, will you floo them to a guest room, I really need to tell Dad?"

"Of course." Minerva said.

* * *

><p>Severus silently absorbed the information. He didn't let an expression cross his face or enter his eyes even though he felt anger bubble up within his chest and spread throughout his body. There had been seventeen years of peace and now werewolves were tying to ruin it and take over. No doubt this group thought that they would have lived a better life if the Dark Lord had won the war.<p>

"I will teach the werewolves topic to all the younger students when they get back. What of Hogsmeade trips?" Trixabelle asked.

"I will talk to Mr. Potter and ask if he is willing to spare any Aurors for those weekends."

* * *

><p>That very evening Severus decided he'd tell the remaining students what had happened during the course of the day. Trixabelle however pleaded with him to let them have the rest of their Christmas day worry free.<p>

"They must know, Trixabelle." Severus irritably snapped.

"Why? Because the ministry said so? Or because _you_ said so?" Trixabelle snapped back blocking the exit to their private rooms.

"Sir! Sir!" a male voice called.

Both the Snapes turned their heads to see the only Hufflepuff running towards them. He had red cheeks and was out of breath but he didn't slow down until he was almost level with the professors.

"Ryan?" Trixabelle asked. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Have you seen it, Sir? It's in the papers! The attack! You are doing something right?" Ryan babbled.

"I will inform everyone of what is truly happening at dinner, which you will be late for if you do not hurry up." Severus began striding out of the dungeons towards the Great Hall.

Trixabelle and Ryan kept pace with him on either side.

"How many of you have seen this?" Severus asked.

"All of us. Professor Flitwick said that as there were so few students this year we could join the staff in the staffroom. This is Professor Longbottom's copy. He hasn't seen it yet."

"Very well. Trixabelle, as you were there you will do most of the explaining."

"Fine." She grumpily replied. She had already spent most of her Christmas plodding around blood strewn battle scenes she didn't really want to relive it in her head.

"Ryan go on ahead. Tell Filius I will be along shortly."

Trixabelle, knowing that her father was going to try and comfort her in some way murmured, "No need." So low that only her father could hear it. "Dad just forgot to pick up a headache potion that's all. Come on, Ryan."

She put her arms around Ryan's shoulders as he was one of her friends from when she was a student and walked towards the hall. Over her shoulder she threw a wan smile to her dad and tapped the side of her head to show that she was now starting to feel the rest of her hang over creep back.

Once in the Great Hall Trix wished she could go back to bed. Everyone (everyone being Filius, Professor Sinstra, Argus Filch, Neville, Toby of Ravenclaw, Alya, a Gryffindor whose name currently escaped Trix) were sitting around a circular table waiting for the three remaining people to seat themselves at the table. They were all smiling and laughing far too much and the decorations were far too bright.

Ryan found his name card to be between Neville and Filch for which Trix felt sorry for him. Trix herself was between Severus and the Gryffindor boy whose name was Adam.

"Severus is not running late is he?" Filius asked.

"No, getting a much needed headache potion." She replied glad to be sitting down once more.

"For himself or you?" Neville asked a knowing smile on his face.

The students sat at the table looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Well, apart from Alya who smirked. Trix sighed to herself and thought it would be much easier to admit what happened at the ball than keep it a secret.

"Four of us, Teddy, Scorpius, Jake and I, shared a very large bottle of very vintage wine and slept for thirty odd hours."

"How drunk did you get?" Neville asked.

"Well I put an actual pair of socks on this morning."

"How big was this bottle of wine?" Filius asked.

"Let us just say I'm surprised we managed to lift it when it was full."

Everyone looked at her in astonishment. This was the ever sensible, always hard working, Trixabelle Snape that was talking. Not an irresponsible fifth year Gryffindor! It was moments like these that she wished she always carried a camera with her. Everyone had open mouths and looks of disbelief.

"Anyway my dad wanted me to talk to you all about the werewolf attacks that happened this morning."

Everyone immediately sobered up.

"Not sure what the paper's told you but Harry Potter's home was attacked as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt's. There were about thirty there in total. Fortunately no one was killed. They attacked at about seven this morning when it was still dark."

"How there was no full moon last night?" Alya asked.

Trix explained about her attack during the summer and how they could bottle moonlight. And then she explained what happened at Jake's house.

"They also attacked another location. Thirty in total there too. It was Jake Gray's house."

There was a collective gasp around the table.

"It seems that the attack there was a distraction so there would be less Aurors to go to Grimmuld Place. It began fifteen minutes earlier perhaps. Mr. and Mrs. Gray are dead. Jake may not survive. Jane has gone to stay with relatives for the time being."

"Does anyone know why they attacked yet?" Filius asked.

"To take over the ministry most likely." Severus said.

Trix had heard him enter and had hoped that he'd let her deal with this question but no such luck. He knew perhaps that she would skirt around the truth to save everyone from worrying so much. However now that he had interrupted she realised that telling them the truth was a wiser course of action than hiding things.

"No." Neville said firmly shaking his head. He'd been through Voldemort and Sabine's attack. He bluntly refused to believe another person or group of people were trying to take down the ministry again. "No way. They'll never do it."

Trixabelle sighed. "Think about it, Neville."

"They attacked two of the most powerful men in the ministry." Severus began. "Mr. Potter is the Head Auror and he has much influence and they attacked the Minister of Magic. Mr. Gray is the deputy head, to use him as a decoy was to further their plans but would allow them to kill him as well. One person less to deal with. It was the perfect plan." He spoke, coldly, harshly and without feeling. He'd already seen two wars. This was nothing unless it was allowed to progress further.

"If there are no questions I will call dinner."

And so the normal Christmas dinner was had whilst the very unusual topic of werewolves on nights where there wasn't a full moon was discussed. When dessert arrived so did the crackers which every year held a hat for the staff to wear and a sweet that they had to eat. The students were given a small gift of some kind, often from Weasley Wizard Wheezes much to the displeasure of Mr. Filch. This year however there would not be too many jokes to clean up after.

As the crackers were given out everyone fell silent. Most of the staff looked slightly excited, but Severus looked down right annoyed and ever so slightly agonised. The crackers were a thorn in his side that over the years he had tried his damned hardest to get rid off but the rest of the staff fought back and so they stayed. They had become even more ridiculous since his daughter arrived.

This year surely promised to be the same. She still enjoyed Christmas more than anyone had a right to. Being a staff member meant that she had to be mature all the time. There was of course some leeway during the holidays and so it was obvious that she was going to act nineteen once again. Acting nineteen again meant that something spectacular was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh things are getting interesting again!<strong>

**Next time... Christmas isn't over yet so there's a little cheer.**

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter**


	27. Christmas Evening

**Christmas evening is a little more fun. We all get to find out why Snape refuses to eat lemon drops! I had so much fun writing that! More fun than I had any right to... Uh, I mean, poor Severus. Poor, poor man! :D **

* * *

><p>The students opened their crackers first. Alya was given a mini wizards chess set that would squirt the loser with water. Ryan was given a key ring that would tell him if the person sat next to him was lying and then punch them in the face, Toby a miniature book of obnoxious spells and Adam a box of flying Frisbees that made about as much noise as Peeves. Filch looked rightfully resigned and cursed under his breath.<p>

Then the staff opened their crackers. Filius had a hat in the shape and colour of a jester's hat.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" it said.

"I don't know. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Filius asked.

"To escape the potions master on this side!" it roared. The bells that decorated the hat jingled like laughter for a few moments before quietening down.

"Come on, Sir, eat your sweet!" Toby, a first year Ravenclaw said excitedly.

Filius pulled it out of the wrapper it was in and put it in his mouth. Immediately his face scrunched up as if in pain and white plumes of steam came out of his ears. The sound of a train's whistle could be heard screaming along with the screeching of breaks. When the heat of the sweet had receded Filius shook his head and took a long drink from his goblet.

"I do believe the rest will be as interesting as this?" he asked Trixabelle.

"I have no idea, Filius. I left it up to the elves this year. Being a teacher barely leaves room to think on such matters." Trix replied too innocently. Everyone at the table apart from Severus laughed.

Argus opened his next. His hat was a sombrero and his sweet was a toffee – just to keep him quit but look ridiculous at the same time.

"Come on Nev, your turn!" Trixabelle said in a childish sing song voice.

Neville's hat was a snitch complete with fluttering wings and his sweet was a hyperactive chocolate frog which he took a good minute to get a good hold of before quickly putting it in his mouth to eat.

"Professor Snape's turn!" Toby said, meaning Trixabelle, whilst laughing.

Trixabelle picked up her cracker and pulled it with her dad. Her hat tumbled out and was a replica of the Sorting Hat only orange with pink polka dots. She put it on.

"Humm… a strange mind I see. I do not know about Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but St. Mungo's will suit you well if the actions of two nights ago is anything to go by."

Everyone at the table laughed and Severus allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips.

She then pulled the plainly wrapped sweet from the cracker and put it in her mouth. She instantly looked like she was about to be sick but persevered and ate the sweet anyway.

"Not quite to your taste, Trixabelle?" Severus asked.

"The strawberry yes, the sherbet no. Your turn."

Trixabelle smiled and pulled the cracker with her dad.

The hat majestically rose into the air and slowly grew in size. It stared off as a small ball of fluff but as the shape grew more defined and one could tell it was a lion head. As it gradually floated back down to the potions master it settled over his head and shoulders encasing him in a mane of fur. Moments later it began chanting.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" after which it roared.

Trixabelle looked at the hat, true amazement in her eyes. A smile slowly began to creep onto her face and the sparkle in her eyes grew and grew.

"Wow. Luna was right. That is spectacular." She breathed.

Severus turned his head as much as he could with the mascot hat on and glared at his daughter.

"What precisely does Miss Lovegood have to do with this?"

"Oh. I got this letter the other day." Trixabelle waved her wand and it appeared in front of her. Taking it in her hands she read it out loud. "Dear Miss Snape, I have heard that you have under taken the adventure of making all the professors' hats even more exciting than what Professor Dumbledore used to make them. I do not know about the other staff but I know something that I am sure you will find very amusing to give to your father. I have put a slip of paper inside this envelope. Put it in Professor Snape's cracker and when he opens it the spell will activate and the hat will grow. All down to Hathawats and Gnosnikes you know. Merry Christmas, Luna."

Once again everyone laughed, this time in hysterics. Filius remembered Luna, there were few who could meet her and forget her, and reasoned that he should have expected something like this one year or another.

"Am I to understand that you trusted a woman you do not know and put a slip of parchment into a cracker whose magic would activate as soon as it was activated?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yep." Trixabelle flippantly replied. "What she's a Ravenclaw after all?"

Severus still didn't look overly impressed. And everyone was still laughing.

"Oh eat your sweet."

Sighing Severus obliged, not trusting the yellow coloured hard boiled lump of sugar in the slightest. Glancing at Trixabelle once more he put the sweet into his mouth. He felt it melt in his mouth and fizz around his vocal chords. His eyes slowly began to well up and his mouth wasn't staying in a straight line like he had commanded it too but was making a face of severe dislike. Everyone at the table was silent for a couple of minutes.

"What was it, Sir?" Miss Black asked.

"Lemon drop." Severus's voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

No one spoke. It was perhaps through shock that a sweet of all things had defeated the illustrious Severus Snape.

"I take it you are not fond of them?" Miss Black asked after a pause.

"Does it look like I am fond of them to you, Miss Black?" he asked in that hoarse whisper.

"You know, Dad, you could have just said no." Trixabelle said.

"Severus Snape was mistaken for a horse! He ate a lemon drop of course!" Filius's hat sang.

Severus glared at it making everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Even Filch allowed himself a smile until the Headmaster's gaze fixated upon him. Slowly Severus went around the table glaring at people until they stopped laughing. It worked until he came to Filius and Trixabelle who were somewhat impervious to it. When they did finally calm down there was silence for a moment before Trixabelle started conversation one again.

"You never did give me that headache potion, Dad."

"I am not sure you deserve it." He replied.

Toby stifled a giggle and focused on the pudding he began to help himself too. Everyone around the table followed suit apart from Trixabelle.

"Alright. I'll just deal with it, but don't blame me if I moan about it for the rest of the night. It's this deep throbbing all over, like a really annoying drum beat that just keeps going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and – Oh thank you!" she said catching the small bottle that was thrown her way.

When she realised how small, small was she looked at it doubtfully.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need more than this."

* * *

><p>Back in their rooms later Severus and Trix sat in their chairs and stared at the tree for a minute before saying anything. It was hard to believe that Christmas morning was just this morning. Only a few hours ago Trix had been at scenes of death and destruction which promised the beginning of a new war. Trix sighed and pulled out her wand.<p>

"Shall we?" she made the presents that were sat on a corner table under their small tree levitate towards them.

Severus nodded once and picked a present off the pile when they were safely situated on the coffee table. It was a small, black paper wrapped, squashy bundle. It was already beginning to open of its own accord.

"That actually wasn't me." Trix said lightly wondering who the present was from.

_Dear Severus, _(the label said) _sorry about the wrapping, I had to amuse Rebecca some how. Hope you have a good Christmas time. The Weasleys. _

Opening it a pair of gloves tumbled out. They were made from thick wool and were, of course, knitted with Molly's skill and brought about a sense of home comfort. They were, curiously, dark green.

"Not my idea either before you ask."

"I wasn't going to imply that it was." Severus whispered back as loud as his Lemon Drop abused throat would allow.

"Oh okay then." Trixabelle whispered back as if she too had a sore throat. "This one's for you too."

Severus glared at her but instead of looking chastised she laughed and passed him another gift. This one was from Minerva if the tartan wrapping paper was anything to go by. Inside was a photo frame with a Scottish Thistle on the side as well as a box of shortbread. The next was for Trixabelle and it was from her aunt and uncle. It was a fiction book by her favourite author.

And so the presents were slowly unwrapped with Trix making fun of her father's lack of voice the whole time. There were various presents of winter clothing, biscuits and sweets, house hold ornaments, books and items of clothing. Severus gave Trixabelle a new desk for her Defence Against the Dark Arts office as hers was slowly proving to be too small. He shrunk it down to fit into the palm of her hand but she could instantly tell it was beautiful. Then Trix gave him his present.

It was a large leather bound photo album. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he stared at it.

"You think that maybe we should make another."

"Err… I kind of filled it already." Trix shrugged. "I thought it might help you wind down after a busy day or something though today I think I need it more than you."

She flopped back in her chair and closed her eyes letting her head rest back. She felt her dad take her hand in his and then felt herself being Apparated somewhere.

When she opened her eyes Trix found herself sitting on the floor of her Slytherin rooms. Her dad was already sat in one of her famously comfortable armchairs which he had enlarged slightly. Taking the hint she sat next to him and he opened the photo album to the first page.

Their faces stared back at them, smiling, as they stood by a tree near the lake. She remembered that they had been talking about something and then out of no where a camera flashed. Laura poked her face out from behind the camera and smiled before dashing off. Trix was inclined to think it was an escape rout in case Severus hadn't been impressed with her idea of innocent fun.

The next picture was of Trix leaning over a cauldron and Severus looking over her shoulder, Sam had taken it in one of their after school lessons last year. Another one was of them playing chess in the Ravenclaw common room the night Trix had persuaded him to go over there one night.

"I remember all their faces when you went in." Trixabelle smiled. "They thought they were all done for, or the castle was under attack again."

She turned the pager to see pictures of all four of her friends crowded around Sam who was playing chess against Severus. Supposedly by himself. It was a photo she had taken. Seeing Sam's face for the first time in four months made her heart constrict and deep sadness well within her. She wanted so much to forgive him but knew that she couldn't until he apologised first.

"Apart from what happened in the summer, Dad, what do you honestly think of him?" Trix asked.

"I believe him to be… strong and will always support you. He loves you. Normally I would label him as one of the best of people. I have learned much about him in the time that he was here as student and even more so after you made you acquaintance to him known and believe that this… unusual behaviour will soon come to an end. I have no doubt he feels…"

"Feels what, Dad?" Trixabelle demanded.

"Betrayed by your actions. I assumed you had told him."

Trix felt something smash into her stomach and twist like a knife. Of course he felt betrayed. She'd let him find out about her position as professor via the newspaper. She'd feel betrayed too. It would probably seem to him that she didn't trust him with such information or else didn't want him to know what was going on in her life.

She sighed and leaned further into her father's embrace.

"Write to him, Trixabelle. It does not have to be much but write to him."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that now."

Severus sat and watched as his daughter put quill to parchment. She paused before writing anything and then paused again after writing only one or two words.

_Dear Sam, _

_ Dad said you might be feeling betrayed. I… I can see what he means. And I understand how that feels. I… Can we… _

_ I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I'm sorry I hurt you. I guess I have every reason to feel as bad as I do right now. _

_ I hope you're alright. _

_ Trixabelle_

_p.s. Please write back, even if it's only to tell me to sod off. Merry Christmas. _

As if she had been called, Horizon fluttered through the door and landed beside Trix. She nipped her owners ear in affection.

"It's been a while hasn't it girl." Trix whispered to her Great Gray Owl. She petted her for a few moments before giving Horizon the letter. "For Sam. Wait for a reply. Pester him for one if you have to."

Horizon tunefully hooted and then flew over to Severus. She nipped his ear too and then flew off to deliver her letter.

"Pesky owl." Severus muttered.

Trixabelle sat back down next to him and opened the photo album back up to where they had stopped. She turned the page and sighed.

"Oh I remember that!" she exclaimed suddenly happy. "It was when you sat with us for my birthday last year and pulled out your party piece."

"I hardly think spilling pumpkin juice due to the wild gestures of Miss Vayne can be counted as fun or amusement for the people involved in your impromptu celebration." Severus drawled.

"Not for you perhaps. We all found it most amusing. Called it the Party Pumpkin Prank we did." Trixabelle snootily replied. "Though maybe you should save it for Halloween, make it a seasonal kind of thing."

"Trixabelle?"

"Yes, dear father?" she replied all too innocently.

"Turn the page."

"Spoilsport."

"Insufferable ch –"

"I'm turning the page! I'm turning the page! Oh that was fantastic!"

It was a picture of Hermione staring him down at the dining table in the Great Hall because he was being his usual disagreeable self in the morning. Five minutes later after he'd had his morning mug of tea he'd agreed to whatever Hermione had been asking about.

A while later there was a picture of Laura hugging him.

"How did – you gave me the wrong film." Severus deduced.

"Oops." Trixabelle smiled. "Shame that. You'll love this next picture."

She turned the page. The photo was of him looking surprised as he sat down at his desk. Trix had rigged a camera to take a photo as soon as he sat down using a loud siren to make him jump at the same time. As the photo moved he shot out of his chair and then sent a flat, less than pleased look at the camera.

"I fully intend to repay the favour, Trixabelle. I wouldn't be quite so amused if I were you."

"Oh wow, Dad, that was scary." She hoarsely whispered. "When the hell was that one taken?" she asked pointing to a photo of her.

She was in the centre of a crowd of people in the quidditch stands cheering along with everyone else. She was surrounded by her friends. It was the only picture she'd ever seen of the six of them as it was generally one of them who took the photos.

"I do know how to operate a camera contrary to popular belief."

"Is there anything you don't know how to do?"

"I could ask you the same as you began a venture into occulmency last year."

"Seriously is there anything you can't do?" Trix asked and sat up properly.

"Gobstones."

"_Gobstones?_ But that's well up your street. All about angles and speed, tactics and skill! Come on Dad, really?"

"Really."

"Wow. My father can't play gobstones. The next thing he'll tell me is that he can play marbles like the muggles do. I almost brought you a set for Christmas as well. Now I have no idea what to get you for your birthday!"

"I do not require –"

"I know you don't. You said that last year and look how well I listened to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well at least there was a little cheer on Christmas. Only 26 days to go for us! Woo! And poor Snape! No wonder he never eats Lemon Drops lol. <strong>

**Next time... uh... Tissues anyone? **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	28. Jake Gray

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the huge delay in updating, but I'm back. I help you're still all out there! I can now happily announce that I no longer have any excuses not to update because I've finished writing it! Yes I have every single future chapter written up on my laptop! So back to every other day updates! Woo! (I hope I'm not the only one cheering) Anyway, enough of the delaying, back to the story!**

* * *

><p>The announcement shocked the students. It was the night that they all returned to the castle and Severus had told everyone that Hogsmeade trip may need to be cancelled due to the werewolf attacks.<p>

"The Auror Corps may not be able to spare Aurors every weekend that the trips are usually conducted on, Harry Potter, however is endeavouring to make them all possible. The evening before the trips I will announce if you are free to leave the castle."

The students all sat there in silent shock. Some had been expecting this but others had been completely unaware. Some of the Muggle borns hadn't even heard of the attacks happening until they arrived at the castle as they didn't have subscriptions to the _Daily_ _Prophet_.

"I received news of Jake Gray of Slytherin moments ago." Severus continued. "He unfortunately died this morning from the injuries he sustained."

Shock and sadness rippled though the room. A few Slytherins slowly began to cry as the news settled in, one of them being Scorpius. The Ravenclaw coloured hangings turned into a silver Slytherin crest on a black background. Severus turned to his daughter who he hadn't had a chance to deliver the news to before stepping into the Great Hall. She was being comforted by Hermione and was wiping a tear away.

"We will eat this meal in memory of those lost." Severus said and called the food to the tables.

Everyone in the hall slowly turned in their seats and put food on their plates. Abruptly Trixabelle stood from her chair scraping it on the floor and attracting everyone's attention.

"I'm going to eat with my Slytherins." She said.

Severus nodded his permission even though he knew she would ignore him if he told her to stay at the staff table. She walked by his chair allowing him to squeeze her hand in support as she went passed.

She was assaulted by Scorpius as soon as she got close to the table. He had been sat closest to the staff table. Severus knew him to have been close to Jake – they'd been as thick as thieves at the Malfoy ball. Even though Scorpius had been brought up without being taught blood purity ideals he was still a proud child who knew his place in society and sometimes exercised it on others around him. Now though he looked nothing like a proud Malfoy but a small, grieving child.

Trixabelle pulled him into her arms and let a few of her own tears show. She'd said a week ago whilst marking work that although he had been led astray Mr. Gray was a likable child, one of the Slytherins she saw eye to eye with best. One of her favourites perhaps. Having favourites was a dangerous trap to fall into but given her age she was more likely to fall into it – she wasn't that much older than Mr. Gray after all.

Sighing Severus put some food on his plate, tonight not really interested in eating. The loss of anyone was a difficult thing to come to terms with but one so young and so promising? He'd always had a bright future before him. He wanted to be in the law enforcement department or a healer at St. Mungo's. He was talented in potions and defence but average at best in transfigurations and charms. What he lacked in skill he made up for in intelligence and, usually, leadership skills.

He'd had a sister. Jane. She was to live with relatives in France and attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She already spoke fluent French.

Soon there wouldn't be any Slytherin's left. First the two sixth year prefects had been expelled; Burke had been expelled for beating Winky… Severus was surprised that the ministry hadn't demanded another High Inquisitor to do an inspection. Kingsley was now back as Minister so things were bound to be different. He knew the ways of children were unpredictable and so was willing to allow Severus to proceed in whatever way he thought best.

When dinner was finally over everyone quietly filed out. No one was up for much discussion after the tragic news. Trixabelle walked back to her house's common rooms still comforting Scorpius.

"You can stay in my rooms tonight if you want." She offered when they were in the dungeons near her door.

"Yeah thanks." Another tear slid down his cheek.

Trix pulled him into her embrace once more and rubbed his back.

"Come on, let's get inside. I bet your mum sends you a care package over." She said trying to make him smile.

His lips twitched for a moment as he opened the door.

"Scorpius." Astoria's calm voice said.

Scorpius hurried into the room.

Trix quietly closed the door and decided going to the common room was a good idea. Inside everyone was sat around listening to Goyle telling a story about Jake. It was of a Hogsmeade trip when they had flown there and collided in mid air and came crashing down from a few feat high and landed in a puddle. One of the sixth year girls then protested that the story hadn't ended there but with all four fourth years staring at her with wide eyes as her blouse had been turned see-through.

Most people in the room laughed a little. Trix decided that Scorpius needed to partake in this and brought him in from her rooms. Astoria and Draco followed but stayed hidden in the shadows of the room with Trix.

Scorpius sat down next to Alya and began to recount the tale of getting drunk with him for the first time at the Christmas ball.

"You will keep an eye on him, won't you?" Astoria asked.

"Of course." Trix said smiling at the story that was being told. Somehow they had all managed to remember every detail of that night. Already it seemed like a million miles away.

"May we stay here?"

"Take my rooms. I'll go sleep with Dad."

"Trixabelle, that has to be the most disgusting thing you have ever said." Draco grimaced.

"Oh… _Shut up!_" she quietly snapped and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

The three adults sat in some chairs at the back of the room silently listening to the wake that was being held. After a couple of hours when it was clear to her that no one was going to want or need to talk to her tonight, Trix bid her goodnights to Draco and Astoria and headed for her father's quarters.

He was sat in his armchair as if it were any other night reading a new potions book that had been published about the work of a foreign potions mater. Trix had brought it him for Christmas. He was now about half quarter of the way through.

"Good book?" she glumly asked and flopped onto the sofa.

"A little heavy going for prolonged reading but it is interesting." He closed the book and looked over to his daughter.

She looked old he decided.

"They're all telling stories about him. Astoria and Draco are here but Scorpius has joined his house." She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "We're in trouble again." she said. "And it will be worse than Sabine."

"Kingsley, Harry and the Auror Corps are doing everything possible to ensure the students safety." Severus confidently replied. "The castle is the safest place in the –"

"In the wizarding world. I know. But Sabine got in when this place was crawling with Aurors."

There was silence for a short time in which Trix felt herself slip back into sadness. Jake really was a nice guy. Thanks to Scorpius she had come to know him better than perhaps a teacher should, but she didn't regret it. Silently Severus sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her where she quietly cried.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk about her breakdown the next day. They just got up and ready for work as if it was any other normal day. Breakfast was a subdued affair on the Slytherin table. Draco looked bleary eyed as if he hadn't slept. Goyle looked a little tired too. A few of the girls looked downcast. And that's when the amazing thing happened and the hall turned silent.<p>

Cassandra Withers stood up from the Hufflepuff table, strode around the Slytherin one and sat next to Scorpius. After hugging him she helped herself to the food that was on the table and put it on the plate before her. After chewing for a couple of moments she looked up to the silent hall and scanned it.

"What?" she asked.

Everyone immediately turned back to their breakfasts. Pretending not to listen but tuning in with her werewolf hearing Trix listened into the conversation that was being had on the Slytherin table. More precisely the conversation Scorpius and Cassandra were having with the people around them.

"Aren't you in our herbology class?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, I was you partner last time remember." Cassandra replied trying to keep exasperation out of her voice. "Scorpius clouted you round the ear for insulting me."

"Oh yeah." Goyle blushed.

Scorpius looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry." Goyle finished. "Err… Like the bacon."

"Yeah, it's so different from the bacon that is six feet away from you." Sarcasm dripped from her voice making Scorpius smile for the first time since he heard the news.

* * *

><p>Trix's first class of the day was fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She didn't actually realise she was teaching them first until she walked into the classroom after her students and there was an empty seat. She paused by it and tapped her fingers against the wood. She sighed and walked to the front of the classroom and called the register. When she got to Jake's name she paused for a moment and then carried on.<p>

"In light of the current situation we're going to quickly cover werewolves. I understand that this may be difficult for you but the headmaster has asked me to cover it." she explained and then ploughed.

* * *

><p>Severus watched Scorpius as he slowly made his way around the hall at dinner time. He was passing a book around his table and they were all writing in it. He then asked the Ravenclaws in his year to sign it. Very quickly the book passed down the table from the fourth years and onto other students asked if they could sign it too. The same happened at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. He then approached Trixabelle at the staff table.<p>

"I made this." He said giving her the leather bound book.

Trixabelle opened it and flicked through. She smiled every now and then.

"We're going to send it to his sister in France. I wondered if you wanted to sign it too. At the back there's a picture of us sleeping outside at the ball."

Trixabelle flipped to the back page and smiled a sad smile.

"You three are such bad influences." She said.

"It was actually Jake who picked up the wine."

"Never!"

Scorpius nodded and gave her a quill but had run out of ink. Predictably Hermione had some in her robes. Once Trixabelle was done writing Scorpius took the book to Severus.

"We all wondered if the staff would like to sign it."

"Of course."

Scorpius opened it to a picture that had been taken when the high inquisitors had been there a couple of years ago. Jake was sat at a table in the library, five books open around him and a streak of purple ink had been smudge over his brow. The caption said 'They had all better be happy. If they're not they can _sod off_!'. Severus raised his brow.

"That's what he said one I had taken the picture. Mrs. Pince chucked me out afterwards."

Severus looked back down to the page unsure of what to write. He had never been one for shows of emotion and what's more he hardly knew the boy.

_We were more than pleased to have you.  
><em>_Headmaster. S. Snape _

Hermione then took it from him and signed. Trixabelle signed again, this time as a professor and not a friend.

* * *

><p>"How was class today?" Severus asked later.<p>

He was sat in one of Trixabelle's obnoxiously comfortable chairs and was nursing a glass of wine. He'd spent most of the day reading letters of support and commiseration sent in from students' parents and people from the wider wizarding world who had never heard off. Reading all day had been wearisome even though, or perhaps especially because, he hadn't moved from his chair apart from at meal times. His daughter was gingerly holding a glass of wine as if one sip would make her hung over in the morning. Or maybe she was just blocking out memories.

"Weird. No one sat in his seat all day. It's like everyone in the school knows where he sat and are avoiding it." she sighed and sipped her wine. "I managed to cover werewolves with his class well enough. I have to teach it to first, second and third years tomorrow."

"You did not cover it today?"

"Last lesson of their units." She shrugged. She then lightly accused, "You realise doing the unit now is screwing up my lesson plans right?"

"Miss Black is resuming her prefect duties, am I right?"

"Yes. Patrolling the halls tonight. Just the dungeons."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for the lack up updates recently. You can tell me off in a review if you like! Please leave a revew! <strong>

**Next time... Werewolves in Hogsemade **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	29. A Wolfish Night

**Chapter 29 is here. Told you I'd get better at updating! Please leave a review! **

* * *

><p>The first Hogsmeade trip of the new year was filled with a light snowfall and general winteriness. Skeletal trees blew in the cold wind. Everyone arrived in an excited yet orderly fashion and immediately sort out some place warm whether it be The Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes or Zonko's. Trix followed a group of third year Hufflepuffs into Honeydukes and mulled around for a while wishing her dad could have joined her for once. For all the trips that had been made to Hogsmeade her father hadn't yet been to one and she hadn't been able to join him in Diagon Alley when he went on business since the school term had begun.<p>

She sighed at her bad luck. Still not everyone was happy with her being a professor, though to be honest a certain Pricilla Dashworth caused her the most problems even if some of the students occasionally refused to do homework, and some of the Slytherins still only reluctantly did as they were told. Having said that her life was slowly getting easier. Balancing time between doing absolutely nothing, marking work, spending time with her father, with her colleague friends and those she was friends with amongst the students was slowly becoming easier too.

Picking up a jar of Every Flavour Beans she heard the unmistakable click-ity-click of said Professor's shoes. Keeping her sight to herself Trix noticed that the students who were in the shop with her had fallen behind some shelves and were eagerly anticipating the inevitable argument.

Pricilla first of all pretended to look around the shop. Trix tried to keep her focus on the jar of sweets she was holding hoping that the woman would leave, but then she head the fake gasp that was a dead give away that Dashworth was stood right behind her.

"Oh my, what a surprise to see you in here, _young_ Miss Snape." Dashworth sniffed.

"Not really, I'm doing my job of ensuring that the students are behaving."

"Or maybe you're just here to buy confectionary."

"It is merely coincidence that following these students has allowed me to indulge in some personal shopping. What is your reason for being here?"

"To check up on you, _young_ Miss Snape."

"Enough!" Trix snapped. Her eyes flashed amber and she clenched her fists. The students hiding behind the next row of shelves whimpered and cringed back. "I've had it up to my eyeballs with your _childish_ behaviour! I have tolerated you, down right been polite to you and _protected_ you from my father's wrath, if you do not wish to find out what he's like when truly angry I suggest you either be kind to Ambrosious Flume and buy some sweets or leave me the hell alone." She growled.

Dashworth sniffed, turned on her heel and left the shop.

"You can stop hiding now." she said to the third yeas in a harsher tone than she meant.

The third years scuttled out of their hiding place and began choosing sweets thinking it was the best thing to do to placate their angry defence professor. Trix turned back to the sweets herself remembering the first time she'd ever set foot in Hogsmeade. All she really remembered was how she didn't and never would know what exactly happened that day. Thinking on it still chilled her to the core. _Events past will come back to haunt. _Before now all that had come back to haunt her over and over again was that line of the Sorting Hat's song.

_Before the year is out, _it had said. She felt her brow furrow in concentration and concern. Before the year was out something bad was going to happen. Again. Still pursuing that line of thought Trix brought her sweets and stepped out of the shop to carry in with her dual business in Hogsmeade – watch over the students and buy things she needed. The sweets had been on the top of her list for a long time.

Before she really realised darkness had descended at four in the afternoon and she was stood outside Minerva's house. It suddenly occurred to her that she'd not visited her friend and mentor at all since the school year had commenced. Even though she was supposed to be having dinner with her aunt and uncle in two hours and had promised to drop in before hand Trix knocked on Minerva's door.

A couple of moments later Trix could hear the clicking of a cane on the floor and shuffled footsteps. The door opened and Minerva smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me." the old lady stepped aside to allow Trix to enter her home.

"No. Just busy. Really busy. How's the old war wound doing?" Trix asked as she moved into the sitting room and plonked herself in her usual chair. She kicked her healed boots off and warmed her toes by the fire.

"The reason for the cane. The cold seems to aggravate it."

"A joint injury isn't it?"

"Yes, why?" Minerva asked.

"Take a herb of your liking and mash it into a healing poultice, warm it by the fire for a while and then wrap it around the joint. Might help."

Minerva sat in her rocking chair and listened to the sound of children chattering as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade. Trix listened too and began to relax for the first time this week. She'd missed the haphazard tidiness of Minerva's house. There were bits of furniture here and there, books left lying around and ornaments from friends and her own travels littered most surfaces. Even though everything was haphazard everything looked like it had been set in its place on purpose. Even the soot that spilled onto the hearth.

A couple of hours later as darkness descended Trix went to go and eat dinner with her aunt and uncle. There was a roast dinner and juice, pudding and after dinner chocolates. She was just staring seriously relax when something struck her as seriously wrong. She stood from the table and drew her wand.

"What is it, Trixabelle?" Uncle John asked as he copied Trix in taking his wand out.

"Something just feels… off. Stay here."

Trix calmly waked out of the house and down the street to the main thoroughfare of the village. As she walked fear spiked the air. A high pitched scream tore through the air. Turning towards the sound the Shrieking Shack dominated her field of vision. The Whomping Willow was moving more than usual, almost frantically.

"What was that?" The person next to her, a seventh year Hufflepuff asked.

"What's going on?" the now familiar voice of Ron Weasley asked.

"I don't know." Trix began just as another scream pierced the night. "You," she said to the Hufflepuff boy, "go to my aunt and uncle's house and tell them what's going on, they'll know what to do. Use their floo to go to my dad's office. Tell the first member of staff you see that there's something seriously wrong."

"Right." the young man nodded and ran to the house.

"No!" Trix gasped. "It can't be…"

The voice in the air came closer, still only audible to her werewolf hearing. It was a panting voice of a scared child. Her footsteps pounded ever closer. Her fear rose and it stained the air so that even Ron could feel it as far away as he was.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper. "What can you hear?"

"Werewolf. She's saying Werewolf." Trix whispered and took off flying, literally flying without a broom stick towards the Shrieking Shack.

From her lofty height she saw the Ravenclaw girl crash into Ron and then scramble away. The wolf was one of the largest she had ever seen, long furred and was quickly making its way to the village. She swept down and knocked the beast over while still flying. The creature gave a pitiful moan but rose from the ground and once again began its advance. Ron made it into the clearing and stood before it. The wolf stopped and considered for a moment before charging.

Trix landed on her feet and sent the wolf skittering to the side with a strong stupefy spell. It didn't stunt the wolf but dazed it for half a moment. Very quickly both Trix and Ron were firing spells at it which only succeeded in delaying the monster.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed. "Back it into the corner by those rocks. Maybe we can injure it enough to stop it." he whispered knowing that Trix would hear him.

Trix moved round to Ron's left so he was stood in front of the village and she was to the creature's side. It charged them again but easily dodged their spells. Trix swung a rock at its head and it backed up close to the wall. Ron put it in a full body bind but that only worked for a moment.

Angry and completely sound of mind the human turned wolf snarled and bared its long, yellow teeth. It crouched, it hackles rose and its ears flattened. It bent all the way to the ground ready to spring. It aimed towards Ron.

"I'll do it." Trix said. "I'll use the curse."

The wolf's head whipped around and fixed its amber eyes upon Trix's. Intelligence shone in those iridescent eyes of gold. They were cunning, suspicious and… mocking as if communicating that it didn't believe Trix could do it. Warm, sticky breath snorted through its nostrils as if it were chuckling at her naivety and youthfulness.

_ "Inimicus flamma!"_

* * *

><p>The floo flashed green making Severus look up from his work to see a bundle of stained blue and gray clothes tumble out of it. The child scrambled to his feet and looked wildly, with terror filled eyes around the office until they landed on him. Severus had already risen from his chair and had pulled his wand out.<p>

"Something's going on near your aunt's house. Professor Snape sent me." the boy, Roland Garret a prefect, said quickly but clearly. "Something real bad, spooked Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape out no end. I'll get the first and second years in their dorms so we can do a headcount when we get back."

"Alert the staff." Severus said and then disapparated.

Hogsmeade was in organised chaos when he arrived a moment later. Lines of students and other young children and their families were being herded inside by other villagers and prefects, the Head Boy and Girl were shepherding people from the buildings they were in to Honeydukes where there was a passage way into the safety of the castle.

Light on the horizon if his vision made him look behind his aunt and uncle's home and towards the shrieking shack. Another light this one blue, and then another one lit up the skyline in quick succession. He Apparated to the edge of the clearing that he just knew his daughter was standing in.

_ "Inimicus flamma!" _he heard her shout. The finedfyre curse.

Severus broke through the low branches to see a blazing column of fire soar into the air. It then swooped down in the form of a dragon. A low, pitiful howl reached his ears. Crouched low on the floor was a werewolf. Before he blinked the fiendfyre dragon had engulfed it. Trixabelle was stood to the side expertly wielding her wand to control the flames. As soon as there was nothing of the wolf left the flames disappeared and all was left in darkness.

Cautiously Severus made his way over to his daughter. Weasley tentatively made his way over too.

"I saw that one at Knockturn Alley in the summer." Trixabelle stiffly said.

"I'll floo Harry." Weasley said and loped off.

"Come, Trixabelle, we must ensure no one has been left behind in Hogsmeade." Severus commanded.

* * *

><p>There were no Slytherins in the Hospital wing. With that part of her mind settled Trix walked down to the dungeons and into her House's Common Room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves some loudly and others subdued. After doing a quick head count and discovering no one missing, Trix announced herself. All of her students looked up to her. For once there was no menace in any of their eyes, just hopeful tension.<p>

"I believe everyone made it back to the castle safely." She began. "A werewolf almost made it into the village but it has been taken care of."

A murmur of angst and anger rippled throughout the room. She let them talk for a couple of moments before calling for quiet again. When she looked round to her cousin he looked paler than usual and was sitting completely straight.

"Hogsmeade trips are hereby cancelled." She held her hand up against the protested that threatened to surface. "It is a precaution we have to take. We almost lost a third year tonight, we cannot take that risk."

"Where was the Auror who was supposed to be watching that area?" Alya calmly asked. If anyone else asked they probably would have voiced it as an accusation but there was only curiosity in her voice.

"Dead. Another reason no one is leaving the castle grounds. No one is to leave the castle after night fall. And _everyone_ will be in the house rooms after curfew."

No one looked like they were going to protest. After holding their gazes for a few more seconds Trix allowed them to go about their own business. She took a chair next to Scorpius. He was sat with Alya and Jennifer and the only other fourth year boy – Alexander Blishwick. He was pureblood who had been raised by a previously disowned squib (his much older cousin) and a muggle. Safety in numbers seemed to be playing out here.

"Are you alright, Scorpius?" Trix asked.

"Sort of." He admitted. "They're trying to take over like Voldemort did, aren't they? First you and then the attack at your home. _Jake_." His voice dropped into a trembling whisper.

"One can assume." Trix admitted. Her eyes flashed amber once more but she quickly controlled her anger and settled for a simply dark mood. "I've got to go. If you need me you know where to find me."

She stood up and instead of heading for her father's office she found herself walking up the Ravenclaw tower. She managed to slip into the familiar common room unnoticed. She felt the adrenalin she was still harbouring float away and she was suddenly tired.

"Trix!" a voice called.

The whole common room went quiet. She looked over to the owner of the voice. Arbela.

"Not staying long. Just making sure none of you suddenly decided to be in Gryffindor and have done something stupid."

"Not us." Alec winked. "Too clever for all that idiotic bravery."

"Right. Well. Good. I'll see you all for breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Severus had finally managed to get away from the questions the Aurors had been throwing at him for the last half an hour. All he had been able to tell them was that he'd been told there was something wrong at Hogsmeade and by the time he'd got to the Shrieking Shack it was all over and the wolf was dead. Still the trainee had insisted on asking questions that could never be answered, at least not by him. In the end Harry had come to his rescue and swatted the young woman away to bother someone else.<p>

Now he was hurrying towards his rooms where he guessed Trixabelle would be waiting for him. She'd killed someone tonight. Yes it was a werewolf who had been close to killing her and Ron but still, it was a life. He knew how it felt. He knew the gut wrenching sickness and soul destroying sadness killing caused. She needed him. There was nothing more he could do tonight. He'd told the staff what had happened and what was going to happen, he knew what the Aurors and the rest of the ministry were going to do, he'd told a reporter what had happened and so now he was finally free to go.

He turned the corner that was just before his door. Trixabelle was stood there wrestling with the handle. She was barely holding it together, he could tell. Slowly so as not to alert her too much he walked over to her. He reached out and opened the door for her. She quickly entered but then she froze.

Seeing that her jacket had been torn he unbuttoned it for her and hung it up on the rack, all the time avoiding looking into her glazed over eyes. He made her sit on the sofa and he sat next to her.

"I'm going for a shower, and then I'm going to bed." she said. There wasn't a scrap of emotion in her voice.

Five minutes after she got out of the bathroom Severus knocked on her bedroom door and opened it. She was huddled in the corner with her knees drawn up and her arms hugging her knees leaning against the walls the bed touched. Slowly she lifted her head and met his eyes. Immediately tears began to flow down her cheeks and her chest began to heave.

Without a second thought Severus sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! <strong>

**Next time... Remember how Dudly Dursely's son was briefly mentioned? Harry has a few words to say to Severus abotu not being told about him sooner.**

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter**


	30. Thinking

**Ugggh, I've had to edit this chapter twice now. grrrrr... Annyoing fanfif. New chapter. Enjoy. If it works. **

* * *

><p>Sunday brought a quiet sombreness to the castle and Hogsmeade village. Clouds closed in and hung low. Everyone was talking about the attack. The Ravenclaw who had first seen the wolf was treated for shock in the hospital wing by Nathalie.<p>

Severus sat in the great hall for most of the day looking gravely pensive. No one tried to talk to him knowing it would be no use. He looked into the middle distance for a long time, barely even blinking. Filius sat with him for a long time marking work. Unbeknown to most Filius sitting there was a comfort to the Headmaster. He'd known Severus from the tender age of eleven and the familiarity was soothing and Severus knew that Filius was one man he could turn to for advice.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking. Maybe he was wondering how the werewolves had first of all captured moonlight. Maybe he was wondering how much he'd have to defend the castle this time round, if at all. The other question was… was he worrying too much?

"Why didn't you tell me?" the soft voice of Harry Potter asked after night fell.

"Harry, Severus is – Oh." Hermione stopped realising that Harry had already begun questioning him. She turned back towards the doors and left the Great Hall.

Severus's attention shifted from the floor to the young man stood before him. Not so long ago they hadn't been able to stand each other but after the war they'd made a… friendship of sorts. Even so those green eyes that Potter dared to possess made him flinch with the coming of bad memories every now and then. Today that didn't happen as he realised that Harry was wearing a blazer as casual wear just like Sirius Black his 'goddog' used to. He hadn't started wearing them as casual wear until after he met Black. That man had greatly influenced him and not always in a good way.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Severus asked.

"Simon _Dursley_!" Harry Potter snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not believe it to be important."

"Not import… He's my cousins… Family! Severus! Family! You can't… Shouldn't have… _Why_?" Potter finally stopped spluttering and stared at his former potions professor.

"I did not think it important. You have not contacted your _relatives_ since nineteen ninety seven."

"Magical, Severus. Magical!" Harry waved his hands around and ended up scrunching his hair up even more than it was. "My… cousin, second cousin… You should have told me, Severus. No one ever keeps secrets like that!"

"Finally the Boy-Who-Lived has found his tongue." Severus drawled hiding his amusement.

Harry looked at him in disbelief for a long moment his mouth uselessly opening and closing. He then straightened himself up and went to speak but Severus interrupted him.

"Do not believe that now you have unfortunately found your voice that I will listen to your dunderhead stutterings. What's done is done and there is nothing I can do to change it."

"That's it then." Harry grouched.

"It is."

"Very well, _Professor_." Harry turned on his heel and left the Great Hall.

Severus banged his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. Potter's family politics were the last thing he needed on his mind. He suddenly stood up and swept out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Trix looked curiously at her father's empty chair. He was not in the habit of missing meals. Filius caught her eye in a way that had quickly come to mean 'let's talk about it after dinner'. Trix inconspicuously nodded and went back to her conversation with Hermione.<p>

"So Harry wasn't happy, huh?"

"No." Hermione sighed and pushed her mash around for a moment. "I guess I should have told him anyway, but I was afraid it would open old wounds. Dudley wasn't nice to him. None of them were."

"But it was his decision to make, Hermione. He wouldn't have visited or anything if he didn't want to." Trix had planned to tell her gently but her voice came out harsh and accusing.

Hermione whipped her head round to stare her in the eye. "You knew just as long as I did. Why didn't _you_ tell him?"

"I'm not saying I'm any less to blame for this than you are, Hermione." Trix replied in a placating tone of voice with a soft smile on her face.

Hermione sat back in her chair, hung her head and sighed. Trix leant back in her chair too wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. She hadn't slept the previous night but had nightmares of killing the wolf.

"We all made a mistake, didn't we?"

"Yeah, Hermione, we did. Fortunately Harry is a trusting fool who forgives easily. He won't stew for long."

"I guess."

The rest of dinner passed quietly with barely a murmuring amongst the staff who knew Severus best. By the time dinner was over Trix was almost relieved. Almost. Now she could talk to Filius and decide how best to approach her father. They both knew what he had been thinking about but getting him to talk about it was something else.

"Tell me you know what to do, Filius." Trix almost pleaded as they made their way to Severus's rooms.

The castle was quiet as the sun was unusually warm and most people had gone out to watch the quidditch practices. The paintings were snoozing – or at least pretending to – in their frames or quietly sitting and so the two friends talked in hushed whispers as they quietly walked.

"It would be best to take an indirect rout." Filius said gesticulating with his hands.

"What exactly are we going to talk to him about? I mean we know what he's been thinking about and… err… planning an escape rout I guess if we need one so what are we going to gain from this? Perhaps it would be best to leave him to think it out?"

"What are we…? Trixabelle, has being a professor numbed your brilliant mind?" Filius said in his normal voice making it seem like a shout after the quiet a moment before. "We must ask questions about how he is feeling –"

"Tense and angry, Filius!" she used her exasperated voice and stopped in her tracks. "Worried and anxious to keep everyone safe, he's waiting for something to happen! There's nothing to be gained by this venture you're determined to go on. Filius, leave him be."

* * *

><p>Filius did not leave him be. Instead he was sat in front of the disgruntled potions master asking incessant questions. He had been there for the last half hour and hadn't learned anything that Trixabelle had not told him earlier.<p>

Trixabelle watched the exchange from a corner of the room where a bookcase and small desk sat. She sat marking homework throughout their whole, pointless exchange. She suppressed her desire to make him leave and quelled her annoyance.

"How long do you believe it to be?" Filius asked leaning forward in his chair.

"If I knew I would already have a plan in place, Filius." Severus darkly looked into the fire.

"But what of the Sorting Hat's warning? Does that mean nothing?"

"We can safely assume that the message will come to light before the year is out."

"Before… Oh dear. Oh, oh dear." Filius too looked into the fire and clasped his hands together. "You believe it to be werewolves?"

"Yes. It will be similar to the Wars I am certain."

"Similar to the war… No, Severus! You cannot be –"

"Right!" Trixabelle jumped up from her chair and strode across the room to stand by the chair Filius was occupying. "Out!" she pointed to the door.

"But –"

She put her hands on her hips and loomed over the tiny man. "I'll drag you out if I have to, Filius, now leave."

Filius looked flabbergasted and for a moment his head swivelled back and forth between Trixabelle and Severus. He heavily sighed and climbed down from the chair. With one least look between the father and daughter he removed himself from the room and heavily closed the door.

"Could you not have done that sooner?" Severus asked.

"Couldn't you?"

"Not what I asked."

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up, come on. You're not that old. Up you get."

Severus did as he was told albeit reluctantly. Trixabelle looked up at him and then moved a foot stool in front of him and climbed on to it.

"I am sure Madam Malkin is better qualified than I to fit clothes."

"In case you crick your back." she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. "Too bloody tall."

"Impertinent chit."

"Slytherin git."

"Child."

"Old man."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Isn't their bantering just great? Let me know! <strong>

**Next time... An unexpected visitor arrives in the castle and into Severus's life and his childhood comes back to haunt. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	31. Eileen Snape Arrives

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating. Computer and Internet have been falling out. Mostly Computer's fault. But I'm back. Having said that updates are only going to be every two weeks from now on (okay more regularly than recently but still, I used to update my other fices every other day) because I'm writing a story of my own and working out the background and fantasy stuff for another. But yes, I will work to be more punctual with the updates in future. **

**Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Harry Dursley, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, stop eating in class." Trix drawled whilst setting up the light box projector. Using it all day had been a trial as Peeves had accidently knocked it over the night before and snapped one of the cogs.<p>

"But, Professor –" he complained.

"Dursley." She warned.

He put the cake back into his bag and took out some parchment. When the excited calling of her students settled down enough to concentrate Trix began her lesson.

"The headmaster has asked me to cover werewolves with you in light of what has happened. Can anyone tell me what makes a werewolf different to an animageous?" a hand went up. "Albus?"

"An animageous transforms through will. Werewolves don't have a choice and every full moon they change."

"Good." she put the first slide into the projector. "The left is a wild wolf, the right is a werewolf. As you can see the differences are subtle. The werewolf has a longer snout, tufted tail and the eyes are amber. They are also slightly bigger than normal wolves."

"How do you become a werewolf?" Dursley asked.

"You have to be bitten when the person is in wolf form. If injured by a wolf when they are in human form the victim will gain wolfish traits. Bill Weasley for example has a likening to rare meat. I have gained heightened senses which is why I can hear Teddy Tonks is whispering to Victorie Weasley in the corridor outside even though he is supposed to be in class. Excuse me."

Trix opened the door to her classroom and poked her head out. Teddy and Victorie were hidden in the shadows holding hands and leaning into one another.

"Lupin, Weasley." She barked.

The young lovers jumped apart and off the bench. They looked shiftily to Trix who was stood in the doorway of her classroom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you not both supposed to be in class?" she demanded.

They both nodded.

"Fifteen points each from Gryffindor. Next time I will give you a detention to make up for the time you've lost in class. Move it."

She watched them go their separate ways for a moment before stepping back into her classroom. When the door closed the class turned silent once more.

"Professor?" Rose Weasley asked. "After the war werewolves were no longer considered dark creatures were they?"

"Depends entirely on the wolf's intentions. Fenrir Greyback for example would have been a dark wolf – he killed people, turned many and followed Voldemort. Remus Lupin as many of you no doubt know taught here for a while, was an Order member and tried to fit in with society as much as society would allow. Those who are considered dark wolves are those like Greyback and those that conformed –"

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise in the air and flash of white light. When the light was gone Trix could see the hunched over figure of a woman who broke down into tears. Her sobs were a wretched sound. They sounded like relief, anger, fear and any other negative emotion that a person could think of. For a moment no one in the room moved.

Trix, quickly figuring that the woman must be a relation to have Apparated into the castle then swiftly moved over to the woman. Kneeling down by the woman's side she took her wand from her and put it in a pocket for safe keeping. The woman sat up and looked directly into Trix's eyes.

Looking back into those obsidian eyes Trix realised who this woman was. Her grandmother. Eileen Snape. Her father's mother. Trix took a breath and picked the crying woman up.

"Albus, you're the best runner. Tell Dad that he's needed immediately in my office." She opened the office door with magic and stepped inside.

Once in the office she placed her grandmother on the sofa and pulled a blanket around her. A quick medical scan showed that there was nothing physically wrong with her and so Trix sat holding the shaking woman in her arms waiting for her father to arrive.

When the door opened she looked gratefully at her father who seemed to instantly know who the woman was. He strode over to the sofa, sat down and gathered his mother into his arms.

Trix quietly exited the room.

* * *

><p>Severus sat on the sofa holding his mother. For years he hadn't known if she was even still alive and now she was here. She was a sobbing wreck but she was here. Here in one piece.<p>

To begin with he didn't know what to think. Should he be happy that she had arrived, or angry for not arriving sooner or even sending him a letter telling him that she was still alive at least?

"Oh my boy." She said after a long while.

Her voice was still the same. It still had that calming tone that was all that kept Severus sane when he was a boy, still soothing and reassuring. She sat up and looked her child in the eye for the first time in nearly four decades. There was pride in her eyes, a pride Severus thought he'd never see from her. He felt his heart warm and his stomach clench. Maybe this was how Trixabelle had felt when he told her he was proud of her.

The last time he had seen her was the day he went back to Hogwarts for his final school year. Once he left the joined the Death Eaters and when he was eventually allowed to go home she was gone. There was no sign of having packed and moved to another house. She was just gone. As was He.

"I thought you were dead." he said quietly, his voice slipping back into his childhood accent.

"No, my boy." she smiled. "You'd know if I were. The vaults would see to that."

There was silence for a while and then Eileen spoke again.

"Was that your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes. Would you like to meet her?"

"I'd like to get to know my son first."

* * *

><p>"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked at the dinner table.<p>

"His mum Apparated into the castle. I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see much of him for a while." Trix answered. "Where's Filius, I'm starving?"

"Oh, come Trixabelle, it can't be that bad?"

"I've done nothing but teach about werewolves all day. I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life! Ah here he is! Filius, call dinner would you? I'm about to keel over here and I have detention to serve, err conduct, after this."

* * *

><p>Severus eventually untangled his mother from his chest. His coat and shirt were soaked with her tears. Slowly Eileen wiped her tears away and pulled a tissue from her cardigan and wiped her nose. Weakly smiling she looked up to her son and cupped his cheek in her small hand.<p>

"How I've missed you, Severus." Another tear fell from her eye and her lip trembled.

Severus wiped the tear from his mother's face and sighed.

"Why did you never –"

"I did not wish to worry you." Severus stared incredulously at his mother. Not worry him? How could she think that not letting him know if she was alive keep him from worrying? For the past four decades he had been worrying that she was still living with his father and being beaten every day, worrying that one day that the newspaper would tell him that a woman matching her description had been found.

"Not worry about – Ma, you could have – Worse than – Do you not understand –" Severus sank back into his chair unaware that he had ever shot up from his seat.

He hung his head in his hands and calmed himself. He felt his heart beat slower and slower until he was unusually calm as another weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt for a moment he might cry with relief.

"Never do that to me again." he whispered.

"Severus I never meant to –"

"Make me worry?" he harshly snapped. "Make me ask myself every day if you were _still alive_?" again he rose from his chair and began pacing.

"Did you still live with Him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He still loved me."

"He did not!" Severus snapped round to glare at his mother's idiocy. How could she think that, that monster had still loved her?

"You were not there, Severus _Tobias_ Snape!" Eileen snapped back.

Hearing his name again, said like that and by his mother almost winded the potions master. It suddenly seemed a thousand years ago since he had been in the same room with and conversing with his mother. The last time he'd seen her was when she took him to the station at the beginning of his final year at Hogwarts. From there he'd ran straight into the Death Eater's vice like clutches.

"Do not ever dare to assume –" Eileen deflated and sat back down. "I have never shouted at you, I will not start now, my dear boy. I can now see that I was in the wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Severus said with a slight smile and sat back beside his mother.

Eileen took her son's hand in hers and smiled. For so long she had longed to see her son again, even if only for a brief moment before she died. Now she had the prospect of years to spend with him and tell him every day that she loved him. When she was ready she'd get to know her granddaughter.

Her granddaughter.

She'd only learned of her existence earlier on in the day when she looked into her eyes. Only Prince's held eyes of a brown so dark they were almost black. Her heart had skipped a few beets and her world had stopped. She'd come to the castle expecting to find her son in the defence against the dark arts classroom. Not a member of her family she previously never knew existed. She knew though that when she was ready she'd be more than willing to be the girl's grandmother. In fact she was looking forward to the time when she was ready to take that responsibility.

"I'm tired, Severus." Eileen said softly.

"I will show you to your room."

Severus stood and pulled his mother up from the sofa. He led her down the small corridor that took them to a pentacle that had a door on each wall. The first on the right was the bathroom, the next was his study, then Trixabelle's room and then his. Severus led Eileen to Trixabelle's room.

"I can't take it, Severus." She said shaking her head. "I won't."

Severus sighed remembering his mother's stubbornness. He had inherited it after all. "Mother, Trixabelle does not use this room any more." He began. "She is the defence professor and head of Slytherin House. She has rooms of her own."

"Just how old is your daughter, Severus?" Eileen asked with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Nineteen."

Eileen opened her mouth to protest but Severus cut her off.

"Trixabelle is an extraordinary young woman. You will understand how she is capable of such tasks and taking on such responsibilities when you meet her. She will not mind if you take her room."

He thought she was going to protest for a moment but fatigue must have been ruling her actions for she slipped into the room and sat on the bed. She smiled and stroked the quilt for a moment.

"Thank you, son."

"Do not mention it." Severus closed the door and headed back to his fire side chair.

* * *

><p>Later that night Severus slowly rose from his chair and made his way into his bedroom. He didn't sleep right away but looked at his ceiling, the emotion of the situation only now beginning to show itself. Relief washed over him as well as waves of sadness, heated anger and regret. For a moment it all seemed too much for the great man. He was still worried that if he fell asleep it would all be a dream when he awoke.<p>

He turned onto his side and for the first time in a year felt tears falling from his eyes.

Something was making noise in the kitchen. Severus woke up and groaned to himself. Throwing the covers off he got out of bed, picked up his wand and walked to the kitchen. Figuring he must have been asleep for a while as sunlight was dancing through the enchanted windows Severus assumed it must be an elf preparing breakfast for him.

It was no elf but his mother. Wonderment washed over him and everything that had happened yesterday flashed before his eyes. He strode over to his mother, took the pan from her and pulled her into his arms.

"It wasn't a dream." He involuntarily whispered.

"Oh my boy." Eileen whispered and held her son tighter. A couple of moments later she said, "I was making drop scones for breakfast. They were your favourite when you were a boy. Now go and get dressed, I'm not about to start letting you eat in your pyjamas."

Severus chuckled and went to do as he was told. Fifteen minutes later he was sat at the dining table being served breakfast. The scones were a perfect oval shape and lightly browned, just like they used to be. Strawberry jam had always been the best thing to go with them and there was plenty on the table as well as a large jug of orange juice. The last time Severus had had this for breakfast was when he was fifteen and He was passed out drunk in the other front room.

Pushing the memory away Severus picked up his knife and fork and began eating. The meal passed in silence until Eileen spoke.

"We have to go back and bury him."

Severus dropped his knife and fork onto his plate and sat back in his chair. He'd hoped to never see his father again but once his mother got an idea into her head there was no way to make her change her mind.

"Stop sulking, Severus, it has to be done."

"He does not deserve the honour."

"It will do you good to put the past behind you."

"I already have."

"No you haven't." Eileen said gently. "You need to do this, Severus."

Severus nodded.

* * *

><p>Filius was already in Severus's office when he arrived. Wondering how Filius did it he sat behind his desk.<p>

"No doubt Trixabelle has appraised you of my current situation." He began.

"Only that your mother has come back." Filius replied.

"I have some personal matters to attend to and will be away from the castle for a few days at the most. There is no business that needs urgent attention however if I am called to the ministry let me know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment, they're always most welcome. <strong>

**Next time: Severus' past haunts him. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	32. Tobias Snape

**Chapter 30**

Eileen and Severus Apparated to a small house in the middle of nowhere. There was green all around it and blue skies above. A harsh wind blew in from the north and froze everything that it touched.

The house was smaller than most and was beginning to tumble down. White paint flaked from the walls and the hinges on the door were rusted. The door opened straight into the lounge. It was sparsely furnished with just chair and a bench. A fireplace sat in one of the walls and embers were still giving off a little heat. The kitchen consisted of just four cupboards, a stove and another fire. The stairs were located in there as well. They were narrow and creaked underfoot. There was just a small bathroom and a bedroom upstairs.

"He's in there." Eileen said touching the wooden door of the bedroom. "He just didn't wake up yesterday." She spoke sadly and a tear fell from her eye.

"Ma?" Severus questioned.

"He did love me once. We courted for two years before we married. A long time ago he was wonderful. He loved you once too. You go in Severus. I've said goodbye." Eileen turned and headed back down stairs.

Severus opened the door.

The bed was the first thing he saw. It took him a moment to realise he was already looking at his father. Swallowing a lump in this throat Severus walked to the side of the bed that his father was lying on. His hair had grown out a little and turned gray, his skin was chalky pale and gaunt. He was also too thin. His eyes were sunken in, cheekbones were more apparent than he remembered and his cheeks were hollowed. A skeletal hand rested above the covers.

Secretly Severus had been hoping to stumble across his father one last time to make the man realise what he had done to him. He'd wanted to shout at him and damn him of the rest of eternity. Now though words seemed futile. What as the point in talking to him when words could not be heard?

"If what Ma tells me is right, you could have been a great father." Severus admitted looking at the man he was a carbon copy of.

He sighed and pulled out his wand. With wordless magic Severus made his father float above the bed and wrapped the covers around him. Looking through the window he saw his mother using her wand to dig a grave. Severus made his way outside, using his wand to glide the now white clad figure of is father to the grave.

When Eileen nodded Severus gently laid his father to rest. Eileen moved the soil back into place and then sighed. Severus took her hand and squeezed it.

"That's why you stayed – you hoped he would show you love once again." he said.

"A naïve girls hope. I knew deep down that it would never happen, I guess that makes me a fool."

"All the time when I was at home I hoped he would change." Severus admitted.

"We came out here when the second war started. He was slightly different after that. He didn't hit me anymore. He just kept to himself but he still drank. He never once left the house. I didn't drink as much either. It was only when I heard what you had done in the wars that I snapped out of it. But I still couldn't leave him. He was still alive and needed me."

Severus didn't fully understand his mother's reasons for staying but he knew what unrequited love felt like and knew what it would drive a person too. He still felt it even now, perhaps even more than before because he knew his Lily was watching over him.

"I will make you some tea." Severus said and retreated into the house to allow his mother some privacy.

* * *

><p>Trix was the last into dinner that night. She'd been securing her classroom and stabilising the structure of her tower for the majority of the day after one of her seventh years accidently almost blew the room up. There were still scorch marks on all the walls that would probably never come off. She was pretty sure she had soot on her face still as well. Filius had been on the scene almost immediately to help charm the walls so that they didn't fall down and then left her to fix the damage.<p>

She flopped into her chair and closed her eyes for a moment before doing anything. Hermione passed her, her goblet which she greedily drank from.

"Tough day?" she asked.

"You didn't hear about my tower almost falling down then?" Trix sighed. Her voice was raw from casting strengthening, protection and repairing spells all day.

"Yeh tower did what?" Hagrid asked.

"Almost collapsed. Spell gone drastically wrong. It's stable for now but it needs some building work done to it."

"How much?" Filius asked from her father's chair as he was in charge for now.

"The fissures went all the way up to the spire which I haven't even looked at yet, not from the outside. There's nothing I can do to repair it completely, all I can do is stop it falling down."

"Who cast the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Ashley from Ravenclaw. His dad was one of the Aurors most severely hurt at the Gray's house. He died yesterday. It was a reducto he cast and because of all the anger he's harbouring it went pretty out of control. Half the class are in the hospital wing concussed."

"Cripes." Hermione replied.

"I will write a letter to Severus." Filius said.

"No don't. He'll come home early. I'll tell him when he gets back."

* * *

><p>There wasn't much food in the cupboards. Just a little pasta and some tomatoes. There were some herbs on the rack, a little flour and some milk and butter. Severus looked a little forlornly at the ingredients he had and then began to cook. His mother was still sat by the grave and had been for the last few hours. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to stay out there much longer as it was getting colder by the second and so hoped dinner would be a good enough reason to come back inside.<p>

Strangely making dinner also calmed him. Making the sauce was like brewing a potion and calmed his mind in the same way. For a few moments it was as if today had never happened. He was just in his mother's house making dinner, not stopping himself from looking back to his childhood.

"That smells divine." A voice said brining him round form his trance like state.

He turned to see his mother warming herself by the fire.

Putting the kettle over the other burner of the cooker he said, "It will be ready in two minutes."

The table was already set and candles lit it. The sun was beginning to set and darkness closed around them. Eileen pointed her wand at the candles which were affixed to the walls and lit them and sat down as Severus served dinner.

"Thank you." She said and began to eat.

Severus inclined his head and began to eat as well.

"We should get back to the castle tomorrow." Eileen said.

"Take as much time as you need. Hogwarts is in good hands."

"I'd like to leave tomorrow anyway. There is nothing for me here. I care not for this place. Do with it what you will."

"Very well." Severus nodded wondering where she was going to live once she got bored with the castle. "Uncle John lives in Hogsmeade should you wish to visit him."

"Soon. Soon."

And so the night slowly passed in comfortable silence for the most part. Short conversations were had but before long both occupants of the house fell asleep after their trying day.

In the morning they Apparated back to the castle entrance hall. There was a cacophony of noise and many people were crowding the space. There was a vast pile of rocks sat in the middle of the huge space and everyone was following orders from a woman wearing a leather overcoat and matching trousers. A wand was tucked behind her auburn hair and a cloth cap was perched on her head. Backwards.

"I can find my way, Severus." Eileen said. "Find out what is going on."

"Call Taffy for breakfast. I'll be there shortly." Severus said and made his way to the woman in charge.

Stood next to her on a stool was Filius who looked over worked and exasperated with all the shouting and voices overlapping each other.

"What is going on here?" Severus asked bringing instant silence to the crowd of people.

"Ah, Professor, hi. I'm Angelica Wentworth. I was in my final year here when you were headmaster – the, errr, metamorphmagus who used to piss the Carrows off no end." She smiled wryly and absently put her hand to the scar that stretched across her brow. _Bloor traitor, _it said. "I trust Professor Flitwick has told you of the damage to the defence tower?"

"No, Miss Wentworth, he has not." Severus replied remembering the girl to be a brilliant potioner and wondered why she was wasting her time with what looked to be construction. She was also one of the few Slytherins to oppose the Dark Lord in the final battle.

"Trixabelle advised me not to. One of her seventh year's spells went out of control and nearly destroyed the tower. All that could be done was keep it from falling down. I arranged a construction team to repair the damage." Filius replied.

"Very well. You may go back to teaching."

Filius hopped off his stool and left.

"I had a look at the damage last night with Professor Snape." Miss Wentworth began. "The support pillars are sound but the outer walls and spire need replacing. The spell has damaged the stones beyond safe use. It'll take a couple of months I think. We can begin right away."

"It will be rebuilt in exactly the same way?"

"Of course. We're just taking the existing walls out and replacing them. The rest of the structure is sound so there's no point in touching it." she almost shrugged but stopped herself.

"Very well. You may begin now. We will discuss wages in the evening." Severus inclined his head and began to walk away. A moment later a Miss Wentworth called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her.

She had a nervous expression on her face but then she sucked up her courage and began speaking.

"I heard about the former potions professor. I was wondering if the spot was still open?" she asked. "I began my mastery when I left here and was doing quite well with it."

"Why did you not complete it?"

"Err…" she looked nervous again. "Mum was killed in the battle. My inheritance was absorbed to cover the cost of repairs to the castle as all the other Death Eaters money was even though I fought against You-Know-Who. So I took this job and got a small flat, but the landlord is being repossessed and his property has been brought by a muggle housing developer and I'm being kicked out with no prospect of returning so I have no where to live. And now my uncle is demanding I live with him even though he did his best to turn me into a slave when I was young. And…" she swallowed and took a breath.

"Sorry, Sir, you really didn't need to know all that, nor did you ask to." she looked to the floor for a moment. She wiped a tear form her eyes, sniffed and then looked up. "Sorry, Sir, stressful couple of days."

"Find a house in Hogwarts to rent. I will forward your wages so that you may move in immediately. After discussing the wages we will discuss your employment at Hogwarts. The current replacement is… satisfactory at best."

"Th… Thank you, Sir. I… Thank you!"

"I expect all my staff to be prompt to do their work."

"Let me guess, Sir, I'm currently failing in that respect." Miss Wentworth smiled and then turned back to her building job. "I'll see you at, seven, Sir assuming you haven't got any detentions to conduct!"

"The only student ever to do that." He muttered remembering how she used to tease him about trivial things. As she was the only Slytherin to oppose the Dark Lord he had allowed her to get away with it to a certain extent. That and she was a superb potioner. One he would have taken the time to nurture had there not been a war to fight.

"It's so strange being back." Miss Wentworth whispered later that evening as she looked around the headmaster's office. Her eyes were filled with wistfulness and sad solemnity. Her fingers traced the walls and we eyes moved over every instrument that the office held. "It's almost exactly the same. You were fond of him, weren't you, Professor?" she asked looking at the portrait of the former headmaster.

Severus's breath caught in the back of his throat. Dumbledore may have been a thorn in his side, may have taken advantage of his position in the Death Eater ranks and kept many secrets from him, but Dumbledore was the only father figure he'd ever had. The old man may have taken advantage of him, sent him to his near death on occasion but he had cared. And as often as they argued Severus always forgave him on all but the last occasion when it was revealed that Harry had been raised to die at the right moment.

Severus looked over to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore to see him contentedly sleeping in his chair. A position Severus had found him in on many occasions over the years.

Miss Wentworth sat down on the sofa opposite Severus pulling him out of his thoughts. She was taking her jacket off when he saw a black tattoo on her inner left forearm. It was horribly familiar. She noticed that he was looking at it and rolled her jumper sleeve up. A snake and a skull leered up at him, a perfect replica of the Dark Mark.

"Before my dad was incarcerated at Azkaban he used the imperious curse on me and took me before the Dark Lord and forced me to take the mark. I was just one of his army. Daddy Dearest would sometimes send me letters with instructions in them from the Dark Lord. I never followed them. The Carrows eventually found out. Before they knew they just thought I was a traitor Slytherin so I was free to cause as much havoc as I wanted. When they did find out they tried to kill me, but not after permanently tattooing it to my arm and carving blood traitor into my head. They didn't tell you but went straight to You-Know-Who."

"Which is why he spent so much time here when he came for the wand." Severus whispered to himself. "How did he never find you?"

"Metamorphmagus remember. I was that extra student in the hall that day. I remember you looking at me curiously but then turning away. I'm also the one who found you in the shrieking shack."

Slowly she morphed into a nurse with curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

For a moment the potions master forgot to breathe.

"You had the anti-venom?" he asked.

"Yeah I did follow one order." She changed back into her normal self. "He wanted me to find out if there was a cure to Nagini's venom. I was summoned one day around Christmas of year six but I lied." She shrugged. "Even tried talking Draco out of killing Dumbledore, kind of. Planted the seed of doubt in his mind."

"Thank you." Severus said without meaning to. "You saved my life and brought Albus time. Thank you."

"The hat whispered something about the past coming back to haunt when I was over there." She murmured. "Has stuff like this been happening all year? I mean the werewolves, they want to take over right?"

"Correct."

"I'll play loyalty to the Dark Lord if you want."

"We do not even know where they are hiding, Angelica. I believe you came here to talk about wages for your co-workers?"

As soon as he was back in his quarters Severus heavily sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Today had been a long, hard, exhausting day. First of all there was a tower to fix, then there were reporters to handle, the Minister to explain the situation too as he still took far to much interest in the goings on of the castle sometimes and parents to contact as no one had actually done that yet. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Ashley Fox. He had to. It was his duty. He still wasn't fond of snivelling children but he knew that if he didn't Trixabelle would only make him do it anyway.

"You'll soon be going gray, my boy." Eileen said from her chair a few minutes later.

"I most certainly will not." Severus snorted. In his head he added two words: _I hope._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I said every two weeks I know, I know. It's been over a month. Sorry. The damned computer keeps randomly disconnecting from the internet. I hate it. It's been like this since I got it in 2009. Sometimes it's okay for a few months and then it goes in teh fritz again. I'm working as well as I can with it playing up, unfortunately emailing school work has to come first :( Here's hoping that the next chapter will be quicker (: <strong>

**Please review!**


	33. It's Okay

**Chapter 31**

When Severus awoke the next morning his mother was looking over him and brushing his hair out of his face.

"You're up early." He said.

"Good morning to you to." Eileen replied with a slight chuckle. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I've missed being able to do that." She wistfully whispered.

Breakfast was already on the table when Severus emerged from his morning shower. Pancakes with syrup and melted chocolate sat in the middle of the table and were surrounded by chopped up fruit. Raspberry juice filled a pitcher and a couple of glasses sat around it.

"Stop staring at it, young man, it'll go cold."

Severus wondered for a moment why she was calling him a young man when he suddenly felt so old. Never in his childhood had there been such a breakfast on the table. Only since Trixabelle had come into his life had he had such breakfasts on occasion. He thought that a lot of children were allowed to have such treats for their morning meal. For a moment he wondered if his hair would have automatically turned gray to show how old he felt if he were a metamorphmaus. Maybe he'd wither away and die at the same time.

"Severus?" Eileen asked. She took one of his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I feel old, Ma." He whispered. A lump unexpectedly formed in his throat.

"You're only fifty five, Severus."

"Fifty four."

"I think I know when my son's birthday is."

Severus looked down at his mother. He looked puzzled for a moment but then remembered the date. The 9th of January. His birthday.

"Happy birthday, Severus." Eileen smiled. From her robes she took a small wooden box.

It was not quite a true oblong. Hand made and well loved. The dark wood was ebony, polished to shine. There were no outstanding markings on it but Severus remembered it instantly. Lily's parents had invited him to go to the beach with them on a day trip when he was twelve. He had instantly agreed as his mother was out all weekend with some 'friends' and He was only going to be drinking the whole time anyway.

_The day had been a beautiful day of sunshine and warmth. Having turned some now too small school trousers into shorts he, for once, didn't look out of place amongst the other people there. Lily had smiled all day as she splashed around in the water and swam for a bit. Severus hadn't gone too deep as he'd never been taught how to swim, but what he lacked in swimming he made up for in skimming rocks. It was a skill Lily had taken a while to pick up but she managed three jumps before her rock sunk._

_Later in the afternoon they both wandered off to the rocky part of the beach to study the rock pools. Severus had been more interested in the plants than the crabs. Lily had been more interested in the crabs than the plants. It was there that they stumbled across the lump of wood. She'd called it beautiful and wished that she had a box made out of wood that colour. Severus had instantly agreed to make her one._

"I thought he broke it." Severus whispered.

"I found it as we were leaving Spinner's End."

Severus took it from her and placed it on the mantle piece. It looked like it had always been there.

"Now, breakfast. I don't want you being late for work."

"You sound like Trixabelle." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Dad." Trix sang as she entered her father's office.<p>

"Should you not be teaching?" he replied.

Trix rounded the corner to see her dad leaning over his desk looking at a drawing of her tower, detailed with the fissures and another was a moving image of how the repair would progress. It looked like an impressive fete to be sure. She only hoped her tower would be up and running again soon. The charms classroom she had been given was like a cupboard and didn't have the necessary equipment she needed for her lessons. Or the space to even practice the most simple of spells effectively. Maybe she'd consider asking about using the Room of Requirement and call her classes 'Dumbledore's Army' meetings.

"Got a free. Quite literally a free. No marking to do for once. I would have had a lie in if you didn't demand I present myself for breakfast every morning."

"Indeed. I am rather busy at present. Your reason for coming?"

"It your birthday." She replied as if he shouldn't have had to ask. "I know it's not much seeing as you can't play gobstones, but here you go." She held the present out.

Severus didn't stop looking at the building plans.

"Dad?" still no answer. "Dad!"

"Yes?" Severus snapped and turned round to looked at his daughter.

"Weren't you even listening? It's your birthday. This is your present. Happy birthday." She pushed the present into his hands and turned to leave.

"Trixabelle."

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Thank you. Forgive me, but I must look these over and then get back to…"

"See your mum." She finished for him feeling left out. "It's okay. I'll see you later."

She walked the rest of the way out of the office and quietly closed the door behind her. Really was five minutes too much to ask? For the first time in a while she let the staircase carry her to the bottom of the tower instead of walking down herself. When she did get to the bottom she just stood there for a moment unsure of where to go. Sighing she returned to her rooms to finish getting ready for the day.

Once smartly dressed she headed for the staffroom where she found Hermione sat in her favourite chair. Trix took the chair next to hers in the small triangle that had become theirs and Filius's. The flame in the middle turned from yellow to a misty gray when Trix took her seat. Hermione looked up from her book and took in the sad expression that was on her friend's face for a moment. She then closed her book and put it in Filius's chair.

"You look upset." She said.

"Really?" Trix disinterestedly asked. "Well I hadn't actually noticed."

"And you're angry."

"That obvious?" Trix cringed a little and tried to better hide her emotions. It worked. To an extent.

Hermione waited patiently for her friend to put words to her emotions. Whatever was wrong with her concerned her father she was sure. Only he could make her this obviously upset. And so early in the morning.

"Dad's… ugh…"

"Trixabelle, his mother just turned up after decades of being missing. He's going to want to spend time with her, and now he has your tower to sort out. He's going to be busy for a while. Just give him time and space. He won't forget or stop loving you." Hermione soothed.

Filius sat down and looked overly sympathetically at Trix.

"What is no one teaching today?" she snapped a little too loudly and attracted attention from a few of the staff who were also milling around.

"Not on a Saturday, no." Filius yawned. "I see you forgot the day as you're in your teacher robes."

"Yeah, something like that." Trix murmured. "Well I'm off to the lake. I'll catch you later."

* * *

><p>Trix had been sat outside for a few hours not moving much. Leant against the frozen bark of a tree she had wrapped her black cloak tighter around herself and huddled closer to the tree. If her father wanted to spend all his time with his mother then that was fine. She truly understood how he felt but that didn't make her any less jealous.<p>

_You're just being a child, _she told herself.

_You are a child, _another part of her mind snapped back.

_You're nineteen. _

_But you only just got him back. It's natural to still want him around like a kid would sometimes. _

_No it's not. _

In the distance she heard heavy footfalls crunch through the frozen undergrowth. They slowly drew nearer. The half-giant who entered the little clearing blocked out the weak winter sun.

"What are yeh doing out here in the cold, Trixabelle?" Hagrid asked.

"It's quiet." She responded despondently.

"Yeh had better get inside before yeh catch yeh death. You dad won't be happy about that if yeh do."

"I'm fine."

Hagrid knelt down and quickly lit a fire for the now freezing defence professor. "Yeh look like yeh need a hug."

"Wouldn't go amiss." Trix admitted.

When Hagrid sat next to her she let him wrap his arm around her and she leant into his side. As bone crushing as the heavy weight of his arm was she didn't tell him to let her go. The pressure felt good, like it was reminding her that there was more than floating away with her sorrows. Scrunching the four worded letter she had received earlier she made a fist in Hagrid's robes and let a few stray tears fall free. The letter had been from Sam. _Time, _it said, _I need time._

* * *

><p>The builders had been at Hogwarts for a week. The elves had made extra food and drinks for them every day and brought it out to them. They ate lunch where they were working and took breakfast and dinner at their respective homes each day. Sunday was their day off and the only day that there wasn't the noise of fifty people working pulleys and wagons to contend with.<p>

Sunday of that week was the first day Severus had been able to get away from his office all day to spend it with his mother. She had been occupying herself with tidying mostly. Tidying and cooking in his small kitchen.

"I think I might move the furniture around." She mused whilst playing chess that afternoon. She hadn't played in long time but was enjoying it anyway even though she kept losing.

"No." Severus said as he took her right side castle out with his knight. "Check."

"You have tables everywhere, Severus. What you need is a filing system, some new shelves and then you can open up this space out and have a seating area and a dining area."

"I already have a dining area."

"In the corner of your kitchen!"

"I do not usually dine in here."

"Well at least let me tidy your papers a little more. You could then get rid of that table over there, put that chest in it's place and then you'll be able to open the bathroom door properly." Eileen moved out of check and took a pawn out.

"Bad move. Checkmate." He began to reset the board. "My papers are fine, Trixabelle likes that table and uses it when she is here and puts the Christmas tree on it, and the chest cannot be moved as some of the ingredients are fragile. Mother, my rooms are fine as they are."

"But you'd have so much more space, Severus!"

"These rooms are fine as they are." He replied to end the discussion.

"At least get new chairs!"

"White goes first. If you don't want to lose so abominably again I suggest you employ all your thinking power into the game."

"Watch your cheek, Severus Snape." Eileen admonished and moved a pawn.

"Forgive me. If you wish for something to do perhaps you should let your brother know you're alive."

* * *

><p>A month later she did. She walked up to Severus's office in the middle of the day and said she wanted to go, but was too afraid to go alone. Severus had instantly stopped what he was doing and pulled his cloak on.<p>

"How do you want to get there?" he asked.

"Apparate if you don't mind, son." Eileen replied.

"Ah, Ms Snape!" Dumbledore pitched in. "I knew something was bothering my boy. At least I can rest easy knowing that it is nothing serious."

"Hello, Professor. How are you?" Eileen asked.

"Fine, Fine. I am glad you're back."

"I wish you were still here to offer those infamous lemon drops." She smiled. "I don't know who Severus takes after in disliking them so much."

"His grandfather perhaps. Now, my dear I do believe I am keeping you from your journey." Dumbledore smiled and quickly began a conversation with Phinnes Regulus.

Eileen sighed and took her son's arm so that he could Apparate them to Hogsmeade.

They landed right outside Uncle John and Aunt Ruth's house. Eileen held her son's hand to give herself strength and then knocked on the door.

"It's open!" the cheery voice of Aunt Ruth called out.

Eileen chewed on her lip and stared at the door for a moment. She then looked up at Severus who inclined his head to reassure her.

"Go and see who it is would you, John?" Aunt Ruth called out. "I'm a little caught up with the ironing."

"That sounds so much like Ruth." Eileen sighed.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Turning on the spot to look at everything in the hallway she smiled and took her cloak off. There were some hangers by the door but she didn't get close to pegging her cloak up before she heard a voice.

"Great Scott! Eileen!" Uncle John gasped.

Severus watched as a smile spread across his face and joy filled his eyes. He pulled his sister into his arms and held her tightly. Aunt Ruth came bustling in her disbelief turning into happiness the moment she set eye on her long lost sister-in-law.

By this point both Eileen and Uncle John were both crying. They slowly moved to sit on the stairs still holding each other.

"We'll get some tea, shall we, Severus?" Aunt Ruth asked.

Severus followed his aunt into the kitchen where he filled the kettle with water and warmed it using magic. He only made enough for himself and Aunt Ruth knowing that his mother and uncle wouldn't be moving for a while. At the same time Aunt Ruth folded the clothes away and began finding some biscuits to place on the table.

"How long as she been here?" she asked.

"A little over a month." Severus replied taking a sip of his tea. It was nicely warming his hands up in a way that Molly's knitted gloves couldn't. He was actually starting to feel his fingers again. Still his nose was as frosty as the February wind.

"How has she been?"

"Better than I expected."

"And yourself, Severus?" Aunt Ruth reached across the table and took one of his hands in hers. "How are you?"

"Better than I expected."

"And Trixabelle?"

"Busy, but well." He replied wondering why he felt guilty as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Severus, you're supposed to be clever *sigh* Thanks for reading, please leave a review! They all make me smile and do a little internal cheer when I get them :D <strong>

**Next time... Trix and Scorpius of all people have a heart to heart **

**J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I own Trix yay!**


	34. Orders

**It's been a while. UPDATE!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 32<strong>

"What's up, Trix?" Scorpius asked popping his head around the door to her lounge.

"Nothing just need some company, that's all." Trix truthfully replied.

"And you chose me over Teddy because…"

"He's too… loud if you get where I'm coming from."

"You're still wearing black."

"Well observed, Scorpius. Would you like some house points for that?"

Scorpius sat on the obnoxiously comfortable sofa that matched the arm chairs and took the mug of tea he was offered. He then sat back just getting the feeling that tonight was going to be a long night. For the past month and a half she'd been upset about something, and the two weeks before that she had been a little off too. Maybe he'd find out what that was tonight.

Sighing Trix stood up and then plonked herself next to Scorpius.

"What's up, Book Worm?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"If I tell you it doesn't leave these rooms, alight?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Trix wanted to go to see her aunt and uncle but she knew that her <em>grandmother<em> might be there. She didn't truly hate or dislike the woman in any way, but she hated what she'd done to her small bubble of happiness. She knew that one day she'd have to swallow those feelings for her dad's sake, but now wasn't the time. Nor was she in a chivalrous mood. Instead she found herself walking, homework to mark in hand, to a house which was skirted by a garden of Scottish Thistles.

The gate silently opened as she neared it, charmed to open when people intended on entering the garden. It closed behind her with a soft click. Minerva walked around the side of the house to the front garden at that very moment. Seeing her friend was a welcome sight, but she suddenly wondered why she hadn't asked Laura to come and stay at the castle for a while.

Minerva smiled for a moment before realising that there was something wrong. Worry etched her features. She put the basket of pruned leaves on the window sill and walked towards her favourite Ravenclaw.

"What has the fool done this time?" Minerva muttered to herself completely forgetting that Trix could hear her.

"He's spending time with his mum, that's all." Trix replied and let herself be led into the house.

She was ushered into the living room where she was ordered to sit.

"Tell me what happened." Minerva said.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just need to get away from the castle for a while. Do you mind if I just sit and mark these?"

"Not at all. I'll get you a drink."

Later that night Trix floo called her aunt and uncle's house. Eileen wasn't at the house so she decided to spend the night there. Aunt Ruth made macaroni cheese which was Trix's favourite and they had jelly and ice cream for dessert. The elderly couple noticed that their niece wasn't really interested even though she always ate when she was upset. Sometimes even more than usual.

"Is Severus alright?" Aunt Ruth tentatively asked.

"Wouldn't know. Barely seen him in the past two months. Only emerges for one meal a day and when he's there he eats as quickly as possible before leaving." Trix glumly replied. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"Well, I'll give him –" Aunt Ruth angrily began.

"No." Trix interrupted. "I know exactly how he feels. I'm not going to make him sacrifice his time with her! He'll come round. I'm… err… going to bed." she stood up from the table scraping her chair on the floor.

"What about your Slytherins?" Uncle John asked.

"Charmed the door to wake me up if anyone knocks on it."

With that she ascended the stairs and shut herself in her room for the night.

In the morning she headed back to the castle as she had a detention to run. She'd tried to fit it in the night before but it had been impossible and so she had to conduct a Saturday detention. It was both the Potter boys and Miss Rose Weasley. They had been caught out after curfew under the invisibility cloak by her on Thursday night.

She met them in her temporary classroom. Her tower was nearly finished being repaired but it was still a couple of weeks away. Secretly she was looking forward to having _her _tower back. Half of her lessons she'd had to be conducted in secluded corridors as the charms room she had was too small and the Room of Requirement still wasn't quite fixed yet.

"Tidy the room." Trix began when the three miscreants arrived. "I want the tables stacked over in the corner, the equipment neatly stacked and the windows cleaned."

"Yes, Ma'am." They chorused.

She still hadn't quite got used to that term of address yet. Professor she could handle fine, but Ma'am still seemed a little too formal and professional. Not to mention it made her feel old. She sighed and sat behind the desk figuring that she may as well finish the marking that she had to do whilst she was stuck there.

It was gone lunch time by the time they were finished. Trix asked Winky to send some lunch for them in the Great Hall.

"Yes, Miss Trixabelle. Winky will get lunch for Dobby's friends' sons and daughter." The heavily pregnant elf popped out of the room.

"Off you go. And don't flaunt curfew again, clear?" Trix asked the three Gryffindors.

"Yes, Ma'am." They chorused once again and then left the room.

March slowly turned to April and still Severus did not change his routine of hiding away in his office or in his rooms with his mother. The tower was completed, Miss Wentworth was employed as the potions professor and the pattern of Trix's lessons was gratefully fallen back into by staff and students alike.

It was the night of the full moon when Trix overheard a conversation between her father and his mother. It was part way through the evening and Trix was stood looking out of a tall arched window that overlooked the lake. She was wearing a cloak that looked very much like a Hogwarts issue one. To make sure no one bothered her with homework questions she drew her hood up and hid her face in the shadows it cast.

"You will be late, Severus. For the minister." Eileen's voice drifted over.

Trix turned her head to see her dad and Eileen stood half way down the long corridor. They were looking out of a window as well.

"You will come to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" her dad asked.

Diagon Alley. Last year and the year before after the whole Sabine thing it was always her that her dad took to Diagon Alley. Once a month he had to go to Gringotts to check the Hogwarts finances. It was also an excuse to get far away from the castle for a day. In the warmer climate of England Trix and her father had spent time together talking about anything but lessons and school work. It was their 'thing' their time to spend with each other.

A lump instantly rose in the back of her throat. Tears formed in her eyes. How could he? How could he just casually forget her and throw her aside? Feeling anger rise up within her and turn her eyes amber Trix's heart hammered in her chest. Silently she slipped away into the next corridor where she Apparated to a place where she knew she'd always be welcome.

She didn't bother knocking. She just opened the door and headed upstairs. On the way up she passed her aunt.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Trix lied and closed the door to her bedroom.

About twenty minutes later Trix forced herself to stop crying upon hearing raised voices downstairs.

"She keeps telling us –"

"The same crappy line I gave you and once again you're listening to it!" Trix recognised the voice of Eileen Snape.

"Eileen –"

"No, John!" Eileen snapped. "I'm bringing him here to sort this whether you like it or not. If it's really that much of an inconvenience to stop your niece's hurt then go some place else for a while!"

Then there was the crack of Disapparition. As soon as that sound was heard Trix fell into crying again knowing her father was just moments away.

* * *

><p>"We have finished our experiments with it. Unfortunately the effect your daughter described is entirely possible. Fortunately it is impossible for the person in question to transform in daylight hours meaning their activities are restricted to the night."<p>

"Thank you for pointing out that not being able to transform in the –."

"Severus Tobias Snape!" a voice snapped from the entrance of the office. It was a voice that had once again become familiar to him but usually so in merry tones. This time the woman in question didn't sound happy at all.

The ministry official looked far too intrigued for his own good but one look had him scurrying to the floo and going back to his office. Kingsley, however, stayed sat in his seat. Severus then turned to face his livid mother.

"Tell me why your daughter is in Hogsmeade instead of here." She demanded.

"She went to visit her aunt and uncle I expect."

"Fortunately for you that is exactly what she is doing so you better have a damn good reason why I found her crying her eyes out."

"Why was she upset?"

"Because you haven't talked to her since I arrived. Three months Severus! The poor girl probably thinks you've forgotten all about her or else don't care anymore. No don't try to explain to me young man. It's _your_ _daughter_ you've hurt. Go over to that house now and explain yourself to her and apologise! Now, Severus!"

Kingsley began to laugh.

"You be quiet!" Eileen snapped at him. "Nothing funny is going on here so shut up! I'm still waiting for you to _leave_, Severus."

* * *

><p>"Well finally." Aunt Ruth snapped when she heard Severus Apparate into the house. She didn't turn to face him but carried on washing up. "She's in her room."<p>

He slowly climbed the stairs all the time her muffled crying getting louder and more pained. He felt his heart clench within him as he realised that he'd once again hurt her. True he'd been excited to have his mother back in his life but he should never have distanced himself from his daughter. He'd not actually talked to his mother since he was a small boy as his father would not allow it. For him his mother arriving at Hogwarts was much the same as when Trixabelle had – a chance to get to know a member of his family long lost to him. A chance to redeem himself in some way and heal.

At the cost of his daughter so it seemed. It should never have come down to this. He should never have let it happen in the first place. They hadn't argued much since those first few weeks Trixabelle had been in his life and never had he ignored her like this. He'd not allowed it. Not until his mother had come back. He hadn't even told her he just needed some time with his mother to repair their relationship. He'd been an idiot and he knew it. Damn he knew it. All he could hope for now was forgiveness.

He paused with his hand on her door before he opened it. She was leaning against her desk wiping away tears. Once again she was wearing black. He realised she'd been wearing black a lot lately. Green boots were the only other colour she'd been wearing, probably a sign of her jealousy that someone had stolen her father away from her. The sight made his heart hurt even more.

When he stood next to her she turned away from him and looked at the floor. He moved round so that she was facing him and tried to look her in the eye but she turned her head the other way and looked out the window. She folded her arms across her chest and stared stubbornly away from him. Blinking back more tears she hardened her gaze on the window.

"You're upset." Severus said not sure where or how to start to ask her forgiveness.

"I didn't know you cared anymore. Took you long enough to realise. It's been what? Three months and only now does my father's brilliant mind realise I'm upset." She huffed not even bothering to hide her hurt and anger.

"I did not mean to –"

"To what, Dad?" she turned to face him anger flashing in her eyes turning them amber. "Make me feel like you've forgotten about me? To make me feel left out whilst you spend all your time with your mum? To make me feel _insignificant_?" her eyes melted back to a bottomless black. "I get you want to get to know her. God, I of all people understand that. But…" her gaze shifted to a middle distance that wasn't there. "I felt like I was at Beauxbatons again. Alone. The one who didn't matter and was unimportant."

"I have neglected you."

"Highlights and pink ribbons, Dad. I'm fine."

"_Do not_… do not tell me not to worry about you."

"You've had enough practice lately." She huffed.

Severus wanted to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her, to shout at her for being so unfair. He knew it would not work. Sometimes, times like now, it was best to swallow the insults and focus on making her better.

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again."

"You promised me you'd never leave!" she exploded, fresh tears forming in her yes. "You promised me."

"I never left. I was right there, always."

"That's _not_ what it felt like."

"I am here now."

"That's not good enough this time, Dad." She whispered and looked to the floor.

"I have Hogwarts business I need to attend to in Diagon Alley tomorrow. Do you wish to come?"

"No. You're going with your mum. I heard you talking about it earlier."

"Mother will not mind."

"No." she pulled herself away from him. "I'm not going to make you sacrifice your time with her!"

"Trixabelle –"

"No, don't 'Trixabelle' me like that!" she snapped and put her hands over her ears. With her werewolf hearing it was a useless exercise.

Severus pulled her hands away. "Do not argue with me, Trixabelle. You will not win."

"Well I'm bloody well arguing! Dad, you've only just got her back! I'm not going to –"

"Why?" Severus almost exploded. "First of all I'm not here for you and now that I am you're refusing to –"

"Make you break your word to your mum. We can go to the alley another week end. I'm going to bed."

"It's the full moon."

"_I'm going to bed." _

She picked up some pyjamas and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Severus sat on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Trixabelle walked in minutes later.

"You're sitting on my bed." she snapped.

Severus stood up and walked to the door. Trixabelle got into bed and rolled over to her side facing away from him.

"I'm sorry." Severus said and began closing the door.

When it was almost shut Trixabelle said, "Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus opened the door and saw Trixabelle sit up and look at him.

"You're not allowed to go back to the castle yet. Daughter's orders."

Almost smiling Severus crossed over to the bed and hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head. Being a father was still difficult sometimes but he'd known that he'd never hesitate to comfort her if that was what she wanted. Most people would probably have a fit if they saw him being affectionate towards her but if she needed him to be there he would be. He was still the 'scary potions master' and still treated students as he did when he was a teacher but for his daughter he'd do anything.

"Well it's about bloody time, don't you think?" a voice from the door asked.

Trix felt rather than saw her father's eye roll. They both sat up out of the embrace and looked to the woman who was now stood in the door way. Trix looked at the woman she knew to be her grandmother. She was a much taller than her, about five foot ten, had pale skin and light brown hair streaked with gray. Her eyes were exactly the same as her father's – black and bottomless, but these promised mischief at some point in the future.

"Mother, this is Trixabelle, Trixabelle my mother, Eileen." Severus said.

"Hello, Ms. Snape." Trixabelle said.

"Oh, nonsense." Eileen said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "If you call me anything it'll be Gran, none of this Mrs. Snape nonsense and definitely not Granny." She shuddered. "Tell me who is your mother?"

"Err…" Trixabelle glanced at her dad who nodded once. "Bellatrix Lestrange." She said.

"Oh my boy." Eileen paled and looked to her son, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mother."

"Well," Eileen began, "now that that's settled I'm going back to the castle so you two can spend the whole weekend together at the Alley."

Once Eileen Disapparated Trix asked her father in an astonished voice, "Did you just _let_ her give you an _order_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next Time... The hotel in Diagon Alley is rather... away with the nargles **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	35. Oh, Scorpius

**Chapter 35 is here! YAY! Sorry it's been so long. Thank LilyLeona for this chapter being posted! **

* * *

><p>Severus sat upright in bed. Something had brightly flashed and woken him up. He reached for his wand but stopped when he saw his daughter stood in front of him holding a camera. She was grinning at him far too brightly for how early it was.<p>

"You're so cute when you're sleeping." She smiled.

He didn't dignify that with an answer but stepped into the bathroom to complete his morning rituals. When he emerged Trixabelle had already brought up a breakfast of warm rolls and butter with warm ham a pot of tea. She was in the process of transfiguring her bed into a table and chairs.

Severus just watched her for a moment. Her face was lined with concentration and her eyes narrowed with it. Even stood in a pyjama top that did not match her trousers she cut a stunning figure when working magic. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sad smile. Oh how he'd missed her. He'd missed her smile and her… well, her. His daughter. Still even now he sometimes found it hard to believe that she was here.

She began arranging the furniture without even realising that he was stood there watching him. Once she put the tray of food on the table he moved into the room and sat on the chair at the same time as Trixabelle. As soon as she was comfortably sat her chair turned back into a pillow case sending her crashing to the floor. Severus peered over the table at her.

"Ouch." She groaned and continued to lie on the floor.

"I should call you Nymphadora." Severus muttered but moved round to examine his prone daughter.

"I'm fine, Dad. And I have enough names and pseudonyms; I don't need you to call me Nymphadora as well. Help me up." she extended her hand Severus gripped it and pulled her up.

"Ah, cripes!" she gasped and put her other hand to her back which popped rather loudly.

"Who is in need of the stool now?" Severus smirked.

"You so I can't lop your knees off so you're not so bloody tall anymore. Did they really call me _Madam_ Snape?"

"Yes, Trixabelle, they did."

"Bet that made you feel well old." She smirked and was rewarded with a swat to the back of the head. "And now I feel about four. Come one, breakfast is going cold."

Severus pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at the pillowcase that was on the floor.

"No, I want to do it. I will get this right one day." Trixabelle said firmly and brandished her wand as if she were facing a Death Eater.

"Calm down, Trixabelle, it is only a pillow case." He ruffled her hair and sat back at the table. "Overdramatic like your mother."

Trixabelle dropped her wand and scrambled to pick it up.

"Trixabelle?"

"N-nothing." She lied.

She stood up altogether too fast and popped her back again and crumpled to the floor. Severus quickly stood and gently pulled her up and sat her on his chair. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Those bloody snakes are going to turn me gray before my time." She tried to laugh but failed.

"I believe you _volunteered_ to take them off Macmillan's hands." He looked at her for a moment. "You have never lied to me, Trixabelle, do not begin now."

"I was wondering about her. Bella." She admitted and looked to the floor. She sniffed and bit her lower lip. "I'll ask Aunt Cissy about her, Da. I know you don't like talking about it."

"I will tell you –"

"No, Dad, no." she shook her had with a smile. "No, Dad, I… Aunt Cissy can tell me more about her. Perhaps less biased too. I'll wait until everything's settled down with the werewolves and then ask her about Bella."

* * *

><p>The next day passed altogether too quickly and soon Severus and his daughter arrived back at Hogwarts. A panicked Hogwarts. Severus's office was filled with people who were all talking over each other and gesturing with their hands. Filius was safely sat behind the desk, Harry was stood beside him with Ronald Weasley and Hermione and opposite them were the four adult Malfoys.<p>

Trixabelle and Severus gave each other an 'are you ready fro this look' before moving into the main part of the office where the tension could have been cut with a knife. Fear raced through the air, mostly coming from Astoria. Draco simply looked livid and was glaring at Potter who glared right back. Lucius was vehemently arguing with Weasley and Narcissa and Hermione were talking a little less heatedly. Filius seemed to have enough sense to keep out of it.

Somehow no one, ex-Death Eater or Auror or Order member, saw the two Snapes manoeuvre themselves to stand on either side of Filius until they were there. For a moment there was silence and then Draco and Lucius both began talking at the same time so loudly that neither of them could be overheard. Trix bit down on her tongue so that she wouldn't tell them to shut up – whilst in her father's office he was in charge and he didn't appreciate people stepping in for him unless he asked them too. Eventually though he made them quieten down and summoned nine chairs to appear in a semi-circle in front of him. The four Malfoys sat on one side, Trix in the middle and Potter, the two Weasleys and Filius on the other side.

"Filius, will you calmly tell me what is going on?" Severus asked from where he was sat behind his desk.

"Scorpius Malfoy is missing." He gravely yet simply said. "The portraits say they saw someone sneak into the castle but they never saw who it was."

"When did this occur?"

"Alya Black found me at half past nine this evening to tell me that he wasn't in the house rooms and she couldn't find him anywhere in the castle. A look at the Marauder's map shows him to not be in the castle grounds. I shall bring Miss Black up if you want."

"Do." Filius left. "Mr. Potter, I assume you have detailed Aurors to search the secret passageways?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had chance to leave yet, thanks to Draco." Harry said nonchalantly enough but Draco's face fell as he realised that he'd just hampered the efforts to retrieve his son. "I'll leave now if you don't mind, Sir."

Severus gestured towards his floo and then turned his attention to the people before him. Draco had eased since Harry left meaning that everyone else had too. Everyone apart from Trixabelle. She was still sat straight and looking between the two parties of people waiting for someone to pounce. He knew that she'd feel better if she were doing something to help find him, perhaps even _hoping_ for a vision.

"Trixabelle, Draco, search the passage way to Honeydukes. Mrs. Weasley, do some research on this map to discover the extent of its secrets."

"You want to know if we can rewind it to when Scorpius was taken?"

"I'll help." Astoria piped up forcing cheer into her voice. "Charms was always my best subject."

Together the two younger women left the office already discussing the charms that could be inlayed on the parchment. Trixabelle and Draco left with them leaving an uneasy looking Ronald Weasley to sit with Lucius and Narcissa.

"I assume you wish to help look for your grandson?" Severus asked the Malfoys.

"Indeed." Lucius nodded. "It appears we haven't lost much time, we might be able to find him before long."

At that moment Harry came back through the floo with seven Aurors in tow.

"We're going to go and check out the tunnels." Harry said to Severus jerking his thumb over his shoulder. He looked over to Lucius and Narcissa who looked at him hopefully. "One of you with Millicent, the other with Alicia. Let's go."

A few minutes later after banishing the chairs, Filius came back with Alya Black in tow. She looked ready for anything and had her wand drawn but quickly put it away when she was pointed to the last remaining chair.

"I noticed he wasn't in the home rooms when I went to start my rounds at nine." She began without invitation or preamble. Severus allowed her to continue. "I thought it was a little strange seeing as he never flaunts curfew but thought he might be with Professor Snape or yourself. When I was on the third floor at about twenty past some of the paintings began whispering that they thought there was an intruder. I questioned them to get the facts straight before I came here but then someone zoomed through a picture looking worried and when he saw me he told me that the person had taken Scorpius with him. He doesn't know which direction they went in after leaving the third floor because as soon as he saw what was going on he left to come here. I saw Professor Flitwick on the way up and told him, he told me to then go straight back to my dorm room after telling another professor to continue my rounds."

"Thank you, Miss Black you may return to your home rooms." Severus said.

She stood up and walked towards the door but then paused and turned back into the room.

"Sir, it's only quarter to ten now, do you think there's any chance of finding them before they get too far?"

"Perhaps. Tell the Slytherins only what they must know. I trust you can handle them?"

"Yes, Sir. If there's anything else I can do let me know."

* * *

><p>"Let me go first, Draco." Trix whispered as they lifted the stone to access the tunnel. "Better eyesight and all that."<p>

"I'm not about to let you get hurt. He'll kill me!" Draco's voice went up an octave and paled.

"If I get that badly hurt, you'll be hurt too. Besides what can he do to you? Give you detention?" she pouted as she lowered herself into the tunnel.

Draco dropped down behind her and dimly lit his wand. That little light was all Trix needed to see by. They had to stoop down and go single file. The air was muggy and not a recent scent, Trix thought, tinted the air. Everything felt settled, damp and unused.

"I don't think they came this way." Draco whispered doing his best to not look at Professor Severus Snape's daughter's bottom.

"We should still check it out. Whoever it was may have considered coming in here from the other side and then changed their mind. Come on."

Deciding that crawling was a faster and less painful way of traversing tunnel they crawled for a long while in silence, the only sound was of their wands tapping on the stone floor. The air slowly got lighter and cleaner making breathing less of a chore. It was with the cleaner air that Trix smelt it. Something or someone was up ahead. It didn't smell like Scorpius and there wasn't a trace of wolf about it. She had a bad feeling about whatever it was, warned Draco and then ploughed deeper into the tunnel.

Something scuttled over head. Draco turned round to see what it was and hastily backed up into Trix and sent her face first into the floor.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked turning to face him.

Something brushed against her cheek and tapped her shoulder. Slowly turning to see what it was she met the eyes of an acromantula.

"I don't normally mind spiders, these one's however…"

"Yeah. I'm not too fond of these ones either." Trix began calmly and the addressed the spider that was stood before Draco, but not taking her eye off the one that was stood behind her touching her with its tentacles, "Quick question though before we get out of your hair. Has anyone come through here in the last few hours?"

"No one." The one behind her answered. "We would have preyed upon them if they had for we are very hungry."

"Trixabelle!" Draco urged.

"Okay, well, thanks. Time to go, Draco." She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and Disapparated.

"Check out the passageway to Honeydukes, he says! I'll kill him!" Draco exploded as soon as they had landed.

"Do not even begin to think that you will be successful, Mr. Malfoy." Severus drawled. Trix looked up to see that they had landed in her father's office and he was still sat behind his desk.

"I assume you have news?" he continued once Draco had scrambled up from the floor and had helped his daughter up.

"Of acromantulas in the tunnel who said that no one had been through there in the last few hours!" Draco exclaimed forgetting who he was talking to. "Good eyesight she says! I'm going to help Astoria." He stomped out of the office and down the stairs.

"You are alright?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Never better. I just got squashed by a Draco Malfoy. I think the spiders are telling the truth. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Tell your snakes what is being done."

"Alright, but I'm going to tell Teddy first."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh things are hotting up a bit now! And poor Scorpius! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	36. Dashworth and Basilisks

**Chapter 36 is here! Read. Enjoy. Reveiw... Please**

* * *

><p>The Slytherins took it worse than Teddy. He'd been calm and collected when he heard the news but the Slytherins, even they already knew that he was missing only became even more incensed when they found out what efforts were being made to find him. Anyone would have thought that they were being told he was being left for dead! It took Trix five minutes to regain their attention.<p>

"All that is being done is done, there is no use complaining about it. I'd like to know when he was last seen by any of you."

"Lunch." The remaining fourth year boy, Ewan, said. "He was with the Cassandra girl he's friends with."

"I knew there was something strange about her." a fifth year girl muttered.

"Alya?" Trix asked. "Hit her for me."

Grinning, as if she'd been wanting to do it for a long time, Alya hit her, hard, round the back of the head.

"Cassandra did not kidnap Scorpius. Now, I'm going to talk to her and _no one _is to leave these rooms. Alya, keep an eye on everyone. Chose someone to help you."

Trix exited the room and quickly made her way over to the Hufflepuff home rooms near the kitchens. On the way paintings whispered amongst themselves and took surreptitious looks at her. She knew that they were talking about her and wondering how she was coping with Scorpius being missing, but she didn't answer them. If she did she would be stuck there for ages instead of finding Cassandra and asking her questions about when she last saw the young Malfoy.

Just as she reached the moving staircases Professor Dashworth caught up with her. She was looking more worried than she deserved to be with flushed cheeks and hurried steps. Trix ignored her for a moment hoping that she'd ignore her right beck. Tonight, however, wasn't her lucky night.

"I saw someone in the castle earlier." she said.

"Did you tell the headmaster or Filius?" Trix blandly asked.

"Not yet I –"

"What? Why? … Never mind. Where and when?"

The staircase stopped moving and they turned back down it to walk to the headmaster's office.

"Third corridor at a quarter to nine and if you must know they had concealed their face so there was no way of telling who it was." she snootily replied.

"Now's not the time to act like that; a _student_ is missing, Pricilla. And 'if you must know' anyone who thought it wise to break into Hogwarts castle and kidnap one of the students would also think it wise to use disillusionment charms so there would be no way to discern who it was." Trix spun on her heel and in a swirl of her skirts and cloak stalked towards her father's office.

Dashworth turned in the opposite direction.

"Do not think you are going anywhere, Pricilla, unless it is with me." Trix called and carried on her way smirking to herself when she heard her former professor hurry to catch up with her.

She made Dashworth go up the stairs first and then followed her. Severus was sat behind his desk talking to Cassandra Withers. She looked graceful as she sat in the chair even though worry filled her features and she had let a few tears fall free. A baby blue dressing gown and slippers covered her garishly green and pink pyjamas. Dumbledore would have been proud. In fact, looking at his portrait he was grinning even though the situation was grim. Trix looked back to what was happening and saw that Neville was sat by her side on another chair giving her encouraging glances.

"When we left the library he offered to walk me to my common room but I said I'd be alright and that he'd be late for curfew if he did. That was the last I saw him, Sir. Just before twenty to nine." Miss Withers said to conclude her story of what she and Scorpius had been doing since lunch. "Do you know who they are and why they took him, Sir?"

"We can assume things, Cassie," Neville began. "I will tell you what's going on as it happens. Back to the common room now with you." He stood up and led his young Hufflepuff out of the office. He gave Trix an encouraging smile as he passed her.

"More information, Trixabelle?" Severus asked.

"Not me but our dear friend, Pricilla. She decided to wait until just moments ago to tell me that she'd seen someone sneaking around the castle at quarter to nine."

Severus snapped his head round to look at the Ghost Studies professor. She began to fidget feet and tuck hair behind her ears. Her skeletal frame seemed more pronounced as she slowly withered before the headmaster. Severus' gaze became deeper and darker the longer he looked at her.

"Have a seat, Ms. Dashworth." He said and lithely gestured to a chair.

Pricilla scuttled round to it and sat down. She tapped her toes as she waited for someone, anyone to speak.

"Trixabelle, bring Filius if you would."

She nodded and silently swept out of the room. As soon as the door was shut she began muttering to herself.

"Bloody useless, insufferable, idiotic, inscrutable, stupid, moronic, time wasting - Gah!"

Hermione appeared in front of her from behind a statue.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry." Hermione smiled and brushed a clump of her unruly hair behind her ear. "I take it you have had another spat with Pricilla."

"You could say that. Come with me and I'll tell you whilst I find Filius."

* * *

><p>Ms. Dashworth sat in her chair most like a student who was about to be punished. She shifted, fidgeted, looked out of the window and ran her hands through her wispy hair.<p>

"Pull yourself together woman!" Severus snapped. Not even most of the students who came up here acted as scared as this. Then again they were brought up here for breaking the rules, not endangering the chances of rescuing a student.

"Calm, my boy." Dumbledore soothed from his frame. "Being rash will do nothing for you now."

Finally Filius arrived and took his usual chair but not after taking a good long look at Ms. Dashworth and making a few well educated guesses as to why he had been summoned. After clambering onto his usual stool he leaned forward and waited for Severus to begin.

Only he didn't.

"You are at a loss for words, Severus?" he squeaked. "The situation seems clear to me. Ask the portraits if they saw Pricilla and then we'll take it from there."

"It has been done, Filius. What escapes me is why Ms. Dashworth did not alert everyone in the castle when she saw the intruder."

"An interesting question indeed, Severus. You saw the intruder, Pricilla?"

"Yes." She snootily replied suddenly finding herself again. "I was taking the rounds that Miss… _Professor_ Snape should have been. I still do not understand why you saw fit to take her from the castle at a time such as this, Snape, with the werewolves intent on revolt."

"That, I assure you, is none of your business." Severus silkily replied. His voice was carefully measured so that she would only hear what he wanted her to hear – calm confidence and authority. "Your reason, Pricilla."

"I did not see why I should answer you if you do not answer me."

He took a slow breath in wondering how _anyone_ could be so _uncooperative_ at a time like this. Someone who was supposed to be _on his side_. "I will accuse you of being a Quirrell of you are not extremely careful, Ms. Dashworth."

Dashworth looked affronted. Her nostrils flared and her lips went white. She too took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I did not realise that anyone had been taken from the castle."

"Pricilla," Filius began. "Not telling us still would have meant that we would not know that someone has breached our wards or used one of the seven secret passageways. You have to have known that the course of action you took was wrong."

"Perhaps Severus should have talked to all of us upon his return instead of just you heads of houses!" Dashworth snapped.

"You're supposed to tell a head of house something if the headmaster is not here in the event that something happens."

How Filius was being so calm Severus would never know. Then again innate calmness was a quality Filius had always possessed whereas he had not. He watched Filius continue his line of questioning for some time all the while having to remind himself that no he could not kill the woman just because she was being annoying.

The whole twenty minutes that Severus sat and watched Dashworth denied that she had done anything wrong and that it was Severus who should be questioned about the way he worked with his staff. He kept his acerbic remarks to himself and made sure his face betrayed nothing.

"I believe Pricilla is guilty of nothing except lack of judgement, my boy." the portrait of Dumbledore eventually said. Even in the painting his eyes twinkled.

Severus calculated a few things. Dashworth had always been very close to Macmillan and could be wanting revenge for the loss of his job, taking one he was all but family to was a way to get revenge. Or she could be working with the werewolves and it was they who had taken him. He could submit her to versitarium to gain the truth now, or, he could allow her to roam the castle so that he could keep an eye on her and tell the Aurors of the werewolves plans should he learn anything new from her.

"You may go." He slowly interrupted one of Filius's questions.

Dashworth made a show of getting out of her chair and walked out of the room doing her best to mask her relief. She didn't quite succeed.

"Abrupt." Filius noted having already figured out what was going on in his former student's brilliant mind. "I will ask Trixabelle to watch over her on your behalf. Now, I believe I can here Harry stomping up here."

"You should stay, Filius. Perhaps then you can ensure Ms. Dashworth is immediately informed of what is happening." Severus in a rare show of friendliness jested.

"By all means that would be my greatest pleasure, thank you for giving me such an important task."

"I admit that I had worried it would be too arduous for you, Filius. Your determination is most impressive."

Filius chuckled just as the door opened. Harry walked in to see an almost smile on his former potions professor's face and it stopped him in his tracks for a moment. He looked at the older man bemused until the impatience on Severus's face registered with him. He stepped all the way into the office with Millicent, Draco and Trixabelle following him. All four were muddied from head to toe and looked almost as if they had been petrified – white as chalk and statue still.

Severus allowed them to find seats and collect themselves for a moment before even thinking of questioning them.

"Basilisks." Harry muttered. "Breeding basilisks. They're brilliant! Bloody mad but… brilliant."

"Please do explain, Mr. Potter." Severus had to work to keep urgency from his voice.

"In the tunnel that begins in the dungeons." Millicent started. "We got about half way down it and there were all these eggs growing on the walls with this huge mother basilisk guarding them." She swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of her throat. "We would all be dead if it weren't for Trix."

"She looked it in the eye, Severus!" Harry exploded. "She just turned round and looked it in the eye! I don't know how she did it, Sir, but she looked it –"

"In the eye." Severus drawled even though his heart was beating at a million miles an hour. "I think we all here understand that Trixabelle has just committed an act of great Gryffindor idiocy and somehow live to speak of it. Now continue with your most interesting tale."

"Draco killed it." Harry continued. "Made it see its own reflection and then chopped its head off."

"We used fiendfyre on the eggs." Millicent interrupted. Honestly it was like watching the Weasley twins converse! "Trix pulled herself together enough to control it and then we scooted on out of there. She's been kind of comatose ever since."

She gestured to the statue still Trixabelle. She was evidently alive and breathing, not at all petrified. Apart from being chalky pale, barely moving and still had bright amber eyes she looked fine. A quick, discreet medical scan showed her to be in perfect health.

"You know the phrases 'scared to death' and 'scared stiff'?" Harry asked. "Well I think she's just been 'scared silly'."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Potter." Draco pompously began. "That's not how it works."

"Then how does it, _Malfoy_?" Harry spat back.

Severus ignored their argument and moved to kneel in front of his daughter. She was cold, a result of sitting in wet clothes and being so long in a tunnel that was deep under ground and her pulse was slow. Her eyes were unfocused and didn't follow the finger he slowly moved from one end of her field of vision to the other. Slow breathing matched her heart rate. Filius joined him and they quietly talked about Trixabelle's condition and quickly came to an agreement.

"Shut it!" Millicent snapped at Harry and Draco. "Neither of you are helping. Professor," she turned to Severus, "what do we need to do?"

"It appears that Trixabelle survived staring at the Basilisk because she, at the moment, has werewolf eyes. Until she consumes the restorative potion she will remain in this state. Draco, find Longbottom and tell him what we need, he has Mandrakes that are of the proper maturity." Severus explained.

"Yes, Sir." Draco said and swiftly left.

In the time it took for Draco and Neville to bring up the ingredients for the restorative potion Harry and Millicent told Severus and Filius that only one of the tunnels besides the one they had just been down had been recently used. It was the one that Fred and George had told him and collapsed before 1993. Millicent had been down it earlier before she was swiftly called away. The debris had been cleared to reveal a tunnel wide enough to be a DADA practice room and had evidence of recent habitation. There were now several Aurors stationed inside it investigating as well as a group at either entrance to stop anyone entering or leaving it.

"They've been right under our noses the whole time!" Harry exclaimed and then muttered, "Why didn't Dad and Sirius put them all on the map? I've asked Mr. Filch to show my Aurors where all the passageways are so we can check the rest of them out. Unless something happens you have all my Aurors for now. Even the final year trainees are here to help."

At that moment the door burst open revealing Draco and Neville carrying a couple of crates of ingredients and enough ear muffs for everyone in the room. Severus pulled his workbench out – he'd specifically installed it for brewing his daughter potions when it became clear that she would not go to the hospital wing – with a flick of his wand and filled the cauldron with water which instantly boiled.

Neville gave everyone earmuffs and Draco held the terracotta pot that held the mature mandrake plant nervously remembering that if anyone didn't have the muffs on correctly they would instantly drop dead. Severus gave it a firm tug and quickly put it in the vat of boiling water. Five drops of cactus oil, a puffapod flour and various routs later the potion was stirred anticlockwise at a moderate pace for five minutes. When the mandrake stopped moving the potion was ready.

Everyone tentatively took their earmuffs off and looked into the cauldron. The potion was a dark, sickly yellow and gave off mouldy green smoke. It smelled not unlike horse manure but had the consistency of runny icing.

Severus took out a cone shaped ladle, filled it with the potion and took it over to his still statuesque daughter. He transfigured her chair in to a recliner that was ever so slightly laid back so that she could easily swallow the potion.

Everyone watched as Severus held the ladle to her mouth.

Seconds later colour began to return to her cheeks and her eyes slowly began to lose their wolfish qualities. Her muscles began to obviously relax and she began to drink the potion by herself.

"Come." Filius quietly said. "I believe Severus requires a quiet word with his daughter."

When the door closed behind everyone Severus let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. He began to tremble all over and had to steady the hand that was holding the ladle lest he spill any of the precious restorative.

It took Trixabelle a few minutes to swallow enough to bring her fully back to her normal self.

"Would you care to explain yourself you _stupid girl_?" Severus demanded.

"Err… I had a feeling?" she asked hoping that it was a good enough reason for her actions.

"You 'had a feeling'?" he asked with a characteristic raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." She shrugged ignoring her father's disapproval of the action. The way she figured it he'd be too glad to still have a daughter to tell off. She then went the whole way and kicked her shoes off without untying the laces and put her feet up on the ridiculously comfortable chair she was in.

"By the time I have made tea you will have a reasonable explanation."

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. Trix is in trouble - again. Please review! <strong>

**Next time... Trix explains and things happen that help pick the pace up. Oh, and Divinations abound! **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**


	37. Taken Over And not just by Basilisks

**Chapter 37**

_Darkness, complete darkness, filled the tunnel even with Lumos's cast. Only Trix was able to see and even then not far. The tunnel went down deep underground. Breath turned into ice as soon as it hit the air. Warming charms did nothing to keep numbness at bay. Eventually the sloping floor levelled out. _

_ "Water." Trix whispered. "I can smell water… and something else." _

_Together the four people walked on as quietly as they could. Harry and Trix went first with Millicent and Draco following. Slowly the water got closer and began to run over the tops of their shoes so cold that it would have induced instant numbness in their toes if they weren't already. Then it reached their ankles, shins and finally knees. As one they stopped._

_ "Everyone, lumos maxima." _

_Everyone cast their spells and pointed their wands in different directions. With a final one in the middle of the room that was revealed they saw what they had walked into. _

_They had waked down a narrow channel and surrounding them was a structure like an amphitheatre. Sat on the carved steps that curved from one side of the room to another were hundreds of back skinned toads. Eyes full of cataracts stared down at them, some pale gray others blue or completely white. Their skin looked as if coated in oil and their bulbous stomachs had all grown together and attached from one toad to the next. The smell of blood filled the air as well as faeces, mould and damp. There were several dead toads lying around, half eaten by maggots._

_Woven in-between the half amphibians was the shed skin of a snake. It was as thick as a chimney pipe and about twenty feet long. _

_Putting two and two together Harry whispered, "Basilisk!"_

_Everyone closed their eyes and listened as hard as they could. Nothing. Nothing until… A ripple in the water. Hot breath on the backs of their necks. Water lapping against their knees. A voice in parseltongue. _

_Within her Trix felt something stirring. Something wolfish and, for once, not unwelcome. She could feel amber blurring into her eyes but no anger rose within her. Just a strange calmness. Her eyes snapped open. Then she lifted her head. _

_The serpent came lunging towards her, its hiss a chuckle as it attempted to take its prey. Only she didn't fall. She locked eyes with the Basilisk and enraptured it. She confidently stared it in the eye and reached round to her right. A hand fiercely gripped hers. After shaking it for a moment she felt rather than saw the person look up. Draco softly gasped and slowly began to move. _

_Stealthily he moved around behind the basilisk and used its spines as leverage and from that vantage point blinded it with a knife from his pocket. Using that same knife he killed it. It fell with an almighty splash making the others look up. _

_Draco slowly picked himself up from the water and grimly grinned for a moment before walking towards Trixabelle and placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_ "Fiendfyre. You have to do it." _

_She nodded and quickly shot busts of the fire all over the room. When she was done there was nothing left of the mutilated toads or the eggs they were sitting on, just black ashes. _

_Draco guided Trixabelle back up the tunnel as fast as she could go. Millicent and Harry swiftly followed. _

"It's a good job we found them. There was definitely a wolf smell down there. They would have killed us all before we had a chance." Trixabelle shrugged, "The stupidity was worth it."

"Worth it! Trixabelle, you almost died." Severus growled.

"Yell at me tomorrow, Dad. I'm shattered and am going to bed." slowly, as if being careful of aches and pain, Trixabelle rose from her chair and shuffled out of the room.

"Trixa – I do not believe you were dismissed." Severus snapped.

"You can't dismiss your _daughter_." She glibly replied.

They, quietly on Severus's part and loudly on Trix's, argued all the way down to the dungeons where she was steered not to her rooms but to her father's. She reluctantly went into the rooms when he held the door open for her.

"You should not think so lightly of your own life!"

"I'm fine, Dad. _Evidently_."

"Have you not been –"

"What in earth is going on here?" Eileen asked cutting over her son.

"Trixabelle gambled her life without a second thought." Severus said at the same time as Trixabelle said, "He's being completely ridiculous."

"See if you can get some sense out of him… err… Gran. _I'm_ going to bed." Trixabelle said and spun on her heel to go to her room.

Eileen turned to her son and raised her eyebrow. Severus threw himself onto the sofa and glared into the fire. Eileen smiled slightly and sat next to him.

"You say she gambled her life?"

"A basilisk! She looked into the eyes of a basilisk!"

"Clearly she is fine Sever –"

"She. Could. Have. _Died_."

"You are not as angry as you could be, my dear boy. You are proud of her I think."

"You are not supposed to take her side, Mother! She has one Gryffindor quality only and that is rushing into situations without thinking! She needs to grow out of it."

Eileen sighed and lent back into the sofa slightly leaning against her son's side.

"She didn't learn to act like a Gryffindor. She _is_ like a Gryffindor. You can't teach her to ignore her instincts."

"Are you suggesting I am not justifiably angry?"

"No. You have every reason to be angry with her, son. I also believe that Trixabelle knew what she was doing. Now tell me what has happened so far. All I know is that someone is missing."

* * *

><p>Severus hardly slept that night. He eventually gave up trying to convince his eyes to stay closed for more than five minutes and sat up in bed. His enchanted window told him that it was the full moon tonight. Trixabelle wouldn't be sleeping either. He pulled his dressing robe around himself, stuffed his cold feet into house shoes and opened his door.<p>

From the room next to his soft snores could be heard. His mother had turned his study into a bedroom over the weekend and all the books, pieces of equipment and his desk were still cluttering the space that the five doors looked onto. Some of it looked as though Trixabelle had accidently knocked it aside as she went to bed. He followed the same path through the debris err… books… and softly opened her bedroom door.

She was sat in a rocking chair that hadn't been there before with a blanket draped over her knees and another covering her shoulders and was looking out of the enchanted window. It showed Hogwarts grounds that tonight had a colony of Aurors moving around in every direction. She sighed and looked at the full moon.

"Can you teach my class tomorrow, Dad?"

"Of course." Severus sat on the edge of her bed and watched her for a moment.

_You have to remember that she is no longer a child. _

"Forgive me."

"Already have. I'm sorry I scared you like that." She shivered in her chair and pulled her blanket tighter.

"Are you –"

"Just tired. Stupid werewolf-ness."

Severus had already slipped out of the room and come back by the time she'd even noticed he had left. As it was the only reason she noticed he had left was because he draped his cloak about her shoulders knowing that she thought it the warmest, most comfortable thing in the world. She sighed and snuggled further back in her chair but her eyes fell to her desk where an unopened letter sat. Severus recognised the handwriting as Sophia's.

"She keeps telling me what Sam's up to, but it's not the same. When Harry said a bunch of trainees were coming as well I'd hoped Sam was going to be allowed to come too."

"You miss him."

"Always."

* * *

><p>The classroom was not an environment that Severus had been in as of late. He reluctantly admitted that he realised how much he missed it. Perhaps promoting Filius and demoting himself was a wise course of action if he could handle teaching charms instead of potions, after all he could not very well sack Miss Wentworth just because he wanted the job. Maybe he was going soft in his old… his age… but that was most definitely Trixabelle's fault.<p>

There were notes for the day's lessons in the pod already – Trixabelle had sent them over from her office on the previous Friday. It showed that he had to deal with seventh years first and they were duelling against each other for the first three lessons of the day. There was a side note that said that they would also be 'thrown off balance by the 'helpful intervention' of me'. In other words he was allowed to randomly assault the students as he saw fit. He smirked in gleeful anticipation. Teddy would soon learn the consequences of annoying him too much and impersonating him. Even though that particular event had happened months ago Severus still thought it was reason enough to hex him a little more than the rest of them.

One thing he wasn't anticipating was the rowdiness of the seventh years as they piled in. He had assumed that Trixabelle would have made sure they came in respectfully quiet.

"Well, well," he drawled, "perhaps I do need to teach my daughter a thing or to about teaching, notably how a class is expected to enter the room."

The fourteen students stopped in their tracks and gaped at him.

"Perhaps though, _you_ can teach her how to communicate with goldfish."

"Oi, what's going on here?" Teddy's voice demanded as he pushed through the crowd. "It's not as if Uncle Snape's taking class today. Trix would never do that to… Oh." He stopped at the front of the gaggle of students and joined them in their goldfish impressions for a moment before collecting himself. "She missing the Rich Boy that much, huh?"

"Perhaps. More over she looked a basilisk in the eye and lived to tell the tale." He smirked at the shocked expressions that they all now wore and strode to the front of the room. "Today's lesson is devoted to duelling each other. Mr. Lupin, as there is an odd number in this class you will begin by duelling with me."

"Err… Whilst it s an honour, Sir, I do not believe that I am worthy –"

"Your insolence has made you worthy of punishment. Everyone, begin."

He was ready for lunch when the midday bell tolled. The sixth years had just begun experimenting with sneakoscopes and there had been a small explosion that would have sent four people to the hospital wing, including himself, if it had not been for the early warning from the working sneakoscope that was sat on the front desk.

"It seems, Hermione, that our dear headmaster has worn himself out teaching." Filius teased once he was seated.

"I believe he has, Filius." Hermione chimed. "Perhaps it is a good job he did not expend himself last night looking for Scorpius. What would his students do to him, I wonder, if he fell asleep in class?"

"Miss Granger, I beg you, shut up." Severus growled. Even though he was focused solely on his lunch he could tell that his colleagues (dare he say this of Mrs. Weasley _friends_) were smirking to each other.

Just when he was about to retire for the day to his private rooms he remembered that he had to teach the second year Slytherins in their catch up class just before dinner. They quietly filed into the room and took their seats without complaint as they had at the beginning of the year. Unfortunately for him Trixabelle hadn't left any indication of how far they had progressed.

"We were just finishing Red Capps, Headmaster." a boy called Thomas said. "We're all supposed to be handing homework in today."

"I knew I forgot something!" another boy, this one called Jacob, said and banged his head on the table.

With a flick of his wand Severus collected in all the homework and put it on his desk.

"Have you begun werewolves yet?"

"No, Sir, but Professor Snape said we'd begin it soon. Are we doing it today?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Trixabelle didn't awaken until just before lunch of the next day. When she did awake she wondered for a moment where she was and why her back was hurting so much.<p>

"Never falling asleep in a chair ever again."

She suddenly remembered that the last time she'd sworn she'd never do something was the day after she got hopelessly drunk with Teddy, Scorpius and Jake. Jake had even managed to climb up the posts of the veranda whilst completely intoxicated… But then fell down making them all giggle for ten minutes straight. It only occurred to any of them that he might have injured himself when they awoke thirty-six hours later in various rooms of Malfoy Manor. Now there was only her and Teddy left. Well her, Teddy and Scorpius… wherever Scorpius was. If he was still alive.

"Please let him be alright." She whispered to the ceiling.

Thinking that moving would hurt less now than if she waited for ages she slowly rose from her chair and ignored her dead leg as she half stumbled half limped to the living room. Her grandmother was sat eating the last bits of her lunch as she read a book.

"Is there any left? I'm quite literally starving to death."

"That's quite a strong phrase, dear."

"Hey, I stared death in the eye, quite literally, last night!" she jokingly exclaimed as she flopped into a chair and then groaned when it hurt her already abused back.

"Two nights ago. Slept right through. I'll just make you some."

"No need. I'll call Taffy. I should make sure Dad hasn't given the students too much of a… culture shock if you will."

After calling Taffy to prepare her food she got up to shower and dress, but Eileen stood up and pushed her back into the chair.

"Oh no you don't young lady! You sit right there and eat your lunch whilst I draw you a bath!"

"Surely the only reason drawing a bath would take that long is if you can't find the pen and paper." Trix muttered but heard Eileen chuckle as she made her way towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Severus, once again, took over doing his job. He kind of understood it as he was headmaster and wanted to make sure his students were all safe and to make sure the son if his favourite Slytherin was found, but really… it was starting to grate on his last nerve. Okay so he was an ex-Death Eater and spy, okay he'd be a brilliant Auror, okay a better one than Harry and <em>okay<em> he was used to being in charge but really… was it necessary? Yes he was doing everything that Harry would be doing, asking the same questions, had the same look of concentration on his face and talked with determination, but it had to stop!

Some of the Aurors were even starting to tell Severus things before they told him! Him, their boss and superior! The person they were supposed to report to, the person who made sure they got paid each month.

Ron also stood back and watched what was happening. There was a map of the grounds on a table. People had drawn lines on it, circles marked areas that had been searched and such things. The Marauder's Map was charmed to stick on the wall and there were hundreds of tiny feet moving across it. Ten Aurors were gathered round Severus.

"Have the tunnels been fully searched?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Millicent replied. "Once they were declared clear I had a look at them myself. Nothing in any of them save the one that had caved."

"Good. The forbidden forest?"

"Still searching, Hagrid's been talking to Gawp and he's doing his best to help too."

"Very well. The –"

"Still a git, isn't he?" Ron quietly asked Harry. "I mean taking over your job like that!"

Harry sighed. "You know he doesn't like being inactive."

"But it's your job, Harry! Tell him to get lost."

Harry looked at him wondering if he were mad. Tell Severus Snape to 'get lost'? That was a sure fire way to end up in detention!

"He can't give you detention, Harry. Go tell him." Ron pushed his friend in the right direction.

Harry paused for a moment to gather all of his Gryffindor bravery and then walked up to his former potions professor.

"Severus!" he barked to be heard over the conversation that was happening. Everyone around the table looked up at him.

Harry gulped wondering if he'd finally cracked. What was he doing? He gripped Severus's arm and steered him away from the table and towards the door.

"Go and do your job and allow me to do mine. You're the head_master_ not head _Auror. _When I know something, you'll know something." He quickly shut the door in Severus's face and then leant against it for a moment. Slowly he heard footsteps leading down the corridor. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So he can take on Voldemort without second thought but Severus Snape a mere mortal?" Millicent chuckled.

"Oi!" Ron protested. "Leave him alone. Snape was a right git to him at school. Come on, Harry, tell us what _you_ want us to do."

* * *

><p>Severus stopped in his tracks when he opened the door to his rooms. Sat at the dining table, which had been dragged into the living room by his mother a few days ago, were Trixabelle, his mother, and aunt and uncle all amicably talking and laughing together. There was a covered dish in the middle of the table letting out a gentle sent of chicken with sage stuffing and roast vegetables.<p>

For a moment Severus just stood and watched the picture he'd been long imagining. His family. His whole family sat together waiting for him to join them and eat dinner. He felt a strange stirring in his heart and felt something wet on his cheek. Realising it was a tear he wiped it away with the heel of his hand.

"That's it Severus, keep us all waiting. It's not like Trixabelle is all but drooling here." his mother joked.

"I am not!" Trixabelle indignantly replied. "_I'm wasting away!_ Come on, Dad, I want to eat!" she whined as if she were a four year old.

He smirked and slowly took his cloak off and hung it up. He then took his time taking his black jacket off and slowly hung it up.

"Such a child!" Trixabelle growled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest and dramatically huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back into the swing of things at college now, so I'll update again in a few days. Only three more chapters and an epilogue left now! <strong>

**Next time... Memories from France, a vision, an amusing note and Hogsmeade is in dissaray.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	38. Boo!

**Chapter 38 for _LilyLeona_ who asked me to update a while ago, but the world got in the way.**

* * *

><p>"He's never taken this long to carve the chicken before!" Trixabelle irritably whispered to Eileen.<p>

"He's only doing it to annoy you." Eileen whispered back.

Severus ignored them and continued to carve the chicken.

"Come on, Severus. Trixabelle carved a chicken faster than this when she was seven." Aunt Ruth laughed. "She was hungry then too."

Severus began carving at normal speed in irritation.

"You allowed my daughter to carve a chicken with a sharp knife when she was but seven years old?" he asked.

"Well I was hardly going to succeed with a blunt one now was I?" Trixabelle interjected. "Besides I wouldn't say 'allowed' is the correct word for it. They left the room for five minutes in which time I decided that I was bored and carved the chicken."

How very typical of her. Even now, nineteen years of age she was prone to do things that were too dangerous for her, like looking into a basilisk's eyes. But even now, just like then so it seemed, she seemed to get away with it without any long lasting effects.

"Carved is used in the loosest sense of course, eh, Trixabelle?" Uncle John jested. "We hardly needed to cut it after all."

"Well… maybe carved was a strong word. Turned it into flakes more like." She conceded.

"Any other life threatening ventures I should know about?" Severus asked giving his mother a leg of the chicken.

"Eiffel tower." Uncle John, Aunt Ruth and Trixabelle said at once.

For half a second Severus imagined his daughter jumping from it and all but killing herself in the process. He then decided that although she was reckless she wasn't stupid.

"She decided she was going to take the steps down from the second tier." Uncle John began. "Little did she tell us that she would take them at a dead run."

Trixabelle began to laugh and hid behind her napkin when her father's none to pleased gaze landed on her. To Severus it seemed that his mother was right. Gryffindor tendencies were something he was going to have to endure for the long haul.

"Fell flat on her face when she got to the bottom!" Uncle John finished.

"So did you and Aunt Ruth!" she shot back grinning. "And you lay down for about half an hour whereas me and my five year old self was up and running after a couple of minutes. Could have got to the Sacre-Coeur and back by the time you got up!"

Severus served the rest of the chicken in silence bluntly ignoring – or so he pretended – the other stories of Trixabelle's stunts. It was the one that involved a blood replenisher that he intently listened too.

Trixabelle had been out in the grounds of Beauxbatons one afternoon and having done all of her homework was slightly bored. There was an interesting looking tree on the other side of the courtyard and so, like any sixteen year old, she decided to climb it. What she and the staff didn't know was that it was a half breed whomping willow. In fact they were thought to be an impossibility. The tree had always stood perfectly still, only moving in the fiercest of breezes.

It allowed Trixabelle to climb into the highest branches until it began to violently thrash around. She held on for dear life, her heart in her throat. Not able to use her wand as it had fallen out of her pocket when the tree began to move. She resorted to the most undignified way to attract attention that she could think if – screaming as shrilly as she could until someone turned up.

It just so happened that that person was Madame Maxime. She'd quickly immobilised the tree but Trixabelle smacked her head on it knocking herself out. She fell to the ground, terribly bleeding already looking pale.

"That's how we found out that she's allergic to aniseed." Aunt Ruth mused.

Severus sat down after serving himself the last of the meat remembering a rushed floo conversation he'd had almost exactly three years ago.

_"Mr. Snape!" a panicked voice called out of his office floo. _

_Knowing the tone all to well Severus stopped what he was doing and knelt before the floo. _

_ "A student has been found to be allergic to aniseed and needs a blood replenisher. What ingredients do I need?" _

_ "Mandrake from an infant plant. Put it in at the same time as the aniseed but stir anticlockwise. You have the allergic reaction under control?" _

_ "Yes. Thank you." _

_The head of the medi-wizard then left the flames._

"They never told me it was you." Trixabelle said. "I wish they had. Anyway, Eil… Gran, do you have any stories to tell about Dad?"

"He never did anything undignified in his life." Eileen replied with a roll of her eyes. "Always so serious."

"I don't know." Trixabelle shrugged. "He sneezed the other day."

"People are allowed to sneeze, Trixabelle." Severus commented.

"Well yeah, I suppose. Not five times in a row at the breakfast table whilst talking to Hermione."

Severus looked across the tale to her unable to find a rebuttal that would make the situation seem more dignified. In fact he had a sudden urge to stick his tongue out at her. It was a stupid, childish reaction brought about by his mother's presence he was sure. Or Trixabelle was having a greater effect on him than he had previously admitted. Yes, that was it. Instead though he brought about the incident at Christmas.

"I at least did not almost set the Malfoy ball room up in flames in a fit of anger."

"I was talking to Madame Maxime. In retrospect that reaction was a rather mild one." Trixabelle retorted and popped a carrot into her mouth.

Severus did nothing but roll his eyes and cut into his roast potato.

"Oh my God!" Trixabelle explained. "Pumpkin juice! Dad has a _delightful_ habit of spilling pumpkin juice!"

"Taffy!" three voice called at once.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week slowly passed with not a detention to conduct or a student to tell off. There was barely a ripple of mischievousness in the whole castle.<p>

"I don't know what's wrong with them." The Fat Lady said to her neighbouring portrait.

"They had more spirits during the war." The lady politely said whilst rocking her baby to sleep. "I don't know what's wrong with them I'm sure."

"Things are different, my ladies." A lord in a grand painting called down to them from the next row. He then walked into the Fat Lady's portrait. "This time a Slytherin was taken from inside the castle. No one feels safe anymore. And they all know about the Basilisk. The werewolves are scaring people in a way that You-Know-Who never could."

"I think that is quite enough." A voice from the darkness snapped. Severus stepped forward bringing his figure to its full, imposing height. "I do not believe the students require your… inspiring, words."

"What would you have us do, headmaster?" The Fat Lady said with a dramatic wobble in her voice.

Severus stared at them for a long moment and then spun on his heal and strode away. What were they going to do indeed? Parents were sending letters in every day, the board of governs were breathing down his neck, but the ministry was oddly silent.

"Severus!" the Bloody Baron called.

Severus spun round to where the voice had come from.

"Severus! The Potter Boy requires your assistance. He's in your office."

Never one to waste time he Apparated straight there.

The office was filled with Aurors all crowded around the desk which had been cleared to hold a map. All the senior staff were there, a couple of villagers from Hogsmeade were also there. They were bloodied, battle worn.

"Severus, prepare the castle. Hogsmeade is relocating." Potter ordered. "Filius, gather the staff and tell them what's happening, I believe we can assume the werewolves are on the move."

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius is a distraction. <em>

Trixabelle quietly slipped away from the mass of people planning, the mass of people arriving. There wasn't much space to move but she managed to find a stool before she fell over. The shaking had started, sweat dripped down her brow and coldness set in.

_Scorpius is a distraction, _the unearthly voice whispered. _A distraction. But to save everyone else you must save him. To save him you must save everyone else. _

Bile rose in her throat, hot and rancid. She closed her eyes.

_Putrid air. Rotting flesh. Cold heat. Dampness. Mournful moaning of the damned filled the air. All was dark. She walked downwards. The air became warmer, more difficult to breathe. She passed into a small room. Her eyes slowly adjusted but they could not see far. A beacon of whiteness in the corner. She walked over. _

_ "Scorpius?" she asked. _

_The beacon of whiteness lifted. Bloodshot eyes looked up at her. _

_ "Trixabelle?" he asked blood coming from his mouth. _

"Severus, get over here!" someone in the real world shouted. The voice didn't fully register.

_"Trixabelle?" Scorpius asked again. "It's about time don't you think?" he coughed, more blood followed. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about your favourite cousin."_

* * *

><p>"Leave her be." Severus commanded.<p>

People moved back but watched on in interest or just couldn't look away. Severus had been there once when she'd had a vision, but it wasn't like this. She looked nothing more than a shell and the very air around her was fouled by some strange sort of magic. Breathing became difficult, much more laboured. He felt hot and clammy, faintly sick.

Slowly her eyes cracked open. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body shook in shock, her teeth chattered and she was ice cold to the touch. Severus gave her his coat and tired to help her with a warming charm.

"Send for Nathalie Greengrass." He softly commanded. "Go back to planning."

He gently lifted her and took her to one of the rooms that joined onto the office. There was a large sofa there which he placed her on and put a thick blanket over her. The room was surprisingly quiet which was what she needed to recover.

"Severus?" Nathalie asked several minutes later. "What do you need?"

"Prepare a calming draught and Dreamless Sleep. Tell the elves to have some food ready for her when she comes round."

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days and she still hadn't come round. The castle had filled up with the Hogsmeade populous, the ministry and been and gone, reporters had interviewed people, photographs had been taken but all of that was lost on the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd not left his office. He'd helped make plans, given an interview to the <em>Daily Prophet<em>, but never was he far away from is daughter.

"You need to sleep, Severus." Eileen soothed. She'd watched her son day and night working himself to exhaustion to try and help. But still he'd spent most of his time with his daughter. He'd had maybe six hours sleep since Trixabelle had the vision. "Something to eat at least."

"I'm fine, Mother, I assure you." He replied.

"You are not fine, Severus." Her tone became harsh.

Severus did not reply.

Eileen threw up her hands in exasperation, muttered something and then left the room.

* * *

><p>Brown. Everything was light brown. Severus reached up and took the piece of parchment that was stuck to his brow in his hand and pulled it off.<p>

_Don't be late for dinner, Dad. You're supposed to set an example remember.  
><em>_Oh, I'm awake by the way.  
><em>_Boo._

Severus smirked and then sighed in relief. His daughter was awake, in good spirits if the note was anything to go by and she was hungry. If she'd sat on the bed and refused food he would have worried as she was always hungry after a vision. He sat back in his chair for a moment but then voices started to drift over. Potter's. Draco's. Trixabelle's. Weasley's.

Quickly he got up and strode into the office.

"You find Scorpius you find the others. Find the others you find Scorpius." Trixabelle said and put something on the desk.

"I thought the visions were supposed to tell us something useful!" Draco snarled in desperation.

"I know what condition he's going to be in when we find him!" Trixabelle snapped back. She took a breath and carried on in a calm tone. "At least we'll know how to help him."

"Come on Draco." Astoria's calm voice soothed. "There is nothing more we can do right now. Harry will let us know what's going on as soon as he knows anything."

"What have you learned?" Severus asked.

"That you set a rubbish example to your students." Trixabelle teased and turned round to smile at her dad.

"Your nightmare has done nothing to quell your sense of humour I see." Severus drawled.

Trixabelle rolled her eyes and didn't bother to respond. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." Severus said.

The door slowly opened and Nathalie Greengrass stood in the door way, white as snow.

"We brought a werewolf back." she began not moving. "She had moonlight with her. We didn't realise until it was too late…" a stray tear rolled from her eye. "She killed Jonathon. Madam Pomfrey attacked the wolf, but she wasn't good enough. Alya Black was in there helping, she… she killed it."

Trixabelle stood in shock for a moment. Jonathon was the divination teacher who'd replaced Sybil after the Death Day vision and Madam Pomfrey… Poppy. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. There was no denying it. Not when she saw everyone's reactions.

Without saying anything everyone made their way back down to the hospital wing. Inside aurors were cleaning up, analysing things and giving out aid. In the middle of the room was Poppy's body, torn open through the middle by three jagged claw marks. Blood stained the floor around her like a halo. Her wand was still in her hand, a look of violent determination on her face.

Six feet away was the hulking mass of the werewolf.

All the patients had been moved out, into the Great Hall probably. The only noise in the room came from a bed in the corner where Alya was sitting, holding her knees up to her chest, shaking with shock. Trixabelle broke off from the group and walked over to her.

"Alya?" she softly asked.

"Trixabelle?" tears now freely rolled from Alya's eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Alya." Trix put her arm about the shaking girl and allowed her to cry.

There wasn't much to discuss. Nathalie had said the woman was so injured no one n the village could say for sure who it was and so they'd taken her in at the castle instead of sending her to St. Mungo's in case she was a villager and her family were in the castle too. There had been signs of consciousness all day and Poppy had thought that the woman would gain mobile function within the next thirty six hours, however werewolf healing had sped the process up. Dramatically. Once the wolf was in control there was no stopping it.

"Miss Black will be honoured after this is all over." Harry said and then ran a hand though his messy hair. "Ron, check everyone else for enchantments. We're not taking any more risks. Use Veritserum if you have to."

"Right." Weasley hurried off.

"No one else is dying on my watch." Harry then darkly muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>

**Next time... A divination class and remember when the Potter boys last got into trouble? Well, Ginny has something so say about it. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	39. They're Coming

**Chapter 39**

"Ten people from the village are missing." Filius said. "Minerva amongst them. And your Uncle John."

Trixabelle sat silently in her chair staring at the carpet but Severus knew that thousands of thoughts were working their way through her mind. She was too quiet. Perhaps she was devising a way of finding all the people who were missing.

"Ugh, it's no use." She grouched a few moments later. "Stupid power. What's the use in having it if you can't command it to bloody well work?"

Ignoring her Severus said, "The plan is to carry on as normally as possible and for that we need a divination teacher."

Trixabelle looked at him in silence for a moment. "You have got to be kidding me."

When Severus didn't answer she took that as a 'no he wasn't kidding' and she looked back at the carpet.

"You know the rest of it is all mumbo-jumbo. That is all guess work and is twelve times out of ten wrong."

"Trixabelle, I believe your father is right." Filius interjected.

"Alright, alright, fine. Just until this is over. If you take my classes."

"Agreed." Severus inclined his head. "I will make the announcement tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Divination, <em>Trix thought the next day. _Divination. Why the hell did I agree to this? They'd be better off taking extra defence not this namby-pamby hit and miss subject. Why did I agree to this? Diva-bloody-nation. _

It turned out that Professor Jonathon Peter hadn't made any lesson plans or notes as to where the students were in each class. She sat behind the desk with a crumpet in her hand trying to figure out just what the mound of parchment was. Then her first class came in, some looking more subdued by the news of their divination teacher than others. One of the male students took one look at the drapes and began crying. Trix sighed and banished the drapes which she then realised were the same ones Sybil had used. She also banished the incense sticks as they were giving her a headache and making her drowsy. She also opened a window a little.

"Morning class." She began. There was a smattering of murmured responses. "Professor Peter didn't leave any notes that I can find. What have you covered so far?"

"Palmistry and tea leaves." Miss Thomas of Ravenclaw supplied.

_Right. They're third years… How come I didn't notice before? I teach everyone in this class!_

"We're supposed to be starting crystal balls." Miss Thomas continued.

"Brilliant." Trix muttered. She banished a stack of papers to the divination office and then put her teacher head on. "Crystal ball gazing is perhaps the most difficult of the divine arts." She began wishing she was teaching anything other than this. "It requires a person to have what is called an 'aura' as some call it others call it the ability to see into the great beyond." She had to force herself to not roll her eyes or say it was all a load of rubbish because if you did have the Sight you could see a lot in one of those things. The next step was correctly interpreting it. Not that that was even possible. Divination was all about guess work, making educated guesses. Even with tea leaves it was difficult to tell what was what.

"The last great Seer, Cassandra Trelawney, was particularly gifted with interpreting what was in the crystal ball with the help of what she already knew about the person she was fortune telling for. Yes, Mr. Dume?"

"You talk as if you distain the arts when you have the gift yourself?" he truthfully said with confidence that no Hufflepuff had the right to possess without being accused of being a Gryffindor in disguise.

Trix sighed and leaned back in her chair. "No matter what glorious things Professor Peter spoon fed you none of it is true. Divination is about guess work. You can get signs. For example," she picked up her tea cup and gave it to Amberly Dume, Mr. Dume's cousin, "The first symbol you see, Miss Dume."

The blonde Hufflepuff studied the cup for a moment. "A rose. Right of the handle." She passed the cup back. "It means that you will either fall in love or… um…"

"Out of love, or that there is trouble in my love life." Trix supplied what she wouldn't say. Then she looked in the cup and did indeed see a rose but also something else. "Turn the cup this way and it's a sleeping dog, the sign of the wolf within."

"Are you a werewolf, Professor?" someone in the back called.

"No. I was scratched in the summer but I don't bay at the moon."

The class chuckled and relaxed in their chairs.

"As I was saying, the divine arts are based on nothing more than clues and extreme guess work, even the Sight is… wishy-washy at best. So, that said let's start the least useful divine art out there."

Trix began to explain what to look for in the crystal ball and then waked around the classroom trying to stave off boredom. The lesson was almost finished when a ball in the back of the room well and truly lit up like a small sun. The person sat behind it, Anthony Latimer, blinked for a moment of surprise and then gazed back into the ball. The class began to crowd around him. Trix brushed them aside as she made her way through them and sat opposite Anthony.

She looked into the ball and saw nothing much which was what she expected. The ball couldn't show two different things and didn't often show two people the same prediction. The air went tense, sticky and humid, the fire burned brighter than before. They sat there for five minutes not moving, barely breathing. Then the light in the ball dimmed and the atmosphere changed back to how it was.

"Anthony?" Trix asked. "What did you see?"

He slowly looked up from the ball, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Scorpius. Professor McGonagall."

Trix immediately stood up and pulled Anthony with her.

"Class dismissed." She ordered as she marched Anthony out of the classroom and towards the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Severus was in a meeting with Ginervra Weasley to discuss, yet again, James and Albus's rambunctious behaviour. Their latest trick and been to try and sneak out of the castle after dark with the invisibility cloak. All that had saved them was Mrs. Norris swiping it off them in front of Professor Dashworth who'd then marched them straight up to the office last night.<p>

"I have confiscated the invisibility cloak and I do not expect to see it on school grounds ever again, Miss Weasley."

"Yes, Sir." Ginny replied biting back her anger at her sons as she took the proffered cloak feeling somewhat like a school girl again.

"And the _Marauder's Map_ has been given to the Aurors for their duration at the castle. As for their punishment I suggest –" at that moment the door banged open and Trixabelle swept in with a third year Ravenclaw.

"We may have news of Scorpius." She said and guided the child into a chair. "Hi, Ginny."

"I'll get Harry and Ron." Ginny said and excused herself. "Call me back when you're ready to continue this meeting, Headmaster."

"Just come back with Harry, Mrs Potter. I'm sure he'll want to know what his sons are up to as well."

"What did you see, Anthony?" Trixabelle softy asked.

The boy was sat in a chair looking ask pale as he did when he arrived. Now the Potters and Mr. Weasley were watching him too making him nervous. Severus bit down his impatience. Rushing the boy wouldn't help anyone.

"Ignore them, Anthony. Just tell me what you saw." Trixabelle soothed.

"I… It was all dark. I… There was a tunnel. In one direction I saw Scorpius and Professor McGonagall and in the other I saw daylight. Professor McGonagall told me to see where we were, only it wasn't me. I –I think it was you, Professor." He said looking into Trixabelle's eyes.

"Did you see where you were?"

"I… I can't describe it. It was… Standing stones but not Stonehenge. They were too small."

"Anything else? Anything at all?"

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"I think there was someone there. Someone Scottish maybe."

"Callanish." Severus said with absolute certainty. "It's the only one with werewolf history."

"I'm going to check it out." Potter said taking the invisibility cloak from his wife. "You've got that look on your face." He said looking at his wife properly for the first time since he'd arrived.

"You'd best make it back, Harry." Ginny growled. "Mum would pull them out of school for this."

"I'll talk to them when I get back. Love you." Harry said and floo'd out of the castle.

"Lunch time isn't it, Severus?" Ginny asked and stormed out of the office.

"Poor kids. She lectures as much as Mum." Ronald gulped.

Severus smirked and followed Ginervra out of the office mostly because he wanted to see what effect she had on her unruly children.

"You can't smile, Dad." Trixabelle scalded. "They're about to have their hides handed to them."

* * *

><p>"James and Albus Potter!" Ginny shouted as soon as she saw them sat amongst their cousins and friends.<p>

The entire hall fell silent. The two Potters turned in their seats and when they saw the look on their mother's face they stood up heads bowed. Ginny marched over to them and looked down on them her hands fisted by her sides.

"What do you think you were doing? You. Could. Have. Died. Do you think Aurors are prowling the grounds and protecting the entrances for no reason?" she fixed her glare on the eldest child. "James Sirius Potter, you grandfather and Sirius did not die for you just so that you could risk your life. Your father didn't sacrifice himself for you so that you could act like an idiot Gryffindor! And as for you Albus Severus Potter! I would have expected you to have learned your lesson after the last time James tried to lead you into danger! The two people you're named after gave everything to protect the futures of all the people who come in and out this castle and you have the audacity to flaunt the rules in front of one of them! Do you not have any self preservation between you? I ashamed of both of you."

She let silence carry the weight of her words for a moment.

"Now you will both take your plates to your dorms and sit on your beds and think about what you've done whilst writing an essay about how important following _life saving_ rules are. When you get given your punishment you'll serve it with Severus and it will not be pleasant. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, Mum." They said at the same time in the same sullen tone.

"When your father gets back from _risking his life_ to save Scorpius and his companions he'll want to discuss this with you too. I suggest you think about your answers."

"Yes, Mum."

"I suggest you begin your essays."

The boys this time remained silent as they picked up their plates and left he hall. Everyone in the hall watched them leave. Severus looked around and saw that some of the students, and even a couple of members of staff looked as though it was them who had been told off. Slowly they went back to eating their dinners. At his side Ronald let out a shaky breath.

"Ginny, wasn't that a little harsh?" he asked.

"No it was not, Ronald!" Ginny snapped. "They could have died, Ron. At least they won't try the same thing again."

"Alright." He said nodding furiously with wide eyes like he used to when he was in trouble when he was a student. "I suppose you'll want to wait for Harry to come back."

"If Severus doesn't mind."

"Not at all. If any more students misbehave I'll send them your way." Severus smirked as he heard a near by eves dropping Slytherin let out a strangled yelp of fear. She quickly stopped eves dropping and wet back to her food.

* * *

><p>"Harry's, back." Ron said part way through lunch. He was holding a charmed key ring that was softly glowing.<p>

Together he, Ginny, Trixabelle, Hermione and Severus rose from the table and exited the hall. All eyes, student and staff, followed them until the doors of the Great Hall closed behind them. The five adults swept though the grounds until they saw Potter.

He was carrying someone. Trixabelle rushed forward and Severus opened the gate to allow Potter in. Suddenly Trixabelle stopped.

"No." Trix whispered looking down at the corpse Harry was holding.

Harry gently lowered the man to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Trixabelle. I met him once, your Uncle was a great man."

A hand gripped her shoulder and at once her world came crashing down around her. Her Uncle John was one of the people who raised her. He took her on broom flights even though she hated them; he charmed her books for her and had always been a source of security for her. He was the man who'd told her about her father. Told her who she was. Uncle John helped her with homework and told her stories at night.

Pain welled up inside her and tightened her chest so that for a moment she couldn't breathe.

"Trixabelle." Her father said.

"Dad?" she shakily asked.

"I have to go and tell our aunt. Go back into the castle with Hermione."

She shook her head.

"Harry and Ron are ready to carry him inside. Go with them."

"Come on, Trix." Hermione soothed. "It's for the best." She put her arms around Trix and gently guided her back to the castle slowly following the small procession.

To Trix it didn't seem to talk long to get back inside the castle and to the hospital wing. When they did though there was a commotion.

A small red headed girl rushed up towards them.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Lily?" Ginny and Harry asked at the same time. The small girl ran over to Ginny.

"They got Granny! They got Granny. They came to the house and they took her!"

"Right!" Ron fumed and strode off. "Come on, Harry. Let's go."

"Wait, Ron!" Harry shouted.

Ron turned on his heel.

"We need to call the others first."

"Right. Well, be quick about it." he took a moment to look over at his sister. She was white as a sheet. "Don't worry, Ginny. I'll bring Mum back."

"I'm coming with you." She said standing up from her kneeling position.

"But, Mummy –"

"No, Ginny." Harry interrupted. "You stay with Lily and the boys." Then he hurried off to join his hot headed friend.

* * *

><p>Severus and Trixabelle weren't allowed to go with the Aurors. They were teachers and that was it. Both sullenly accepted Harry's final word only because arguing would delay his departure. Fortunately it was the weekend so they could pace around his office grumbling to themselves without disrupting the school day.<p>

Evening eventually arrived. As did a bloodied Potter.

"Get everyone out!" he panted as he fell from the floo.

Trix and Severus rose from their chairs and helped him up.

"Get everyone out. They're coming. Go!"

"Trixabelle, tell Filius and help with the evacuation. Potter, I believe you're familiar with defending the castle. How long do we have?"

"An hour maybe." Harry said straightening his jacket out. "The moon isn't out yet and it's full tonight."

The three of them swept out of the room.

* * *

><p>Trix burst into the staffroom.<p>

"Filius!" she yelled as the doors closed.

Everyone in the staffroom, which was most of the staff, looked up at her. They were about to grumble at her for being so loud (as was often the case when she went in there at the weekends) but stopped when they saw the look of masked fear on her face. Some rose from there chairs.

"Get everyone out of the castle. The wolves are on their way."

He didn't hesitate. "Pricilla, tell the villagers. Heads of houses, gather your students, send them all to the room of requirement. Neville sort the room out. As many floos as you can. The rest of you… half of you help Severus defend the castle. The other half help gather the students. Trix, what are you doing?"

"Helping you for now. I'll go with Neville."

Everyone hurried from the staffroom to complete their tasks. It was only when they were near the Room of Requirement that Trix spoke to Neville.

"You have got it properly working, right?" she asked.

"I think so." He replied. "Stand over there." he moved her away from the opening and then began pacing. "I need two hundred floos. I need two hundred floos. I need two hundred floos."

Slowly a door emerged and grew. It was a plain door, just wide enough for two students at a time. Trix walked over.

"It seems to have worked so far." She cautiously said.

Neville didn't say anything, but opened the door. They stepped inside. The room looked like the atrium at the Ministry, only much bigger. Row upon row of floo chimneys haphazardly filled the room ready to be used.

"This will do." Neville said with a triumphant smile. "We'll help out the muggle borns and people who haven't flooed before. They'll be here in a few minutes."

A few minutes turned into half an hour. Students flooded in but, upon Trixabelle's command, didn't dive into the fire places straight away. Neville wondered what she was doing, as did the rest of the staff and the entire student body.

"Sixth and seventh years, if you're staying help out the younger students if they need it, use the fire places over there." she pointed to her right. "Muggle borns, and people from Hogsmeade, go over there as well. If you've never used a floo before, come over here as well. No pushing, now. You'll all get home quicker if you do this orderly. Off you go. Oh, Weasleys, Potters, over here too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while, life got in the way. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Promise! Please leave a review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	40. Battle at Hogwarts Again

**Chapter 40**

Severus awoke the statues. They stood guard in the main entrance as he knew they had on this very day some years ago when the castle was under threat from the Dark Lord. An invisible shield had been put in place around the castle to buy time for the evacuating students. As soon as they were gone and everyone who was staying behind was in place it would be dropped and battle would commence. Ministry officials and employees from every department, not just the Auror Corps, were flooding through the floo in the Great Hall. They'd seen the destruction of this castle, their school and second home before and they would not allow it to happen again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, the Golden Trio of the first Battle of Hogwarts, were organising everyone. No one in the Auror Corps could use strategy, foolishness and brains like those three and make it work. Severus stood at the main entrance with all of the staff who weren't helping with the evacuation.

Inside the castle noise was everywhere as people moved about, rushed to their posts. Then all was quiet. Then all was loud once more.

"Harry!" a familiar Irish voice called.

"Seamus?" Ron asked. There was a large crowd of other parents of current students behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"We're coming to help. We defended this castle once and we'll do it again. Just tell us where you need us, Harry."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and evil smile. There was no way the werewolves would win now surely.

"Harry, where's Neville?" Seamus asked sharing the same idea as Hermione was having.

"Ask Snape. He's out front."

* * *

><p>Neville and Trix, preceded by a few other members of staff adn all the sixth and seventh years, were the last out of the Room of Requirement. All the students who weren't old enough to stay had been evacuated. At least this time round they were all out of the castle, Trix thought. At least they were perfectly safe.<p>

The sixth and Seventh years were stood outside with the rest of the staff.

"Where now?" Professor Spat asked.

"I dare say Hermione is helping to organise us all." Filius said and everyone began to hurry towards the Great Hall until a voice called out.

"Neville! Neville!"

"Seamus?" Neville asked looking over the heads of the people he was surrounded by. "Seamus! What are you doing here?"

"Helping out." Seamus smiled. It had been almost a whole year since they'd seen each other.

"Boom?" Neville asked.

"Boom." Seamus confirmed. "I think the kids will get a kick out of it, don't you think?"

Neville grinned and told all of the sixth and seventh years to follow him. Trixabelle followed too asking where they were going. Neither Neville or Seamus answered but shared looks of sly satisfaction. It was only when they stopped outside the potions store that Trixabelle caught on.

"I thought we were supposed to stop the castle from getting destroyed?" she indignantly asked with her hands on hips.

Seamus ducked into the potions store to gather the necessary ingredients for his concoction as well as a large cauldron and a stirring rod which he passed to the person closest the door.

"We are. But the bridge isn't technically part of the castle is it?"

Trix remembered reading about what they did to the bridge when Voldemort was attacking, remembered who exactly had destroyed it too. She was not happy.

"Neville, you realise that the middle of a battle isn't the best time to relive a boyish experience, do you not?" she hissed at him.

"I'm not. It'll work."

"Yeah, just run a bit faster this time, Nev! Gave us all quite a scare." Seamus emerged from the store holding a variety of ingredients. None of them made a stable potion when mixed together. When mixed all they needed was a spark to ignite. Then again that was the idea.

Seamus and Neville seemed to be looking to her for permission to do it. She looked at the ingredients uneasily, then the students, then Seamus and then Neville. He looked perfectly sure of himself. She supposed that he was a veteran at this kind of thing, and he did have confidence in the plan.

"Alright, fine." she sighed. "But when Dad asks what happened to his bridge I'm blaming your Gryffindor dunderhead idiocy."

"Yes!" Seamus cheered. "Come on guys, to the bridge!" he pointed forwards as if a king holding a sword just before the charge.

* * *

><p>"Severus," Filius called and hurried down the steps to him. "Seamus Finnegan and Neville have taken the sixth and seventh years to blow up the bridge."<p>

Severus didn't reply but nodded and looked back out to the grounds. On the horizon a swamp of black moved ever closer.

"Millicent," Harry said to his deputy, "keep them informed of the wolves' progress towards the castle. Send signal when everyone's clear."

She nodded and then disappeared into the castle.

By the time she was at the bridge the wolves were almost close enough to see it. A sixth year girl was stood on top of the bride. Millicent sent a light poking jinx towards her and she slowly turned round. Millicent pointed to the trees where the forms of many wolves could be seen.

"Trix!" the Ravenclaw girl hissed. "Time to go!"

Trix told everyone else and waited until they were all up before emerging herself. When she did the wolves were just emerging from the tree line.

"Go on, Trix." Neville pushed her backwards towards the castle. "I'll take it from here."

"Good luck." She kissed his cheek and herded everyone inside.

Once inside she put everyone in concealed positions behind pillars along the short corridor to the heart of the castle.

"When the wolves get to you," she said to Teddy who was closest to the inner door, "begin fighting. We'll take your lead."

"Right." he nodded banishing his nerves. "I can do this."

"Yeah, you can. Oh… What the _hell_ am I doing? Everyone the other side of the door." she ordered. For a moment no one moved. "Now!"

Everyone scrambled behind it.

"Trix what the hell are you doing?" Millicent hissed in her ear. "It was a perfect plan. An ambush point!"

"Fiendfyre doesn't do them any good." she confidently replied and downed a phial of wolfsbane. "Kills them quicker."

"Can you control it?" Millicent suspiciously asked.

"No better time to find out like the present. Signal Dad and Harry. Neville!" she yelled down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Severus!" someone shouted. "They're ready."<p>

Slowly Severus pointed his wand at to the sky. The shields.

"Ron." Hermione said and turned to him. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then transfigured herself into her animal form. She was a perfect twin of her old friend and companion Crookshanks, who was lurking around the castle somewhere. The only difference was that on Hermione's right arm the word _mudblood_ was written in black fur. A perfect replica of the scar Bellatrix had given her.

"Stick with me." Ron said and lifted her up onto his shoulder. "And be careful."

Harry ticked her ear and then concentrated too. He was only glad Ginny had stayed with the children.

Severus whispered, _"Finite incantartum."_

Slowly, painfully slowly the shield melted away. Wisps of it detached from the main body and floated to the ground. People began to get edgy, ready for battle. The wolves had been terrorising the streets for long enough. It was time they were tamed.

The moon rose. Wolves turned.

* * *

><p>Neville stood alone on the bridge. It was he alone that saw the man and women turn into wolves. He flexed his fingers and into the fist that he formed even as the Sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared. He put his wand in his pocket. This time round the sword would probably be more useful.<p>

"Yeah." He whispered as the shields fell. "You and whose army."

Then he fled.

Wolves bayed at the moon and launched their attack.

"Seamus!" he yelled.

"Yeah, Neville?"

Neville stumbled but used the sword to steady him. "Boom! Blow it. Boom!"

A spell zipped by his head catching fire to the explosives. A couple of seconds later the bridge buckled behind him. Wolves jumped the gap as it grew and just kept running. Neville only just beat them to the door. Trix jumped aside and then cast the spell.

It burst froth from the tip of her wand in a torrent of heat and power. It took the form of a panther, lithe and deadly, never giving up. The wolves didn't get a chance to whimper before it was upon them. They had no where to run. Nowhere to hide. The acrid smell of burning hair filled the air adding colour to the wall of orange flames. Then flesh began to char. Wood smoke masked young eyes from the sight. Howls of pain filled the air, echoing off walls and shaking the night for only a moment more. Then the fire burned through the end of the bridge and it fell.

"Right, move towards the Great Hall." Millicent commanded. "Easy does it though, save your strength for the battle." She moved silently forward. Everyone followed her.

Everyone except Trix who leaned against the wall for a moment, the knowledge that she'd just killed twenty or more people weighing her down for a moment. Neville looked back and saw her.

"Don't think on it, Trix." He advised. "Focus on the now."

"Yeah." She nodded and pushed herself off the wall and towards her advancing students. Then steely determination filled her. "We've got a castle to protect."

On the way she took a candle stick in her hand and expertly transfigured it into a sword. The students and Millicent had already done it, so had Seamus and she hated to be left out. Besides, it would probably finish more wolves off than her wand.

She sent a patronus to her father telling him that the bridge was down and that they were all alright. It would tell him that although there was probably a sudden influx of wolves headed his way, back up was on it's way also.

They were a couple of corridors away when the familiar voice of Sophia called out to her.

"Trix! Look out!" she pointed to the rafters.

Trix's whole group looked up. Up above twenty wolves were sitting in the rafters, ready to pounce. Just as they did so Trix used the fiendfyre spell again. Everyone ran out of the way and to relative safety with Sophia and the group of Aurors she was with.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see." Sophia smiled when Trix banished the fire and bodies.

"Good job, too." Trix smiled. "Good to see you, by the way."

"Retreat!" a distant yell sounded.

Sophia turned away from Trix and looked down the corridor.

"Save the niceties until later, Trix. We need to circle round to the doors. Come on."

* * *

><p>The wolves jumped over the dissipating shield when they could wait no longer. They ploughed into the statues who happily butchered them. Then they began to jump over the statues and race forward. Some fire spells were sent to meet and delay them. Everyone backed towards the open doors of the entrance, stepped behind them and closed one of them to create a bottleneck. People from all sides began to attack the wolves. Loud battle cries issued forth from their mouths. Wolves yelped in surprise of the viciousness of the attack. Some were immediately struck down, others wounded. For a while there were no casualties on the Hogwarts side, but then the wolves gathered momentum in their attack and started to gain their revenge.<p>

Severus was in the thick of it, surrounded by wolves with four other people, one of them Aberforth Dumbledore. They both conjured knives from the kitchens and directed them to attack anything canine and with bad breath. Still they struggled to break free because as soon as one was taken down another two replaced it.

Suddenly four of them dropped at the same time. Then another two and another one. They were replaced with the heads of elves. One of them Winkey. She was carrying a bundle on her back. Two eleven ears poked out of it.

"Winky, leave!" Severus grunted as he plunged a knife into a wolf that was running by. "You have a child to look after."

"Winky will not leave, Master Headmaster Snape. Winky's child Dobby is too small to be left. Winky will look after him with her life." She used her magic to throw a small wolf though a glass window.

Severus didn't bother to argue but saved his breath for battle. They were quickly becoming overrun. There was no way they could hold their position for much longer.

"Retreat!" he, Harry and Ron bellowed.

"To the Great Hall!"

"Retreat!"

"Retreat!"

Everyone abandoned their fights and ran or flew to the great hall. Those who flew circled round casting spells upon attackers of their comrades buying them time. Then, according to the plan, one of the doors were closed to create another bottleneck.

* * *

><p>"Sophia, are the statues damaged by fiendfyre?" Trix asked in a whisper.<p>

"Um… don't know. Why?" Sophia whispered back.

"My last resort."

They paused for a moment as Millicent looked round the corner. Then, signalling everyone to stay put she walked around it. She charmed her voice to boom throughout the entrance hall.

"Yo! Pee brains!"

Sophia and Trix used the charm too and whispered the insult. Everyone in their group got the idea and chanted other insults, laughed menacingly. The castle ghosts descended and whispered too. For a moment the battle screeched to a halt.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

"Pick on someone your own size." The other voices whispered.

Ten of the wolves broke from the pack and stalked forward. Behind them the battle commenced as a ball of fire crashed around the wolves.

Millicent turned and ran. Trix leapt forward and singed the wolves with fire and then the rest of the small attack force burst forward too and using spells and transfigured swords met their foes.

As the battle raged on groups from around the castle met up, defended each other and pressed towards the Great Hall.

Trix battled with a wolf, her sword blocking blows from claws and teeth. Blood dripped from both the wolf and sword but the sword was definitely wining.

"I don't think I need anymore scars do you?" She calmly asked it before running it through the heart.

"Trixabelle!" Sam's voice asked.

She spun round, her sword still in the air. Another sword clashed against it. She froze. Eyes of perfect hazel looked into hers telling her with all his soul that he was sorry, glad to see her and ridiculously in love with her.

Something jumped towards them knocking Trix over. Samuel Letcher blasted the wolf away with his wand and pulled his sort-of-girlfriend up from the floor.

"I have the brain of a chicken and like marshmallows in my lasagne and I have a phobia of ducks." He quoted looking into her eyes. It had been months and months since he saw her. What did their argument matter? It seemed trivial in the face of death.

He pushed her to the side and using a spell snapped the neck of a wolf which had been about to pounce on her. It dropped to the floor not even twitching.

"What makes you say that?" Trix asked batting another wolf with her sword. "Or are you quoting an emotional woman who was being an idiot at the time?"

"You weren't being an idiot." Sam yelled over the howl of a wolf that he'd killed for killing one of his classmates. "I was. I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>Severus paused a moment. Something had made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Slowly he turned and looked out of the doors to the entrance hall. There, walking through the battle as if nothing was going on was Macmillan.<p>

"The bastard." He vehemently muttered.

As he watched the former potions professor walk forward Severus saw Trix and Sam talking whilst battling. Then Trixabelle stopped as she saw Macmillan, she mouthed a curse word, tapped Sam on the shoulder. When he saw the man he too cursed and then immediately went back to battle. Trixabelle did too.

"Severus!" Macmillan jovially greeted and took his gloves of. He casually put them in his coat pocket and slowly pulled his wand out of an inner-pocket. "It's a miracle that you survived Nagini. I assure you, you won't survive me."

"Please, Macmillan, don't waste your breath gloating. I'd actually like a challenge." Snape drawled.

"Then, as the French say, _en guard_!"

Without even putting any effort into it Severus raised his shields and deflected the spell.

"Now, now, Severus. No need to show off." his adversary scalded. "Such a Gryffindor trait. Tut, tut."

"Oh for the love of God." Severus lazily sighed actually rolled his eyes.

Then without warning he launched a full scale attack on the man using spells he'd invented. Macmillan managed to block or deflect all of the spells, sending some hurtling towards his own forces by glorious mistake.

"Do you really think that was necessa –"

"You were another Quirrell the whole time!" Severus bellowed his cheeks a violent shade of scarlet. "You endangered the castle and all who live here; you endangered not just our people, but muggles! You deserve everything you get tonight!"

"I did it for –"

"For what? The glory of your old master?" Snape sneered. "The glory of the Death Eaters who are now all but extinct?"

"No. You know nothing about me, Snape. You never did even though we schooled together. My brother was Fenrir Greyback."

Snape felt his jaw drop slightly. He hadn't realised the werewolf had and relatives. He was supposed to have killed them all when he was turned.

"I'm not doing this for my own benefit. I'm doing it for him, and all of his kind! They have nothing in this new world!"

"They have their freedom to fit in with society, what more do you want?"

"Freedom for them to be what they are!" Macmillan snapped. "They were promised a better world. What they got was a world where they have to pretend to be normal when they're not."

"You can stop this, Macmillan –"

A wolf crashed into his side sending him to the floor. A spell blasted it away.

Seeing his chance Macmillan raised his wand. At that moment though something large and ginger landing on his face, hissing and spitting, and clawing at his eyes and hands that came up to protect his eyes. Then the animal was gone.

"Avada Kedavra!" a woman growled.

Macmillan fell to the floor. Lifeless.

"Not my son." Eileen Snape spat and stepped over the body, Ron, Harry and Hermione protecting her.

Snape, dazed though he was, began to sit up. A friendly sort of hand reached out to him and he took it. He was pulled up and his vision cleared.

"Ma?" he asked. "What the hell –"

The cat version of Hermione leapt over his shoulder and attacked something. As one Harry, Ron, Eileen and Severus spun round and fired various spells at the wolf as soon as Hermione was out of the way.

They looked around and saw that the hall was empty but a battle was still raging in the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry too." Trix said as Sam pulled her up from the floor yet again. She was going to be lucky if she got out of this mess with her knees and elbows in tact. "I should have – Aunt Ruth!" she screamed.<p>

She ran forwards, ignoring everything else that was happening around her. She had to get to her aunt. She'd already lost her uncle today and she'd seen her gran around somewhere and her dad was in the thick of it too. She couldn't help them, they were the other side of the battle, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let them kill her only mother figure without putting up on hell of a fight. She killed as she went, slicing wolves out of the way and saving others in the process.

When she was close she fired spell after spell at the wolves that were surrounding her aunt. They scattered and then regrouped. She saw in a blink of an eye that her aunt was dead. All her rage burst from her in a moment and a tornado of fire encompassed the wolves. As soon as it appeared it was gone. There was nothing left of the wolves. Not even ash.

"I love you, Trixabelle, but you really do scare me sometimes."

"Would it be half so fun if I didn't?" she asked with a smile so that she could push her sorrow and anger aside for the moment. "Oh look, here comes back up. Finally."

A group of people, villagers and sixth and seventh years rallied around them, wands drawn, swords wielded.

"'Once unto the breach dear friends once more'." Sam steely quoted and flashed his sword in the moonlight.

They ran forward. Everyone who was able ran forward. They encompassed the wolves. The wolves howled, people cried bloody battle cries and ghosts swooped down, flowing through the wolves to distracted them. The stone guards of Hogwarts lumbered forward as fast as they were able and marched right into the middle causing chaos and death with every swing of their swords, battle axes and maces.

Then, suddenly, it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I do love a battle scene, I just hope I got it right. Please let me know! <strong>

**Eplogue tomorrow. Tissues needed maybe if you cry easily. **

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter**


	41. Epilogue

**I've been in bed for the last few days ill so this is out later than I really wanted it to be, but here it is, the Epilogue. It's not as sad as I thougth it was, so tissues probably won't be needed :D Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The battle had finished two days ago. The anniversary of Tom Riddle's demise. Those who had been lost were buried on the island that Dumbledore and all the other dead from the war were buried on. It looked like a true graveyard now. Old stones mixed in with the new.<p>

Eileen, Severus and Trixabelle stood by the double grave. Ruth and John had been buried in each other's arms.

Ruth and John weren't the only ones Trix was mourning though. Nathalie Greengrass had died as had Astoria, Filius and Pricilla Dashworth. Filius was buried next to Ruth and John, Astoria on their other side as if a small family. To Trixabelle they were all family. Seamus had died protecting his niece. Then there was Laura. She'd come with others who'd volunteered themselves. The older Slytherins had been decimated, the wolves treating them as traitors for some twisted reason. Alya Black was in St. Mungo's her life in the balance. Scorpius wasn't much better and didn't even know his mother was dead. Teddy was now without grandparents as they'd sacrificed themselves for him. He too was in a bad shape, mentally and emotionally rather than physically. Hermione was stuck in her animal form until she recovered enough to safely transfigure back. Many more had either been bitten or scratched. Not even Aberforth Dumbledore had escaped and was now buried next to his brother.

Those who made it out would be haunted by the battle for the rest of their lives either because of wounds they'd sustained or the scale of death that had surrounded them. There were twice as many wolves as them. Of the two hundred that had fought for Hogwarts only quarter of that remained. Most of them were students who'd been saved by adults sacrificing themselves for them.

Trixabelle placed the blanket around the suit of armour's shoulders and the basket of loaves of bread it its metal hand. This was it. She was really gone. They both were. Uncle John's suit of armour had been given a broom and a book. Tears welled up and flowed over Trix's eyes in relentless waves. They were gone. Her surrogate parents were gone. They'd been everything to her for such a long time. For a while they'd been her whole world and now they were gone.

"Trixabelle," Severus gently said, "it's time we left." He gripped her arm and pulled her away.

Once out of Gringotts he Apparated them back to the castle. They walked to Severus's quarters. Sam was sat in an armchair looking into the fire and stood up when they entered. Eileen sat on the settee. Severus sat next to her. Trixabelle curled up next to him, eyes wet with tears.

Without even asking Sam walked over, picked her up and then sat down where she had been. She snuggled into him and the reached for her father's hand.

The four of them, the small family, sat there for a long time before the two women fell asleep.

"Look after her, Samuel John Letcher," Severus intoned. "Look after her or –"

"I'll feel the effects of your wand," Sam remembered from the first time he'd been on the receiving end of the threat. It wasn't anywhere near as scary this time around. "I will, Severus."

Severus inclined his head and knew that Sam wouldn't make the same mistake as last time. He'd grown since then. They both had.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear all,<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with this story even though my updates have been pretty shockingly not regular for most of it. Hands up it was all totally my fault and no one else's. As always the continued reviews, alerts and favourites have been more than welcome and gave me a boost when things got tough at home or in my head when suffering the ever dreaded writer's block. So yeah, thank you all for your continued support - reviews, alerts and favourites really do make the world go round. As do hobnobs. And brownies. **

**So for the last time:**

**It's all over now *sob*, but please leave a review! It'll make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! **

**Next time... Um... There won't be unfortunately, but I really do hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted. Do feel free to check out any of my other fics! I'm going to post the first chapter of a Tonk/Mad-Eye friendship/hurt/comfort fic as soon as I've uploaded this chapter so go check it out if you like that kind of thing! Yes that was shameless self plugging! **

**J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter **

_**~Fury ;) **_


End file.
